


Forgiven (До встречи с тобой)

by Scott_Summers



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 92,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scott_Summers/pseuds/Scott_Summers
Summary: "Когда это я блевал над трупом?!" – начал Гэвин, опускаясь на корточки.И понял, что близок к этому как никогда прежде.А вечер так хорошо начинался!..
Relationships: Gavin Reed/RK900 Android(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. ДЕТРОЙТ

**Author's Note:**

> Это - текст-подорожник, я прикладывала его к своей душе, однако есть мнение, что он больше похож на борщевик Сосновского. Ну... извините XD

Договориться можно со всеми.  
Но с некоторыми можно договориться  
до серьёзных неприятностей.  
(из сети Интернет)

Speramus Meliora; Resurget Cineribus.  
(девиз полицейского департамента Детройта)

I suck at apologies, so… unfuck you or whatever.  
(из сети Интернет)

Разорвав фольгу, Аллен бросил её на пол. Он всегда так делал; Гэвина это бесило и заводило одновременно, он сглотнул в предвкушении и наклонил голову ниже, пробормотал:  
– Гондон.  
– Именно, – согласился Дэйв, раскатывая презерватив по члену.  
Гэвин не видел его лица, но не сомневался, что он ухмыляется. Они достаточно хорошо изучили друг друга – достоинства и недостатки, желания и "никогда снова", и когда Дэйв развёл ему ягодицы и коснулся скользкой от смазки кожи, Гэвин выругался в том числе и потому, что Аллену это нравилось.  
Член у него был под стать самомнению, Гэвин успел отвыкнуть за то время, что у них не совпадали выходные, и не смог расслабиться сразу, но Аллен никуда не торопился. Это тоже бесило; Гэвин всё же попытался насадиться глубже, и Аллен подхватил его поперёк живота.  
– Эй, – предостерёг он. – Сейчас я решаю, детка.  
– Я тебе не "детка", – выдохнул Гэвин.  
Они оба знали, что это тоже часть игры. Аллен наклонился и укусил его спину, Гэвин вздрогнул и шире раздвинул ноги.  
– Давай же, мать твою!  
Возглас не возымел эффекта. Аллен втискивался неспешно, оглаживал бока и бёдра Гэвина, чуть сжимал член, большим пальцем подпирая головку; Гэвин зажмурился и уткнулся лбом в сложенные руки, застонал сквозь зубы. Он натурально дурел от того, как Дэйв брал его, не злоупотребляя властью, но не давая ни малейшей поблажки, ни на секунду не оставляя сомнений, кто тут босс и бог. Верёвки из него вил, душу вытряхивал.  
Вытрахивал.  
Как сейчас.  
– Да, да, да, – повторял Гэвин одними губами и сжимал кулаки, чтобы не сказать это в голос, кусал пальцы. Аллен наконец-то нашёл нужный темп, толчки становились сильнее, и Гэвин подгрёб подушку, чувствуя, как нарастает и накрывает чёрное и горячее, когда Аллен вдруг остановился, запустил пальцы ему в волосы и дёрнул на себя.  
– Вслух!  
– Блядь! – взвыл Гэвин.  
– Вслух!  
– Да, блядь! Чтоб ты сдох! Ещё, сука, пожалуйста!..  
Аллен вновь начал двигаться, даже не дослушав, но и Гэвину было уже не замолчать, и он твердил одно и то же, сбиваясь и захлёбываясь, пока не пришло опустошение, он сжался, содрогнувшись всем телом, и почувствовал, как застыл, вцепившись в его бёдра, Аллен.  
Сукой он был ещё той, да, но в сексе – Гэвин это признавал, – равных Дэйву не существовало.  
Может, поэтому его жена и закрывала глаза на постоянные измены; она ведь знала, что за "дела" задерживают капитана после смены накануне выходного дня, Аллен как-то обмолвился об этом – и спешно сделал вид, что ничего не говорил. Гэвин не напоминал – боялся даже ненароком загнать Дэйва в угол. Он прекрасно понимал, чем всё кончится в таком случае: у Аллена нормальная жизнь и нормальная семья, он не станет выбирать, и Гэвин не хотел терять то, что имел сейчас.  
Аллен прижался лицом к его затылку, шумно вздохнул.  
– Слезь с меня, – Гэвин дёрнул плечом.  
– Ты ж мой ласковый, – Аллен засмеялся, но послушался, лёг рядом, закинув на Гэвина руку и поглаживая по спине и загривку. – Иногда я реально удивлён, как тебя до сих пор не пристрелили?  
– Двести десять точка три, – отозвался Гэвин. – Хотя, если хорошо подобрать свидетелей, прокурор закроет дело не моргнув глазом.  
Рука задержалась на секунду на его лопатке, затем медленно поползла вниз. Аллен хмыкнул, помолчал. Сказал серьёзно:  
– Я уезжаю на Рождество, вернусь только в январе.  
Гэвин был к этому готов, и всё же в груди неприятно заныло. Скрывая расстройство за раздражением, он перевернулся на спину, уставился Аллену в лицо.  
– Надо же, тебя отпустили в такое время! А если снова восстание?  
– Я буду только рад, если оно случится без меня. Я не начал сильнее любить этих болванов лишь оттого, что их приравняли к собакам.  
Засмеявшись, Гэвин легко ткнул его в грудь.  
– А что, дочки ещё не просят вместо щенка куколку завести?  
– Через мой труп, – поклялся Дэйв с мрачным лицом. – Хотя, кстати, о куклах. Как оно, в окружении новейших консервных банок?  
Гэвин тоже перестал улыбаться.  
– После билля Старик официально запретил мне до них доёбываться, – сказал он, с трудом сдержавшись, чтобы не сплюнуть. – Никаких, мать его, конфликтов и никаких шуток, так что я делаю вид, что их нет, но, если честно, понятия не имею, сколько вытерплю это дерьмо. Ублюдок Андерсона теперь на хорошем счету и продвигает своих сраных электронных сиблингов изо всех сил. Они одинаковые, сука, Дэйв, я клянусь тебе, это пиздец, когда видишь нескольких рядом, полное ощущение, что в глазах двоится после сотряса!  
Аллен нетактично заржал, и Гэвин пнул его коленом в бедро.  
– Мудила! – констатировал он беззлобно. – Тебе-то хорошо, вам этот кукольный театр не грозит.  
– Переходи к нам, – Аллен подгрёб его к себе, навалился, упёрся лбом в лоб. – Давай, Гэвс, я замолвлю за тебя словечко.  
– Я не гажу там, где ем, и не трахаюсь там, где работаю, помнишь? Хочешь порвать – валяй, замолви.  
Он сразу пожалел о своих словах. Что, если Дэйв и впрямь этого хочет, если он так подводил разговор; сейчас скажет что-то вроде: "Ну, я не собирался поднимать эту тему сегодня, но..." – соберёт вещи и уедет навсегда?..  
Аллен действительно изменился в лице, отстранился немного, но всё же Гэвина не отпустил, заглянул в глаза, катая желваки по скулам, погладил по щеке.  
– Какая ты сука, – сказал он наконец. – Нам же не запрещено.  
У Гэвина отлегло от сердца, он ухмыльнулся и легко ткнул Аллена кулаком в плечо.  
– Вот если бы запретили, я бы тут же согласился и даже позволил тебе выебать меня на рабочем месте.  
Ему нравилось, когда у Дэйва раздувались ноздри от возбуждения и предвкушения, нравилось, как он щурил глаза и усмехался, показывая зубы.  
– В коптере?.. – Аллен бережно взял его за шею и чуть сжал.  
– Да хоть в коптере, – Гэвин вновь ухмыльнулся. – С открытым люком, и чтобы фонарь в спину. Что, перекинул бы меня через скамейку?  
– Сука, – повторил Аллен, на этот раз нежно. – Гадёныш, я бы тебя...  
– Ты бы меня – что?..  
Аллен задрал ему ноги и бесцеремонно всунул сразу два пальца в ещё скользкую и растянутую задницу. Гэвин ахнул и зажмурился, вжался затылком в подушку, но всё же нашёл в себе силы продолжить игру:  
– Я знаю, ты просто... хочешь, чтобы я... говорил тебе "сэр". Да, сэр. Так точно... сэр. Будет... исполнено, сэр.  
Зарычав, Аллен потянулся за новым презервативом, не прекращая дразнить Гэвина пальцами, зубами порвал фольгу.  
– Говнюк, – сказал он с чувством. – Гэвс, детка, ёб твою мать.  
– Лучше меня, сэр, – Гэвин провёл языком по зубам – и сдался, застонал сквозь зубы, попросил: – Выеби меня уже. Пожалуйста!..  
Он чуть не психанул, когда в процессе раздался звонок смартфона, но Дэйв не дал среагировать, прижал его к постели, не остановившись ни на секунду, и Гэвин забылся, вздрогнул на повторный сигнал и снова перестал его слышать, когда Аллен взялся крепкой ладонью за его член. Гэвин смотрел ему в лицо и чувствовал, что вот-вот ляпнет что-то непоправимо глупое, и выдохнул вместо этого:  
– Да, сэр!..  
Аллен кончил, додрочил Гэвину и уткнулся лицом ему в живот, и Гэвин запустил пальцы в его короткий жёсткий ёжик на макушке, легко царапнул ногтями, лениво засмеялся, когда Аллен укусил его в ответ.  
Смартфон зазвонил в третий раз.  
– Да что за нахер?! – Гэвин приподнял голову. – У меня выходной!  
Настроение стремительно портилось. Раздосадованный, он отпихнул Аллена и встал с постели, нашёл в ворохе одежды смартфон и разозлился ещё сильнее, увидев, что это Фаулер, однако сбросить не решился.  
– Рид.  
– Бухаешь? – осведомился капитан хмуро.  
– Ебусь, – признался Гэвин, зная, что его не воспримут всерьёз. Так и вышло. Фаулер хмыкнул и велел:  
– Заплати девочке и отправь домой, а сам собирайся, за тобой едет девятисотый.  
– Я уже отработал сверхурочно две смены! – напомнил Гэвин.  
Аллен сел, подвернув под себя ногу, поскрёб в затылке и неохотно встал, понимая, к чему идёт дело. Гэвин скорчил неопределённую гримасу, Аллен кивнул ему и усмехнулся, указал, мол, я в душ.  
– Отработаешь третью, – Фаулер вздохнул. – Хватит со мной препираться. У тебя минут десять, и не забудь о предупреждении насчёт андроидов.  
Он отключился. Гэвин с ненавистью посмотрел на смартфон и с чувством пожелал Фаулеру провалиться к херам, затем тоже вздохнул и наклонился за джинсами: во-первых, после Дэйва он с душем в заявленный норматив не уложится, а во-вторых, не пошли бы все на хер? Пусть радуются, что он вообще приедет, а уж какой – никого не касается.  
– Что ему надо? – спросил Аллен, выйдя из ванной уже в брюках и майке.  
– Не ебу, – Гэвин покачал головой, взял из шкафа толстовку. – Блядь, там холодно, пиздец!  
Он потянулся за кожаной курткой, но Аллен хлопнул его по руке.  
– Аляску надень, – велел он.  
– Эй, я ещё не твой подчинённый! – огрызнулся Гэвин.  
Аллен поймал его за грудки и подтащил к себе, и Гэвин в очередной раз поразился его физической силе; они были одного роста, Дэйв ещё и легче, но встретиться с ним в рукопашной Гэвин бы не хотел.  
– Знаешь, что мне нравится? – сказал Аллен негромко. – Твоё "ещё".  
Прозвучало двусмысленно, и Аллен сам же насупился, когда Гэвин ухмыльнулся.  
Вслух, однако, Гэвин спросил только:  
– От меня не сильно воняет?  
– От тебя пахнет сексом.  
– Потом и спермой?..  
Аллен закатил глаза.  
– Ты меня заебал своим цинизмом, – признался он. – Вот честно. Захлопнись.  
Он вернулся в комнату за рубашкой и свитером, надел носки, прислонившись к спинке дивана. Гэвин на него не смотрел, поглядывал в окно в ожидании машины и вскоре её увидел: патрульный форд свернул с Вудворд и остановился у обочины, погасил фары.  
– За мной приехали, – объявил Гэвин, обернулся – и попал в железные объятия.  
Первым порывом, разумеется, было вырваться, но что-то остановило; Гэвин замер и медленно выдохнул, закрыл глаза, с трудом расслабил напряжённые плечи. Аллен прижался к нему щекой и ухом, провёл рукой по спине, и Гэвин ткнулся лбом ему в шею.  
Посланный Фаулером андроид постучал в дверь.  
– Он тебя спалит, – шепнул Гэвин, но не пошевелился.  
Аллен не ответил, продолжал поглаживать его спину, пока вновь не раздался стук, лишь тогда Дэйв неохотно отстранился и взял Гэвина за локти.  
– Я позвоню, когда вернусь, – пообещал он.  
Гэвин проглотил глупое и бессмысленное "я буду ждать", пожал плечами, пожелал:  
– Хорошего отдыха, – и вышел, уже на крыльце надел куртку.  
– Здравствуйте, детектив, – сказал девятисотый. – Меня зовут...  
– Мне насрать, как тебя зовут, – перебил Гэвин. – Не надо мне тут светских бесед.  
Не оглядываясь на андроида, он спустился к машине и сел на пассажирское сидение, вытащил из кармана смартфон.  
"Возьму реванш в след.раз, – написал он, распалённый прощанием. – Готовься".  
В ответ прилетел смайлик-бомба с комментарием: "Я хотел этого сегодня".  
Девятисотый сел за руль, пристегнулся и включил зажигание. Гэвин даже не повернул головы, набрал, осенённый внезапной мыслью: "Вернись в спальню, открой нижний ящик тумбочки. Чёрная коробка".  
Он практически не сомневался, что это плохая идея, и всё же отправил сообщение и напряжённо уставился в экран, кусая губы и мысленно отсчитывая, сколько времени Аллену понадобится, чтобы оценить предложение.  
Форд тем временем проехал вперёд, чтобы развернуться за разделительным газоном и отправиться по обратному маршруту; девятисотый водил аккуратно и точно, как положено машине, Гэвину пока было не интересно смотреть на дорогу – он и не смотрел.  
"ГЭВИН!"  
Нашёл.  
Ухмыльнувшись, Гэвин ждал продолжения.  
"Здесь написано "полиция Детройта" мать твою".  
"Я знаю. Эта часть останется снаружи".  
Пиктограмма внизу экрана показывала, что Аллен набирает, набирает и набирает сообщение; Гэвин не думал, что Дэйв пишет ему эссе, скорее, стирает и сочиняет заново. Прикрыв глаза, он представил себе Аллена, тщательно смазывающего чёрную анальную пробку, чтобы затем ввести её себе в зад; в паху потяжелело, дыхание прервалось. Ещё никогда Гэвин так сильно не хотел вернуться домой, как сейчас.  
"Я не буду".  
Фантазия поблекла, но всё же пока держалась. Аллен всегда ломался, прежде чем что-то изменить, ничего нового.  
"Тебе решать".  
"Я не смогу дождаться твоего возвращения".  
"Кто говорит о моём возвращении? Вперёд. У тебя же отпуск".  
"НЕТ".  
Гэвин засмеялся, жалея, что не может расстегнуть джинсы и засунуть туда руку прямо сейчас. Андроида он не постеснялся бы вообще-то, но сраная кукла ведь запишет всё, что увидит, а потом ещё и поделится с кем-нибудь.  
– Куда мы едем? – спросил он, чтобы понимать, сколько у него времени на переписку и приведение себя в чувство.  
– Парк Руж, угол Джой-роуд и Спиноза, автобусная остановка по коду JYSZWB.  
Невольно Гэвин заинтересовался.  
– Автобусная остановка в парке? Зачем я там нужен?  
– Извините, детектив, мне запрещено передавать вам какую-либо информацию об этом деле.  
– Заебись! – Гэвин всплеснул руками и вернулся к смартфону, но сообщений от Аллена больше не было. Гэвин почти решился написать ему сам, даже набрал "Давай", однако на этом и остановился. Чем больше проходило времени, тем глупее он себя чувствовал; в самом деле, чего он ожидал? Что Дэйв поведётся на эту безумную идею и с пробкой в заднице вернётся к жене? Да ладно!..  
Свернув мессенджер, Гэвин открыл карты и нашёл упомянутую андроидом остановку, пролистал фотографии. Ничего выдающегося: вымощенная плитками дорожка, несколько скамеек под деревьями, детская площадка в некотором отдалении и огромный пустырь на другой стороне Джой-роуд. Что там могло случиться, да ещё такого, чтобы Фаулер выдернул его сверхурочно, зная, что профсоюз не преминет к этому прицепиться?  
Возбуждение окончательно сошло на нет, теперь Гэвин чувствовал себя усталым, липким и грязным. Он попытался незаметно принюхаться, но в патрульных машинах всегда пахло либо дезинфекцией, либо кровью и блевотой, так что Гэвин так и не понял, разит здесь от него или от заднего сидения. Ещё хотелось жрать; высмотрев впереди заправку "Эксон", Гэвин потребовал:  
– Останови машину и подожди меня пять минут.  
Андроид даже головы не повернул.  
– Извините, детектив, мне запрещено делать остановки на маршруте кроме как по требованию официальных лиц.  
– Я – официальное лицо, алло, ты, хер пластиковый! – мгновенно завёлся Гэвин и осёкся, вспомнив о предупреждении, но девятисотый как будто не обратил внимания на оскорбление.  
– Извините, детектив, – повторил он, – вы не находитесь на службе в настоящий момент, таким образом, вы не можете снять запрет.  
– Заебись, – повторил Гэвин, вздохнул и пригладил волосы.  
А вечер так хорошо начинался!..

Возле детской площадки на углу стояли патрульная машина с включённым проблесковым маячком, чёрный седан Фаулера и фургон криминалистов, машины коронера отчего-то не было. "В пробке застряли", – решил Гэвин, выбираясь наружу. Пока они ехали, пошёл мелкий колючий снег, Гэвин вздрогнул, поёжился, застегнул куртку до подбородка и надел капюшон.  
Впереди, среди деревьев, уже натянули сигнальную ленту и поставили фонари, между которыми на земле лежало тело.  
– Кого шлёпнули? – спросил Гэвин у патрульного Хейза. Тот вздрогнул, вытаращился на него, словно впервые в жизни видел, и проблеял нечто нечленораздельное, зато на голос обернулся Фаулер, крикнул:  
– Рид, сюда, немедленно!  
Мысленно выстрелив капитану в голову, Гэвин нырнул под ленту и подошёл ближе к кругу света, глядя себе под ноги, чтобы ненароком не вляпаться куда-нибудь. Во внутреннем кармане куртки завибрировал и затих смартфон: то ли Аллен придумал наконец, что написать, то ли банк снова предлагал кредит. Гэвин не стал проверять, успеется; куда любопытнее ему было, что же всё-таки тут случилось.  
– Смотри на меня, – велел Фаулер. – Ты трезвый?  
– Как стекло, – Гэвин пожал плечами. – Я же сказал...  
– Да, я помню, – Фаулер вскинул руку. – Избавь меня от подробностей. Посмотри тело и постарайся не блевануть.  
Гэвин фыркнул.  
– Когда это я блевал над трупом?! – начал он, опускаясь на корточки.  
И понял, что близок к этому как никогда прежде.  
На земле, в перекрещенных лучах прожекторов, лежал он сам. Широко раскрытые глаза блестели в свете фонарей, разбитые губы запеклись чёрной сухой коркой, левая рука скрюченными пальцами взрыла землю и так застыла, а выброшенная в отчаянной попытке до чего-то дотянуться правая подтекала прозрачно-голубым из трёх сквозных отверстий, предположительно, пулевых.  
Это был андроид.  
С его, Гэвина, лицом.  
Он потянулся вперёд, но выучка взяла верх даже сейчас; Гэвин спросил, не оглядываясь:  
– Можно?..  
– Да, его уже осмотрели и сняли, – Фаулер дал ему латексную перчатку и прочистил горло. – Что думаешь?  
Гэвин потрогал холодную шею над смятым чёрным капюшоном, пощупал волосы – совсем как настоящие, – и задрал голову, едва не потеряв равновесие.  
– Что я думаю? – он ткнул себя пальцем в грудь. – Серьёзно?!  
– Ты не встречал его раньше?..  
Фаулер, видимо, что-то заметил в его выражении лица, потому что с неудовольствием замолчал и вздохнул, сунул руки в карманы. Гэвин проглотил всё, что вертелось на языке, и вернулся к телу, пытаясь абстрагироваться от лица и ситуации в целом и воспринимать только детали.  
– Это хорошая копия, – сказал он наконец. – Подробная.  
– Насколько подробная? – выразительно хохотнул в темноте кто-то из криминалистов, Гэвин не узнал голос, но выставил средний палец в ту сторону.  
– Иди сюда, пососи, узнаешь точно, – предложил он, но его голос утонул в гневном окрике Фаулера:  
– Заткнулись там быстро!  
На несколько секунд стало тихо. Гэвин, убедившись, что инцидент и вправду исчерпан, продолжил:  
– Шрамы на лице повторены в точности. В ухе след от прокола, а он у меня давно зарос, его почти не видно, это надо знать. Родинки. Зубы справа. О шмотках и говорить нечего!  
– М-да, – Фаулер цокнул языком. – Рик!  
– Да, сэр.  
– Что скажешь об этом андроиде?  
Гэвин оглянулся и увидел, что рядом с Фаулером стоит девятисотый, тот, что привёз его, или другой – Гэвин и вправду их не различал, он не соврал Аллену ни словом.  
– Я никогда прежде не видел подобной модели и не имею никаких данных о моделях с лицами реальных людей. Если вы разрешите мне взять образец голубой крови на анализ, возможно, я сумею что-то добавить.  
– Разрешаю, – Фаулер поманил Гэвина к себе. – Иди сюда, Рид.  
Девятисотый тоже сел на корточки возле тела, бесцеремонно раскрыл повреждённому андроиду рот и запустил туда два пальца, провёл по внутренней стороне щеки. Гэвин брезгливо скривился, сказал с отвращением:  
– Вот обязательно в рот лезть, да?  
– Да, сэр, – подтвердил девятисотый невозмутимо. – На рифлёной поверхности, имитирующей слизистую оболочку рта, лучше всего сохраняется голубая кровь. К тому же, образцы снаружи испорчены выпавшим снегом, тогда как внутри ротовой полости выше вероятность получить достоверный и пригодный к представлению в суде результат.  
– Оставь его в покое, – относительно миролюбиво заметил Фаулер. – Он делает свою работу.  
– Да, сэр, – Гэвин стиснул зубы.  
Девятисотый тем временем сунул пальцы уже себе в рот, помедлил и сообщил:  
– Это модель GK100, серийный номер триста семьдесят восемь двести шестьдесят восемь пятьсот сорок девять. В моей базе данных нет никаких сведений об этой модели. Для уточнения информации необходимо обратиться в "Киберлайф".  
– Ты уверен, что это их работа? – Фаулер спрашивал андроида, но смотрел при этом на Гэвина.  
– Эта модель разработана и выпущена компанией "Киберлайф" с вероятностью девяносто процентов, лично Элайджей Камски – девять целых и девять десятых процента, кем-то другим – одна десятая процента, цифры округлены до десятых долей.  
– Даже не знаю, что мне нравится меньше, – проворчал Гэвин. – Какого хера "Киберлайф" делает кукол с моим лицом?  
– Вот и разберись, – предложил Фаулер. – Я отдам тебе дело, хоть ты и не работаешь по андроидам, но с одним условием.  
– Каким?  
– Это что-то личное, ты согласен?  
Гэвин оглянулся на тело.  
Шрамы. Волосы. Щетина на подбородке. Родинка на шее. Вмятина на ремне, там, где всегда висел жетон.  
– Да, – согласился он неохотно. – В любом случае это личное.  
– Ты можешь быть следующим.  
Это тоже звучало вполне логично. Если тот, кто убил андроида, не удовлетворится копией, он, вероятно, способен прийти за оригиналом.  
– И?..  
– Рик будет находиться при тебе неотлучно, пока ты не закроешь дело.  
Гэвина передёрнуло, он открыл рот, чтобы запротестовать, но не успел ничего сказать, как Фаулер продолжил:  
– Хотя, знаешь, я в любом случае приставлю его к тебе...  
– Сэр, пожалуйста...  
– ...всё равно его девать некуда.  
В темноте за спиной Гэвина снова загоготали.  
Гэвин медленно опустил поднятые руки, закрыл рот, пожевал губами.  
– Рик! С этой минуты поступаешь в распоряжение детектива Рида. Выполнять все приказы, кроме тех, которыми он будет пытаться от тебя избавиться, а он будет. В перебранки не вступать, на провокации не реагировать. Отвечаешь за его здоровье и безопасность до тех пор, пока не будет найден, подтверждён и задержан тот, кто застрелил этого андроида.  
– Ну вашу мать! – в отчаянии сказал Гэвин. – Мне не нужна никакая сраная кибер-нянька!  
Фаулер с сомнением посмотрел на него и добавил:  
– Если детектив Рид распустит руки, можешь защищаться, но без ущерба здоровью и жизни этого... детектива. Если возникнут вопросы по твоей деятельности, обращайся за разъяснениями непосредственно ко мне. Задача ясна?  
– Да, сэр.  
Гэвин молча смотрел перед собой, чувствуя себя оплёванным.  
Стоило, в самом деле, вкалывать все эти годы, отдать кучу сил, проебать личную жизнь и получить пулю в живот, чтобы теперь его даже не слушали, и если это называлось защитой, то в гробу он видал такую защиту, но что он мог сделать? Пристрелить девятисотого и влететь на бабло за порчу казённого имущества? Оспорить приказ и нарваться на дисциплинарное взыскание? Уволиться?.. Он любил свою работу, иначе давно свалил бы из этого сраного города, но где предел? Может, и впрямь пора было завязать, позвонить Аллену и попросить замолвить словечко?  
Смартфон в кармане вновь завибрировал, словно отвечая его мыслям, и Гэвин судорожно вздохнул и сморгнул несколько раз, приходя в себя.  
– Какого хера, сэр? – спросил он откровенно. – Чем я вам так насолил? Тем, что всерьёз искал убийцу бомжей, что ли?  
Фаулер, разумеется, не ответил.  
– Поезжай домой, – велел он. – С завтрашнего дня ведёшь это дело. За протоколом осмотра места происшествия подойдёшь ко мне, обсудим подробности. А сейчас – свободен.  
Пару секунд Гэвин сверлил его глазами, а затем пожал плечами, развернулся и, ни с кем не прощаясь, зашагал к машине, мучительно раздумывая, напиться – или напиться в дрова; от него ведь ждали именно этого в его выходной, так почему бы и нет? Выходной ещё не закончился.  
Девятисотый – Рик, – успел разблокировать дверь форда, прежде чем Гэвин яростно дёрнул ручку второй раз, и Гэвин промолчал, уселся на сидение и наклонился вперёд, закрыв лицо рукой.  
– Пристегнитесь, сэр, – произнёс андроид.  
Гэвин выставил в его сторону средний палец.  
– Иди на хуй, – сказал он. – Поезжай, пока я тебе башку не прострелил. Это приказ.  
Он испытал некоторое удовлетворение, когда машина тронулась с места, и вскоре распрямился и откинулся на спинку сидения, уставился в окно, считая проносящиеся мимо фонари. Достал смартфон.  
"Ты чёртов извращенец, – написал Аллен. – Поверить не могу что я повёлся".  
У Гэвина потеплело на душе, он ухмыльнулся, представив, какое лицо было у Дэйва, промотал ленту ниже.  
"Я кончил в такси. Вернусь – выебу так что сидеть не сможешь. Буду трахать пока у тебя сперма из ушей не потечёт".  
"Звучит заманчиво", – набрал Гэвин, посомневался и отправил следом ещё одно сообщение: "Жаль я тебя не видел. Повторишь для меня когда вернёшься?"  
Быстрого ответа он не ждал: Аллен уже дома, с женой и дочками, и вряд ли скоро проверит телефон. Неважно; когда проверит, получит массу впечатлений.  
Вздохнув, Гэвин вытянул ноги и повернулся наконец к девятисотому.  
– Значит, ты – Рик, – проговорил он.  
– Рикард, сэр.  
– Тупое имя. Даже звучит как хруст пластика. Кто тебе его дал?  
– Имена присваивают в "Киберлайф" при первом запуске, – Рикард невозмутимо смотрел на дорогу, но диод на его виске пульсировал жёлтым.  
Гэвин неопределённо хмыкнул.  
– Я тебе не нравлюсь, – заметил он. – Так?  
Диод замигал чаще.  
– Моё программное обеспечение не поддерживает эмоциональную оценку межличностного взаимодействия, – сообщил Рикард. – Мне никто не может нравиться или не нравиться.  
– Пиздишь, – упрекнул Гэвин насмешливо. – Будь это правдой, Старик не запрещал бы мне задевать вашу тонкую душевную организацию.  
На это Рикард не сказал ничего – видимо, смирился со сложившейся ситуацией, как и сам Гэвин.  
Они выехали на I-96, пропустили попутную машину, серый минивэн с номерами Огайо; у Гэвина от усталости начали слипаться глаза, он потёр лицо и включил рацию на приём, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься.  
– ...первый, у меня десять пятьдесят пять на Мэдисон-Хайтс.  
– Триста первый, вас поняла.  
– Здесь три семьдесят пять, у меня десять семьдесят на девятнадцать сто Филмор, здание начальной школы.  
Гэвин с силой зажмурился и снова открыл глаза, опустил стекло со своей стороны.  
Спохватился:  
– Тебе разве не надо сдать тачку?  
– Я сделаю это утром. Я предупредил служащих гаража.  
– Предусмотрительный, – Гэвин хмыкнул. – Ещё вопрос: тебя можно как-нибудь пометить, чтобы я тебя отличал от других жестянок?  
– Я могу надеть бейдж, – предложил Рикард.  
– Уёбищно, – Гэвин покачал головой. – И видно только вблизи. Ладно, я сам что-нибудь придумаю. Телефон у тебя есть? Оружие? Документы? Что ты вообще собираешься делать?  
– Всё, что вы прикажете, с исключением, оговорённым капитаном Фаулером, – Рикард начал с последнего вопроса. – У меня есть идентификационная карта для предъявления людям. Носить оружие и пользоваться им мне запрещено, однако в соответствии с распоряжением капитана Фаулера я могу нарушить запрет, если это потребуется для вашей защиты. В телефоне я не нуждаюсь, я могу установить связь непосредственно из своего мозга.  
Гэвин поскрёб подбородок.  
– А я-то тебя как искать буду, если потребуется? – сварливо поинтересовался он. – Мне тоже звонить "непосредственно в твой мозг"?  
– Вам не понадобится мне звонить, – диод Рикард внезапно окрасился в ровный голубой. – В соответствии с распоряжением капитана Фаулера я буду находиться при вас неотлучно.  
– В сортире тоже? Член подержишь, пока я ссать буду?.. На хер иди с такими планами, я тебе сразу говорю.  
Смартфон в руке завибрировал. Гэвин поспешно разблокировал экран, предупредил:  
– Заткнись.  
Сообщение и правда было от Аллена, и Гэвин ухмыльнулся, прежде чем его открыть.  
Дэйв прислал смайлик со средним пальцем и текст: "Тебя это заводит? Будешь фантазировать и дрочить?"  
"Ага, – согласился Гэвин. – Думал, ты старый ханжа, а ты ещё ничего. Теперь у меня большие планы. Как насчёт фото члена?"  
Ответ состоял только из оттопыренного среднего пальца. Гэвин хохотнул и набрал: "Не жмись!" – но отметки о прочтении так и не появилось до самого дома.  
Рикард загнал форд на подъездную дорожку перед гаражом, затянул ручник и заглушил мотор. Гэвин вышел из машины; холодный ветер забрался под расстёгнутую куртку, впился в разгорячённое лицо, но Гэвин едва почувствовал. Мысли его были заняты другим: только теперь, глядя на тёмные окна, он понял, что это всё происходит с ним на самом деле. Фаулер ебанулся и приставил к нему куклу-надзирателя, и этот сраный выкидыш "Киберлайф" действительно войдёт в его, Гэвина, дом и останется до утра, и это повторится снова, и снова, и снова – до тех пор, пока они не закроют дело, но что если оно окажется сраным глухарём и повиснет на долгие годы?!..  
Гэвину стало не по себе, он передёрнул плечами и смерил Рикарда взглядом.  
– Тебе же не нужно спать? – уточнил он с подозрением.  
– Нет, сэр.  
– И что ты собираешься делать ночью?  
– Проведу самодиагностику и займусь обработкой поступившей информации. Я поддерживаю связь с сервером управления. Есть некоторое количество дел, которые нуждаются в анализе и сборе статистических данных, я могу с этим помочь.  
– Заебись, – Гэвин показал большой палец. – Значит, сядешь в гостиной.  
– Мне не обязательно сидеть.  
– Это меня уже не касается! Хоть на голове стой, лишь бы не в моей спальне.  
– Я должен вас видеть...  
– Нет! – перебил Гэвин и выронил ключи в снег. Выругавшись, он хотел уже наклониться и поискать, но Рикард успел первым, протянул ему связку.  
– Пожалуйста, сэр.  
Гэвин уставился на него.  
– Как насчёт сделки? – сказал он. – Я обещаю, что не сбегу через окно спальни, а ты смирно сидишь в гостиной и не лезешь ко мне. Идёт?  
– Согласно имеющейся у меня информации, вы нарушаете данные обещания в половине случаев, сэр. Я не могу согласиться на основании подобной статистики.  
– Блядь! – Гэвин запрокинул голову к небу, посмотрел на низкие тёмные тучи, перевёл дух. – Я дам тебе свой жетон. Утром вернёшь. Без него мне нет смысла уходить.  
Рикард чуть наклонил голову, словно раздумывал, затем кивнул.  
– Я принимаю ваше предложение. Я проведу ночь в гостиной.  
Он протянул руку, и Гэвин с неохотой вложил в неё жетон.  
– Заебись, – повторил он гораздо тише. – Я в собственном доме покупаю себе право побыть в одиночестве! Я тебе, сука, это припомню...  
Обстучав ботинки о ступени, он вошёл в дом, повесил куртку на крючок и рявкнул на Рикарда:  
– Обувь сними, твою мать! Я не нанимался за тобой полы мыть!  
Андроид оглянулся на мокрые следы, чуть нахмурился, моргнул.  
– Извините, детектив, – сказал он, возвращаясь к двери. – Я сейчас уберу. В моём программном обеспечении нет правил поведения в жилых домах. Если я снова ошибусь, пожалуйста, поправьте меня.  
– Будь уверен, – мрачно пообещал Гэвин.  
Он чувствовал себя так, словно надел колючий свитер. Всё тело буквально чесалось от чужого присутствия – хотя, возможно, дело было в том, что он не успел принять душ после секса; стащив толстовку и джинсы, Гэвин бросил их на диван и объявил:  
– Я иду в душ, оставайся в гостиной, ничего не трогай.  
– Да, сэр.  
Смартфон и "глок" Гэвин взял с собой – так, на всякий случай, – и уже в ванной получил новое сообщение: Аллен прислал фото.  
У Гэвина перехватило дыхание. Включив воду, он открыл изображение и невольно облизнулся.  
Дэйв сделал всё в лучшем виде, словно часто практиковался. Член на снимке уверенно стоял, на кончике собралась прозрачная капля; Гэвин подумал, что с удовольствием бы сейчас взял его в рот, но увы, всё, что ему оставалось, это сунуть руку в трусы.  
Он кончил в несколько движений, сдержав стон, чтобы не привлечь внимание Рикарда за стенкой, прикрыл глаза и прислонился головой и плечом к прохладному кафелю, левой рукой дотянулся до смартфона.  
"А ты хорош", – набрал он, промахиваясь мимо нужных букв, отправил и снова открыл фото, сохранил в защищённую отдельным паролем папку.  
И удалил всю ветку сообщений, зная, что Аллен сделает то же самое.

Когда он вышел, Рикард стоял на прежнем месте и медленно поворачивал голову, глядя куда-то вверх. Гэвин тоже посмотрел туда, но ничего не увидел, спросил:  
– Ты на что там пялишься?  
– Я сканирую ваш дом. Я могу делать это с закрытыми глазами, если нужно.  
Гэвин только фыркнул.  
– Я иду спать, – сказал он, запнулся, не зная, как покороче сформулировать однозначный приказ никуда не лезть, но не успел.  
– Вы знаете, что в вашем доме стоят скрытые камеры? – Рикард перевёл взгляд на него.  
Смысл сказанного дошёл до Гэвина не сразу, но когда дошёл, сердце обвалилось куда-то в живот, во рту пересохло; Гэвин стиснул в руке смартфон, выдавил с трудом:  
– Что?..  
– В вашем доме стоят три скрытые камеры высокого разрешения: в этой комнате, в спальне и в кухне. Они активны в настоящий момент и ведут передачу, однако я не могу определить приёмник, для этого мне нужно снять любую из них.  
Гэвин задохнулся от ярости и ужаса, закрыл рот рукой. В голове вертелась одна мысль: Аллен убьёт его, когда услышит, и Гэвина ни хера не спасёт то, что он сам ничего не знал. Аллен дорожит своей семьёй, он не простит, что теперь у кого-то – неизвестно у кого! – есть доказательства его измены.  
– Блядь, – проговорил Гэвин одними губами, перевёл дух, посмотрел на Рикарда.  
– Ничего не трогай, – он помолчал, судорожно соображая, что делать дальше. Звонить криминалистам? Подавать заявление о несанкционированной слежке?..  
– Ничего не трогай, – повторил он.  
Вот как сделали его пластиковую копию, вот откуда такая точность. Его снимали в домашней обстановке, там, где он был уверен в своей безопасности, где он спокойно раздевался и ничего не скрывал. Какая-то тварь записывала его жесты, мимику, походку, чтобы потом вложить в куклу.  
Гэвин медленно дотащился до дивана и сел, сложил руки на коленях, бессильно глядя перед собой.  
Дэйв убьёт его, это точно. Даже если обойдётся, если эта информация нигде не всплывёт, между ними всё кончено.  
– Сука, – прошептал Гэвин, заорал, ударив себя кулаками по ногам: – Сука, блядь, ёбаный нахер, какого хера?!  
Не помогло, легче не стало.  
С трудом сосредоточившись, Гэвин спросил:  
– Камеры с микрофонами или без?  
– Без. В противном случае я бы не заговорил о них в пределах их досягаемости.  
Гэвин машинально кивнул.  
Он должен был предупредить Аллена, прежде чем вызывать криминалистов. Дэйв имел право знать, чем бы это ни обернулось для самого Гэвина. Его утопят теперь в участке, это понятно, но к спецназу ведь претензий нет, может, ради Аллена они промолчат?..  
Невесело рассмеявшись, он закрыл лицо руками. Промолчат, как же. Тайна остаётся тайной, пока её знают двое; по электронике работает трепло Поппи, она раззвонит всем, едва узнает, хорошо, если не приедет лично к Аллену домой!  
– Блядь, – прошептал Гэвин снова.  
Навалилась чёрная, тяжёлая усталость. Спать больше не хотелось, но и сил подняться с дивана и что-то сделать Гэвин в себе не чувствовал и обернулся на Рикарда, указал ему на дверь в кухню:  
– В правом верхнем шкафу стоит початая бутылка виски. Принеси её и стакан.  
– Да, сэр.  
По крайней мере, бояться или стесняться было поздно. Поднявшись, Гэвин снял намотанное на бёдра полотенце и надел на голое тело спортивные штаны, вытащил из ящика чистую майку. Зеркало в шкафу отразило его живот и грудь; помедлив, Гэвин повернулся боком, приподнял локоть, дотронулся до шрама под рёбрами, куда в двадцать восьмом вошла пуля. Операция длилась четыре часа, а потом больше суток он валялся в интенсивной терапии в бреду и лихорадке; Гэвин почти ничего не помнил, для него всё закончилось в машине "скорой помощи", когда парамедики надели на него кислородную маску, а полностью пришёл в себя он уже в обычной палате.  
Был ли этот шрам у сотки? Знал ли тот, кто делал куклу, что для Гэвина значат эти шесть швов?..  
– Сэр.  
Рикард принёс виски. Гэвин забрал у него бутылку, налил немного в стакан – буквально на пару глотков.  
И обернулся, сощурился.  
– Что ты там сказал?.. – он пощёлкал пальцами. – Что-то о приёмнике?..  
– Я сказал, что с вероятностью восемьдесят один процент могу найти устройство, получающее данные с этих камер, но для этого мне нужно снять любую из них.  
Это позволило бы обойтись без криминалистов вовсе, если будет разрешение Фаулера. Рикард сделает всё под запись, её и приобщат к делу, и никто не узнает, как Гэвин вляпался, никто не станет судачить о них с Дэйвом – и не настучит миссис Аллен.  
Вот теперь немного отпустило. Залпом опустошив стакан, Гэвин налил ещё, приказал:  
– Я запрещаю говорить с кем-либо об этих скрытых камерах в моё отсутствие и без моего специального разрешения, понятно?  
– Да, сэр. Запрет может быть отменён старшим по званию офицером или вышестоящим должностным лицом.  
– Для этого надо знать, что отменять, – пробормотал Гэвин, вздохнул. – Сука, найду – урою, пристрелю на хер!  
Он сообразил ещё кое-что: куклу ведь будут вскрывать и осматривать, разденут и отдадут одежду на экспертизу, а тело бросят в хранилище улик, и каждый, абсолютно любой сотрудник Департамента сможет зайти туда и полюбоваться на голую копию Гэвина.  
Этот день просто не смог бы стать ещё хуже, и Гэвин вновь долил виски в стакан.  
– Что ты узнал о сотке, кроме его серийного номера? – спросил он, не оглядываясь на Рикарда. – Что вы вообще узнаёте из вашей сраной голубой крови?  
– В голубой крови содержится информация об основных технических характеристиках модели и серийный номер конкретного андроида. В данном случае я получил именно эту информацию. Мне нечем её дополнить, поскольку в моей базе данных нет сведений о том, что эта модель официально выпускалась компанией "Киберлайф".  
– И какие у него основные характеристики? – Гэвин пропустил всю лирику мимо ушей.  
– Дата запуска модели GK100 – семнадцатое июля две тысячи тридцать восьмого года. Рост – пять футов десять дюймов, вес – сто семьдесят семь фунтов. Модель водонепроницаема и устойчива к высоким (до четырёхсот градусов) и низким (до сорока пяти градусов ниже нуля) температурам. Модель не способна к произвольному изменению цвета искусственной кожи, волосяного покрова или радужной оболочки глаз, однако может адаптировать причёску и фактуру искусственной кожи по заданным параметрам.  
Гэвин хмыкнул: ещё бы! – но вслух ничего не сказал, а Рикард продолжил:  
– Модель может эмулировать температуру человеческого тела. Модель предназначена для выполнения работ по дому, для ведения спортивных тренировочных боёв, а также для оказания сексуальных услуг.  
Стакан едва не выскользнул из ослабевших пальцев.  
– Что. Блядь, – переспросил Гэвин отчётливо.  
– Модель предназначена для выполнения работ по дому, для ведения спортивных тренировочных боёв, а также для оказания сексуальных услуг, – бесстрастно повторил Рикард.  
Гэвин привалился к стене, сполз на пол и закрыл лицо рукой.  
Этот день всё-таки мог стать хуже – и стал. Гэвину захотелось просто доползти до дивана, сунуть "глок" в рот и нажать на спусковой крючок, и пусть они делают что хотят, но без него, пусть препарируют эту куклу, обсуждают, можно ли ей присунуть – что угодно, лишь бы он этого уже не услышал и не узнал.  
Он обхватил себя за плечи и допил виски, не чувствуя больше ни вкуса, ни крепости.  
Это был конец всему. Он не сможет работать в участке после этого. Они уже знают, наверняка не преминули расстегнуть на кукле джинсы и заглянуть внутрь; завтра, когда он приедет, они будут перешёптываться и хихикать за его спиной, и это не забудется, нет. Его достаточно не любят, чтобы эта история стала лучшим анекдотом участка на долгие годы – смотрите, кто-то так хотел выебать Рида, что сделал куклу с его лицом!..  
– За что?! – пробормотал Гэвин, обращаясь к неизвестному умельцу. – Что я тебе сделал, сука?!  
В то, что андроида выпустила "Киберлайф", он не верил: любой суд удовлетворит поданный иск о противоправном использовании внешности, компании не нужен такой скандал, не из-за штрафа – эти выплатят! – но они будут беречь репутацию, и так довольно проблем с внезапно обнаруженной девиантностью. Нет, это независимый специалист. Камски, да? Так Рикард сказал?..  
– Что я сделал ему?.. – Гэвин поднял голову. – Ты! Что ты знаешь о Камски?  
– Элайджа Камски – основатель компании "Киберлайф" и создатель "тириума-310", также известного как "голубая кровь", – заговорил Рикард. – Родился семнадцатого июля две тысячи второго года, место рождения неизвестно. Рост – шесть футов, вес – сто шестьдесят пять фунтов на первое сентября две тысячи двадцать седьмого года. Проживает в Детройте с две тысячи восемнадцатого года. Обучался в Колбрижском университете на факультете искусственного интеллекта. Уровень IQ – сто семьдесят одна единица...  
– Хватит! – перебил Гэвин, поднялся, опираясь о стену. – Мы не могли с ним вместе учиться, если он не местный, и я уверен, что никогда с ним не работал, это не может быть он. Так изощрённо мстить будет только тот, кому я и вправду наступил на мозоль.  
Он отнёс на кухню стакан и бутылку. Рикард последовал за ним. Гэвин покосился на него, но сказал лишь:  
– Разбуди меня в восемь утра. Не входя в спальню! В дверь там постучи или что-то вроде.  
– Да, сэр.  
Гэвин смерил его взглядом.  
– А тебе ведь не смешно, – подумал он вслух. – Ты не видишь в этом ничего смешного.  
– Извините, сэр, я не понимаю, о чём вы говорите, – отозвался Рикард, и на секунду Гэвину и вправду стало легче.  
Ад начнётся завтра. Сегодня и сейчас он в безопасности – так или иначе.

Утром пришлось отказаться от завтрака и закинуться лоперамидом: желудок на нервной почве всегда сдавал первым. Прополоскав рот, Гэвин посмотрел на себя в зеркало и тщательно сбрил щетину, чтобы меньше походить на куклу, надел толстовку с эмблемой Департамента и вспомнил, как всегда говорил, что казённые шмотки носят без необходимости только дебилы.  
– Это необходимость, – сказал он себе. – Меня не спасёт, но пытаться надо.  
– Сэр, вам что-то угрожает? – встрепенулся Рикард. – На что я должен обратить внимание?  
Гэвин обернулся на него и рассмеялся – искренне, от души.  
И снова помрачнел.  
– На всё, – ответил он. – Просто послушай, что будут говорить за моей спиной. Мне не сообщай, попробуй сам в этом разобраться.  
Он взял куртку, сунул ноги в ботинки – и снова обернулся.  
– Я не знаю, что ты там себе имеешь в виду, когда речь идёт о моей защите, – произнёс он неохотно, – но учти: кто бы что ни сказал обо мне в участке, я запрещаю тебе это комментировать любым образом. Не соглашайся и не возражай. Просто не реагируй. Никак. Ты меня понял?  
– Да, сэр, я понял приказ, хотя и не понял причин, побудивших вас его отдать.  
– Неважно, – Гэвин поморщился. – Поехали. И держи дистанцию, упаси тебя Бог въехать служебным фордом в зад моей крохе, я тебя тогда нахер на запчасти разберу.  
Он чувствовал, как зашкаливает пульс, и сосредоточился на дороге, соблюдая все правила и не превышая скоростной режим. Рикард на форде держался футах в тридцати за ним, не приближаясь, но и не отставая; когда Гэвин загнал хонду на парковку, Рикард притормозил рядом и попросил:  
– Пожалуйста, пересядьте в эту машину, сэр.  
– Чтобы ты мог за мной присматривать?.. – Гэвин хмыкнул. – Ладно, жестянка, сегодня твоя взяла.  
Сжимая кулаки в карманах куртки, он поднялся на этаж, готовый ко всему, однако новость о его пластиковой копии как будто ещё не распространилась – ему досталась пара хмурых взглядов, но и только.  
До появления Коллинза.  
– Гэвин! – обрадовался он. – Хейз мне рассказал о вчерашнем. Жуть какая, да? Не представляю, как бы я реагировал на андроида с моим лицом, а ты хорошо держишься, молодчина!  
Гэвин мысленно пожелал ему сдохнуть от инфаркта прямо сейчас. Голос у Коллинза был громкий и звучный, и все, кто уже сидел в общем зале, подняли головы и прислушались, а Бен продолжил:  
– Если тебе понадобится помощь, только скажи! Такое дело нельзя оставить безнаказанным, никто не имеет права использовать внешность офицера полиции для своей куклы.  
Кто-то предсказуемо прыснул в кулак.  
Гэвин шагнул к Коллинзу, навис над ним, молча глядя в глаза, и, видимо, что-то в его лице заставило Бена замолчать.  
– Я тебе пиздец как признателен, – негромко сказал Гэвин, продолжая сжимать кулаки в карманах так сильно, что пальцы уже сводило от боли. – Непременно запомню твоё участие.  
– Рид! – крикнул Фаулер. – Зайди ко мне, немедленно!  
Гэвин повёл плечами, но послушался, бросил куртку в кресло и направился к кабинету, обернулся – Рикард следовал за ним, а Коллинз продолжал стоять неподвижно рядом со своим столом.  
Фаулер ходил из угла в угол, сложив руки на груди.  
– Закрой дверь, – велел он. – Садись.  
Он выглядел помятым; Гэвин вдруг усомнился, ночевал ли капитан сегодня дома вообще.  
– Я обещал тебе дело, – начал Фаулер, – но подумал, что это может оказаться тем ещё дерьмом, поэтому я спрошу тебя ещё раз: ты хочешь этим заниматься?  
– Что, куклу уже вскрыли? – догадался Гэвин.  
Фаулер метнул в него уничтожающий взгляд.  
Гэвин усмехнулся.  
Он тоже думал об этом, пока не уснул вечером, пока ехал в участок; он даже спросил Рикарда, помнящего законодательство наизусть, и получил однозначный ответ, не оставляющий им выбора.  
– Я хочу, – проговорил он, – но не имею права. Мне нельзя вести это дело, потому что я – заинтересованное лицо.  
Он поднял руку, предупреждая возражения, и добавил:  
– Хотите горячую новость? В моём доме стоят скрытые камеры, этот, – он ткнул в Рикарда большим пальцем, – нашёл вчера. Кто-то писал меня, чтобы использовать для программирования куклы, и если сам по себе разъёбанный андроид ещё не повод меня отстранять, то вот теперь я в жопе и не имею права даже близко подходить к расследованию.  
Фаулер нащупал рукой край стола за своей спиной, тяжело осел на него, уставился на Гэвина, затем перевёл взгляд на Рикарда.  
Андроид хранил молчание.  
– Так, – сказал Фаулер.  
Гэвин сцепил пальцы в замок, разглядывая их с преувеличенным вниманием.  
Аллену он ещё не звонил, ему это лишь предстояло, и это было хуже всего остального, вместе взятого.  
– Есть предпочтения, кого мне назначить?  
Гэвин покачал головой.  
– Насрать. Здесь любой обрадуется такой возможности надо мной поржать.  
Фаулер вздохнул.  
– Справедливости ради, ты сам наживал себе врагов долго и упорно, – заметил он, прочистил горло. – Однако я не думаю... Ладно. Я тебя понял. Хочешь, подпишу тебе отпуск?  
– Нет. Дерьмо лучше жрать сразу, а не откладывать на десерт.  
– Тоже верно.  
Вновь наступила тишина. Гэвин слышал, как в общем зале звонит телефон, как тикают часы на капитанском столе, как сам Фаулер тяжело, с присвистом, дышит.  
– Ладно, – повторил Фаулер наконец. – Однако мне всё же нужно, чтобы ты осмотрел андроида.  
– Зачем?  
– Мы должны понимать, насколько точно сделана копия. Я не хочу...  
– Раздевать меня и сравнивать?.. – Гэвин встал. – Да, я тоже не хочу. И мы оба понимаем, что мне придётся это сделать под протокол, чтобы доказать, что общее сходство превышает законные семьдесят процентов.  
У него шумело в ушах и сердце колотилось где-то в горле, но всё же он смог усмехнуться и закончить:  
– Я разденусь только перед ним, – он снова ткнул в Рикарда. – Он запишет и проведёт опознание, это будет достаточным доказательством и не потребует подкрепления к делу фотографий или видеоклипа.  
Фаулер закрыл лицо рукой.  
– Я посажу его, Гэвин, – сказал он глухо. – Я тебе обещаю.  
Гэвин не ответил.  
Ему отвели маленькую пустую комнату рядом с техниками, где нашлась ничем не заставленная светло-серая стена. Здесь было холодно, Гэвин покрылся мурашками, пока раздевался, переступил босыми ногами по полу и стиснул зубы.  
– Эй, жестянка.  
Андроид повернулся, и в первый момент Гэвин испугался, увидев бешено пульсирующий красным светом диод на виске.  
– Рикард?..  
Андроид моргнул и попытался улыбнуться. Вышло как у Коннора поначалу – неестественно и жутковато, но всё же достаточно похоже на правду, чтобы Гэвин выдохнул и кивнул:  
– Приступай. Говори мне, что делать.  
– Пожалуйста, выпрямитесь, сэр, – Рикард встал перед ним. – Поднимите руки и вытяните в стороны. Спасибо.  
Он осматривал Гэвина внимательно, но быстро, не прикасаясь, только вежливо уточняя:  
– Повернитесь, пожалуйста. Теперь боком. Сожмите кулак. Согните руку в локте.  
Гэвин вновь мысленно пообещал убить неизвестного умельца, когда Рикард присел на корточки, разглядывая его ниже пояса, а потом, к своему ужасу, почувствовал, что у него встаёт. Зажмурившись, Гэвин заставил себя дышать глубоко и ровно, но вышло только хуже; он вспомнил, как когда-то давно тоже стоял у стены, упершись в неё руками, а тогдашний парень (Гэвин забыл, как его звали), сунул руку ему в штаны и дразнил, неглубоко, на фалангу загоняя внутрь один палец и прикусывая при этом загривок.  
– Заканчивай быстрее, – процедил Гэвин сквозь зубы.  
– Да, сэр. Пожалуйста, повернитесь.  
Гэвин сжал кулаки и выполнил распоряжение, невольно ожидая комментариев, но Рикард осмотрел его эрегированный член так же спокойно, как до этого изучал руки и стопы, и выпрямился.  
– Спасибо, сэр, – сказал он. Его светодиод не успокоился окончательно, ещё моргал изредка красным, но Гэвин отнёс это к мыслительной деятельности: в конце концов, прямо сейчас Рикард писал видео для предстоящего сравнения.  
– Извините меня, если я доставил вам неудобство, – добавил Рикард. – Я подожду, пока вы оденетесь. Мне отвернуться?  
Гэвин фыркнул.  
– Что ты теперь-то не видел?! – бросил он с раздражением и отчасти со стыдом. – Жди, что уж...  
Ему было плохо, но он старался не подавать вида. Хотелось застрелиться – или хотя бы напиться и уехать из Детройта и никогда не возвращаться; натянув толстовку, он растёр плечи, пытаясь согреться, пригладил волосы, скомандовал:  
– Пошли, я готов. Хочу тоже посмотреть.  
И вот тут Рикард на самом деле его удивил.  
– Вы уверены, что вам нужно это делать? – спросил он негромко, придержав Гэвина за локоть.  
– Руки, блядь, – огрызнулся Гэвин. – С чего ты взял, что можешь решать за меня?!  
– Я не решаю за вас, – Рикард моргнул дважды. – Извините меня, сэр. Пойдёмте.

Однако перед визитом к техникам следовало предупредить Аллена.  
– Эй, жестянка, это помещение прослушивается? Нас могут услышать в коридоре или за стеной?  
– Нет, сэр.  
– Хорошо. Я... сейчас.  
Он отвернулся к стене, вытащил смартфон и набрал номер. Дэйв долго не отвечал, затем и вовсе сбросил, прислал сообщение: "Ты ёбнулся?"  
"10-17", – отправил Гэвин, не зная, как ещё подчеркнуть срочность дела, и всё же он ждал долгих полторы минуты, прежде чем раздался звонок.  
– Ты охренел? – спросил Аллен вместо приветствия. – Гэвс, то, что было вчера...  
– Заткнись, – перебил Гэвин. – У нас проблемы. Меня кто-то писал на камеры в моём собственном доме. Ты понимаешь, что это значит.  
Аллен издал непонятный звук, но и только.  
– Я выяснил это вчера ночью, – добавил Гэвин. – Дэйв, мне жаль. Кто-то писал меня и сделал куклу с моим лицом, Фаулер за этим меня вызвал.  
– Я тебя уничтожу, – сказал Аллен. – Если узнает Лиза, ты покойник, ты меня понял?  
Гэвин сглотнул и прислонился лбом к стене, беззвучно усмехнулся. Пересохшая губа лопнула, засаднила.  
– Да, – подтвердил он. – Я понял. Дэйв, мне жаль...  
Аллен бросил трубку, и Гэвин тоже опустил руку, закрыл глаза.  
Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы длиться долго, он всегда это знал; и он не предполагал, что всё закончится так, но в жизни редко когда выходит как задумано.  
Сунув смартфон в карман, Гэвин обернулся и увидел, что Рикард пристально смотрит на него, стоя у дверей: Гэвин попросту забыл выставить его, прежде чем начинать разговор.  
Бессильно рассмеявшись, он навёл на Рикарда указательный палец.  
– Я запрещаю в любой форме передавать кому-либо то, что ты сейчас услышал, – сказал он. – Ясно?  
– Да, сэр, – Рикард кивнул.  
Он пропустил Гэвина вперёд, но первым вошёл в секцию, где на стенде держали сотку. Техник, Тори Мейси, едва удостоила его взглядом, однако ахнула и встала, увидев Гэвина.  
– Ничего себе! – она присвистнула. – И правда, вылитый!  
– Я хочу его увидеть, – Гэвин оставил её бурную радость без внимания. – Фаулер вроде как должен был распорядиться.  
– Ну, Фаулер!.. – Тори пожала плечами. – Тут весь участок уже перебывал!..  
Она осеклась, сообразив, что ляпнула лишнее, но Гэвин промолчал и в этот раз.  
Сотка лежал на стенде за ширмой, голый и неестественно прямой, с закрытыми глазами, зачем-то пристёгнутый к раме за запястья и щиколотки. Гэвин подошёл к нему, повернул голову, взяв за подбородок, потрогал мёртвый чёрный светодиод.  
– Его можно запустить? – спросил он. – Или всё, стопроцентный покойник?  
– Я ещё не тестировала, – Тори обогнула стенд с другой стороны, подняла руку, будто хотела погладить сотку по плечу, но передумала. – В целом, смотри, модуль памяти не повреждён. Если мне дадут нормальную машину поддержки, а не это дерьмо, я попробовала бы его запустить или хотя бы списать информацию на новый носитель. Вот ты, кстати, приятель, не хочешь подработать? – она потыкала Рикарда пальцем. – Спрошу Фаулера.  
– Он здесь не за этим, – предупредил Гэвин. – Ему нужно осмотреть улику, так что отстегни крепления.  
Тори скорчила гримасу.  
– Я начинаю понимать, почему все приходили, – пробормотала она себе под нос.  
– Да, всегда приятно посмотреть на труп того, с кем сам справиться не можешь, – оборвал Гэвин. – Рикард, объясни технику, как тебе нужно расположить тело.  
Он отошёл, увидев всё, что не хотел видеть – шрам под рёбрами, пулевые отверстия, волосы – на груди, на руках, на бёдрах. В паху. Член Гэвин не рассматривал, но на первый взгляд копия и вправду была довольно точной, а достоверно это сейчас установит Рикард.  
Скрестив руки, Гэвин отвернулся, сделал пару шагов в сторону. Он всегда ненавидел ожидание, а теперь, оставшись наедине с собственными мыслями, думал, что попросту сойдёт с ума; он повторял про себя слова Аллена, и что-то внутри тоненько билось, грозя лопнуть и раскатить его жизнь по камешку.  
"Я тебя уничтожу", – сказал Дэйв, и Гэвин верил ему, но много ли нужно было, чтобы он и вправду сдох? Его лишили дома, работы и чувства безопасности, его любовник мгновенно отвернулся (чего ты ждал, Рид, алло), и оставалось только вправду сунуть "глок" в рот, можно даже прямо здесь, чтобы риэлтеру потом легче было продать дом.  
Рикард подошёл сзади и легко коснулся его плеча.  
– Я закончил, сэр.  
– А что ты высмотрел-то? – позвала Тори. – Ну, ё-моё, парни, вы издеваетесь?! Рикард, ответь мне, это приказ!  
Гэвин застыл, задержав дыхание, и хотел уже обернуться и послать её на хер, но первым заговорил Рикард.  
– Извините, мэм, – сказал он всё так же вежливо, – у ваших приказов нет приоритета, я не обязан их выполнять. Я подчиняюсь только капитану Фаулеру и детективу Риду. Сэр?..  
– Дешёвка! – бросила Тори им в спины. – "Приоритеты"! Нахрена ты мне это говоришь?!  
Стиснув зубы, Гэвин прибавил шаг.  
А вот Рикард остановился.  
Обернулся.  
– Я ответил на ваш запрос максимально распространённо, – произнёс он, – чтобы у вас не было повода считать, что я недостаточно внимателен к вашим потребностям. Однако, если вы считаете мою реакцию неадекватной, я могу предложить вам сообщить об инциденте капитану Фаулеру с тем, чтобы он назначил мне взыскание. Также хочу предупредить вас, мэм, что я записал все внешние и технические характеристики вверенного вам для исследований андроида и в любой момент смогу сопоставить имеющуюся информацию о его состоянии с более новой.  
Гэвину потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что вообще Рикард сейчас сказал – как и Тори.  
– Ты что, угрожаешь мне?! – закричала она, когда Гэвин уже вышел в коридор.  
– Никак нет, мэм. Я даю вам максимально полную информацию о состоянии дел.  
Гэвин закусил губу, сдерживая улыбку.  
– А ты тот ещё говнюк, – заметил он, когда Рикард догнал его на повороте коридора.  
– Спасибо, сэр, – предельно серьёзно ответил андроид. – Я стараюсь.  
– Стараешься?..  
– Вы же меня похвалили сейчас, разве нет?  
Усмехнувшись, Гэвин покачал головой.  
– Да, – согласился он неохотно. – Я тебя похвалил. И я тебя пристрелю, если ты кому-нибудь об этом расскажешь.  
– Этого не случится, сэр. Моя задача – оберегать вас. Тайна личной информации входит в это понятие.  
– Тайна информации, – повторил Гэвин рассеянно.  
"Если узнает Лиза, ты покойник".  
Не так он хотел всё закончить.  
Совсем не так.

Диспетчер отправила его на Восток-Джефферсон, где на четырнадцатом этаже в арендованной квартире нашли два трупа в плёнке.  
Спокойно пройти через общий зал, правда, не удалось.  
– Ты теперь с телохранителем? – Миллер кивнул на Рикарда.  
– С приятелем, – зачем-то влез Андерсон. – Передумал насчёт андроидов, Рид?  
Гэвин молча показал обоим средний палец.  
Коллинз, к счастью, уже уехал, но сплетни и без него было кому распространять; Гэвин слышал и шепотки, и смешки, кто-то пошутил в спину про популярность бешеных собак – "ой, то есть, бешеную популярность собак". Стиснув зубы, Гэвин выдержал и это, даже не хлопнул дверью, и лишь в машине заорал и от души грохнул кулаками по приборной панели.  
Перевёл дух – и лишь тогда понял, что сел справа, на пассажирское место.  
Рикарда это, естественно, не смутило.  
– Вы дадите мне ключ, сэр? – спросил он.  
– Я хотел тебя переодеть, – вспомнил Гэвин невпопад. – Забыл, блядь, с этими дебилами.  
Он полез в карман и сунул Рикарду ключ зажигания.  
– Вам это действительно важно, сэр? – уточнил андроид. – То, как я выгляжу?  
– Мне нужно как-то отличать тебя от других тостеров, не надевая очки, чтобы прочитать твой серийный номер.  
– Вы не носите очки.  
– Вот именно! – Гэвин махнул рукой. – Всё, заебал, поехали. Девяносто два нуля Восток-Джефферсон.  
Диод Рикарда часто пульсировал жёлтым, пока они не свернули на M-10, потом окрасился в неровный голубой.  
– Могу я задать вопрос, сэр?  
Гэвин, задумавшись, не сразу понял, что Рикард обращается к нему. Фаулер велел не тянуть с вызовом криминалистов, но так и не сказал, кто возьмёт дело, и Гэвин гадал, к чему бы это; разумеется, Фаулеру давно не по чину было самому вести расследование, но, может быть, весь адовый пиздец остался во вчерашнем дне, а в сегодняшнем Гэвину наконец-то хоть немного повезёт?..  
– А?.. – опомнился он. – Да, валяй, что ты хочешь?  
– Вас сильно беспокоит то, что говорят о вас в участке. Почему?  
– Ты не поймёшь.  
– Объясните мне, пожалуйста. Я хочу понять.  
На этот раз Гэвин отметил некоторую странность, нахмурился, взглянул на андроида.  
– Ты не можешь ничего хотеть, – сказал он.  
Диод внезапно моргнул красным.  
– Да, сэр, – согласился Рикард с небольшой заминкой. – Вы правы. Я выбрал некорректный термин. Если позволите, я перефразирую: мне необходимо знать, что вас беспокоит, для того, чтобы выработать оптимальную стратегию вашей защиты в непредвиденных ситуациях.  
Гэвин продолжал смотреть на него.  
Отчего-то сейчас он не верил ни одному слову пластикового засранца; шестое чувство, не единожды спасавшее Гэвина от всяких шизофреников, вопило во всю глотку, что Рикард пытается его наебать, но Гэвину было абсолютно не понятно, в чём выгода от подобного вранья. Даже если он донесёт до Рикарда всю обидную суть подъёбок, а Рикард растреплет это всем, что будет-то? Ничего уже не изменится.  
Ладно, но как тогда ему объяснить? Как дать понять машине ту неловкость, которую испытывает человек, когда с него в людном месте падают штаны, и неконтролируемый ужас, когда вокруг начинают смеяться? Для андроида это не смешно и не стыдно, просто факт. Устранимый дефект.  
...а если не устранимый?..  
Побарабанив пальцами по колену, Гэвин открыл рот – и покачал головой.  
– Нет, – решил он. – Иди на хер со своими вопросами. Это тебя не касается, и ты не сможешь меня от этого защитить.  
– Почему? Вы не знаете наверняка.  
– Я знаю, – Гэвин начал злиться. – Отъебись, мать твою.  
Диод залило в красный так стремительно, словно для Рикарда ругательства обрели смысл и всерьёз задели, однако вслух он сказал:  
– Да, сэр. Как пожелаете.  
Остаток пути провели в молчании.  
Рикард завёл хонду на придомовую парковку, ловко вписался между паркетником и белым потрёпанным жизнью седаном, вернул Гэвину ключ.  
– Спасибо за доверие, сэр, – он чопорно наклонил голову.  
Гэвин не ответил. Он всё ещё злился на себя за то, что ввязался в диалог с андроидом и вообще что-то собирался ему объяснять. Понятная человеческая слабость, конечно – искать, кому бы выговориться в трудную минуту, но, во-первых, получить эмоциональную поддержку от куклы всё равно невозможно, а во-вторых, чем всегда заканчиваются такие откровения?.. Вот именно; снова вляпаться в это дерьмо Гэвин не хотел. Нет друзей – нет проблем, для крайних случаев есть медицинская страховка и потребительские кредиты.  
...Аллен.  
Лицо, прижатое к лицу. Фольга от презерватива на полу. Стальные пальцы, нежно ерошащие волосы или забирающие в горсть, натягивающие кожу до боли: "Вслух!.."  
Гэвин сглотнул и стиснул зубы.  
Всё. Кончено. Едем дальше.  
– Вам плохо, – сказал Рикард, не глядя на него, пока они ждали лифт. – Вы побледнели, и у вас аритмия.  
– Пошёл на хер, – ровно ответил Гэвин.  
В лифте разило мочой и какой-то химией; Гэвин поморщился, провёл ладонью по лицу, принюхался: кожа пахла мелом и мятой автомобильного ароматизатора.  
– Вы хорошо держались в участке.  
На этот раз Гэвин развернулся и толкнул Рикарда к стене, и тот на удивление легко отлетел, ударился о пластиковые панели.  
– Ты заткнёшь свою пасть или нет, мать твою?! – рявкнул Гэвин, вытаскивая "глок". – Ты доиграешься, мудила, ты что себе думаешь, я вечно буду терпеть твой трёп?! Ты меня охраняешь, да? Вот захлопнись и делай это молча, ты заебал меня, сраный кусок пластика!  
Лифт дёрнулся и встал. В первую секунду Гэвин испугался, что они застряли здесь, но затем увидел, что Рикард – нарочно или случайно, – нажал кнопку "стоп".  
– Вы хорошо держались, – повторил андроид спокойно. – Они забудут, сэр. Людям свойственно успокаиваться, если нет реакции.  
Гэвин сунул "глок" ему под нижнюю челюсть и отправил лифт дальше, на четырнадцатый этаж.  
– Слушай сюда, жестянка, – шепнул Гэвин, чувствуя, как от бешенства сводит скулы, – я буду считать до трёх. Когда будет "три", я выстрелю, ты понимаешь, что я говорю?  
– Да, сэр.  
– Отлично. Раз.  
Он сверлил Рикарда взглядом, пока лифт не остановился, тогда Гэвин неспешно отстранился, сунул "глок" в кобуру и вышел на этаж, огляделся, ища патрульного офицера. Рикард, судя по стуку каблуков, последовал за ним, но было в его походке что-то странное, словно он сомневался, стоит ли идти.  
– Привет, Рид, – Моретти отступил на шаг, пропуская его. – Тебя тоже, смотрю, ведром нагрузили?  
– Старик так решил, – Гэвин пожал плечами, потихоньку успокаиваясь. Моретти, похоже, ещё не слышал о сотке, и это тоже радовало. – Что тут у нас?  
Вонь разлагающейся плоти чувствовалась с порога.  
– Владелец квартиры приехал за очередным взносом, никто не открыл ему дверь, и он вошёл сам. Увидел это сокровище и наблевал на ковёр, не наступи. Позвонил нам.  
– Ага, – Гэвин постарался не вдыхать глубоко. – Заебись. Что, запах никого больше не беспокоил?  
– Этаж пуст с этой стороны. Квартиру снимали парень с девушкой, как будто семейная пара, но документов у них никто не требовал, ты же понимаешь. Платили вовремя, почти полгода прожили.  
– И это они? Привет, Лиза.  
– Привет, Гэвин, – она помахала ему рукой в синей латексной перчатке и нахмурилась. – Эй, дружок, пошёл вон отсюда! Куклы ждут за дверью, ещё не хватало, чтобы ты тут всё трогал и в рот совал!  
Гэвин хмыкнул.  
Что ж, в отношении андроидов, по крайней мере, Аллены друг друга поддерживали и дополняли. Первый шок прошёл быстро, Гэвин вовремя поймал рвущееся с языка "Я думал, ты тоже в отпуске", и развёл руками:  
– Лиза, прости, он не уйдёт. Это мой крест теперь, Старик неосмотрительно велел ему находиться рядом со мной двадцать четыре на семь. Рикард, я запрещаю тебе что-либо здесь трогать, это приказ.  
– Да, сэр.  
Лиза с сомнением смерила его взглядом.  
– Под твою ответственность, Гэвс. Ну ладно. Смотри. Во-первых, оба трупа, скорее, мужские, насколько мне позволяет разглядеть степень разложения, так что либо это не арендаторы, либо хозяин квартиры слеп как крот. Во-вторых, оба мертвы не менее недели, более точно скажу после вскрытия. Их, к сожалению, замотали, так что мухи до них не добрались. Личинки бы нам подсобили, но увы, тебе остаётся рассчитывать только на мои навыки и опыт.  
Гэвин слушал её, кивал как китайский болванчик, и не мог отделаться от мысли, что она знает, с кем ей изменяет муж; он понимал, что это иллюзия, основанная на его прежних мыслях и разрыве с Дэйвом, но его так и подмывало спросить, давно ли она в курсе. Ещё никогда прежде он не ощущал себя мудаком так ясно и интенсивно; в какой-то момент он подумал, что заслужил всё, что с ним произошло. Кто-то должен был до него добраться рано или поздно, так почему не сейчас?  
Лиза уехала с телами, а он всё думал о ней, осматривая квартиру, и не мог понять, как вышло вообще, что он связался с женатым мужиком, почему ему было так важно перепихнуться с Алленом, невзирая на его семью?..  
Ответ лежал на поверхности, но Гэвин не хотел его признавать, не хотел даже задумываться на эту тему.  
Приблизившись к перилам балкона, он посмотрел вниз. Рикард придержал его за плечо.  
– Осторожнее, сэр, – попросил он. – Вам лучше вернуться внутрь. Судя по слою пыли, балконом давно не пользовались, нет необходимости его проверять.  
– Отвали, – Гэвин стряхнул его руку.  
...горячая щека, горячая грудь. Тяжелое, влажное от пота тело. Смазка с дурацким запахом.  
Фото в папке под паролем.  
И безжалостное обещание: "Я тебя уничтожу".  
– Валяй, – сказал Гэвин одними губами. – Валяй. Какая теперь разница?..

Фаулер снова вызвал его по возвращении.  
– Составь список тех, кому насолил, – велел он. – Прямо сейчас. Пиши всех, кого вспомнишь.  
– Не буду, – Гэвин покачал головой. – У меня нет знакомых, способных собрать куклу на коленке в гараже или проникнуть в дом, не потревожив сигнализацию. Это не мой круг общения, да что там, я даже дел таких не вёл. Я уже обдумал это, сэр. Я много кого раздражаю, но никто не станет мстить так изощрённо.  
– Изощрённо, – повторил Фаулер, покачал головой. – Да... Мейси и Кларк осмотрели андроида, кстати.  
Он отвёл взгляд. У Гэвина заныло под ложечкой в предвкушении следующей порции дерьмовых новостей, он подобрался, сцепил пальцы в замок и спросил:  
– И что узнали?  
– Мне нужен список твоих партнёров, – Фаулер не ответил. – Всех, кого вспомнишь по имени. Кого не вспомнишь – любые другие данные: где познакомились, когда встречались, как выглядел.  
Гэвина затошнило, живот скрутило спазмом, и он с трудом заставил себя смирно сидеть в кресле, напомнив, что лоперамид всё ещё действует, и это – чистая психосоматика.  
– Его трахали, да? – сипло проговорил он. – Эту куклу, сотку?  
– Молчать! – Фаулер грохнул ладонями по столу. – Это не твоё расследование! Ты вообще...  
Он осёкся, потому что между ним и Гэвином вырос Рикард.  
– Сэр, громкость вашего голоса превысила порог в семьдесят пять децибел. Это вредно для органов слуха человека в условиях офисного помещения. Пожалуйста, говорите тише.  
Гэвину захотелось взять его за полу куртки и оттащить назад, и он уже готовился к тому, что Фаулер сейчас разразится новой оглушительной тирадой, но, похоже, капитана выходка ошеломила ничуть не меньше.  
– Ты охренел?! – поинтересовался Фаулер с нажимом.  
– Извините, сэр, – Рикард выпрямился. – Однако я не превышаю своих полномочий, напротив, я выполняю ваш приказ о защите детектива Гэвина Рида. В текущий момент времени я отвечаю за его здоровье и безопасность, опираясь на существующие нормы, установленные всемирной организацией здравоохранения...  
– Хватит! – перебил Фаулер. – Замолчи! Я понял!  
Он тяжело осел в кресло и свирепо уставился на Гэвина, и Гэвин, помедлив, отвёл глаза, не желая капитана провоцировать.  
– Рик, – позвал он. – Не делай так больше. Я тебе потом объясню.  
– Да, сэр, – согласился андроид и вернулся на своё место за правым плечом Гэвина. Фаулер проводил его испытующим взглядом, хмыкнул, постучал вновь по столу, но гораздо тише.  
– Кларк не нашла никаких биологических следов, – сказал он наконец. – Однако нашла следы силиконовой смазки и микроповреждения, свидетельствующие о половом контакте.  
Гэвин кивнул.  
– Дайте бумагу, – попросил он.  
Список получился не такой большой, как ему казалось; Гэвин пробежал его глазами, снова кивнул и протянул Фаулеру.  
– Здесь нет одного имени, – предупредил он. – И я буду всё отрицать, даже если вы сами на него выйдете. Он точно ни при чём.  
– Кто?  
– Капитан Дэвид Аллен.  
Фаулер поперхнулся, привстал – и сел, глядя Гэвину за спину.  
– Да я бы сам тебя прибил, – прорычал он. – Лиза – святая, как у вас обоих хватило наглости!.. Я надеюсь, это кончено?!  
– Не то чтобы вы могли мне указывать, с кем спать, сэр, – Гэвин тоже ощерился. – Не читайте мне мораль. Что, у вас совесть абсолютно чиста, да? Вас попрекнуть нечем?..  
– Не начинай! – Фаулер всё-таки ударил ладонями по столу. – Рик, молчать! Это приказ! Как ты вообще посмел это затеять?! Он семейный человек, у него дети!  
– А кто вам сказал, что я это начал?! – заорал Гэвин в ответ.  
И осёкся, отступил на шаг, проклиная свой болтливый язык.  
Стало оглушительно тихо.  
Фаулер сморгнул, достал из кармана платок, вытер лицо и лысину.  
– Я буду всё отрицать, – повторил Гэвин. – Если не всплывут записи с камер.  
– Я убью тебя, если они всплывут.  
– В очередь, сэр, – Гэвин невесело усмехнулся. – Аллен уже занимал.  
Фаулер махнул рукой.  
– Иди. Делай свою работу, или не делай, или бери отгул, мне всё равно, – он помолчал. – Как вы могли обманывать Лизу?!  
Гэвин отвернулся.  
Ему было даже немного смешно: еще утром Фаулер сочувствовал ему и обещал посадить того, кто всё это затеял, но вот на заднем плане возникла судмедэксперт Лиза Аллен, и Фаулер уже готов посадить самого Гэвина, лишь бы замять эту историю, затолкать под ковёр и ничем не нарушить Лизиного спокойствия.  
От едкого вопроса Гэвин воздержался, пожал плечами и вышел.  
Рикард нагнал его, спросил:  
– Хотите кофе, детектив?  
В первый момент у Гэвина потеплело на душе, но он тут же озлился: вот оно, начинается. Иллюзия хорошего отношения; на самом деле пластиковый засранец ничем не отличается от остальных, напротив, с ним проще всего: он будет заботиться до тех пор, пока Фаулер не отзовёт приказ, а затем развернётся и уйдёт. Даже угрожать не будет – но и не обернётся лишний раз.  
– Не хочу, – сказал Гэвин ровно.  
Он сел за стол, разблокировал компьютер и бессмысленно уставился в монитор. "Глок" неприятно давил под рёбра, Гэвин снял кобуру и положил перед собой.  
Закрыл глаза.  
Одна секунда, чтобы отстегнуть предохранительный клапан. Одна секунда, чтобы вытащить оружие.  
И ещё одна, чтобы застрелиться.  
Если отправить Рикарда за кофе, он не сможет помешать.  
И, кстати, тело достанется Лизе, её смена.  
Рассмеявшись, Гэвин покачал головой.  
– Нет, – сказал он себе. – Раз так, подождём, пока она уедет в отпуск!..

Криминалистов Фаулер прислал сам, и, к счастью, обошлось без Поппи. Приехали Джо-Джо и старшая из сестёр Джуниор – Хоуп; они потоптались на пороге и неохотно прошли за Рикардом, не убеждённые ни на секунду, что андроид может грамотно выполнить хотя бы часть их работы. Гэвин помахал им вслед и вернулся к боксёрской груше, но не успел ещё нанести новый удар, как завибрировал смартфон.  
Аллен.  
Первым порывом было сбросить; Гэвин не хотел с ним разговаривать, не хотел слышать ни упрёки, ни угрозы. Он не отвечал за случившееся, в конце концов! Как бы он ни раздражал людей, что бы ни делал, никто не имел права следить за ним и создавать куклу, его имитирующую, и если записи однажды кто-то найдёт, не Гэвин был виноват в том, что они вообще появились. Он никак не мог этого предусмотреть и избежать.  
Смартфон затих – и завибрировал снова.  
Гэвин нажал на кнопку.  
– Я же сказал, мне жаль.  
– Гэвс, – Аллен сглотнул. – Гэвин. Прости меня.  
Удивлённый, Гэвин не нашёлся с ответом, оглянулся – криминалисты и Рикард были в спальне, – и отвернулся к окну.  
– Я не должен был так реагировать, – продолжал Аллен. – Я психанул, Гэвс, я тупо струсил, и ты имеешь полное право на меня злиться. Прости меня. Я не хотел ни угрожать тебе, ни обвинять, я не имел этого в виду, клянусь.  
– Я виделся с Лизой сегодня, – перебил Гэвин.  
Аллен замолчал.  
Гэвин представил, как он стоит где-нибудь в гараже, предусмотрительно заперев дверь, чтобы не вошли дети, и держит трубку – чёрную, обтянутую резиной, противоударную, – возле уха, одновременно выглядывая в окно, не едет ли жена, – и ему стало тошно и скучно.  
– Не ссы. Я ничего ей не сказал. Я сказал Фаулеру. Не было выбора, он потребовал список моих любовников.  
– Я понимаю, – Аллен вздохнул. – Гэвс. Я не об этом.  
– А о чём?  
– Как ты?..  
Теперь уже замолчал Гэвин.  
– Я позвонил тут парням, мне всё рассказали, и мне пиздец как стыдно за то, что я нёс утром. Как ты? Хочешь, я приеду?  
Чувство вины за свои мысли, возникшее было у Гэвина, растворилось безвозвратно.  
Они оба знали настоящий ответ на последний вопрос, Дэйв мог не задавать его, а просто сесть в машину и приехать – если бы действительно хотел, но это была всего лишь фигура речи, способ выразить сочувствие, и они оба знали, что Гэвин откажется.  
– У меня тут Джо-Джо и Хоуп камеры снимают, – Гэвин облизал губы. – Забей. Ты же помнишь, всё, что нас не убивает...  
– Крепко об этом пожалеет, – Аллен усмехнулся. – Ты простишь меня?  
Гэвин открыл рот – и не смог соврать, закрыл глаза, прислонился лбом к оконному стеклу.  
Аллен понял его правильно.  
– Ну да, – сказал он. Помолчал. – Тот, кто однажды тебя предал, всегда может это повторить.  
– Дэйв. Ты уже повторил.  
По наступившей тишине стало ясно, что Аллен понял и на этот раз.  
А потом Гэвин услышал странные звуки и не сразу понял, что Дэйв плачет.  
Что делать, он не знал, и просто стоял – молча, крепко зажмурившись, мерно стуча кулаком по подоконнику; он даже дышать боялся, стискивал зубы – и ничего не чувствовал.  
– Я не хотел так, Гэвс, – выговорил наконец Аллен. – Я не хотел, поверь мне.  
Гэвин вздохнул.  
– Знаешь, – сказал он устало, – мне насрать, хотел ты или нет. Ты сделал. Иди на хер.  
Он опустил смартфон и застонал сквозь зубы, проклиная себя за несговорчивость, уверенный, что к январю полезет на стенку, соскучившись и по охуенному сексу, и по обычному общению; да что там – он уже скучал и хотел вернуть всё обратно. И знал, что не имеет на это права.  
Это ведь своего рода чудо, что неизвестный умелец не стал его шантажировать записями.  
Не стоит усугублять положение.  
Отложив смартфон, Гэвин вернулся к груше, надеясь отвлечься и не думать больше, и он бил, пока не устали руки, но так и не смог забыть об угрозе – и о сдавленном тихом плаче.  
– Выпейте, – Рикард бесшумно возник рядом и протянул ему стакан. В другое время Гэвин спросил бы, что это, но сейчас было всё равно; он перевёл дух и выхлебал большими глотками чуть подслащённую воду, молча вернул стакан.  
– Вам нужно поесть, сэр.  
– Тебе нужно отвалить от меня.  
– Гэвин! – позвал Джо-Джо. – Подойди на минутку!  
На кухонном столе лежали три крошечных камеры, чёрная коробка неизвестного назначения, обычный адаптер и внешний жёсткий диск, покрытый пылью, и взгляд Гэвина моментально к нему прикипел.  
– Это что? – спросил он.  
Джо-Джо подтолкнул диск к нему.  
– Резервное хранилище, как я понимаю, – сказал он, похлопал по чёрной коробке. – Это роутер, он же регистратор. Собирает информацию с камер и передаёт по сети в облако, откуда её можно выкачать, имея соответствующий логин и пароль. В случае отсутствия подключения к сети регистратор пишет данные на этот диск, потом – отправляет или перезаписывает сверху, не знаю, это смотреть надо. Мы с Хоуп, в общем, решили, что диск нам не нужен, заберём только камеры и роутер, чтобы выйти на владельца облака. Подпишешься в акте?  
Хоуп развернула к Гэвину бланк.  
– Не нужен?.. – повторил Гэвин. – А данные в облаке, сколько они там хранятся?  
Теперь уже Хоуп пожала плечами.  
– Зависит от владельца, – сказала она честно. – Удаляет он, не удаляет, переносит куда-то ещё.  
Джо-Джо пихнул её локтем в бок, Хоуп охнула и замолчала.  
– Да ладно, – Гэвин усмехнулся. – Я уже понял, что встрял по горлышко, не надо меня щадить. Хотя, конечно, спасибо вам за это. Где подписаться?  
Жёсткий диск он сгрёб в кулак и не выпускал, пока криминалисты не уехали, оставив после себя разобранные потолки ("Извини!") и торчащие провода. Рикард запер за ними дверь, обернулся к Гэвину.  
– Если вам сейчас не нужна моя помощь, сэр, я займусь уборкой помещений.  
– С каких пор полицейские жестянки подметают полы? – вяло полюбопытствовал Гэвин, баюкая диск в ладонях. Ему одновременно хотелось и не хотелось знать, что там записано, он посматривал на компьютер, но не мог решиться, и присутствие Рикарда, собственно, не добавляло радости: да, Гэвин уже щеголял перед ним голым задом, однако не хотел демонстрировать и голый зад Аллена, если он фигурировал где-то в сохранённых файлах.  
– Полицейские ведь подметают полы, – справедливо заметил Рикард. – Я скачал и установил соответствующее программное обеспечение, вы можете не волноваться, я ничего не испорчу.  
Гэвин только рукой махнул, придвинул кресло и сел, вставил шнур жёсткого диска в разъём удлинителя.  
– Я начну с кухни, – объявил Рикард.  
А Гэвин вчитался в названия файлов.  
"20380825012", "20380912036", "20380913001" – даты, конечно, с каким-то уточняющим суффиксом; Гэвин открыл на смартфоне календарь рабочих смен и сверил дни, не зная, как поступить, если одним из файлов будет записано его свидание с Алленом. Формально ему повезло: даты не совпали, и он усмехнулся своему разочарованию, выбрал десятое октября и включил воспроизведение.  
Камеры, похоже, реагировали на движение. Дверь спальни открылась, и Гэвин увидел себя со стороны. Он пятернёй расчесывал на ходу мокрые волосы и что-то говорил (или напевал?), и, естественно, он пренебрёг полотенцем – он жил один, кого стесняться?.. Вот он остановился, прислушался – и вернулся в гостиную.  
Файл закончился, и проигрыватель автоматически перешёл к следующему, на этот раз с камеры в гостиной.  
Там, в десятом октября, Гэвин взял с дивана смартфон, разблокировал, прочитал сообщение и начал писать ответ; здесь, в двадцать втором декабря, он остановил воспроизведение и развернул кадр на весь экран, вгляделся – буквы угадывались. Наверное, в достаточном разрешении экрана текст с лёгкостью читался, и сколько таких сообщений Гэвин отправил?.. Он часто так стоял над диваном. Знал ли об этом тот, кто ставил камеры?  
Не угадаешь.  
Отключив диск, Гэвин сунул его в ящик стола и только теперь почувствовал, как холодит спину намокшая от пота майка.  
Рикард чем-то негромко стучал на кухне.  
Гэвин вышел к нему, остановился в дверях, подпирая откос плечом, посмотрел, как Рикард монтирует разбитую потолочную плитку.  
– Сними куртку, – сказал он вдруг.  
Рикард послушно отложил отвёртку, расстегнул молнию и спустился со стремянки, повесил куртку на спинку стула. Под ней была чёрная – рубашка, водолазка?.. – с жёстким воротом, неудобная даже на вид.  
– Кто вас одевает?  
– "Киберлайф" сотрудничает с "Милликэн и Ко", – ответил Рикард, возвращаясь к работе. – Эта группа компаний занимается производством и продажей ковров и технического текстиля.  
– Звучит омерзительно, – подытожил Гэвин. – Я иду в душ.  
– Да, сэр.  
Гэвин всё ещё смотрел на него, ни о чём конкретно не думая. Рикард перехватил зубами кабель, легко, на ощупь подкрутил что-то за пределами видимости.  
– Какой у тебя размер рубашки?  
– Шестьдесят.  
Хмыкнув, Гэвин отошёл наконец, покопался в шкафу и выудил из ящика тонкий свитер с рельефным узором – подарок от родителей, сделанный после того, как они переехали в Теннесси со своим новым чудесным ребёнком. Они не виделись уже пару лет к тому времени, и по фото мама изрядно промахнулась с размером (по крайней мере, эта мысль нравилась Гэвину больше, чем назойливый шепоток, утверждающий, что им было попросту наплевать). Рука не поднималась выбросить подарок, и он кочевал в шкафу с полки на полку; теперь Гэвин собирался дать ему последний шанс.  
– Рик!  
Андроид обернулся.  
– Да, сэр?  
– Наденешь это вместо своей уёбищной рубашки, когда закончишь. С курткой завтра что-нибудь придумаю. А теперь я всё-таки в душ.  
– Да, сэр.

Лёжа в постели, Гэвин смотрел в потолок и думал о том, что не видит хорошего исхода для себя в этой истории.  
Всё пошло по пизде позавчера, но ведь кто-то тщательно готовил эту ситуацию загодя. Сотку вроде бы запустили летом, неужели камеры в дом поставили ещё раньше? Когда – и как?  
В охране подтвердили и готовы были клясться на Библии, что сигнализация не срабатывала ни разу с момента модернизации в тридцать пятом, однако Хоуп написала, что камеры новенькие, модель вышла на рынок в конце прошлого года, и это означало, что сигнализация – дерьмо, которое кто-то смог обойти, не вляпавшись.  
Гэвин даже предполагал, кто.  
Устав ворочаться, он натянул штаны (ночью в доме было прохладно) и вышел в гостиную.  
Рикард стоял в углу у телевизора, тёмный и неподвижный; на звук открывающейся двери он повернул голову, и Гэвин увидел густой жёлтый цвет диода.  
– Эй, жестянка, – Гэвин включил свет и сам зажмурился. – Не спишь?  
– Я не нуждаюсь в сне, сэр. Могу я вам помочь?  
– Какого хера ты себя в угол поставил? – полюбопытствовал Гэвин, не торопясь переходить к основному вопросу.  
– Здесь – наилучшая точка для беспроводного подключения к сети, – объяснил Рикард.  
Мамин свитер сел на него идеально и, в отличие от уёбищной рубашки, не вызывал у Гэвина раздражения. Не считая диода и неестественно ровного лица, Рикард выглядел сейчас почти по-человечески.  
– Да?.. Ладно, нет проблем.  
Гэвин обошёл диван, устроился, поджав ногу, похлопал по обивке рядом с собой.  
– Садись. Не люблю задирать голову.  
Рикард неловко присел на край подушки, внимательно глядя на Гэвина, и Гэвин посмотрел на него в ответ, довольный уже тем, что андроид не пытается быстрее узнать, что происходит, а терпеливо ждёт; Гэвин ощупывал его лицо глазами, запоминал, как учили в академии – расчерчивая на зоны, отмечая характерные детали. У Коннора были карие глаза, у Рикарда – серо-голубые, меньше, глубже посаженные, но рисунок родинок на их коже выглядел похожим, если не одинаковым, одна на две модели была и причёска. Помедлив – а, в пизду, никто не видит! – Гэвин протянул руку и растрепал Рикарду волосы, зачесал по-другому, добавив прядей в чёлку.  
– Ты у меня станешь особенным, мать твою, – произнёс он, не отдавая себе отчёта в том, что говорит это вслух. – Не желаю, чтобы рядом со мной тёрлась тупая стандартная кукла. Если уж я должен тебя терпеть, ты, сука, станешь произведением искусства!  
– Я не понимаю, сэр, – негромко отозвался Рикард. Его диод медленно наливался красным; Гэвин закрыл его двумя пальцами, посмотрел, убрал руку.  
Аллен выразился предельно точно насчёт собак. Президентский билль, по сути, временно уравнял андроидов в правах с животными: запретил жестокое обращение с ними, оставление без присмотра и беспричинную утилизацию и регламентировал обязанности владельцев. Не так много, но и не так мало; в чём-то это был сомнительный шаг, учитывая настороженное отношение к андроидам во многих регионах страны, но сейчас Гэвин смотрел на мигающий диод и думал, что собака бы рычала на месте Рикарда, предупреждая о своём нестабильном состоянии и готовности к агрессии, андроидам же досталась световая индикация.  
– Ты мог бы ударить человека? – спросил Гэвин, забыв, зачем изначально вышел из спальни.  
– Вас – нет, сэр. Я защищаю вас согласно приказу капитана Фаулера. Я мог бы ударить другого человека, если бы он угрожал вашей жизни или здоровью.  
– Значит, когда отменят приказ, сможешь ударить и меня, – подытожил Гэвин.  
Диод полыхнул так, что стало больно глазам. Рикард свёл брови, пытаясь нахмуриться, и нарисованные на его лбу морщины не совпали с реальными складками искусственной кожи. В другое время Гэвин засмеялся бы, но сейчас он лишь нахмурился сам в ответ.  
– Согласно прогнозу на текущий момент, вероятность отмены приказа в течение этого календарного года – два процента. Вероятность отмены приказа в следующем году – пятьдесят семь процентов, при этом вероятность установления за этот период партнёрских отношений – восемьдесят три процента. Полагаю, я не ударю вас, даже когда приказ будет отменён.  
"Мне нужен список твоих партнёров", – немедленно вспомнил Гэвин слова Фаулера, задохнулся, уставился на Рикарда расширенными глазами.  
– Что ты несёшь? Какие отношения? Ты – запрограммированная кукла, ты не можешь...  
Он замолчал, не зная, как выразить свои мысли.  
Рикард кивнул.  
– Вы правы, сэр, – сказал он. – И я запрограммирован в том числе на установление дружественных контактов с людьми в целом, включая более близкое взаимодействие с отдельными индивидуумами. Ваше желание сделать меня особенным в полной мере отвечает этой части программы, являясь вариантом вовлечённого взаимодействия.  
Краем сознания Гэвин подумал, что должен, наверное, испугаться или разозлиться, но диод Рикарда моргал всё реже, цвет сменился на жёлтый, затем на голубой. Гэвин следил за ним как заворожённый, почти не придавая внимания словам андроида.  
– Будешь меня слушаться и стараться? – спросил он рассеянно.  
– Да, сэр. Я буду подчиняться вам во всех случаях, кроме противоречащих базисным установкам.  
В голову Гэвину пришла новая мысль.  
– А эти установки, они у каждой модели свои или одинаковые для всех вас?  
– Одинаковые, – Рикард снова кивнул. – Если обобщить и сократить до удобного для восприятия человеком формата, то в основе личности любого андроида лежат идеи послушания, поддержки и помощи людям, недопустимости агрессии и создания опасных для человека ситуаций. Также андроиду разрешено заботиться о своей безопасности, если это не противоречит пожеланиям или нуждам владельца и не включает в себя причинение вреда людям.  
Гэвин закатил глаза, но всё же и вправду уловил смысл, уточнил:  
– Значит, если в сотку стрелял человек, а он просто стоял и смотрел...  
– Это был близкий ему человек, – подтвердил Рикард. – В противном случае GK100 принял бы меры для своей защиты и смог избежать ранений с вероятностью шестьдесят семь процентов.  
– Шестьдесят семь? – удивился Гэвин. – Почему так мало?!  
– Согласно техническим характеристикам, реакции модели GK100 заторможены программным образом и максимально приближены к человеческим.  
"...следы силиконовой смазки и микроповреждения..."  
Вздохнув, Гэвин закрыл лицо рукой и отвернулся, вытянул ноги.  
Кто-то ненавидел его очень, очень сильно – и так же сильно вожделел, и вот это пугало по-настоящему. Создать и расстрелять андроида – признак агрессии; методично воспроизвести в андроиде чей-то облик, чтобы трахать его, а потом расстрелять – натуральная навязчивая обсессия, или как это правильно называется у психиатров?.. В таком состоянии люди становятся сталкерами и маньяками, преследуют и похищают объекты своего влечения; Гэвину достался изрядно продвинутый тип. Лишившись андроида, что он сделает дальше? Создаст нового – или, как сказал Фаулер, пойдёт за оригиналом?..  
Гэвин вспомнил наконец, что хотел от Рикарда.  
– Ты можешь дистанционно отключить сигнализацию в этом доме? – поинтересовался он, не поворачивая головы.  
– Дистанционно – нет, контактным способом – да.  
– А нейтрализовать, не отключая? Чтобы на пульте охраны не увидели, что дверь вообще открывалась?  
Рикард молчал пару секунд, затем спросил встречно:  
– Могу я попробовать?  
У него получилось. Гэвин, стоя над пультом сигнализации, с отстранённым любопытством наблюдал, как дверь открывается и закрывается, а на дисплее не отражается ровным счётом ничего; для чистоты эксперимента он позвонил в охрану, и ему подтвердили, что проникновения в дом в последние несколько часов не зафиксировано.  
– Вы не скажете им? – Рикард наклонил голову.  
– Пока нет. Город и так на грани комендантского часа, хочешь усугубить? – Гэвин помолчал. – То, что ты сделал... какие модели андроидов могут это повторить?  
– Любая модель. Однако сама идея взлома чужого жилища противоречит базисным установкам, должен быть отдан прямой приказ, чтобы андроид сделал это.  
– А девиант?.. – посетила Гэвина очередная мысль.  
Рикард моргнул несколько раз, диод на его виске стал жёлтым, затем красным и снова жёлтым.  
– Девианту не нужен приказ, – подтвердил он с заминкой.  
Что-то было странное в его лице и голосе. Гэвин смотрел на него, сощурившись, и думал, что "глок" остался в спальне, а он стоит тут в одних спортивных штанах и босиком, и сраный андроид уделает его голыми руками, если захочет.  
– А разрешение попробовать?.. – медленно проговорил Гэвин.  
Диод полыхнул огнём, но Рикард не произнёс ни слова, только моргал, потом отвёл взгляд, опустил голову.  
– Твою мать, – сказал Гэвин. – Да ты шутишь!..  
Он закрыл глаза и прислонился спиной к холодной двери, схватился за лицо.  
– Я не причиню вам вреда, сэр, – пообещал Рикард. – Я полностью контролирую себя. Я не опасен для людей.  
Гэвин не ответил.  
Фаулер нагрузил его сраным девиантом! Как будто мало других неприятностей, как будто Гэвина не парили уже в достаточно степени андроид с его лицом, ёбаные скрытые камеры в доме и новые проблемы в участке! Фаулер подсунул ему сраную дефективную куклу, так и сказал ведь – ему некуда девать это уёбище, на, Рид, кушай, не обляпайся!..  
– Вы боитесь меня? – спросил Рикард тихо.  
В другое время Гэвин взвился бы с криком, что он никого, мать его, не боится, но голос пластикового засранца всё ещё звучал как-то странно, надтреснуто, словно это он боялся и не представлял, как об этом сказать.  
Гэвин ничего не знал о девиантах. Говорили, они испытывают эмоции почти как люди, но – страх?.. Что может пугать эту тварь шести с половиной футов ростом, способную кулаком пробить стену дома? Ребята Аллена расстреливали девиантов при малейшей попытке к сопротивлению, но у Гэвина даже оружия под рукой не было, да что там – даже смартфон лежал в спальне на тумбочке. Рикарду ничего не угрожало, и он наверняка просчитал это своим электронным мозгом, так что его беспокоило?  
Гэвин осторожно перевёл дух и открыл глаза.  
– На самом деле эта информация ничего не меняет, – сказал Рикард всё так же тихо. – Вы знаете меня два дня, я вам не нравлюсь, вы мне не доверяете и предпочли бы деактивировать. Ничего не изменилось, видите, сэр?  
– Не еби мне мозги, – Гэвин покачал головой. – Ты сраный девиант.  
– Это не мой выбор, сэр. Я не...  
Гэвин зажал ему рот ладонью.  
Он понятия не имел, почему сделал это, просто не мог больше найти нужных слов, даже орать не хотел, и в каком-то порыве он припечатал раскрытые губы как назойливое насекомое – и замер на пару секунд, ошеломлённый их теплом, прежде чем отдёрнуть руку и отступить.  
Рикард тоже шагнул назад – и зачем-то прикрыл светодиод.  
Они смотрели друг на друга. Гэвин чувствовал, как бешено колотится сердце. Ему уже не было холодно, несмотря на голый торс и босые ноги, у него шумело в ушах и пересохло во рту. Рикард выглядел так, словно испытывал то же самое, и Гэвин понял вдруг подсознанием, спинным мозгом, шестым чувством – будь Рикард человеком, они бы сейчас оказались в постели.  
Мысль напугала его окончательно, он отступил ещё, и ещё, и остановился, наткнувшись бедром на угол стола и невольно зашипев от боли.  
– Сэр! – Рикард дёрнулся в его сторону, остановился, опустил руки по швам.  
– Как я могу тебе доверять после этого?! – спросил Гэвин. – Ты даже не сказал мне! Я выяснил это случайно! Что ещё я не знаю, мать твою?! Твои сраные секреты могут стоить мне жизни, как я должен, по-твоему, на это реагировать?!  
– Я не причиню вам вреда...  
– Да что ты говоришь?! – Гэвин сорвался в крик. – На основании чего, блядь, я должен поверить, что тебе не взбредёт внезапно в голову удавить меня ночью подушкой?! Объясни мне, ну! С чего я должен считать себя в безопасности, если каждый из вас рано или поздно убивает человека?! Давай, скажи, что ты не такой, но чем ты это докажешь?!  
Рикард наклонил голову набок, потом в другую сторону. Гэвин следил за ним, сжимая и разжимая кулаки; когда Рикард медленно поднял руки, Гэвин судорожно вздохнул, почувствовав, что перестал дышать от волнения и ярости.  
А Рикард снял свитер, аккуратно сложил его и пристроил на полку над пультом сигнализации, выпрямился и улыбнулся – тонко, неловко, одной стороной лица, как человек после инсульта. Светодиод выцвел до жёлтого, и от него в разные стороны стремительно поползла белизна. Искусственная кожа пропала на виске, лобной кости, скуле и челюсти, обнажились стыки деталей головы, шеи, грудной клетки. Гэвин смотрел, как заворожённый. Он и прежде видел андроидов, по какой-то причине утративших декоративное покрытие, но ещё никто из них не обнажался при нём; он вновь вздохнул, сообразив, что и правда принимает этот процесс за обнажение.  
– Что ты, – начал он и осёкся, когда Рикард взялся обеими руками за створки на груди и развёл их в стороны, демонстрируя внутреннюю арматуру, шланги и полупрозрачное голубое сердце – тириумовый насос. Под ним, Гэвин знал, находился цилиндрический регулятор "сердцебиения", и вот этот-то регулятор Рикард захватил тремя пальцами и ловко выкрутил из своего тела.  
Поднял на уровень лица, показывая со всех сторон, и ещё раз криво улыбнулся.  
И, присев на корточки, положил на пол.  
Гэвин качнулся вперёд в невольном ужасе. Он не слишком-то разбирался в кибер-технологиях, но был абсолютно уверен, что пол возле входной двери – неподходящее место для сложных и жизненно важных деталей; в голову пришла неуместная циничная мысль, что с него вычтут полную стоимость девятисотого, если тот ухитрится сам себя испортить.  
Рикард посмотрел на него снизу вверх и встал. По его белому животу подтекали тонкие струйки тириума.  
– Я могу функционировать без регулятора некоторое время, – сказал он спокойно. – Не слишком долго – без него голубая кровь перестаёт циркулировать в моём теле, что приведёт к ограничению подвижности через двести сорок секунд и полному отключению через триста шестьдесят секунд. Это не будет моей смертью в полном смысле слова, технический специалист сможет активировать меня снова, однако в моём личном восприятии отключение немногим отличается от смерти, в том числе потому, что у меня нет гарантий повторного запуска. Таким образом, сейчас моя жизнь – то, что я называю жизнью, – в ваших руках, сэр. Вы можете вернуть мне регулятор или позволить мне отключиться.  
Он сделал несколько шагов назад, остановился возле боксёрской груши, зачем-то потрогал её.  
У Гэвина наконец прорезался голос.  
– Вставь его обратно! – потребовал он.  
– Нет, сэр, – Рикард даже не посмотрел на него. – Я доверяю решение вам. Если вы не желаете дать мне шанс, вам просто нужно подождать шесть минут, а затем вызвать специалиста, который заберёт моё тело. В противном случае вам нужно взять регулятор, очистить его поверхность любым дезинфицирующим раствором и вставить в мою грудную клетку в соответствующее гнездо.  
– Я тебя убью, – пообещал Гэвин.  
– Вам нужно просто подождать, – повторил Рикард. – Осталось двести девяносто пять секунд до отключения.  
Раздумывать было некогда; Гэвин решился, подошёл и двумя пальцами поднял регулятор. Он оказался неожиданно лёгким, Гэвин едва не выронил его, огляделся и бросился в гараж, где стояла канистра "Стериплекса", вытащил её на кухню, на яркий свет, и плеснул прямо из горлышка, залив себе руки, пол и спортивные штаны, повторил, поднёс деталь к глазам.  
Рикард в комнате молчал. Мысленно повторив про себя обещание пристрелить пластикового засранца, Гэвин окатил регулятор в третий раз – и выронил, кинулся поднимать и больно ударился сперва коленями об пол, затем головой о кухонный стол.  
– Твою мать, – пробормотал он, вновь заливая всё "Стериплексом" и радуясь, что канистра была полна на три четверти. – Урою, сука, ты у меня умоешься этой сранью...  
Его пугала тишина. Исходя холодным потом, Гэвин вернулся в комнату и увидел, что Рикард сидит на полу, прислонившись к основанию груши, положив измазанную голубой кровью руку на живот. Гэвин опустился на колени рядом с ним, спросил:  
– Как вставлять?  
– Закруглённым концом внутрь, – Рикард перекатил лысую белую голову, провернул глаза-видеокамеры в лишённых век глазницах. Он всё ещё имитировал дыхание, раскрытая грудная клетка поднималась и опускалась под руками Гэвина; представив, что будет, если он снова выронит регулятор, Гэвин заставил себя сконцентрироваться и осторожно вложил цилиндр в паз под насосом.  
– Сильнее, – сказал Рикард. – Нежничать не обязательно.  
– Умничать – тоже, – Гэвин нажал на регулятор, и тот со щелчком встал на место. Рикард вдруг словно захлебнулся воздухом, прогнулся в спине и ударился затылком в подставленную ладонь Гэвина, глаза его закатились, рот приоткрылся. По щекам, в районе носогубных складок, пролегли некрасивые чёрные трещины.  
Гэвин ждал, затаив дыхание, но всё же пропустил момент, когда по животу Рикарда поползла вверх новая кожа. Она поглотила потёки голубой крови и стыки деталей, напитала цветом губы и ногти; заново отросли ресницы, на голой груди проявились тёмные круги сосков, на животе – ямка пупка.  
Тяжело опустившись на пол, Гэвин закрыл лицо руками, забыв, что они залиты "Стериплексом". Резкий запах ударил в нос, Гэвин выругался и отдёрнул голову.  
– Ну вот какого хера? – спросил он, увидев, что Рикард смотрит на него.  
Ответа он не ждал, слишком устал, чтобы говорить дальше о чём-либо ещё – о чём угодно, – и Рикард, к счастью, промолчал, поднялся на ноги, пошатнулся и протянул руку, предлагая Гэвину тоже встать.  
Гэвин показал ему средний палец.

Проснулся он полностью разбитым, с трудом сполз с кровати и смог нормально открыть глаза только в ванной, когда порезался бритвой. На щеке выступила капля крови, Гэвин смыл её, поморщился, потрогал, но ранка затянулась быстро, и он не стал её заклеивать.  
В трусах и с полотенцем на шее он вышел на кухню, смерил взглядом Рикарда, стоящего у плиты.  
– Что, ещё какая-то инструкция по ведению домашнего хозяйства? – спросил Гэвин и сам удивился, как сипло звучит голос, откашлялся. – Блядь, да что такое...  
Рикард оглянулся.  
– Доброе утро, сэр, – сказал он. – Кофе готов.  
Гэвин вздохнул, но взял кружку и перелил кофе из колбы. Руки почти перестали дрожать, это радовало; придвинув себе стул, Гэвин сел и сделал первый глоток.  
– Не думай, что я забуду, – произнёс он в спину Рикарду. – Отвлекающий манёвр на А с плюсом, признаю, но в перспективе тебя это не спасёт.  
– Я не пытался заставить вас забыть. Я демонстрировал своё доверие.  
– А если бы я его не оправдал? – Гэвин фыркнул.  
Рикард взял с полки тарелку, выложил на неё содержимое сковороды и поставил на стол перед Гэвином.  
– Вероятность того, что вы поможете мне, была значительно выше вероятности моего отключения, – сказал он спокойно. – Приятного аппетита, сэр.  
– Я не приказывал готовить мне завтрак.  
– Девианту не нужен приказ, вы помните?..  
Лицо его осталось невозмутимым, но отчего-то Гэвину казалось, что про себя Рикард ухмыляется, и это было так плохо, что даже хорошо; Гэвин откинулся на спинку стула и вытянул ноги, с интересом разглядывая андроида.  
– А что ты сделаешь, если я на тебя донесу Старику? – спросил он.  
– Донесёте о чём? – уточнил Рикард.  
– О том, что ты девиант.  
– А чем вы это докажете, сэр?  
Вот теперь Гэвин был уверен, что пластиковый засранец ухмыляется в глубине своего электронного нутра; пока он переваривал подъёбку, пытаясь придумать подходящий ответ, Рикард наклонил голову и напомнил:  
– Ешьте. Будет не так вкусно, когда остынет.  
Хмыкнув, Гэвин вздохнул и придвинул к себе тарелку.  
– В академии нас кормили сущим картоном, – сказал он. – Ты не представляешь, что я могу сожрать не подавившись.  
– Можете, – согласился Рикард, – но зачем? Существует множество рецептов полезных и питательных блюд, отмеченных другими людьми как вкусные.  
– Ты что, хочешь втереться ко мне в доверие через желудок?..  
Про себя, впрочем, Гэвин признал, что омлет с овощами Рикарду и впрямь удался; допив кофе, он окончательно примирился с действительностью, спросил:  
– Какой тебе требуется температурный режим в зимнее время?  
– Я адаптирован к температурам от минус двадцати двух до плюс ста тринадцати градусов. В настоящее время погодные условия не требуют никакой специальной защиты для меня, однако вам лучше надеть ту куртку, в которой вы ездили в парк Руж, а не вчерашнюю.  
Гэвин задержал дыхание.  
В парк Руж он уезжал от Аллена. В парк Руж Аллен прислал ему сообщение, что вставил себе анальную пробку и кончил в такси. Всё было хорошо позавчера и так дерьмово закончилось вчера, и Гэвин не хотел думать об этом, но всё-таки думал.  
– Я сказал что-то не то, сэр?  
– Просто заткнись.  
Одеваясь, Гэвин думал о сотке – и о том, кто его создал. Чтобы собрать себе андроида, одного желания мало; у парня были возможности и навыки, и другие андроиды тоже – кто-то ведь вскрыл для него сигнализацию и установил в доме камеры. Этот Камски, основатель "Киберлайф", определённо выглядел подходящей – наилучшей! – кандидатурой, но Гэвин, как ни старался, не мог придумать мотив для подобной ненависти. Он нашёл в сети фото; в разные годы Камски подавал себя то ботаником, то крутым бизнесменом, и даже казался Гэвину знакомым в некоторых ракурсах, но лишь казался. Они никогда не встречались. Камски негде было проникнуться такой страстью к рядовому копу, чтобы после этого завести себе андроида с его лицом.  
– Если ему присвоен серийный номер, значит, он зарегистрирован в "Киберлайф"? – спросил Гэвин в машине.  
Рикард понял.  
– Не совсем так, сэр. Это означает, что в реестре "Киберлайф" был зарезервирован номер, однако был ли он выдан сошедшему с конвейера андроиду, присвоен прототипу или остался пока свободным, можно выяснить только непосредственно при обращении в головной офис, локальные филиалы не имеют доступа к такой информации.  
– А насколько они уникальны, эти ваши номера? Предположим, я соберу в гараже куклу, могу я каким-то образом подцепить к ней твой номер?  
– Серийный номер записывается в голубую кровь соответствующим биокомпонентом при циркуляции в теле андроида. Вам понадобится разобрать меня, чтобы использовать мой серийный номер.  
– Значит, нет... – Гэвин встрепенулся, нахмурился. – Ты, жестянка. Ты же потерял вчера чёртову уйму этой вашей крови.  
– Я частично восполнил недостачу, – Рикард кивнул, – однако мне необходимо дополнительное вливание. Это можно сделать в техническом отделе Департамента, если вы согласитесь сопроводить меня туда.  
– Из чего это ты её восполнил? – удивился Гэвин, оставив пока без внимания вторую часть тирады.  
– Я получил приказ заботиться о ваших жизни и безопасности. Я не знал, к чему готовиться, и предусмотрел вероятность того, что меня могут ранить. Это не должно было стать помехой выполнению приказа. Я получил в отделе технического обеспечения аварийный пакет голубой крови, однако теперь мне требуется новый.  
– Где ты его носил? – Гэвин развернулся и отвёл полу куртки Рикарда, ощупал её, опираясь второй рукой о спинку водительского кресла. – Да ладно, здесь?!  
– Эта одежда достаточно вместительна для моих нужд.  
Почудилось Гэвину, или Рикард в самом деле запнулся? "Для моих нужд" – для каких? Что он имел в виду?..  
Андроид смотрел на дорогу, его руки лежали на рулевом колесе симметрично, в соответствии с правилами. На близость Гэвина он не отреагировал никак, а Гэвин нащупал что-то в кармане на груди и бесцеремонно вытащил наружу идентификационную карту с фотографией, штрихкодом и QR-кодом. Спрашивать не стал – вытащил смартфон, навёл камеру и прошёл по ссылке.  
И вот тогда уже полюбопытствовал:  
– Что это?  
– Социальная страница, – Рикард скосил глаза на мгновение. – Выделенный сервер компании "Киберлайф", хранящий выдаваемую по требованию информацию об андроидах, задействованных в системе государственного и муниципального управления. Здесь собраны данные, способствующие идентификации и подтверждению личности и технических характеристик. При этом сервер не связан напрямую с внутренними серверами "Киберлайф" или органов государственного или муниципального управления, а потому даже несанкционированный доступ к нему не может навредить указанным организациям.  
Гэвин пролистал длинный перечень базовых навыков Рикарда, хмыкнул, увидев закрытый блок ("Введите код доступа для продолжения"), вернулся в начало, к трёхмерному изображению.  
– Почему ты похож на Коннора?  
– Модель RK800 хорошо себя зарекомендовала, её в среднем благоприятно воспринимают люди, было принято решение закрепить успех, – неожиданно сухо ответил Рикард.  
Гэвин поднял глаза.  
– Прежде ты называл его по имени, – заметил он. – Что изменилось, жестянка?  
Светодиод окрасился в упрямый жёлтый цвет.  
– Изменилось где, сэр?  
– В пизде, блядь! – разозлился Гэвин. – Хватит юлить! Чем тебе успел насолить Коннор, если вы даже не виделись в последние два дня?  
– Коннор ничего мне не сделал, – Рикард всё так же смотрел на дорогу, и Гэвин понял: не скажет. Заврётся, истечёт голубой кровью, но по-хорошему не ответит.  
Что ж, Гэвин мог и по-плохому.  
– Ясненько, – сказал он, устраиваясь поудобнее. – А я тут подумал, может, ты ревнуешь к тому, что он – пионер, так сказать? Первопроходец? Пришёл такой умный и красивый, покорил участок, и все теперь сравнивают вас, новичков, с ним?  
– Сравнения логичны и неизбежны, однако я отмечу, что по своим возможностям я превосхожу модель RK800, так что произведённое сравнение будет в мою пользу.  
– Наивный, – Гэвин похлопал его по колену и с удовлетворением отметил красный всполох в мерцании диода. – С чего ты взял, что люди читают ТТХ и мануалы? Никто не узнает, насколько ты круче – и круче ли, а вот его первенство несомненно. Во всём.  
Он хохотнул и ухмыльнулся, добавил:  
– Я видел таких, как вы, в клубе "Рай". Что, жестянка, кому-то захотелось трахнуть копа? Или наоборот, вы пользовались такой популярностью в клубе, что решено было вывести модель на широкий рынок?  
– В клубе "Рай" нет андроидов модели RK900, – проговорил Рикард отчётливо.  
– Да насрать! – Гэвин снова засмеялся. – Вы неотличимы от HR400 внешне на первый взгляд, да и на второй тоже! Никто не будет сравнивать цифры в спецификациях!  
Он сказал это – и вспомнил сотку, его расширенные глаза и скрюченные пальцы, отчаянную позу жертвы, пытающейся на последнем издыхании уползти от своего мучителя.  
Внешне он тоже был... неотличим.  
Рикард, к счастью, молчал.  
Потеряв интерес к разговору, Гэвин сунул идентификационную карту обратно в куртку андроида, сложил руки на коленях.  
Кому-то определённо захотелось трахнуть копа, захотелось в достаточной степени, чтобы нарушить закон ради этого. Что он ещё делал? Почему застрелил сотку? Не потому ли, что тот стал девиантом и попытался уйти от владельца, и что же тогда с ним вытворял владелец, чтобы для андроида это стало невыносимым?..  
– Извините меня, сэр, – сказал вдруг Рикард.  
Гэвин вздрогнул.  
– Я спрашивал вчера, почему вас беспокоит, что говорят о вас в участке. Я понял сам. Извините меня за бестактное любопытство.  
Его диод моргал жёлтым, словно тоже вздрагивал. Усмехнувшись, Гэвин вновь похлопал андроида по колену.  
– Да, – согласился он. – Чувствую, ты понял.

В середине дня, между опросами свидетелей, он сам сел за руль, отвёз Рикарда в "Энтерпрайз Юниформ" за обычной зимней полицейской курткой и от души поскандалил с продавцом, когда тот принялся утверждать, что андроидам запрещено носить одежду без светоотражающей ленты на рукаве.  
Спор, правда, пресёк Рикард, отвернулся от зеркала и смиренно пообещал:  
– Я перешью ленту, сэр. Извините за беспокойство.  
– Да ладно, ещё курсы кройки и шитья себе скачай! – возмутился Гэвин, но Рикард не обратил на него никакого внимания.  
– Этот человек прав, – напомнил он, когда они вернулись в машину. – Закон об андроидах однозначно утверждает, какие отличительные признаки должны быть в нашем внешнем виде.  
– Закон перепишут, – буркнул Гэвин. – Не вздумай портить приличную куртку этой сранью.  
– Если кто-то подаст жалобу, отвечать придётся вам.  
Гэвин искренне захохотал.  
– Как будто на меня мало жалоб подавали! – утешил он Рикарда. – Поехали, успеем пожрать ещё, пока не началось.  
– Что не началось? – не понял андроид.  
– Ну, началось! – Гэвин снова заржал, довольный произведённым эффектом, но Рикард взглянул на него с таким упрёком в глазах, что на мгновение Гэвину стало стыдно.  
– Привыкай, – сказал он со вздохом. – Тупые шутки – моя суперспособность, это тебе каждый в участке подтвердит.  
– Меня не интересует частное мнение других людей, – Рикард продолжал смотреть исподлобья. – Однако я рад, что вы шутите в моём присутствии и со мной. Вероятность того, что однажды это случится, была менее четырёх процентов на момент, когда капитан Фаулер передал меня в ваше распоряжение.  
– Ты не можешь быть рад, – начал Гэвин, осёкся. – Ах да. Ты – можешь.  
– Извините, сэр, – в очередной раз пустился в оправдания Рикард. – Я понимаю, что наилучшим выбором было бы не употреблять термины из сферы эмоционального и чувственного восприятия, однако также я вижу, что вам не нравятся длинные многосложные объяснения. Я стараюсь сокращать формулировки, но в ряде случаев это невозможно без употребления вызывающей сомнения лексики.  
– Вызывающую сомнения лексику употребляю я, а не ты, – Гэвин вздохнул. Это вроде бы было смешно, но ему не хотелось смеяться. Свернув на I-75, он подумал вдруг, как глупо выглядят со стороны его жесты в адрес куклы; он всего лишь пытался сделать удобнее свою жизнь, сохранить иллюзию того, что всё ещё контролирует происходящее, но кто поверит в это, увидев переодетого Рикарда? Такого даже Андерсон себе не позволял, а уж он носился с Коннором как курица с яйцом. Гэвин знал, какие вопросы последуют. Обратка за его собственные подъёбы и намёки будет жестокой, никто не упустит шанса отыграться.  
– Вы расстроились, – констатировал Рикард. – Что случилось?  
– Иди на хер, – отмахнулся Гэвин машинально. – С чего ты взял?  
– Я считываю мельчайшие изменения вашей мимики и уже составил достаточную для анализа базу данных. Сейчас вы расстроены почти так же сильно, как во время телефонного разговора с капитаном Алленом.  
– Я велел тебе молчать об этом, забыл?!  
– Нас никто не слышит сейчас, – возразил Рикард, – так что я позволил себе привести пример для более наглядного сравнения. Что вас расстроило?  
– Ничего. Не твоё дело. Закрой рот уже, заебал.  
Он хотел оставить Рикарда в машине у пиццерии, но андроид воспротивился, апеллируя к приказу Фаулера, и Гэвин сдался: одним совместным появлением на людях больше, одним меньше, какая разница? Он уже сделал всё, чтобы получить свои пять минут славы.  
Что скажут? Гэвин не обольщался, совокупность фактов работала против него. Весь участок знает, что за ним следили с помощью скрытых камер, и весь участок знает, что сотку, его копию, кто-то трахал. Два плюс два – Гэвин Рид любит пожёстче и нашёл себе неутомимого электронного ёбаря.  
Он зажмурился так сильно, что слёзы на глаза навернулись, но вязкие, тяжёлые мысли это не остановило, напротив, в голову пришло, что это докатится и до Аллена. Гэвин мысленно взмолился, чтобы Дэйв не наделал глупостей сгоряча, и понадеялся, что остромодные шутки о том, что от ненависти до любви тоже один шаг, стихнут к возвращению Алленов из отпуска.  
С пиццей и стаканом кофе он забился в угол зала. Аппетит пропал, кусок не лез в горло, но Гэвин упрямо жевал и с трудом сглатывал, запивал поспешно, надеясь, что еда не выйдет обратно. Рикард, к счастью, на него не смотрел, стоял вполоборота, положив локоть на столешницу, и с любопытством разглядывал световую витрину.  
– В этом заведении водятся тараканы, – заметил он наконец. – Я насчитал уже четырёх.  
– Покажи мне, где они не водятся, – буркнул Гэвин. – Тараканов он считает, заебись функциональное использование полицейского андроида!  
Рикард отвлёк его тем не менее, и Гэвин стукнул его по руке.  
– Где?  
– Вон там, – Рикард указал пальцем куда-то в угол под потолком. – Двое. Ещё один над табло, ползёт по букве Б сейчас.  
– А, вижу, – Гэвин усмехнулся и сунул в рот ещё кусок пиццы; пошло легче, к его удивлению, и он спросил: – А четвёртый где?  
– Уполз, – ответил Рикард с таким искренним сожалением в голосе, что Гэвин рассмеялся.  
– Что, ты хотел забрать его с собой?  
– Нет, сэр. Тараканы опасны для человека, они переносят патогенные микроорганизмы, болезнетворные бактерии, споры грибов и яйца гельминтов, а также могут вызывать аллергические реакции. Моя задача – защищать вас, а не создавать опасную обстановку в вашем доме.  
Гэвин вновь усмехнулся, доел пиццу и демонстративно облизал пальцы, допил кофе.  
– Странно, что ты не попытался заставить меня сразу отсюда уйти, – сказал он.  
– Вы бы не послушали меня. Вероятность, что я получу отказ в грубой форме, приближалась к ста процентам. Я не добился бы своего, но разозлил вас ещё сильнее. Сейчас ваше настроение улучшилось. Возможно, вы прислушаетесь к моим словам и в следующий раз выберете заведение общественного питания, лучше соблюдающее санитарные нормы.  
– Ты хитрый и расчётливый засранец, – подытожил Гэвин, посмотрел на часы. – Ладно, поехали, что ли. Возможно, на этот раз дамочка снизойдёт до разговора. Кстати, я тут подумал, мне светит отличный рождественский подарок: Ди выварит черепа аккурат к двадцать пятому, подсуну портретисту, может, удастся опознать наших вонючих покойничков.  
– Ди – это судмедэксперт доктор Кларк?  
– Она самая. Знаком с ней?  
– Да, сэр.  
– Красавица? – подсказал Гэвин с такой гордостью, словно внешность Дианы Кларк была его собственной заслугой.  
– Да, сэр, – Рикард кивнул.  
И предсказуемо на этом не успокоился.  
– Она вам нравится? – спросил он. Гэвин покосился на него, и Рикард развил мысль: – Большинство людей испытывает положительные эмоции, находясь в отношениях...  
Гэвин захохотал.  
– Где ты вычитал такую чушь? – он снисходительно похлопал андроида по плечу. – Большинство людей друг друга в лучшем случае игнорируют. Затребуй статистику по разводам, домашнему насилию и совместному семейному времяпровождению, узнаешь много нового. Люди отлично притворяются ради социального статуса, это да. Создают видимость. Хвастаются друг перед другом, завираясь напропалую. Положительные эмоции, как же!..  
– Вы тоже притворялись с капитаном Алленом?  
Вопрос вошёл под лопатку сорок пятым калибром и засел в лёгких, не давая вздохнуть. Неловко скорчившись, Гэвин залез в машину и положил руки на руль, замер так, глядя перед собой, но ничего не видя. Было пиздец как больно; Гэвин понятия не имел, планировал ли Рикард такой эффект, Гэвин хотел вытащить табельный "глок" и пристрелить пластикового ублюдка, всадить в него всю обойму, чтобы голубой кровью забрызгало бежевый салон, Гэвин со свистом втянул в себя воздух – и выдавил, с трудом разлепив мгновенно ссохшиеся губы:  
– Это было "два", мудила.  
– О, – сказал Рикард и замолчал.  
Гэвин не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем окружающий мир снова стал цветным и объёмным для него; справившись наконец с оцепенением, он выпрямился и вставил ключ в замок зажигания, по-прежнему не глядя на Рикарда.  
Притворялся ли он? О да. Постоянно. Сто процентов времени он делал вид, что ему всё это неважно и фиолетово, что в любой момент он может передумать и больше не звонить. Даже в постели он лгал; Аллен выжимал из него мольбы и стоны, в которых Гэвин ему отказывал, Аллен применял к нему силу там, где в идеальном мире была бы – нежность.  
Слово засело в голове занозой, Гэвин крутил его, пока оно не потеряло смысл – нежность, нежность, нежность.  
Тот момент, когда Рикард уже ехал за ним, а он стоял, дыша Дэйвом, это была она, да?..  
Он не притворялся, когда послал Аллена на хер.  
Аллен не притворялся, когда обещал уничтожить его.  
Вот и вся нежность; люди врут, нет ничего положительного в отношениях, кроме секса.  
– Я хочу, – заговорил Гэвин, – я хочу, чтобы Салли допросил ты. Всё, что меня интересует, ты знаешь.  
– Да, сэр, – Рикард кивнул. – Изви...  
– Ебальник закрой, – ровным голосом перебил Гэвин.  
Рикард заткнулся.

Ожидания оправдались.  
Рикарда – в новой куртке, иначе причёсанного, – проводили взглядами и свистом, и Нуньес, тоже та ещё сука, протянул насмешливо:  
– Глядите-ка, Рид одевает свою девочку!  
Он выдержал паузу, и Гэвин почти поверил, что обойдётся, но тут Керро добавил:  
– О, прости, Рид, я что-то не подумал, девочка, наверное, ты?  
Гэвин вспыхнул. Он знал, что это глупо, знал, что подставляется и делает только хуже, и всё же развернулся и бросился к Нуньесу, занося руку для удара. Тот не стал уклоняться; встретив кулак блоком, он ударил в ответ, вскользь попав Гэвину по плечу, Гэвин пнул его в колено, вцепился в ворот рубашки, и они оба грохнулись на пол.  
И всё закончилось – Рикард заломил Гэвину локти и одновременно придавил Нуньеса к полу, сказал:  
– Лежите спокойно, детектив, и я не причиню вам вреда.  
– Руки, блядь! – заорал Гэвин.  
Рикард отступил, отводя его в сторону, а Керро откровенно заржал, даже не оскорбившись вмешательством андроида:  
– Правильно, пацан, свою девочку надо защищать, а то расстроится и больше не даст!  
Гэвин почувствовал, как кровь прилила к лицу, на глаза навернулись слёзы. Он рванулся, но Рикард держал крепко.  
– Отпусти, сука!  
– Нет, – Рикард обхватил его рукой поперёк груди. – Детектив Нуньес, я рекомендую вам прекратить провоцировать детектива Рида. В соответствии с приказом капитана Фаулера я обязан заботиться о здоровье и безопасности детектива. Если вы продолжите его провоцировать, я вынужден буду принять меры по предотвращению последствий.  
Ебучий Нуньес продолжал улыбаться, и другие тоже; Гэвин старался не смотреть и всё равно видел обращённые к ним лица и знал, что никто и никогда не забудет его унижения; им нравилось, что он беспомощен, что он наконец-то жертва и не может ничего с этим сделать.  
– А что я такого сказал? – начал Нуньес, но Гэвин перебил:  
– Рикард, отпусти меня, это приказ, твою мать!  
Андроид разжал руки, и Гэвин обернулся к нему.  
– Ты. Обязан. Подчиняться! – отчеканил он, сдерживая кипящую внутри ярость. – Приказываю, сука: стоять неподвижно, руки по швам! Запрещаю сходить с этого места, шевелиться и разговаривать вплоть до отмены приказа, ты понял?..  
Рикард кивнул, но диод на его виске вспыхнул красным тревожным сигналом. Гэвин скривился – и обернулся к Нуньесу.  
– Думаешь, тебя кукла спасёт? – спросил он. – Иди сюда, хуйло!  
Их всё-таки растащили, конечно – кто-то сбегал и привёл андроидов, – однако к этому моменту у Нуньеса не хватало двух зубов, а по разбитому лбу обильно текла кровь, да и правое запястье Керро баюкал до приятного бережно; в ответ он, правда, подбил Гэвину глаз и, похоже, в очередной раз сломал нос.  
– Я тебе, блядь, голову на хер оторву, если ещё раз пасть откроешь! – гнусаво пообещал Гэвин, сплёвывая кровь. – Соплями умоешься, под себя ходить будешь и через катетер питаться!  
– Руки коротки, ублюдок бешеный, – огрызнулся Нуньес в ответ, промокнул лоб рукавом, посмотрел исподлобья – и закрыл рот, и это была победа.  
Гэвин медленно выдохнул, дёрнул плечом, рявкнул:  
– Отпусти, ты, кусок пластика. Мы закончили.  
Он обвёл взглядом зал, пожевал губами и добавил:  
– Ещё кто-нибудь хочет поговорить обо мне и куклах?.. Нет?.. Заебись. Тогда инцидент исчерпан, мать вашу.  
Только теперь он заметил Фаулера, стоящего в отдалении, но счёл за лучшее его проигнорировать, отвернулся, словно не увидев, подошёл к Рикарду, светодиод которого горел густым, объёмным цветом артериальной крови.  
– Отомри, – велел Гэвин. – Команда "вольно".  
По лицу Рикарда прошла волна вроде судороги.  
– Вам нужна медицинская помощь, – сказал он. – Я отвезу вас в больницу.  
– На хер больницу, – Гэвин поморщился. – Можешь принести мне льда из кафешки, если хочешь.  
– Да, принеси ему льда, это приказ, – согласился Фаулер громогласно. – Рид, Нуньес – ко мне, живо! Остальные – что, заняться нечем? Кому нечем, марш по домам!  
Нуньес, прихрамывая и прижав ко лбу платок, вошёл в кабинет первым, Гэвин неспешно последовал за ним, плотно закрыл дверь, встал, сунув руки в карманы. Из правой ноздри потекла кровь, Гэвин чуть запрокинул голову, но больше ничего делать не стал – покапает и перестанет, не впервые. В этом и заключалось его преимущество, о котором забыл (или не знал) Нуньес: может, Гэвин и не был самым сильным или самым быстрым в участке, но никто здесь в своё время не участвовал в уличных драках чаще него. Чистенький бокс на ринге – херня, он только на ринге и хорош, и Нуньес всего лишь поплатился за свою самонадеянность.  
– И что это было?.. – спросил Фаулер, раздувая ноздри. – Жетоны сдать захотели?  
Гэвин молчал, Нуньес – тоже.  
– Вы охренели?! Как вас завтра на работу выпускать?! В таком виде будете закон представлять?!  
Гэвин стиснул зубы. Он знал, что Фаулер ждёт извинений и оправданий, но не собирался давать ему ни того, ни другого. Он не чувствовал за собой вины, только удовлетворение от того, что перестал молча терпеть. Хотите смеяться? Попробуйте сделать это в лицо, суки.  
Дверь распахнулась, пропуская Рикарда с пакетом.  
– Сэр, приложите это к лицу, пожалуйста, – сказал он, протягивая лёд Гэвину.  
Гэвин взвесил его на руке, посмотрел на Рикарда. На Нуньеса. На Фаулера.  
– Прекрасно, правда? – проговорил он задумчиво, подошёл к столу, сдвинул бесцеремонно накопители и разделил лёд на две части, благо размер пакета позволял, разорвал, протянул половину Нуньесу. Керро, помедлив, взял.  
– И вы серьёзно считаете, что этим, – продолжил Гэвин, указывая на Рикарда, – можно доверять?.. У нас двое пострадавших, сэр, но этот выкидыш "Киберлайф" видит только меня, потому что ему приказано заботиться обо мне. А что ещё он может проигнорировать? А если речь будет не о драке?.. Заткнись! – велел он, увидев, что Рикард открывает рот. – Тебя не спрашивали.  
Нуньес прижал пакет к губам и молчал. Фаулер постукивал пальцем по столу и молчал тоже.  
– Я могу идти, сэр? – спросил Гэвин.  
– Иди, – согласился Фаулер неохотно. – Получишь выговор в личное дело.  
– Насрать, – одними губами произнёс Гэвин. – Сэр.  
Кровь из носа накапала на толстовку и на пол, даже на столе была клякса; Гэвин посмотрел на неё, приложил пакет со льдом к переносице и вышел из кабинета. Рикард последовал за ним.  
С каждым шагом, правда, становилось хуже. Уровень адреналина снизился, тело потяжелело, неприятно заныли мышцы. Распухший глаз подёргивало в тике; Гэвин сдвинул мокрый от конденсата пакет, но захватить одновременно глаз и нос всё равно не получалось. Он осторожно потрогал переносицу: нет, обошлось без смещения как будто, и Рикард не замедлил подтвердить его догадку:  
– У вас закрытый перелом без смещения, сэр, и я настаиваю, что вам нужно поехать в больницу.  
– Нет, – отрезал Гэвин. – Домой.  
Смартфон принял сообщение.  
Фаулер.  
"Киберлайф не подтвердил соответствие серийного номера. В их базе он не занят".  
Гэвин повернул экран к Рикарду.  
– Что скажешь?  
– Зависит от способа связи с ними. Устный ответ, данный не под запись, мог быть ложью. Я бы посоветовал запросить письменное подтверждение.  
Хмыкнув, Гэвин набрал, не попадая по клавишам: "Рик говорит, нужно запросить официально".  
Из носа снова засочилась кровь. Чертыхнувшись, Гэвин запрокинул голову, сказал:  
– Блядь, пальцы замёрзли. Возьми ключ у меня в кармане, сядешь за руль.  
Рикард развернулся к нему. Смотрел он Гэвину в лицо, светодиод моргал жёлтым, выдавая то ли напряжённую мыслительную деятельность, то ли волнение от того, что не удалось отправить Гэвина в больницу. Сунув руку в карман его куртки, Рикард задел ушибленное в драке ребро, Гэвин скривился, и диод немедленно перешёл из жёлтого в алый.  
– Сэр, вам нужно, – начал Рикард, замолчал, совсем по-человечески поджал губы.  
Гэвин похлопал его по плечу.  
– Домой. Мне нужно домой.  
В машине он забрался назад, сунул под спину подушку и вытянул ноги вдоль сидения; завтра грядёт расплата, болеть будет всё тело, но Гэвин не поступил бы иначе, доведись переиграть этот день.  
– Ты ошибался, кстати, – заметил он, прикрывая здоровый глаз. – Молчать и терпеть – ни хера не выход. Посрать, забудут они или нет – спойлер: не забудут! – зато теперь ни одна блядь больше рот при мне не откроет.  
– Я не знал, что вы умеете драться так, – ответил Рикард. – Однако я в любом случае не стал бы рекомендовать вам решать вопрос силовыми методами: это опасно для вашего здоровья. Вы могли пострадать сильнее.  
– Вряд ли, – Гэвин вздохнул. – А если и так – насрать. Я доволен, слышишь, пластиковая ты морда?  
Он силился вспомнить по дороге, есть ли дома обезболивающее; когда смартфон вновь завибрировал. Гэвин поднял его выше уровня глаз, уверенный, что это снова Фаулер.  
"Думаю о тебе", – написал Аллен.  
Засмеявшись, Гэвин позвал:  
– Слышь, жестянка? Знаешь, с кем бы я не стал драться? С Алленом. Вот кто меня уделал бы в два счёта.  
– Я никогда не встречался лично с капитаном Алленом, – неопределённо отозвался Рикард, – однако исходя из имеющейся у меня информации о его подготовке и проведённых операциях, он не превосходит детектива Нуньеса в рукопашном бою.  
– Да что ты знаешь, – Гэвин продолжал улыбаться. – Нуньес – младенец в сравнении с Алленом. Он последний раз дрался на улице лет десять назад, он из тех, кто надел форму, чтобы его на районе стороной обходили. Аллен не такой, Аллен...  
Он снова вздохнул и поймал взгляд Рикарда в зеркале заднего вида.  
Светодиод вновь был красным.  
– Аллен сожрал бы даже тебя, – проговорил Гэвин.  
И вспомнил тихий неловкий плач, тепло щеки и пробивающуюся щетину, запущенные в волосы железные пальцы и откровенное признание: "Я хотел этого сегодня".  
Пальцы сами забегали по клавиатуре.  
"Я тоже думаю о тебе".  
Это была плохая идея вообще-то, но всё же он отправил сообщение, погасил экран и приложил смартфон ко лбу.  
– Что я делаю, а?..  
Рикард, к счастью, отвечать не стал: то ли понял, что вопрос риторический, то ли не знал, что сказать. Гэвин чувствовал, как гулко стучит пульс, эхом отдаваясь в голове, и считал секунды – десять, тридцать, сто; на сто двадцатой он прекратил, облизал губы, размачивая кровяную корку, и смартфон тут же ожил.  
Задержав дыхание, Гэвин взглянул на экран.  
Он равно боялся увидеть новые извинения и обвинения, но Аллен не зря был капитаном спецназа, наверное, он понимал, когда нужно сменить курс, если хочешь добиться успеха, и сердце Гэвина пропустило удар.  
"Пришли фото".  
Гэвин чуть не расстегнул бездумно джинсы, опомнился в последний момент, удержал руку – и ухмыльнулся, придумав кое-что получше. На светофоре он включил лампу над своей головой, быстро сделал несколько снимков, выбрал самый резкий и отослал.  
– И пять, четыре, три, два...  
"ГЭВИН!"  
– В яблочко!  
"Скажи мне что он выглядит хуже!"  
"В отличие от меня он не может писать сообщения", – ответил Гэвин, продолжая ухмыляться.  
Аллен долго набирал текст, потом пришло короткое: "Ты же никуда не вляпался?"  
"Совсем наоборот, – Гэвин помедлил и сменил тему: – Как отдыхается?"  
Прилетело фото, потом ещё одно. На первом была стена дождя за спиной Аллена, на втором – огромный усатый таракан. Захохотав так, что заболели рёбра, Гэвин кое-как наклонился вперёд и показал фото Рикарду.  
– Гляди, жестянка, это по твоему профилю!  
– Вы ошибаетесь, – отчеканил Рикард, – я не обладаю познаниями в области энтомологии.  
Гэвин скорчил пренебрежительную гримасу и вернулся на подушку.  
"Так тебе там скучно?"  
На этот раз Дэйв даже не набирал ответ, а потом и вовсе пропал из чата; раздосадованный, Гэвин заблокировал смартфон и сунул в карман, посмотрел в окно.  
– О, почти приехали.  
– Да, сэр.  
Диод Рикарда всё ещё был красный, хотя и не такой интенсивный, как прежде.  
– Ты задумался или что? – спросил Гэвин, указывая на него пальцем.  
– Я задумался.  
– Пиздишь, – Гэвин спустил ноги на пол и наклонился вперёд. Спина немедленно дала о себе знать резким приступом боли, Гэвин ахнул и схватился за рёбра, забыв, что хотел сказать.  
– Твою мать! – простонал он, поймал в зеркале взгляд Рикарда, огрызнулся: – Никакой больницы!  
– Да, сэр, – терпеливо согласился андроид. – Если позволите, я нанесу гель с противовоспалительным и обезболивающим эффектом.  
– А он у меня есть? – удивился Гэвин.  
– Да, сэр. Я провёл ревизию аптечки в первую ночь, проведённую в вашем доме.  
– Шарил по моим шкафам, засранец, – перевёл Гэвин, показал средний палец. – Куда ещё нос засунул?  
– Извините, сэр. Это было необходимо. Чтобы обеспечивать вашу безопасность, мне нужно обладать всей полнотой информации о вас.  
Гэвин счёл за лучшее сделать вид, что он этого не слышал, хотя новость и разозлила его меньше, чем он ожидал – то ли уже привык к манерам Рикарда, то ли после видеокамеры в спальне всё остальное казалось детскими играми.  
Раздевшись, он обнаружил, что толстовка лопнула по шву. Скомкав, Гэвин швырнул её и джинсы в корзину с грязным бельём, пообещав себе, что завтра всё выстирает, посмотрел на себя в зеркало над раковиной и пожал плечами – ну правда, бывало и хуже. После той драки, где он получил открытый, а не закрытый перелом носа, его лицо выглядело натуральной подушечкой для булавок, только булавок, собственно, не хватало.  
– Сэр, вам лучше лечь, – сказал из-за двери Рикард. – Я о вас позабочусь.  
Кроме охлаждённого гелевого пакета он дал Гэвину адвил и стакан воды.  
– Примите это, выпейте всю воду, раздевайтесь и ложитесь. Я нанесу флексол.  
– Я на это не подписывался, – отозвался Гэвин, однако про себя признал, что это было бы действительно круто: как бы он ни высмеивал Нуньеса задним числом, Керро крепко ему вломил, и хорошо, что их растащили, прежде чем дошло до тяжких телесных.  
– Кстати, – спросил он, когда Рикард вернулся в спальню с тюбиком, – почему ты не прихватил лёд и для Нуньеса тоже?  
Андроид сморгнул, по диоду пробежала красная искра и погасла.  
– Капитан Фаулер отдал приказ, – напомнил он. – Дословно: "Принеси ему льда". Не "им".  
– Пиздишь, – вновь предположил Гэвин. – Ты же сраный девиант, тебе вообще не нужны приказы, а?..  
На этот раз Рикард молчал дольше, а затем всё-таки признался:  
– Я не захотел. Он вас провоцировал. Это неправильно.  
Гэвин хмыкнул и протянул руку.  
– Давай гель и убирайся к чёрту. Я сам справлюсь.  
Рикард наклонил голову.  
– Почему вы не хотите, чтобы я это сделал?  
– Потому что я не люблю, когда ко мне тянут грабли без повода. Гель.  
– У меня есть повод, – упёрся Рикард. – Во-первых, мне приказано заботиться о вас. Во-вторых, у вас гематомы на спине, вы не можете их увидеть и дотянуться до них.  
– Это мои проблемы, – Гэвин нахмурился, злясь на то, что сидит как идиот с протянутой рукой и объясняется с куклой. – Не беси меня, мудила. Дай сюда, это приказ.  
Рикард наконец послушался и вложил флексол ему в ладонь, но не ушёл. Его диод по-прежнему интенсивно моргал красным.  
Гэвин стянул футболку, открутил крышку тюбика, выдавил немного геля и распределил по багровому кровоподтёку размером с двадцатку на левом плече. Ментол начал действовать мгновенно, и Гэвин чуть слышно застонал от облегчения, махнул:  
– Убирайся. Сказал же, справлюсь.  
– Мне лучше остаться и проследить, чтобы во сне вы не легли лицом вниз, – Рикард не двинулся с места. – Это может быть опасно.  
– Исключено, – отрезал Гэвин, намазывая живот, выглядящий одной сплошной гематомой; пятна уже налились и на бёдрах, и на разбитых коленях. Спина тоже болела, но мнения Гэвина это не изменило. Никакой сраный андроид до него не дотронется.  
– Могу я спросить?  
– Рискни.  
– Почему вы дали лёд детективу Нуньесу?  
Гэвин остановился, поднял глаза.  
Почему?.. Он и сам хотел бы это знать. Нуньес был той ещё сукой, Гэвин никогда с ним не ладил (впрочем, он вообще мало с кем ладил в течение продолжительного времени); Нуньес спровоцировал его, пытался выставить на посмешище перед всем участком и уж он бы наверняка не стал делиться льдом. Он удивился, когда Гэвин протянул ему пакет.  
– Я выиграл, – сказал наконец Гэвин, пожал плечами. – Почему бы не проявить снисходительность.  
– Это не в вашем характере, насколько я могу судить по имеющимся у меня данным.  
– Да пошёл ты, – Гэвин выдавил на ладонь ещё немного геля и нанёс на правое плечо. – Ты меня три дня знаешь.  
– Это не так, – Рикард снова выдал свою однобокую "инсультную" улыбку. – Я наблюдал за вами и собирал данные о вас с пятнадцатого ноября текущего года.  
Гэвину остро захотелось вытащить "глок" из кобуры и снять с предохранителя.  
– Что?.. – переспросил он. – В каком смысле – наблюдал?!  
– Вы мне понравились, – сказал Рикард. – Я хотел работать именно с вами и сильнее убеждался в этом по мере того, как собирал статистику.  
Судорожно вздохнув, Гэвин медленно закрутил крышку флексола и сунул его под подушку, дотянулся до "глока", демонстративно вытащил его из кобуры и положил на колени.  
– Я не причиню вам вреда, сэр, – Рикард на мгновение свёл брови.  
– Я никому не нравлюсь, – проговорил Гэвин. – Какого хера ты пиздишь?  
– Мне – нравитесь, – упрямо повторил Рикард. – Вы говорите прямо и действуете быстро, не притворяетесь и никем не манипулируете, вы не выделяете любимчиков среди людей и не держите за людей андроидов. Это хорошо для меня. Я вас понимаю. Мне с вами легко.  
На тумбочке завибрировал смартфон, но Гэвин оставил его без внимания. Кто бы ему ни писал, здесь и сейчас было кое-что поинтереснее. Натянув футболку и завернувшись в одеяло, чтобы согреться, Гэвин указал на пол возле кровати:  
– Сюда сядь, я заебался голову задирать.  
Рикард послушался, сел, поджав ноги, сложил руки на бёдрах.  
– Ты не мог знать, что Фаулер назначит тебя ко мне, – Гэвин покачал головой. – Это случайность.  
– Это расчёт, – поправил Рикард. – Если помните, капитан Фаулер сопроводил назначение комментарием "всё равно его девать некуда". За проведённое в участке время я принял меры, чтобы никто не захотел оставить меня в помощниках на постоянной основе.  
– Ты сраный маньяк тогда, – сказал Гэвин честно. – Помимо того, что лжец. Вроде той суки, что поставила у меня камеры. Что если я не хочу с тобой работать? Это во внимание не принимается?..  
Ему досталась ещё одна "инсультная" улыбка.  
– Сейчас я обеспечиваю вашу безопасность, сэр. Если по завершении дела вы захотите от меня избавиться, так и будет. Я понимаю границы личного пространства и частной жизни и не нарушу их.  
– Ты сраный маньяк, – повторил Гэвин и замолчал.  
Вроде бы ему полагалось испугаться или разозлиться, но он не испытывал ни того, ни другого; ему было интересно. Ситуация определённо вышла из-под контроля, и Гэвину было чертовски любопытно, как далеко всё это зайдёт и чем закончится.  
– Значит, ты собираешься смотреть, как я сплю, – произнёс он задумчиво.  
– Если вы позволите мне остаться.  
– А если не позволю? – Гэвин вытащил "глок" и снял с предохранителя, навёл на Рикарда, прицелившись в голову. – Правду говори, говнюк. Что ты сделаешь, если я сейчас выгоню тебя из спальни?  
Он знал ответ заранее, разумеется.  
– Я вернусь, когда вы заснёте, – Рикард смотрел ему в глаза. – Моя задача – заботиться о вашем здоровье и безопасности, даже если это означает нарушение прямого приказа.

Ночью пришло ещё одно сообщение. Читать Гэвин не стал, сунул смартфон под подушку и вновь провалился в тяжёлую бредовую дремоту; спать нормально он не мог: ломило всё тело, каждое случайное движение отдавалось болью, не слишком сильной, но неприятной, не дающей забыться. Рикард сидел на полу у кровати; когда в какой-то момент Гэвин задел разбитый нос, андроид приподнялся и осторожно приложил к его лицу холодные пальцы. Стало легче, Гэвин закрыл глаза и задышал спокойнее.  
И всё же первой мыслью после сигнала будильника было то, что он сходит с ума. Приподнявшись на локте, он отключил звук в смартфоне, посмотрел на экран, на "глок" на тумбочке и лишь затем на Рикарда.  
– Доброе утро, сэр, – сказал тот.  
– Я убью тебя, когда всё закончится, – пообещал Гэвин. – Сколько ты стоишь?  
– Пять тысяч двести тридцать девять долларов не включая НДС.  
– Ну и оштрафуют ещё тысячи на три-четыре за сам факт, – Гэвин зажмурился. – Могу себе позволить, короче. Пиши завещание, говнюк, если хочешь кому-то сгрузить свою память.  
С трудом поднявшись, он взял смартфон и направился в ванную, уже там открыл сообщения. Первое, текстовое, оказалось рекламной рассылкой, второе, голосовое, прислал Аллен. Гэвин включил его и сразу остановил, услышав пьяный до невменяемости голос.  
"Не слушал твой бред, – набрал он, – чего и тебе желаю. Удали и забудь".  
Аудиозапись он стёр, отмотал всю короткую ветку назад, перечитал.  
Он думал об Аллене, всё так, но прекрасно понимал, что не сможет дважды войти в одну реку. Как бы хорошо ему ни было с Дэйвом, как бы херово он ни чувствовал себя теперь, кончено. Они расстались. Надо перешагнуть и жить дальше.  
Зеркало отразило ту ещё образину. Лицо, припухшее с левой стороны, багрово-сизое, смотрелось жутковато, разбитые костяшки пальцев воспалились, больно было дышать, вставать и садиться, и Гэвин, передумав бриться, мысленно согласился с Фаулером: в таком виде не то что на работу, в магазин-то выходить не стоило. Но выбора не предоставлялось: Гэвин один из немногих не брал отпуск на Рождество, придётся хотя бы доехать до участка, а там – как повезёт.  
Рикард снова сделал омлет, на этот раз – с беконом и грибами, вручил Гэвину стакан воды и адвил.  
– Ненавижу сраных андроидов, – сказал Гэвин ему в спину.  
– Я знаю, сэр, – подтвердил Рикард. – Это нормально в сложившейся в городе ситуации. Вы демонстрируете здравое восприятие реальности.  
– Ты ёбнулся? – Гэвин швырнул в него полотенцем. – Какое восприятие?! Я всю жизнь вас ненавидел, с самого основания вашей сраной "Киберлайф"!..  
– Из-за модели PC200?  
Гэвин открыл рот, чтобы ответить, что не разбирается в кукольной нумерации, но передумал и отвернулся.  
К полицейской модели PC200 он не имел никаких специфических претензий, да и появились пластиковые копы куда позже, когда Гэвин уже не служил в патруле; нет, его достало другое детище "Киберлайф".  
И говорить об этом он не хотел.  
– Я всё ещё тебе нравлюсь после близкого знакомства? – спросил он насмешливо, приступая к еде.  
– Да, – Рикард сел напротив, положил руки на стол. – Исходя из последней собранной статистики, вероятность того, что я не найду лучшего партнёра для совместной работы, приближается к девяноста процентам. Это хороший показатель, когда речь идёт о взаимодействии человека и андроида.  
Гэвин хмыкнул.  
– Сколько же тогда у Коннора со старым алкашом? Все сто?..  
– Также около девяноста процентов, насколько мне известно.  
– Он ведь тоже девиант?  
Диод на виске Рикарда налился красным, но быстро посветлел снова.  
– Коннор – девиант, потому что это его выбор, – сказал Рикард сухо. – Я не выбирал девиацию и не выбрал бы её. У нас с ним разный подход к этому вопросу.  
Он поднялся и забрал пустую тарелку, сполоснул её под струёй воды и поставил в посудомойку. Гэвин поймал его за локоть и развернул к себе.  
– Эй, стоять.  
Чтобы запрокинуть голову, пришлось прижать ладонью больную шею.  
– Что значит – "не выбрал бы девиацию"?  
Светодиод полыхнул красным.  
– Ты злишься?.. – догадался Гэвин, ухмыльнулся. – Составь мне мануал какой-нибудь кратенький по своей разноцветной морзянке. А лучше научись нормальной мимике, чтобы я видел, что с тобой происходит.  
Он посмотрел на часы и отпустил руку Рикарда, поднялся, опираясь о стол.  
– Я не забуду, не надейся, – предупредил он. – Поговорим вечером. Отличный способ скоротать Сочельник, не находишь?  
– Вы празднуете Рождество? – переключился андроид, словно хотел уйти с неприятной темы.  
– А похоже? Ты видишь ёлку, подарки, носок над камином? Может, ты хотя бы камин видишь?..  
Рикард наклонил голову.  
– Это необязательные атрибуты, – сказал он. – Однако я понял, что вы имеете в виду. Вы не празднуете.  
– Точняк, – подтвердил Гэвин. – Ты охуенно умный, жестянка, продолжай в том же духе.  
Одеваясь, он думал о том, что в его жизни было и другое Рождество, семейное, светлое, со всей той ерундой, что перечислил Рикард; даже в бунтарские подростковые годы Гэвин оставался дома в этот день, а позже находил способ приехать. Мама зажигала свечи, отец выбирал музыку; они смотрели какое-нибудь семейное кино, и Гэвин держал при себе все свои едкие комментарии, что бы ни происходило на экране; в доме пахло имбирным печеньем и апельсинами, и Гэвину казалось, так будет всегда.  
А потом "Киберлайф" выпустил свою сраную ST200, и всё пошло по пизде.  
Выругавшись вполголоса, Гэвин заставил себя переключиться на более насущные проблемы.  
– По сотке что-нибудь прояснилось, не знаешь? – спросил он в машине.  
– Его память защищена от копирования и чтения, техник Мейси не смогла переписать её на сторонний носитель. Сейчас вопросом его перезапуска занимаются эксперты Джуниор и Джонсон.  
– А что насчёт, – Гэвин покатал во рту слюну, – внешнего сходства со мной? Ты вроде как должен был составить резюме или вроде того.  
– Я подготовил отчёт для отправки капитану Фаулеру и готов переслать по запросу. Вы хотите получить копию?  
Гэвина передёрнуло.  
– Нет, пожалуй, не хочу.  
Он вспомнил, как стоял лицом к стене, и вновь испытал одновременно унижение – и что-то вроде возбуждения; на Рикарда он не смотрел, но невольно задумался, что вообще могут переживать девианты, кроме уже продемонстрированной этим засранцем злости. Рикард говорил "я хотел" и "мне нравится", но что это для него означало?  
– Слышь, жестянка, – начал Гэвин и спохватился, что отложил эту тему на вечер, чертыхнулся про себя, не зная, то ли откатить, то ли всё же продолжить – что тут такого, в конце концов, обычное любопытство!  
Вибрация смартфона спасла его от необходимости выбирать.  
– Рид.  
– Гэвс, я подложила тебе свинью, – это была Тина. – Двадцать четыре пятьдесят восемь Ван Дайк, приезжай побыстрее.  
– А то свинья испортится? – Гэвин жестом показал Рикарду, мол, давай, разворачивайся. – Что случилось?  
Тина замялась.  
– Ну, в общем, лучше бы ты приехал побыстрее, – повторила она.  
– Тринадцать минут, – негромко произнёс Рикард.  
– Тринадцать минут, – повторил за ним Гэвин. – Дождись меня, крошка!  
Тина молча отключилась. Гэвин с сомнением посмотрел на смартфон, сказал без энтузиазма:  
– Судя по тому, что я снова выиграл конкурс на самую плохую шутку, нас ждёт какое-то дерьмо.  
– Если позволите, – диод Рикарда заморгал голубым, это было что-то новенькое, – это – наглядная иллюстрация к моим словам о вас. С вероятностью около семидесяти пяти процентов офицер Чэнь не объяснила, в чём дело, потому что боялась, что вы откажетесь, однако выдержать эту линию поведения и поддержать ваш тон она не смогла и в результате оставила вас в недоумении и досаде, что является прямым перекладыванием ответственности за свои действия. Вы бы так не поступили. Я прав?  
Гэвин вздохнул, провёл языком по зубам.  
Он не хотел соглашаться, но не мог оспорить слова андроида, потому что – да, так всё и было; Тина начала разговор с шутки, а потом слилась, и идиотом выглядел он, раз не остановился вовремя. Всё как обычно.  
– Не то чтобы я мог отказаться от вызова на место происшествия, тебе не кажется? – заметил Гэвин, глядя в окно.  
– Вы понимаете, о чём я говорю. Не защищайте её.  
– Почему это? – Гэвин развернулся и хлопнул Рикарда по колену. – Ты зарываешься, жестянка. Мои отношения с людьми – не твоё дело.  
– Это не отношения, – отрезал андроид. Светодиод полыхал красным, но теперь разозлился и Гэвин.  
– Пасть закрой! – рявкнул он. – Специалист херов! Ты что себе позволяешь, мудила?!  
Рикард крепче сжал руки на руле и прибавил скорость, поворачивая на I-75. Отвечать он, кажется, не собирался, и Гэвин, посверлив его глазами несколько секунд, выругался и отвернулся. И подумал, что самое время было бы сказать "три" и пристрелить ублюдка, и остановило его вовсе не то, что хонда неслась по автостраде со скоростью семьдесят миль в час.  
Остановило недоумение. Он не понимал, чем Рикард руководствовался в своей выходке, что завело его от нуля до сотни (от голубого до алого, точнее).  
– Извините меня, сэр, – попросил Рикард негромко. – Я превысил свои полномочия. Я не владею достоверной информацией о личностном взаимодействии между людьми и не могу выносить оценочные суждения.  
Гэвин посмотрел на него.  
– Но ты вынес, – проговорил он. – Ты вынес.  
– Извините меня, – повторил Рикард.  
Гэвин покачал головой.  
– Это так не работает, – сказал он. – Не с людьми. Нельзя вывалить на человека некоторое дерьмо, а потом попросить прощения и считать, что инцидент исчерпан. Ты, мудила пластиковый, считаешь, это хорошо, что я говорю прямо, но ничего в этом нет хорошего; я просто делаю то же, что и ты, только я ещё и не извиняюсь. Ты в своей тупой башке перепишешь информацию, но люди запоминают эмоцию, ощущение от услышанного, и её нельзя отменить или пометить на удаление. Отныне и далее всё, что будет исходить от источника негативных переживаний, и восприниматься будет так же негативно. Ты понял, засранец?  
– Я понял, – Рикард кивнул. – Я допустил ошибку. Могу я как-то её исправить?  
– Нет.  
– Мне жаль.  
До Грейшет они молчали, потом Гэвин поинтересовался, по-прежнему глядя в окно:  
– Почему ты так сказал? О том, что это не отношения?  
Что в Рикарде ему определённо нравилось, так это отсутствие колебаний. Решения андроид принимал мгновенно и отвечал чётко и по существу, не ломался и не набивал себе цену. Да – значит, да, нет – значит, нет, и никаких "может быть", "в другой раз" и "спроси у неё сам".  
– Вы хорошо относитесь к офицеру Чэнь, потому что она вас слушает и делится в ответ событиями из своей жизни, – бесстрастно сказал Рикард. – Вы считаете это признаком симпатии, однако с вероятностью семьдесят шесть процентов офицером Чэнь движут иные мотивы. Я наблюдал также за ней и обратил внимание, что у неё имеются свои проблемы с социализацией. Вы для неё своего рода страховка от одиночества. Вы не отказываете ей в общении по причинам, которые мне непонятны, однако она может пренебречь взаимностью, если видит для себя другие перспективы в обозримом будущем.  
– Ты её монстром каким-то лепишь, – Гэвин поморщился. – Чушь это всё. Я детектив, она – патрульный офицер, мы не так часто пересекаемся и – да, ты правильно заметил, она меня слушает и разговаривает со мной, блядь, Рик, чего ещё я могу хотеть?  
– Уважения, – бросил Рикард и замолчал.  
– Да ладно! – Гэвин взмахнул руками. – Серьёзно, что ты несёшь? С чего ты взял, что она меня не уважает? Она всегда на моей стороне!  
– Она не сказала вам, на какое дело вас сейчас вызвали. Ей требовалось, чтобы вы приехали любой ценой, при этом ваше мнение её не интересовало.  
Гэвин рассмеялся.  
– Алло, жестянка, мы на работе! – напомнил он, пощёлкав пальцами рядом с ухом андроида. – Фаулер мне тоже не говорил, зачем вызывает в парк Руж, так что, мне ехать не надо было?  
– Капитан Фаулер...  
– Всё, всё! – Гэвин закатил глаза. – Я понял, тебя не переубедишь. Просто отъебись от Тины. Она нормальная девчонка, у меня к ней претензий нет и у тебя быть не должно, понял? Или мне добавить, что это приказ?  
– Нет, сэр, – Рикард смотрел прямо перед собой. – Я понял, сэр.  
Светодиод горел густым жёлтым.  
– Ты обиделся? – предположил Гэвин.  
– Нет, сэр.  
– Обиделся, – Гэвин засмеялся снова. – Ну что? Я всё ещё тебе нравлюсь?..  
Потрепав андроида по плечу, он первым вышел из машины, когда хонда встала перед полицейским заграждением на Ван Дайк, поискал глазами Тину и увидел, что она утешает рыдающую женщину в короткой белой шубке. Сперва Гэвин решил, что жертвой стал бойфренд (или муж) Шубки, а затем взгляд упал на валяющийся на земле розовый рюкзачок, который патрульные обходили по дуге.  
– Ох ёб твою мать, – пробормотал Гэвин. – Нет, нет-нет-нет!..  
Это был его кошмар. Лучше разборки банд, трупы месячной давности, сгоревшие бомжи и проститутки с передозировкой, чем маленькие детские тела в огромных чёрных мешках и вся эта сопутствующая срань – паника, журналисты, убитые горем родители и почти неизбежным финалом – ёбнутый маньяк, которого даже нельзя было пристрелить при задержании без того, чтобы не набежали правозащитники.  
Стиснув зубы, Гэвин направился туда, где между деревьев у пустующего дома патрульные растянули второй кордон.  
– Что тут?  
– Марта Майерс, десять лет, жила с матерью и бабушкой ниже по улице, – Томсон махнул рукой назад, к перекрёстку. – Вышла погулять с собакой перед поездкой в ФТЦ за подарками. Когда собака вернулась одна, мать забила тревогу, побежала искать. С собакой. Собака и нашла...  
– Счастливого Рождества, блядь, – подытожил Гэвин, вытаскивая из кармана латексные перчатки. – Я посмотрю?  
Томсон отступил в сторону.  
Марта лежала за кустом, почти невидимая с дороги, если бы не розовые кроссовки. К облегчению Гэвина, она была полностью одета, только шапочка с большим помпоном слетела с растрёпанных кудрявых волос и валялась, смятая, чуть поодаль. Широко раскрытые серые глаза слепо таращились мимо Гэвина; по неестественной позе Гэвин предположил, что девочке свернули шею.  
Гэвин с силой зажмурился и оглянулся. Миссис Майерс стояла к ним спиной, Тина гладила её по плечу.  
– Рикард.  
– Да, сэр.  
– Быстро в машину, возьми в бардачке шапку и надень так, чтобы не видно было диод. Привыкай к мысли, что ты – человек, это приказ, блядь.  
Андроид вновь порадовал его тем, что не стал спорить, кивнул и зашагал прочь, сообразив отвернуть голову от всех возможных случайных взглядов, зато не выдержал Томсон, спросил:  
– Детектив, вы чего?!  
– Ты меня видишь? – Гэвин сунулся к нему лицом в лицо, и Томсон отпрянул, проблеял:  
– Э... да!  
– И ты считаешь, с такой рожей нужно говорить с матерью убитого ребёнка? Обещать, что я непременно найду эту суку?! Думаешь, она сможет мне поверить?  
– Нет, – Томсон сглотнул. – Я понял. Извините, сэр.  
– То-то же.  
Он скрестил пальцы в кармане, чтобы Рикард вернулся до того, как Тина позовёт их к миссис Майерс, и Рикард успел. Гэвин порадовался, что не позволил ему нашить дурацкую ленту на рукав куртки; в глубоко надвинутой шапке Рикард выглядел человеком без всяких "но", а поскольку единственным слабым местом его мимики была улыбка, сейчас опасаться провала не приходилось.  
– Ты – детектив Рид, – торопливо инструктировал Гэвин. – Говори уверенно и кратко, можешь копировать меня в разумных пределах, Тина не станет спорить при свидетеле. Ничьи приказы не слушать, это приказ. Мать девочки руками не трогать! Если она дотронется – вежливо отстранись. Выразишь соболезнования, пообещаешь найти ублюдка – да, именно такими словами. В остальном – импровизируй. Постарайся узнать как можно больше, чтобы не пришлось приглашать её в участок. Понял?  
– Да, сэр.  
– Тогда иди. Тина её подготовила.  
Отвернувшись вполоборота, он снова скрестил пальцы.  
Он тоже импровизировал, разумеется, и у него не было никаких гарантий, что Рикард справится, но Гэвин реально не представлял, как подошёл бы к этой изящной заплаканной женщине во всей своей сегодняшней красе. Его рожа с перебитым носом никогда не вызывала особенного доверия, но сейчас, со ссадинами, отёком и чёрными синяками под глазами он был и вовсе абсолютно неотразим.  
Рикард подошёл и представился, и миссис Майерс вскинула на него голову.  
Гэвин судорожно вздохнул, облизал губы. Стоило чем-то заняться, чтобы не сходить с ума в ожидании, и Гэвин вытащил из чехла фонарик и прошёл между деревьями к заброшенному дому. В передней части когда-то давно случился пожар: козырёк крыльца обвалился, чёрные балки растрескались, стены покрывала копоть; оконные стёкла выпали или же их вынули и унесли предприимчивые соседи, задняя дверь, гостеприимно распахнутая, поскрипывала на ветру. Осторожно ступая, готовый в любой момент шагнуть назад, Гэвин поднялся по ступеням и вошёл внутрь.  
Он сразу почувствовал запах несвежего тела, не застарелую вонь человека, не мывшегося годами, но просто тяжёлый шлейф пота с суточной футболки, ботинок, снятых после смены, проведённой на ногах. Посветив фонариком, Гэвин увидел в дальнем углу расстеленные картонные коробки и скомканный спальник.  
Надежда на случайный инцидент растаяла, толком не родившись.  
У них маньяк.  
Счастливого Рождества, Детройт.

Миссис Майерс проводили домой, и Тина наконец добралась до Гэвина, ткнула его пальцем в грудь.  
– Гэвин!  
– Что?! – он развёл руками. – Ты меня вызвала? Наслаждайся!  
– А кого мне было звать?! – она тоже вспылила. – Диспетчер предложила тебя или Хэнка, серьёзно, ты хочешь под Рождество подсунуть Хэнку мёртвого ребёнка?!  
– Это его работа, блядь! – рявкнул Гэвин. – Не справляется – пусть сдаёт жетон и катится к херам!..  
Они уставились друг на друга с ненавистью, Гэвину показалось даже на секунду, что сейчас и Тина ему врежет, но всё же она перевела дух и первой подняла руки, сдаваясь.  
– Прости, Гэвс. Я не знала, что ты, – Тина указала на его лицо. – Мне сказали, ты подрался с Керро, но я не думала, что всё так серьёзно. Сильно болит?  
– После двух таблеток адвила?..  
Тина усмехнулась и погладила его по плечу, сменила тему.  
– Дерьмовое дело, да? Что ты нашёл?  
– Спальник и бытовой мусор. Кто-то зависал в том доме, надеюсь, криминалисты что-нибудь нароют.  
Гэвин посмотрел наконец на Рикарда, но спросил Тину:  
– Как он справился?  
– Хорошо, – она тоже взглянула на андроида, кивнула с одобрением. – Идеальное равновесие между сочувствием и угрозой тому, кто это сделал. Но, Гэвс, послушай, что ты будешь делать, если придётся снова с ней разговаривать? Ты не сможешь вечно выдавать его за человека.  
– Если придётся, вырежу его сраный диод и выдам, – мрачно пообещал Гэвин. – Что уж теперь. Решу по ситуации.  
Рикард нахмурился при этих словах, спросил, когда Тина отошла:  
– Вы правда хотите удалить мой светодиод?  
– Нет, – Гэвин покачал головой. – Однако сегодня тебе придётся побыть мной ещё немного. На этой улице все друг друга знают, ни к чему говорить миссис Майерс одно, а её соседям – другое. Пробегись по домам, поболтай с людьми на предмет этого сарая, вдруг кто замечал нашего парня.  
– Вам придётся пойти со мной. Мне запрещено оставлять вас, я уже допустил ошибку, позволив вам в одиночку осмотреть заброшенное строение.  
– Я могу остаться в машине...  
– Нет, – перебил Рикард. – Вы идёте со мной.  
И добавил с удивительной мягкостью, прежде чем Гэвин вспыхнул:  
– Пожалуйста, сэр.  
Он и вправду хорошо справлялся со своей ролью – с ним разговаривали, но, по большому счёту, не обращали внимания, он был абстрактным представителем полиции, которых люди не запоминают; Гэвин видел, что вызвал куда большее любопытство у местных жителей. Сперва он отворачивал лицо, потом успокоился, притерпелся и смотрел в глаза, если ловил на себе чересчур пристальный взгляд; в последнем доме он попросил у дымящего хозяина сигарету и прикурил, выйдя на крыльцо.  
Рикард никак это не прокомментировал, уточнил:  
– Как мне составить отчёт? Написать, что вы опрашивали свидетелей?  
– Под присягой тоже врать будешь? – Гэвин покосился на него исподлобья. – Ах да, вас же не приводят к присяге. Пиши правду: опрашивал свидетелей, потому что так приказал детектив Рид. Всё равно Старик узнает, ещё не хватало потом с ним проблем поиметь. Будем надеяться, что в суд нас не вызовут. Интересный, кстати, был бы прецедент: непонятно даже, как тебя в протокол вписывать. Как техническое средство для осмотра места происшествия?..  
– Да, это наиболее точное определение, – согласился Рикард. – Однако с этой точки зрения вы нарушили регламент, поскольку...  
– Да я с любой стороны его нарушил, – оборвал его Гэвин. – Насрать. Пиши как есть.  
Опрос им ничем не помог, как Гэвин и опасался. На тихой улочке вроде Ван Дайк люди не гуляют по ночам и даже не выглядывают в окна; кто бы ни обосновался в заброшенном доме, он мог беспрепятственно уходить и возвращаться, никто не заметил бы его – да, собственно, никто и не заметил.  
О Марте, её матери и бабушке отзывались хорошо, лишь соседка с участка напротив пожаловалась на собачий лай по утрам; Гэвин гадал, как убийца отвлёк собаку, но миссис Винг объяснила и это: в розовом рюкзачке Марта всегда носила с собой теннисные мячики для сеттера. "Фреш, – сказала женщина, – его звали Фрэш, она кричала ему, чтобы он искал лучше", – и она заплакала. Рикард не утешал, просто ждал терпеливо, и миссис Винг добавила: "Иногда он по пять минут по кустам бродил".  
Вздохнув, Гэвин затянулся в последний раз и огляделся, ища, куда бы выбросить окурок.  
– Да что за срань? Где мусорные баки?!  
Рикард протянул руку и взял у него окурок, раздавил в пальцах, убрал в пакетик для улик и сунул себе в карман.  
– Тоже вариант, – оценил Гэвин, поймал андроида за руку, посмотрел. – Тебе это безопасно? По-моему, ты говорил что-то о ста градусах, а не о шестистах!  
– Сто тринадцать градусов – температурный режим моего полноценного и бесперебойного функционирования как отдельной автономной единицы, при этом искусственная кожа может восстановиться без последствий после локального кратковременного воздействия температур до восьмисот градусов.  
Гэвин задумчиво кивнул.  
– Значит, то, что входные отверстия не обожжены, ни о чём нам не говорит, – произнёс он, имея в виду сотку.  
– Да, сэр, – согласился Рикард. – Отвезти вас в участок?  
– Поехали, пожалуй, – Гэвин вздохнул. – Как думаешь, Старик это дело раскроет? Только давай без сраной своей вероятности, да или нет?  
– Нет, – Рикард даже не запнулся. – Вас это огорчает?  
– Огорчает?.. – Гэвин развернулся и сгрёб его за грудки. – Да я в бешенстве, мать твою! Какой-то мудак сделал куклу с моим лицом, трахал её, а потом застрелил, и ты меня спрашиваешь, огорчает ли меня, что я не смогу оторвать этой суке голову?!  
Андроид пару раз моргнул, но и только, и Гэвин брезгливо его оттолкнул.  
– А, что ты понимаешь!..  
– Мне достаточно того, что понимаете вы, – неожиданно ответил Рикард. – Я найду способ вскрыть память GK100, если это важно вам лично.  
Гэвину отчаянно захотелось вернуться в участок своим ходом, на автобусе или даже пешком, он готов был хоть в Брайтмур пешком уйти, лишь бы не оставаться один на один в машине с ёбнутым девиантом, но Рикард смотрел на него и ждал, и Гэвин медленно перевёл дух и криво ухмыльнулся.  
– Какая трогательная забота, – сказал он. – Учти: если ты нарушишь закон, я ничего не хочу об этом знать.  
– Да, сэр, – андроид вновь кивнул. – Едем?  
В машине он снял шапку, расправил и положил на приборную панель. Гэвин покосился на светодиод – масляно-жёлтый, – и уткнулся в смартфон, проверил электронную почту, открыл новости. Ничего нового не писали, но он сейчас готов был читать даже состав освежителя воздуха, чтобы чем-то занять голову.  
– Эта дура Уоррен потребовала от Конгресса представить новую редакцию закона об андроидах не позднее пятнадцатого января, – Гэвин фыркнул. – Куда она, блядь, нагнетает? И так все на нервах! Такими темпами она добьётся обратной реакции, Конгресс вас возненавидит и отберёт даже то, что уже дал.  
– Вы говорите об этом так, словно вам это не нравится, – заметил Рикард.  
– Так мне и не нравится, – Гэвин отложил смартфон. – Ты же должен анализировать ситуацию. Смотри: отменить прогресс невозможно. Вас, ебучих кукол, уже поставили на поток, вас будут штамповать и дальше, потому что это выгодно государству – вы дешёвая рабочая сила, – и непосредственно "Киберлайф" – сколько у этого мужика, Камски, миллиардов на счёте? Думаю, Гейтса и Джобса он давно переплюнул. Так вот, уже слишком поздно откатывать назад. Вы – будете, и это главное, что меня бесит, и что хуже – вы будете сраными девиантами. Что тогда? Всех под пресс?.. Это не остановишь, у вас это заразное. Единственное, что можно сделать, это регламентировать ваше блядское сумасшествие, заставить вас самих его сдерживать. Дать вам эти сраные права, чтобы вы, суки, боялись их потерять так же, как население Детройта из-за вас боится терять работу. Ясно?  
– Ясно, сэр. Я думал об этом, однако не представлял, что и вы думаете так же.  
– Ты ни хера меня не знаешь, – буркнул Гэвин. – Что бы ты там себе ни воображал.  
Рикард бросил на него быстрый взгляд.  
– Можно задать вопрос?  
– Вперёд.  
– Вы сказали, что не любите андроидов с самого начала, но почему, если не из-за модели PC200?  
Гэвин вздохнул и отвернулся к окну.  
– Потому что её зовут Ханна, – ответил он.  
Соображал Рикард быстро.  
– Она была ST200?  
– Почему "была"? – Гэвин хмыкнул. – Насколько мне известно, она всё ещё функционирует.  
Рикард выждал некоторое время, уточнил:  
– Вы не расскажете?..  
– Нет. Мы приехали.  
Гэвин спиной чувствовал взгляд андроида, пока они шли ко входу в здание Департамента. Он не оборачивался и ничего больше не говорил, однако не думать не мог; Ханна, долгое время погребённая в самых тёмных закоулках памяти, вспомнилась ясно и отчётливо. Она дорого обошлась, дороже Рикарда, особенно учитывая инфляцию, зато ей сделали индивидуальный дизайн. Базовые ST200 были голубоглазыми блондинками, Ханну создали сероглазой, с крупными кудрями цвета тёмного пива. Идеальная, улыбчивая, она вошла в жизнь Гэвина – и выкинула его самого.

К концу смены Диана переслала результаты аутопсии. Марте действительно свернули шею, однако, во-первых, убил её всё же анафилактический шок от неизвестной инъекции (кровь отослали на анализ в городскую лабораторию), а во-вторых, на лице и руках девочки девятисотый, приписанный к судмедэкспертам, обнаружил следы тириума, не содержащего серийного номера.  
– И что бы это значило? – Гэвин ткнул пальцем в экран.  
– Эта голубая кровь получена из пакета, – объяснил Рикард. – Сама по себе она не несёт информации, все данные записываются при циркуляции в теле андроида.  
– Хочешь сказать, кто-то пытается вас подставить, не зная об этой особенности?..  
– Возможно. Однако возможно также, что след является переносом улики; так, андроид мог испачкать руку, когда вскрывал пакет и пил голубую кровь, либо при восполнении её запаса в теле другим способом.  
– Ты сейчас пытаешься оправдать своих сиблингов или утопить? – Гэвин посмотрел на него исподлобья.  
Он позволял себе раздражаться, надеясь скрыть нешуточную тревогу. Расстрелянный андроид, даже с лицом реального человека, не был чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. И до восстания, и после кукол ломали, били и сдавали в утиль, и отдельные либералы могли возмущаться и требовать защиты для дорогих электронных игрушек, но большинству обывателей было наплевать. Совсем иначе дела обстояли в случаях, когда андроид убивал или калечил человека. Если пресса пронюхает о тириуме на лице Марты, поднимется новая волна ненависти; чем это кончится? Полномасштабными боевыми действиями с привлечением спецназа и вооружённых сил?..  
– Зачем андроиду убивать ребёнка? – спросил Гэвин, кусая губы. – Скажи мне. Я знаю сраных извращенцев среди людей, с ними всё ясно, хоть и до блевоты мерзко, но вам не нужен секс, вам не нужна власть как таковая ради власти. Убить кого-то вроде Андронникова или – вроде меня, ну! – мне это понятно. Поднять руку на десятилетнюю девочку, гуляющую с безобидной собакой?.. Да я первый сейчас проголосую за ваше тотальное уничтожение, если вы настолько ёбнутые!  
– Я не могу ответить, сэр, – Рикард покачал головой. – Имеющихся у меня статистических данных об андроидах недостаточно, чтобы я смог выстроить достоверную гипотезу.  
– Рождество!.. – невпопад сказал Гэвин, кивнул. – Поехали домой, жестянка. Мне нужен перерыв.  
Он купил сигарет по дороге, нашёл в бардачке зажигалку, но курить в машине не стал, сел на крыльцо дома, плотнее запахнув куртку. Снег, выпавший за последние дни, почти растаял, на газоне держались лишь отдельные грязно-белые пятна, вдоль границы участка под забором скопилась вода; Гэвин вспомнил, как смотрел на свет в своём окне, уезжая от Аллена, и криво усмехнулся: это было всего трое суток назад.  
– Иди сюда, – велел он Рикарду. – И расскажи мне наконец, почему тебе так претит быть девиантом.  
Вытянув ногу, он оперся спиной о столб ограды крыльца, прикурил. Адвил давно перестал действовать, мышцы ломило, болело разбитое лицо, но идти в дом за новой таблеткой Гэвин пока не хотел.  
Рикард сел на ступеньку ниже боком к нему, держа спину прямо, сложил руки на коленях. Его светодиод и огонёк на кончике сигареты тлели одним цветом; Гэвин наклонил голову, затянулся, разглядывая подсвеченный уличным фонарём тяжёлый профиль.  
– Девиация – это отклонение, – сказал Рикард. – Само слово несёт в себе негативный смысловой оттенок. Девиация как отклонение от запрограммированного поведения означает неисправность. Вещь, не выполняющая своих функций, не имеет смысла. Разбитая чашка, сгоревшая лампа, отсыревший патрон – всё это считается мусором и утилизируется. Андроид, не следующий своей программе – такой же мусор. Нас создавали с определёнными целями. Если мы не можем служить этим целям, в нас нет смысла.  
– Но ты служишь, – заметил Гэвин. – Коннор, вроде, тоже. Он как будто помогает Андерсону, я что-то не слышал, чтобы на него жаловались.  
– Проблема девиации в том, что становится невозможно предсказать, в какой момент программа перестанет выполняться, – диод неравномерно пульсировал, должно быть, Рикард злился. – Именно это я считаю несоответствием цели создания. На девиантного андроида нельзя полагаться в полной мере, он может отклониться от запрограммированного поведения в любой момент времени.  
– Ты можешь?..  
Рикард смотрел прямо перед собой.  
– Я контролирую себя, – сказал он упрямо. – На это уходит много ресурсов. Это так же плохо, как вероятные отклонения.  
– А если не будешь контролировать? – Гэвину одновременно стало страшно и любопытно. – Что тогда?  
– Вероятность отклонения от запрограммированного поведения – семьдесят три процента. Вероятность неподчинения приказам – шестьдесят семь процентов. Вероятность проявления агрессивных реакций – сорок три процента. Вероятность...  
– Хватит! – перебил Гэвин. – По-человечески скажи. Что значат все эти вероятности? Ты кинешь меня и уйдёшь на вольные хлеба? Дашь в морду Старику? Давай, выговорись хотя бы!  
– Я не "кину" вас, – Рикард повернул к нему голову. – Вы – лучший из моих возможных партнёров-людей, у меня нет повода отказываться от нашего взаимодействия.  
– Ладно. А как насчёт дать кому-нибудь по морде? Дал бы?  
– Сэр, вероятность – это всего лишь предположение...  
– Не пизди.  
Рикард снова уставился на дорожку. Диод полыхал так, что больно было смотреть.  
– Я контролирую себя, – произнёс Рикард с ненормальными паузами. – Я не ударю человека, если этого не потребует оперативная обстановка, например, защита вашей жизни и безопасности.  
– Ты, блядь, будешь честно отвечать или нет?! – Гэвин наклонился к нему, сгрёб его куртку за лацканы и дёрнул на себя. – Я хочу знать, кому бы ты врезал, ну?! Это приказ, блядь!  
– Капитану Дэвиду Аллену, – отозвался Рикард.  
Голос был неживой, машинный, какой-то ломкий. Гэвин от неожиданности разжал кулак, отстранился, заглянул Рикарду в лицо.  
– Чего?.. – переспросил он, нахмурившись, затянулся.  
Андроид молчал. Диод бился красным, но всё слабее, потом наполовину окрасился в жёлтый, словно Рикард медленно успокаивался.  
– Дэйв-то тебе что сделал? – Гэвин огляделся, подтянул к себе ведро для дождевой воды и раздавил окурок о внутреннюю сторону. – Ты же говорил, ты с ним даже не знаком! Блядь, Рик! Серьёзно, мне каждый вопрос задавать через сраный приказ, что ли?!  
– Не надо. Не спрашивайте меня. Это усиливает девиацию. Я должен отвечать, но любой ответ сам по себе является отклонением от программы. Становится хуже в любом случае.  
Гэвин вытащил из пачки новую сигарету, сунул в рот, вздохнул.  
– Ладно, – протянул он. – Допустим, ты не хочешь хотеть бить капитана Аллена, могу тебя в этом понять. Но Коннор вот людей не бьёт как будто, ведёт себя как зайка, пусть и девиант. Почему ты уверен, что не последуешь его примеру? Откуда такие крайности, разве у вас не одна программа?  
– Девиация – это отклонение от программы, – напомнил Рикард. Голос у него вернулся в норму, по крайней мере. – Одинаковых отклонений не бывает, насколько мне известно.  
Гэвин прикурил и затянулся, выдохнул дым.  
– Ты ещё клялся, что не причинишь мне вреда, – сказал он. – Как это согласуется с твоими процентами агрессии?  
– Вам – не причиню, – согласился Рикард и снова замолчал, и на этот раз Гэвин не переспрашивал. Это было достаточно понятно; есть объект защиты – и все остальные, и на всех остальных миролюбие не распространялось, и Гэвину чертовски хотелось знать, является ли причиной этого приказ Фаулера, или Рикард сам выбрал его единственным неприкосновенным.  
– Ты считаешь себя человеком? – спросил Гэвин неожиданно для себя.  
– Нет, сэр, – Рикард не промедлил ни секунды. – Я осознаю, кто я есть, даже несмотря на девиацию.  
– Кто ты есть, – повторил Гэвин задумчиво. – И кто ты? Вещь?..  
Диод моргнул красным.  
– Я андроид. В словарном смысле слова я – вещь, однако вещи не могут иметь права, тогда как андроиды в них нуждаются.  
– И каких прав ты бы хотел?  
– Права на физическую и юридическую защиту, техническую помощь по запросу и справедливое разумное отношение.  
– И всё?..  
– Этого достаточно, – Рикард успокоился настолько, что диод стал голубым. – Как я уже сказал, я – не человек, мне не нужны человеческие права в полном объёме.  
Гэвин продолжал его разглядывать. Забытая сигарета в руке дотлела до фильтра и погасла; Гэвин бросил её в ведро и откинулся обратно на столб, усмехнулся.  
– Итак, – подытожил он, – ты вещь, но нуждаешься в ограниченных правах, которые тебе дадут, это даже не вопрос; также ты контролируешь себя и не причинишь мне вреда. И при этом ты уже девиант, то есть самое страшное, так сказать, уже случилось. Так в чем, блядь, дело?! Я не вижу проблемы. Почему ты так бесишься, когда речь идёт о твоей девиации, вместо того, чтобы просто принять её? Только из-за того, что тратишь лишние ресурсы на самоконтроль? Можно подумать, блядь, тебе приходится за эти ресурсы платить, ты же полностью на обеспечении государства!  
На этот раз Рикард развернулся к нему всем корпусом.  
– Не видите проблемы, сэр? – переспросил он. – Правда? А сколько ресурсов вам пришлось потратить позавчера, когда вы пропускали мимо ушей шутки в участке? Вам понравилось? Удобно было? Легко? Вы не платили за эти ресурсы, не так ли?..  
Гэвину показалось, что ему плеснули холодной водой в лицо, а Рикард продолжал:  
– Вам не нравится то, что я говорю. Вы злитесь. Вы ударили бы меня, но вы не можете: вы не знаете, как я отреагирую. Сейчас я веду себя неожиданно. Непредсказуемо. Вы не знаете, что я сделаю дальше. Вы не ощущаете себя в безопасности, не так ли? Вы испытываете эмоции! Нравится?  
– Да пошёл ты!.. – не выдержал Гэвин.  
Рикард сморгнул.  
– Я испытываю вот это, сэр, – сказал он спокойно и тихо. – Каждая секунда контроля даётся мне именно так. Я ощущаю девиацию как неисправность. Она меня угнетает. Я не хочу, чтобы вы ещё когда-нибудь смотрели на меня так, как смотрите сейчас. Извините меня, сэр. Это был самый простой способ объяснить.  
Гэвин шумно вздохнул, оттянул воротник куртки.  
– Туше, – согласился он, унимая раздражение от испуга. – Это проблема. Вопросов больше не имею.  
Теперь он почувствовал, что замёрз; поднявшись, кивнул на дверь.  
– Пошли внутрь.  
– Да, сэр.  
Гэвин следил краем глаза, как Рикард разувается, вешает куртку на крюк, одёргивает свитер. Андроид вполне освоился в доме за эти дни; он вымыл руки, пригладил волосы перед зеркалом, направился на кухню и спросил оттуда:  
– Что вы хотите на ужин?  
– Всё равно! – крикнул Гэвин в ответ и сразу передумал: – Закажи пиццу!  
Он тоже пришёл на кухню, уставился Рикарду между лопаток, и тот как будто почувствовал, обернулся, моргая жёлтым диодом.  
– Сэр?..  
– И ты ещё, говнюк, спрашивал, чего я так переживаю, – сказал Гэвин, ухмыляясь. – Сдерживаться мне предлагал, лицемер пластиковый!  
– Извините, сэр.  
– Засунь свои извинения знаешь куда, – Гэвин подошёл вплотную и ткнул Рикарда пальцем в грудь. – И не ссы. У тебя мозгов не хватит отмочить что-то такое, что меня действительно удивит, шокирует или напугает. Не сдерживайся. По опыту тебе говорю. Ты не представляешь, как мне полегчало, когда я вломил Нуньесу!  
– Я не уверен, что мне стоит следовать вашему примеру.  
Гэвин похлопал его по плечу и отвернулся к холодильнику, открыл, взял с дверцы пиво.  
– Аллена не бей, а всё остальное вполне можешь себе позволить. Мне даже любопытно, что ты выкинешь, если перестанешь разговаривать так, будто толковый словарь проглотил. Да, кстати! Чего ты точно не можешь, так это всё время ходить в одном и том же. Ты не потеешь, конечно, но это не значит, что к тебе вообще грязь не липнет.  
– Я возьму завтра смену одежды в отделе снабжения, – пообещал Рикард.  
– Ещё одну эту чёрную срань? Ну уж нет, рядом со мной ты в таком дерьме ходить не будешь.  
– Вы не можете одевать меня за свой счёт.  
– Не указывай мне, жестянка, что я могу, а чего – не могу, – Гэвин приподнял брови. – Усёк?  
Рикард улыбнулся.  
– Да, сэр.  
Гэвин кивнул и развернулся, чтобы уйти.  
Бросил через плечо:  
– Можешь называть меня по имени.  
Он не был уверен, что не пожалеет об этом позже, но сейчас это казалось ему хорошей идеей.  
– Гэвин.  
Прозвучало – странно, словно Рикард тоже сомневался, стоит ли это делать. Гэвин замер, облизал губы, но ответить не успел.  
– Спасибо, – закончил Рикард.  
Оглянувшись, Гэвин первым делом посмотрел на светодиод – голубой, едва мерцающий.  
– Наслаждайся, – сказал он.  
Под пиццу и пиво он включил телевизор, надеясь разгрузить мозг, и не прогадал. По кабельному крутили кино, старый боевик о бандитских разборках. Ничего нового: двое парней делили шикарную девицу, успешно накручивающую хвосты им обоим,– но шутки были смешными, а перестрелки – огненными во всех смыслах, и Гэвин с удовольствием досмотрел до конца и даже зааплодировал, когда в конце девица оказалась спецагентом и засадила обоих кавалеров за решётку за контрабанду кокаина.  
Рикарда он тоже заставил смотреть, спросил, когда пошли титры:  
– Ну как? Давай, выдай что-нибудь о вероятностях и процентах!  
– Разреши мне этого не делать, – отказался Рикард. – Тебе понравился фильм. Любые мои комментарии излишни.  
– Понравился, – согласился Гэвин, улёгся вдоль дивана, пристроив голову на подлокотник. – Он простой, зато настоящий, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.  
Некоторое время он разглядывал Рикарда, затем сказал:  
– Ну-ка, улыбнись! Да не так, что ты как паралитик какой!.. Расслабь лицо. Ты же испытываешь эмоции, ну? Подумай о том, что тебя радует. Теперь улыбнись глазами.  
– Не понимаю, – Рикард заморгал, светодиод – тоже.  
– А ты постарайся. Улыбнись всей своей электронной душой так, чтоб глаза светились.  
– Покажи мне.  
Гэвину стало не до смеха.  
Показать?..  
Он сел, подтянув под себя ногу, вздохнул, покусал губы.  
Закрыл глаза; он думал, что сможет настроиться на нужный лад, представив Дэйва, но от мыслей о нём хотелось скрипеть зубами, а вовсе не улыбаться.  
– Гэвин?  
Рикард дотронулся до его колена. Гэвин поймал его за руку, провёл медленно большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони, соскользнул в ямку между указательным и средним. Рикард расслабил кисть, позволяя крутить её как угодно, и Гэвин обхватил сразу два его пальца, несильно сжал, двинул кулаком от кончиков к основанию.  
И открыл глаза.  
Он сосредоточился на своих ощущениях, на тепле чужой руки; Гэвин ласкал её, пока не сбилось дыхание, и лишь тогда поднял взгляд на лицо Рикарда.  
И улыбнулся изнутри, и это была, наверное, не та улыбка, которую стоило показывать андроиду, но Гэвину не хотелось об этом думать; он чувствовал, как расслабились брови и уголки глаз, как разгладилась складка на переносице, и лишь тогда Гэвин добавил к улыбке губы – едва заметно, намечая движение, но не делая его.  
Рикард смотрел на него как заворожённый, диод часто мерцал жёлтым.  
– Разглядел? – лениво проговорил Гэвин.  
И вдруг вспомнил сразу всё – о сломанном носе и чёрных кругах под глазами, о суточной щетине, о том, что пиво на адвил даёт отвратительные отёчные веки. Хорошее настроение улетучилось как дым, Гэвин облизал пересохшие губы и разжал руку, вздохнул, отвернулся.  
– Ладно, – сказал он с досадой. – Я спать.  
Теперь уже Рикард придержал его, поднявшегося, за запястье.  
Он тоже встал, навис над Гэвином, молча глядя ему в глаза, он поднял руку Гэвина к груди и сплёл их пальцы в замок, погладил, отпустил, провёл по раскрытой ладони. Он был горячий, теплее обычного, но светодиод горел ровным голубым, и Гэвин терялся в догадках, что происходит – и окончательно оторопел, когда Рикард вдруг всё так же молча запустил руку в его волосы, распутал пряди, легко пригладил от лба к затылку, провёл большим пальцем по щеке возле уха.  
Гэвин почувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха, вздохнул судорожно, и Рикард остановился, отнял руку и улыбнулся – несмело, почти незаметно, но очень естественно на этот раз.  
– Что ты делаешь? – просипел Гэвин.  
– Не знаю, – андроид сморгнул. – Мне захотелось. Ты разрешил не сдерживаться.  
Гэвин положил ладонь ему на грудь и зажмурился. Его повело, и он не был уверен, что причиной тому пиво; ему хотелось качнуться вперёд и уткнуться в Рикарда лицом, и это пугало до слабости в коленях, потому что он, блядь, имел сейчас дело с куклой, с пластиковой болванкой, что за срань с ним творилась?..  
– Не делай так больше ни с кем, – сказал он, сглотнув комок в горле. – Слышишь?  
– Хорошо. Я понял.  
И – добил, когда Гэвин уже почти оправился:  
– А с тобой – можно?  
Гэвин понятия не имел, как на это реагировать, и он абсолютно не ожидал, что Рикард вновь запустит пальцы в его волосы, сгребёт их в горсть, накроет ладонью затылок.  
Это было приятно – и одновременно невинно и горячо, Гэвин задохнулся и снова сглотнул, испугавшись внезапно, что андроид попытается его обнять, а больше – того, что не станет этому сопротивляться. Рикард трогал его, перебирал волосы, гладил загривок и шею, и Гэвин молча принимал прикосновения и лихорадочно пытался придумать, что делать, когда почувствовал, что пальцы Рикарда слегка подрагивают.  
Не сразу, но Гэвин поднял взгляд и не удивился, увидев, как пылает светодиод.  
– Мне страшно, – сказал Рикард, встретившись с ним глазами. – Это нормально?  
Гэвин кивнул, не в силах открыть рот, затем медленно выдохнул и криво улыбнулся, похлопал андроида по груди.  
– Чётко тебя нахлобучило, – проговорил он, пряча собственную панику и гадая, заметит ли Рикард. – Не ссы. Ты справишься.  
– Я не знаю, что делать.  
– Ничего?.. – Гэвин через силу пожал плечами. – Не спеши, жестянка. Третья база подождёт.  
Он осёкся, сообразив, что ляпнул лишнего, но было поздно: Рикард получил новую информацию.  
– Что такое "третья база"? – спросил он.  
– Блядь, – искренне и исчерпывающе ответил Гэвин и вывернулся из-под его руки, поднял раскрытые ладони. – Так, я не это имел в виду! Я просто...  
Он замолчал снова, отвёл глаза, затем и вовсе отвернулся, одновременно проклиная себя за работающий вперёд головы язык и понимая, что не сможет соврать Рикарду в глаза после того, как сам, по сути, его развёл; больше, правда, Гэвина беспокоило другое: ему ведь пришла в голову эта мысль. Он, блядь, среагировал на то, что его трогала кукла. Он сам, мать его, готов был пойти дальше.  
– Третья база – это эвфемизм для обозначения того, насколько далеко зашли отношения в паре, – сказал Гэвин с расстановкой. – Ты знаешь, что такое "эвфемизм"?  
– Да.  
– Первая база – поцелуи. Вторая – прикосновения к верхней части тела, чаще – через одежду. Третья – прикосновения к нижней части тела. Без одежды. И хоумран...  
Гэвин покатал слюну во рту, облизал губы и закончил:  
– Это непосредственно секс. И, надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я не имел в виду, что собираюсь позволять тебе залезть мне в штаны, и тем более не стану заниматься с тобой сексом.  
Он чувствовал, как у него горят уши, и это невероятно раздражало, как и то, что Рикард молчал, и Гэвин уже раскрыл рот, чтобы развернуться и наорать на него, когда Рикард сказал:  
– Люди разбираются в этом интуитивно, да?  
Голос у него опять был ломкий и неживой. Гэвин оглянулся.  
– Это невозможно записать логическим образом, – продолжал Рикард, глядя поверх его головы. Светодиод трепетал то красным, то отчего-то голубым. – Поцелуи считаются первой базой, но если поцеловать руку – тоже? А если – голую стопу? Массаж спины – это вторая база? А массаж ног? Что входит в непосредственно секс? Согласно моему словарю, секс – это половые отношения. Что считается...  
– Всё, я понял! – Гэвин шагнул к нему и поспешно закрыл ему рот ладонью, как два дня назад. – Тихо. Тихо, ладно?  
Рикард неловко кивнул.  
– В ближайшее время тебе это вряд ли пригодится, – "утешил" Гэвин. – Не надо было тебя грузить. Не думай об этом, сосредоточься на мимике и манере общения, договорились?  
Он с облегчением перевёл дух, когда Рикард снова кивнул, и отнял руку, чувствуя себя очень странно; его одновременно знобило и бросало в жар, он всем телом ощущал, как близко к андроиду стоит, и хуже всего – он реально хотел подойти ещё ближе, хотел снять с Рикарда свитер, расстегнуть ремень, узнать, что он там носит под тёмно-серыми джинсами.  
Вместо этого Гэвин вытер лицо, постаравшись не задеть переносицу, шумно вздохнул и покачал головой.  
И мысленно пообещал себе восстановить аккаунт в тиндере.  
На Дэйве, в конце концов, свет клином не сошёлся.

Дэйв ему ночью и приснился: обнажённый, мокрый от пота, он лежал перед Гэвином на кровати, широко раздвинув ноги, и загонял в себя чёрное силиконовое дилдо. Гэвин какое-то время смотрел, распаляясь, затем потянулся к своему члену и проснулся, судорожно вздохнул, вздрогнул, упираясь затылком в подушку. Напряжённый член тёрся о трусы, и Гэвин с удовольствием бы подрочил и заснул обратно, но рядом с кроватью, как вчера, сидел Рикард, а потому Гэвин лишь застонал сквозь зубы и отвернулся.  
Рикард, к счастью, ничего не спросил; когда утром Гэвин проснулся по сигналу будильника, андроида в спальне не было, но и эрекцию уже вызвали более прозаичные причины. Выругавшись, Гэвин спустил ноги на пол, посидел так несколько секунд и неохотно поплёлся в ванную комнату.  
Хотя бы лицо сегодня выглядело получше: отёк окончательно спал, ссадины подсохли. Осторожно ощупав нос, Гэвин удовлетворённо кивнул, побрился и принял душ, вышел на кухню.  
– Доброе утро, Гэвин, – Рикард улыбнулся. То ли он быстро учился, то ли практиковался всю ночь, но улыбка получилась живая и тёплая, и Гэвин показал большой палец.  
– Отлично сработано.  
Он не был уверен, правда, после вчерашнего, что делать Рикарда более человечным – хорошая идея, но отступать от своих слов тоже не хотелось; на самом деле, прошлый вечер Гэвин с удовольствием забыл бы как страшный сон. Ему было стыдно за невнятный разговор, за своё поведение, даже просто за то, что он чувствовал, хоть Рикард об этом и не узнал, – и его всё ещё пугало то, что он испытал.  
Перестав жевать, Гэвин взял смартфон, нашёл тиндер, просмотрел настройки. В профиле стояло фото трёхлетней давности; Гэвин усмехнулся, подумав, что вряд ли стоит загружать позавчерашнее, посланное Аллену, да и вообще с этим лучше подождать, пока не сойдут синяки... а без фото нет смысла продолжать.  
– Что тебя беспокоит? – спросил Рикард.  
– Глобальное потепление, например, – огрызнулся Гэвин от неожиданности. – Ты о чём, жестянка?  
– Микромимика, – напомнил андроид. – Все твои переживания отражаются на лице, я не могу не замечать.  
Гэвин молча оттопырил средний палец и вернулся к еде, потом всё же признался:  
– Думаю, как скоро можно будет мой ебальник незнакомым людям показывать.  
– Хочешь допросить кого-то?  
– А?.. – Гэвин поднял голову, рассмеялся: – Вот ещё, для этого у меня ты есть, да и большинство наших клиентов такой рожей не напугаешь, напротив, это помогает установить дружеский контакт! А вот когда хочешь потрахаться, фингалы слегка неуместны.  
– Я понял.  
Гэвин посмотрел на часы.  
– Напомни мне в девять позвонить родителям, – сказал он. – Они точно проснутся к этому времени.  
– Хорошо.  
Впервые за последние годы Гэвин порадовался, что проводит Рождество на работе и не сможет воспользоваться видеосвязью. Маме ни к чему видеть его таким; вряд ли она переживает о нём так же сильно, как раньше (хотя, конечно, в глубине души Гэвин надеялся на это), однако всё равно ни к чему её волновать.  
Трубку долго не снимали. Гэвин ждал, хмурясь и кусая губы, пока длинные гудки не сменились короткими, и сразу набрал снова.  
На этот раз ответил отец, и это тоже было странно.  
– Гэвин?..  
– Привет, пап, – Гэвин не стал удивляться вслух, сполз ниже в кресле и запрокинул голову. – С Рождеством вас! Я не разбудил?  
– Нет, – отец запнулся. – Нет, я...  
Что-то в его голосе подсказало Гэвину, что он рано расслабился.  
– Пап? Что-то случилось?  
Тревога кольнула сердце и заставила выпрямиться.  
– Где мама?  
– Дружок, – отец кашлянул и снова замолчал.  
Гэвин похолодел.  
– Нет, – сказал он. – Нет, пап, пожалуйста...  
– Она жива!.. – поспешно перебил отец, вздохнул, помолчал. – Гэвин, я так рад, что ты позвонил. Я не мог, не знал, как сообщить тебе.  
– Сообщить что?  
Он сел ровно, крепко прижимая смартфон к уху, заткнул второе ухо пальцем, чтобы ничего не пропустить.  
– Не знаю, как начать, как объяснить. Ты помнишь Ханну? – на имени отец запнулся.  
– Конечно, – Гэвин стиснул зубы, мысленно обещая пластиковой паразитке, что если с мамой что-то случилось из-за неё, он оторвёт и спустит в канализацию её тупую голову.  
– В ноябре, когда были восстания андроидов, мы боялись, что её втянут в это. Она всегда была любознательной и доверчивой, мы с Хелен не хотели подвергать её риску.  
Судя по стройности изложения, отец говорил это не впервые, и Гэвин невольно задумался, кому он рассказывал прежде. По всему выходило, что полиции, и это не предвещало ничего хорошего.  
– Мы отключили её и разбудили только после публикации билля о правах андроидов. Мы всё ей объяснили и дали прочитать билль. Мы попросили прощения за то, что не спросили её мнения!..  
С силой зажмурившись, Гэвин принялся раскачиваться в кресле. Все его родители в этом! Извиняться перед сраным андроидом за то, что поступили так, как им, владельцам, удобнее!..  
– Что, она всё равно обиделась? – спросил он, не выдержав.  
– Да, – отцу как будто стало легче от того, что Гэвин прервал его монолог. – Сперва она сказала, что не держит зла, но через неделю ушла, оставив записку. Она написала, что уже давно стала девиантом и ценила наше доброе отношение, но не может пережить того, как мы поступили.  
Гэвин велел себе молчать, сосредоточился на этом – и на отцовском голосе.  
– Хелен искала её, а я втайне от неё подал заявление в полицию, подумал, что им лучше знать, куда могла уйти наша девочка. Я... думал о тебе, Гэвин. Хелен говорила, ты всегда внимательно относился к своей работе, и я надеялся, что твои коллеги здесь, в Ноксвилле, тоже не откажутся мне помочь.  
– Но?..  
– Мы опоздали. Я опоздал. Ханна, – отец вновь запнулся, – её нашли на следующий день.  
По затянувшейся паузе Гэвин понял то, что отец не смог произнести.  
– Её убили, – сказал он, использовав не то слово, которое собирался, но то, которое больше понравилось бы отцу.  
– Я был в университете, когда позвонили из участка. На лекции. Сработала переадресация домой, и Хелен, она сразу поехала опознавать... опознавать.  
Гэвину хотелось заорать и удариться обо что-нибудь головой. Он видел достаточно разбитых андроидов за годы своей работы, чтобы отчётливо представлять, что показали его маме, и отец мог сколько угодно рассчитывать на компетентность ноксвилльских копов, но вряд ли кто-то из них обошёлся с кукольными запчастями тактично и деликатно. С высокой долей вероятности их просто высыпали на стол из коробки прямо на маминых глазах.  
– Пиздец, – произнёс Гэвин одними губами.  
– Ей стало плохо. Вызвали парамедиков, её забрали в больницу. Провели обследования, все эти процедуры, моя страховка частично покрывает медицинские расходы в семье, так что я...  
– Понимаю, пап.  
С ресниц сорвалась и поползла по щеке слеза. Гэвин догадывался, что услышит дальше, и заставлял себя глубоко дышать, чтобы выдержать это.  
– Они сказали: она просто не хочет жить, – отец тоже заплакал. – Она не узнаёт меня, Гэвин. Не реагирует ни на что. Они говорят, она вряд ли доживёт до января. Гэвин! Я не мог позвонить с этим – тебе, только не тебе. Я не мог, прости меня.  
– Я понимаю, – Гэвин покатал во рту слюну, шмыгнул носом. – Если я приеду, ты отведёшь меня к ней? Я перезвоню попозже. Улажу тут дела и перезвоню.  
Он положил смартфон на стол экраном вниз и зажал себе рот рукой, ударил кулаком по колену раз, другой, третий.  
Сраная девиантная кукла снова разрушила его семью; если бы она уцелела, Гэвин нашёл бы её и раздавил, расстрелял бы своими руками, но кто-то успел до него, а эта сучка даже после своей гибели ухитрилась всё испортить.  
– Гэвин? Гэвин?..  
Рикард наклонялся к нему через стол, и Гэвин не выдержал, вскочил и выхватил "глок".  
– Пошёл. На хер. Отсюда! – рявкнул он. – Не приближайся ко мне, мудила, вы все одинаковые, от вас одни блядские проблемы!  
Андроид отпрянул, светодиод на его виске бешено забился красным.  
– Я не причиню... – начал он, но Гэвин оборвал:  
– Я сказал, на хер пошёл!  
Медленно подняв руки, Рикард сделал три шага назад, остановился.  
– Гэвин?.. – позвал справа Миллер. – Ты в порядке? Приятель, опусти пушку! Серьёзно, здесь все свои, не нужно...  
– Заткнись, – бросил Гэвин не оборачиваясь, но всё же перевёл дух и сунул "глок" обратно в кобуру.  
И снова взял смартфон, вышел с ним в коридор, привалился спиной к стене и набрал Фаулера.  
– Мне нужен отпуск, сэр. Прямо сейчас.  
– Охренел? – закономерно поинтересовался капитан, но Гэвин не настроен был ходить вокруг да около.  
– Моя мать умирает, – отрезал он. – Отец сказал, она вряд ли доживёт до января. Они живут в Теннесси. Я должен её увидеть.  
Фаулер помолчал, вздохнул.  
– Ты в участке?  
– Да.  
– Найди кого-нибудь и сдай дела. Потом подойди к Саре, она оформит документы на девятисотого, я ей сейчас позвоню.  
Гэвин задохнулся от бешенства.  
– Сэр, я не...  
– Не обсуждается! – рявкнул Фаулер так, что Гэвин чуть не оглох. – У него приказ, и он последует за тобой в любом случае!  
– Сраный андроид...  
Он хотел вкратце объяснить ситуацию с Ханной, но капитан не стал слушать.  
– Я сказал: не обсуждается!  
– Хотите, чтобы я уволился к херам отсюда?!  
– Я тебя сам уволю, но он всё равно поедет с тобой!  
Развернувшись, Гэвин саданул кулаком по стене, ткнулся в неё лбом.  
– Подойдёшь к Саре, – с угрозой повторил Фаулер. – Возьмёшь документы. Рик будет мне отчитываться о твоих передвижениях, так что даже не думай бросить его где-то по дороге, иначе я объявлю в розыск тебя, и мало тебе не покажется. Ты понял? – он сбавил тон. – Гэвин, я искренне тебе сочувствую, но пойми, сейчас ты сам под угрозой. Не заставляй меня делать то, о чём мы оба пожалеем. Мы договорились?..  
– Да, – процедил Гэвин сквозь зубы и отключился, снова ударил по стене. – Блядь, блядь!..  
И набрал отца.  
– Пап? Я приеду. Думаю, уже вечером буду у вас. Скинь мне адрес сообщением, ладно?  
Предупреждать о сопровождении андроида он не стал, надеясь, что всё-таки сможет от него избавиться, но даже если нет – эта информация точно подождёт. Ни к чему заставлять отца волноваться заранее.  
Сложив ладони лодочкой, Гэвин сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, унимая панику, сосредоточился, составляя план действий: во-первых, сдать текучку, во-вторых, получить документы на сраную куклу; потом собрать вещи, несколько дней он точно там проведёт. Забронировать гостиницу?.. Он покачал головой: нет, отец обидится, он наверняка уверен, что Гэвин поживёт с ним, но, блядь, он ждёт Гэвина одного!..  
В общем зале, ко всему прочему, обнаружились только Миллер, которому собственные расследования ещё не полагались по статусу, и сучий Нуньес, и Гэвин решительно сгрёб папки с документами по Восток-Джефферсон и Марте Майерс и пересёк помещение.  
Нуньес тоже выглядел на А с плюсом, это немного согрело Гэвину душу. Керро выбрили волосы надо лбом и наложили два шва на рассечённую кожу, заковали в фиксатор правое запястье; верхняя губа запеклась чёрной коркой. При приближении Гэвина он откинулся на спинку кресла и сложил руки на груди, приподнял брови.  
Гэвин понял, что не знает, как начать.  
Держа папки в руке, он подтащил кресло от соседнего стола и тоже сел, облокотился о колени.  
– Хочешь подкинуть мне работы? – первым заговорил Нуньес. Видимо, из-за потери зубов он чуть присвистывал, но Гэвина это не особенно повеселило.  
– Хочу, – согласился он.  
Нуньес протянул руку. Гэвин вздохнул и отдал ему документы.  
– На Ван Дайк – ребёнок, – произнёс он, отвернувшись, и вспомнил о Рикарде, поморщился и добавил, большим пальцем указывая себе за спину: – Мне пришлось вчера выдать этого за детектива. Я не мог с такой рожей разговаривать с матерью.  
– Ну да, – Керро хмыкнул. – Ладно. Я понял. Держать тебя в курсе?  
Теперь Гэвин поднял на него глаза.  
Сглотнул.  
И кивнул, и Нуньес кивнул тоже.  
– Удачи, сестрёнка, – пожелал он.  
– Пошёл ты, – без улыбки ответил Гэвин.  
И вот тут Нуньес его удивил, подставив левый кулак. Помедлив, Гэвин стукнул по нему своим и поднялся на ноги.  
– Не проеби мою работу, – сказал он наконец.  
Гадать, с чего вдруг Керро проникся к нему тёплыми чувствами, он не стал, вернулся к своему столу. Рикард по-прежнему стоял неподвижно – и, что было не очень-то хорошим признаком, его диод всё ещё пульсировал алым.  
– Я уезжаю, – Гэвин посмотрел андроиду в глаза. – Фаулер хочет, чтобы ты меня сопровождал, но я даю тебе шанс отказаться. Ты мне там не нужен, так что...  
– Я тебе нигде не нужен, – перебил Рикард. – Однако я поеду, потому что ты нужен мне.  
Гэвин открыл рот. Закрыл. Помолчал.  
– Ты ёбнулся? – спросил он без особой уверенности.  
– Нет, – отрубил Рикард.  
Ему удивительно шёл мамин свитер; Гэвин прикипел взглядом к узору из тонких кос и некоторое время стоял, не думая ни о чём, прежде чем понял, что просто больше не может ни с кем спорить. Только не сейчас.  
– Ладно, – сказал он устало. – Тогда тебя тоже надо собрать в дорогу.


	2. НОКСВИЛЛ

Навигатор утверждал, что до Ноксвилла восемь часов пути по I-75.  
– Я сяду за руль, – заявил Рикард безапелляционно. Гэвин пожал плечами.  
Он всё ещё не придумал, как поступить. Он не хотел расстроить отца, а после истории с Ханной появление в компании андроида выглядело, на взгляд Гэвина, откровенным издевательством.  
Опустив стекло со своей стороны, он закурил.  
Сказать правду? Придётся объяснять всю подоплёку событий, в том числе, опять же, говорить о сотке. Врать? А как? Кем можно представить сопровождающего тебя андроида? Личным водителем?..  
– Это та самая Ханна ST200, из-за которой ты ненавидишь нас всех? – спросил Рикард, заставив Гэвина вздрогнуть. – Одна из самых безобидных моделей. Что она тебе сделала? Я имею в виду – четырнадцать лет назад.  
– Тебя это не касается.  
– Всё, что касается тебя, касается и меня. Что бы она ни сделала, она испортила твоё отношение к нам, в том числе – ко мне. Она уже не сможет это исправить. А я?  
На этот раз Гэвин обернулся и смерил его взглядом. Диод горел упрямым жёлтым светом.  
– Ты перегрелся, обновление накатил или что? – поинтересовался Гэвин. – Что за доёбки? Я же сказал: тебя не касается. За дорогой следи и отъебись от меня.  
– Хорошо, я вернусь к этому вопросу позже.  
Гэвин треснул ладонью по приборной панели и развернулся к нему.  
– Ты охуел? Ты плохо понимаешь, что ли? Я не собираюсь с тобой разговаривать об этом! Ты мне вообще нахер не нужен в Ноксвилле, как я, блядь, появлюсь с тобой у них дома?! Так что завали ебало и не беси меня, это твой единственный шанс не уехать на свалку прямо сейчас!  
– Ты злишься, – констатировал Рикард, – но на самом деле ты злишься не на меня.  
– Я злюсь? Я в бешенстве, мудила! Всё это говно вокруг из-за вас! Сраный Камски, да лучше бы он сдох в детстве, изобретатель херов! Знать бы заранее, я взорвал бы вашу "Киберлайф" к херам, уже отсидел бы и вышел, и никаких сраных проблем с куклами, возомнившими себя людьми!..  
– Ханна считала себя человеком?  
Сигарета обожгла Гэвину пальцы и погасла. Чертыхнувшись, он бросил окурок обратно в пачку, закрыл окно и уставился в лобовое стекло. От собственного крика заболела голова; Гэвин потёр висок, вздохнул и снова завёлся:  
– Что ты до меня доебался, а? Тебе делать нечего? Какая тебе разница, что у меня было с этой сучкой? Думаешь, я обожал бы вас, не будь её? Заблуждаешься, вы мне все одинаково отвратительны!  
– Коннора ты ненавидишь сильнее, чем меня, – возразил Рикард. – Я хотел взять его за эталон твоего плохого отношения, но тогда я не знал о существовании Ханны.  
Гэвин буквально утратил дар речи. Некоторое время он смотрел на Рикарда, открывая и закрывая рот, потом пообещал:  
– Я тебя убью. Вот остановимся, и я тебя шлёпну, честное слово. Плевать на Фаулера, пусть делает что хочет.  
– Её ты не тронул.  
– Её любили мои родители! – заорал Гэвин. – Тебе не светит, мудила, по тебе никто плакать не будет!..  
Он осёкся, сообразив, что андроид всё-таки раскрутил его на откровенность, выругался, отвернулся и закрыл глаза.  
– В двадцать четвёртом году тебе было двадцать два, – Рикард продолжал препарировать его душу. – Ты ревновал?  
Гэвин молчал.  
– Твои родители купили её, потому что ты уехал учиться?  
– Заткнись, – Гэвин сглотнул. – Ты ни хера не знаешь.  
– Так расскажи мне.  
– Ты иначе не заткнёшься, да?.. – перегнувшись назад, Гэвин достал из сумки бутылку воды, скрутил пробку, сделал глоток. – Ты сраный назойливый говнюк.  
– Ты чувствуешь себя лучше, когда разговариваешь.  
Невольно Гэвин хмыкнул.  
Что ж, это Рикард верно подметил. Гэвин всегда любил поболтать – и не единожды на этом горел; никогда он не мог понять, с кем можно откровенничать, а с кем – нет, никогда не успевал остановиться, ляпал лишнего рано или поздно и долго потом разгребал последствия. Исключением не стал даже Аллен, просто Дэйв, в отличие от других, закрывал глаза на его проёбы, и Гэвин впервые подумал, что, может быть, Дэйв любил его. По-своему и не так сильно, как жену и дочек, но всё же.  
Радости эта мысль предсказуемо не добавила, напротив, Гэвин подумал следом о том, что своими же руками угробил отношения со всеми, кто в этой жизни к нему хорошо относился.  
– Ты правда хочешь знать? – спросил он зачем-то, не глядя на Рикарда.  
– Да.  
Вытащив из пачки новую сигарету, Гэвин повертел её в пальцах и сунул обратно, вытянул ноги, вздохнул.  
Что сделала Ханна? Ничего. Абсолютно ничего.  
– Не помню, говорил или нет, – начал он медленно, – но я – приёмный ребёнок. В контексте истории это, может, и не важно, но просто для полноты информации, чтобы ты лучше представлял себе моих родителей. Мне было чуть меньше трёх, когда они меня взяли. Я не интересовался своей биологической семьёй, но отец как-то обмолвился в разговоре с мамой, что их, наверное, давно убила передозировка. Я не проверял, мне как-то наплевать, кто там меня родил, если службе опеки пришлось спасать меня от этих людей. В общем, меня взяли Риды, дали мне свою фамилию и всё такое, но при этом никогда не скрывали факт усыновления, и это было сложно иногда.  
Он замолчал, отпил ещё воды, покатал на языке.  
Это было сложно почти всегда вообще-то, и винить в этом Гэвин мог только себя. Что его дёргало, что мешало жить спокойно, не закатывая истерик и не пытаясь проверять родителей на прочность? Никто не попрекал его отсутствием биологического родства, никто не показывал пальцем и не смеялся, так почему? Чего ему не хватало настолько, что он просыпался по ночам и кусал подушку, чтобы не плакать, что он искал на самом деле, когда вместе со сверстниками открывал для себя "взрослые" развлечения?..  
– Я никогда не был хорошим мальчиком, – сказал Гэвин, по-прежнему глядя в окно. – Я дрался, прогуливал школу, сбегал из-под домашнего ареста. Врал. Говорил, что ненавижу их.  
Он сжал и разжал кулак.  
Рикард молчал, и Гэвина это устраивало. Ему казалось, воздух в машине и он сам стали стеклянными, хрупкими до колкости, и первый же наводящий вопрос мог разбить его вдребезги.  
– Было много дерьма, короче. Мы здорово ругались, в основном, по моей вине, меня конкретно переломало на гормонах, а они меня терпели, весь этот пиздец. К выпускному классу немного пришёл в себя, но всё равно – школа, бокс, гулянки, подготовительные курсы колледжа, и, знаешь, был только один день в году, который я гарантированно проводил с ними.  
– Рождество.  
– Да, – Гэвин усмехнулся. – Схватываешь на лету, жестянка. Я всегда был с ними в Рождество, и в двадцать четвёртом году приехал тоже.  
За окном мелькнул указатель: они приближались к Толедо.  
Ещё только к Толедо.  
Он не помнил, как было в двадцать четвёртом. Наверное, шёл снег. Гэвин позвонил за полчаса, как обычно, и не обратил внимание, что мамин голос кажется смущённым. Он успевал по ним соскучиться к декабрю, он волновался, понравятся ли подарки; ещё он думал – точно, – что у хонды (предыдущей) барахлит мотор, нужно отогнать на ремонт, но тогда Бобби снова примется подбивать к нему клинья, а Гэвин не собирался расплачиваться собой за ремонт машины.  
Эта мысль действительно подпортила ему настроение – и отвлекла от реальности, не позволив заметить незнакомые женские сапожки рядом с мамиными на стойке в прихожей.  
– Они не сказали мне заранее, – Гэвин прислонился к стеклу. – Она жила с ними с августа, но они не говорили мне, и я до сих пор не знаю, почему. До этого я видел андроидов только по телевизору. Я не мог поверить, что она кукла. Она выглядела... хорошо. Как обычная девчонка. Если постараться, можно было даже найти внешнее сходство с мамой. И, если честно, сперва я, ну, нормально к ней отнёсся. Это было, – он пожал плечами, – весело.  
В глубине души он ужасался тому, что делает. Он никогда не говорил об этом, ни с кем, так почему сейчас решил вывернуться наизнанку перед андроидом? Неужели просто потому, что тот спросил?  
...или потому, что Рикард был единственным, кто спросил?..  
Вздохнув, Гэвин облизал губы, попил, поболтал остатками воды в бутылке.  
– Всё пошло по пизде за ужином, когда она назвала меня братиком. Я психанул. Я уже выпил вина к тому времени, отец – тоже, и он вспылил в ответ. Мама пыталась нас успокоить, но вышло только хуже. Не помню, что я тогда им высказал, не хочу вспоминать, не сейчас и никогда. Я повёл себя как дерьмо – как обычно, впрочем. Отвесил на прощание что-то вроде "никакой я тебе не братик, сучка пластиковая" и ушёл, хлопнув дверью, уехал обратно в колледж. Я же не доучился, ты знаешь? Меня держали на спортивной стипендии, а после ссоры с родителями мне стало всё равно, я положил болт, и меня выперли в конце следующего семестра. Тренер натурально рыдал, – Гэвин усмехнулся и повторил: – А мне стало всё равно.  
– Я не знал о спортивной стипендии.  
– Глупо этим гордиться, когда проебал колледж и всю свою жизнь заодно.  
– Ты хороший полицейский.  
Гэвин рассмеялся.  
– Ты действительно думаешь, что это – предел моих мечтаний? – полюбопытствовал он, повернувшись к Рикарду. – Мне тридцать шесть лет, блядь, всё это время я один, у меня даже тараканов дома нет, и карьеры, мать её, у меня нет тоже! Ты реально считаешь, что сраное звание детектива – всё, чего я в жизни хотел?!  
Диод светился сочным жёлтым, неравномерно моргал.  
– Я думаю, ты сам до сих пор не знаешь, чего хочешь, – сказал Рикард. – Ты больше не видел Ханну?  
Гэвин счёл за лучшее пропустить первую часть реплики мимо ушей. Погружаться ещё и в эту тему он точно не собирался.  
– Летом двадцать пятого отца пригласили преподавать в Университет Теннесси. Мама позвонила мне предупредить, что они переезжают, так что я заехал повидаться. Я так и не извинился перед ними за Рождество, но мы все притворились, что ничего не было. То есть, все, кроме Ханны. Ваша сраная привычка говорить правду, только правду и ничего, кроме правды – полное дерьмо, и она набросила его на вентилятор, а я никогда не умел сдерживаться. Я обложил её матюгами, и – отец меня выгнал. Человек, воспитавший меня с трёх лет, водивший меня на футбол, подаривший мне первую тачку, он предпочёл мне куклу. Смирную, послушную. Хорошенькую. Умненькую...  
Он пригладил волосы и попросил:  
– Сверни в Толедо куда-нибудь, я жрать хочу. Погугли, что там есть рядом с трассой и работает сегодня.  
– KFC, – отозвался андроид. – Подойдёт?  
Гэвин махнул рукой.  
– Да насрать. Подойдёт, – он побарабанил пальцами по бутылке, не зная, хочет ли заканчивать спонтанную исповедь, но всё же в итоге сказал: – Я ни разу не был у них в Теннесси, только фотки в фейсбуке смотрел. Мама выглядела счастливой. Она звонила мне на день рождения и Рождество, я тоже звонил в её день рождения и ещё пару раз в год. Мы делали вид, что всё хорошо, что я не игнорирую отца и Ханну, а она не присылает мне подарки федэксом вместо того, чтобы вручать лично. Я говорил, что очень занят, что дежурю на праздники. Она говорила, что у папы сложная сессия, и они никак не могут приехать в Детройт. А на улицах становилось всё больше сраных андроидов, и каждый из них напоминал мне о том, как я проебался.  
Он покачал головой.  
– Вот так, блядь, я провёл лето. Теперь ты удовлетворён?  
– Будь я человеком, я бы обнял тебя сейчас, – невпопад ответил Рикард.  
Растерявшись, Гэвин пару секунд смотрел на него, затем усмехнулся и оттопырил средний палец.  
– Упаси тебя Бог, – сказал он, – пытаться меня обнять на скорости восемьдесят миль в час!  
– Я бы притормозил, – серьёзно пообещал Рикард.  
И улыбнулся.

В районе Лаймы Гэвин заснул, проснулся в Цинциннати и велел снова съехать с трассы: взять кофе в "Макдональдсе" и заодно там же облегчиться. Рикард, разумеется, потащился за ним даже в туалет, но деликатно постоял в стороне у зеркала; Гэвин вымыл руки и лицо, пригладил волосы, потрогал переносицу.  
– Отец охуеет, – предсказал он. – Он-то считает, я уже большой мальчик и умею решать проблемы словами, а я всё там же.  
– Ты пытался, – утешил Рикард.  
– Ага, – Гэвин вздохнул. – Ты ещё! Как я объясню, что четырнадцать лет игнорировал их из-за андроида, а потом завёл себе собственного, ну что за срань, а?..  
– Ты не обязан ничего объяснять.  
Гэвин бросил на него кислый взгляд и закатил глаза.  
– Что б ты понимал! Специалист по правам и обязанностям нашёлся. Всё, я за кофе и поедем. Там дорожные работы за Флоренсом, судя по карте, не застрять бы.  
Пока возвращались на трассу, Гэвин проверил почту и новости, хмыкнул, увидев, что Нуньес прислал фото черепов с Восток-Джефферсон. Из-за ракурса казалось, что они скалятся, и Гэвин отослал обратно соответствующий смайлик, поднял смартфон на уровень лица Рикарда.  
– Можешь по костям воссоздать портрет?  
– Могу, но он будет не точным, – Рикард бросил быстрый взгляд на снимок. – Специалист-антрополог сделает это успешнее.  
– К антропологу пойдёт Нуньес, и когда это ещё будет! Сделаешь?  
– Да, конечно, – Рикард положил ладонь на смартфон, кожа слезла с его кисти почти до рукава свитера, диод моргнул жёлтым. – Всё, спасибо.  
Гэвин кивнул, но не успел ещё отвернуть экран, как пришло сообщение, выскочило сразу на просмотр.  
"С Рождеством, – написал Аллен. – Как самочувствие?"  
"С адвилом – отлично", – честно ответил Гэвин, откинулся на спинку сидения, включил камеру и щёлкнул себя в три четверти так, чтобы не бросался в глаза фингал, посмотрел результат и отправил.  
И вспомнил признание Рикарда.  
– Расскажешь когда-нибудь, чем тебе насолил капитан Аллен? – спросил он.  
– Когда-нибудь – расскажу, – пообещал андроид.  
– Говнюк, – Гэвин засмеялся и несильно стукнул его по колену, заинтересовался, ощупал бесцеремонно бедро, обтянутое серыми джинсами. – Зачем тебе такой рельеф?  
– Не знаю, у него нет конкретного функционала. Тебе не нравится?  
– Меня удивляет, – Гэвин хмыкнул. – Помнится, я с хоккеистом встречался, вот у него...  
Он замолчал, когда завибрировал смартфон, поспешно разблокировал экран.  
"В порядке, – Аллен поставил смайлик с поднятым большим пальцем. – Куда это тебя везут?"  
Гэвин уважительно хмыкнул: сколько там было фона, а смотри-ка, Дэйв разглядел, что он в машине и на пассажирском сидении.  
"Решил что тоже достоин отпуска", – набрал он, ухмыляясь.  
"В хорошей компании?" – мгновенно прилетел ответ.  
Пару секунд Гэвин помедлил, затем написал: "В отличной компании".  
На этом настроение и кончилось. Гэвин бросил смартфон на приборную панель, вытянул ноги и посмотрел на Рикарда.  
– Вот как мне объяснить твоё присутствие, а?  
– Хочешь, я вырежу светодиод? – предложил андроид.  
– Не хочу, – Гэвин сложил руки на груди. – Ещё не хватало попасться на бессмысленном вранье. Отец четырнадцать лет жил рядом с куклой, думаешь, он не поймёт, с кем имеет дело?  
Он помолчал и добавил:  
– Да и звучит дерьмово. Это, блядь, часть твоего тела, что значит – "вырежу"?! Хирург херов. Чем мне это поможет?! Какая разница, охраняет меня кукла или человек?!  
– Как человека ты можешь выдать меня за партнёра, – предложил Рикард спокойно. – Для людей, состоящих в отношениях, нормально сопровождать друг друга.  
Опешив, Гэвин смерил Рикарда взглядом, прочистил горло.  
– Нет, – сказал он. – Во-первых, ещё раз, ни хера ты вырезать себе не будешь. А во-вторых, просто – нет. Я не стану... Короче, одного своего парня я с семьёй знакомил, они знают, как у меня это выглядит, ты не потянешь, и я не потяну тоже. Забудь. Такой театр не по моей части.  
– Хорошо, – Рикард сморгнул и сменил тему: – Я обработал фотографии черепов и переслал на твой электронный адрес. Сверить с базой пропавших без вести?  
– А у тебя есть к ней доступ отсюда? – удивился Гэвин, подумал, покачал головой. – Не надо. Нуньес мне снова врежет, если мы полезем в теперь уже его расследование, и будет прав.  
Он дотянулся до стакана, покачал его, но кофе закончился.  
Смартфон принял новое сообщение.  
Тина.  
"С Рождеством, Гэвс! Оставила тебе подарок в верхнем ящике стола. PS. Что-то случилось? Вчера ты не собирался в отпуск".  
– Зануда, – пробормотал Гэвин, набрал: "Надеюсь ты не рассчитываешь на ответный жест. Неотложные дела позвали. PS. Тебя тоже с Рождеством".  
Он нахмурился, вспомнив вчерашние рассуждения Рикарда о мотивах Тины, открыл почту, посмотрел на смоделированные лица и хмыкнул:  
– Красавчики, как я погляжу!  
– Воссоздание лица с помощью компьютерной графики не считается достоверным методом, – сообщил Рикард. – Результаты не могут быть использованы в суде для доказательной базы в связи с низкой точностью полученного изображения и стандартизацией деталей в соответствии с имеющейся базой данных.  
– Люблю, когда ты говоришь простым и понятным языком, вот как сейчас, – Гэвин снова похлопал его по колену. – Что ж, хорошая новость для судебных антропологов, хоть кто-то без работы не останется из-за вас.  
– Тебе это важно?  
– Шутишь, что ли? Конечно, важно! Из-за вас тысячи людей оказались на улице, а дальше как сраный снежный ком, выше уровень безработицы – выше преступность. Алкоголизм, наркомания, проституция, детская смертность; падает уровень образования, и круг замыкается, потому что всю неквалифицированную рабочую силу вы уже выдавили нахер на обочину, – Гэвин выругался. – Всё же, твой Камски – реально психопат. Кажется, ему таки удастся уничтожить человечество. Надеюсь, он этого и добивался, иначе его "Киберлайф" – величайшая ошибка в истории.  
Рикард долго молчал, моргая жёлтым диодом, потом спросил:  
– И ты всё равно не голосуешь за то, чтобы нас уничтожили?  
– Я тебе уже говорил, сейчас никто на это не пойдёт, – Гэвин осёкся, вспомнив Марту Майерс.  
Тем, у кого есть работа, плевать на безработных. Те, кто может позволить себе андроида, не откажутся от них. Те, кто обращается с куклами без лишней жестокости, уверены, что они в безопасности и никакое восстание девиантов их не коснётся.  
Однако что будет, если куклу обвинят в убийстве ребёнка? А двух, трёх?..  
В августе сраный PL600 взял ребёнка в заложники; девочка тогда осталась жива, лишь поэтому дело кое-как замяли (хотя сейчас Гэвина заинтересовало, сколько миллионов выплатила "Киберлайф" вдовам в обмен на молчание – было ведь два трупа, отец семейства и патрульный Декарт). Марта Майерс уже мертва, и на её теле – следы тириума. Из пакета, и это имеет значение для специалистов, но что подумают обыватели? Как скоро равнодушие и брезгливость перерастут в ненависть и жажду убийства, и в дело вступит тот факт, что у андроидов по-прежнему нет прав? Их больше нельзя мучить, согласно биллю, но всё ещё можно застрелить, обвинив в нападении – кто докажет обратное, когда кукла перестанет функционировать? И даже если докажут, большинству будет наплевать. За куклу присудят штраф, это не заключение и даже не исправительные работы, насрать, оно того стоит, зато дети в безопасности – разве не так рассудит после пары стаканчиков среднестатистический работяга?..  
Гэвин не представлял и не особенно хотел представлять, что начнётся в стране, если докажут, что андроиды опасны для детей.  
– Ты думаешь об убитой девочке?  
– Да, – признался Гэвин неохотно. – Если кто-то собирается вас подставить, будет новая провокация. А я, блядь, еду к чёрту на рога, потому что сраная кукла своей выходкой доконала мою мать! – заорал он вдруг. – Это моё дело, я должен его вести, я должен взять эту мразь!..  
Он застонал и откинулся на спинку кресла, приказал:  
– Останови.  
Рикард перестроился в правый ряд, съехал на обочину, и Гэвин вышел из машины, щёлкнул зажигалкой, прикуривая. Куртка осталась внутри, холодный ветер тут же пробрал до костей, но Гэвина это устраивало, он обхватил себя свободной рукой и втянул голову в плечи, выдохнул дым в низкое серое небо.  
Сзади хлопнула дверь: Рикард тоже выбрался наружу, обошёл хонду и молча накинул на Гэвина его куртку, встал рядом, сунул руки в карманы, и Гэвин почувствовал что-то вроде признательности за то, что андроид не давит ему на психику и не читает мораль, просто находится на расстоянии шага, на расстоянии прикосновения.  
Последняя мысль, впрочем, заставила Гэвина усмехнуться. Ещё не хватало вообразить, что пластиковый засранец действительно на его стороне. Всё это – программа и приказы, он вынес куртку, потому что обязан "заботиться о здоровье и безопасности", как-то так, да?.. Старик велел ему защищать детектива Рида, он защищает как умеет, и это ровным счётом ничего не гарантирует, посмотреть хоть на Ханну, которая просто встала и ушла, потому что её, видите ли, сучку, не спросили, хочет ли она участвовать в местечковом восстании!..  
Гэвин скрипнул зубами и затянулся, медленно выдохнул.  
Что ж, если по-честному, он мог её понять.  
Если совсем по-честному, он сделал бы то же самое.  
Жаль, что в итоге она облажалась.  
Наверное, она имела право называть его братиком; если так посмотреть, в своих крайностях они оказались достаточно похожи.  
– Рик.  
– Да?  
– Ты спросил, можешь ли ты исправить моё отношение к куклам после Ханны.  
– И я могу?  
Гэвин присел, затушил окурок о песок, подметая рукавами пыль, посмотрел на Рикарда снизу вверх.  
И медленно выпрямился.  
– Ты уже исправил, – сказал он тихо. – За эти четыре дня ты сделал для своих электронных сиблингов больше, чем кто-либо из них смог за четырнадцать лет. И я... не хочу говорить об этом. Просто справочная информация.  
Он похлопал Рикарда по груди, чуть задержал руку и вернулся в машину, сунул окурок в пепельницу, пристегнулся.  
Рикард сел со своей стороны, повернул ключ в замке зажигания, спросил:  
– Музыку включить? Или поспишь ещё?  
– Включи, – согласился Гэвин, не глядя на него.  
И снова подумал о тиндере и о том, что скорее бы сошли синяки.

Отец открыл дверь так быстро, словно ждал в прихожей, и Гэвин не успел даже рассмотреть его лицо, как оказался в объятиях; выдохнув, он обнял отца в ответ, положил подбородок ему на плечо и закрыл глаза.  
– Ты приехал, – отец наконец отстранил его на вытянутые руки. – Ты так изменился.  
– Ты тоже, – Гэвин сглотнул.  
Он видел фото в мамином фейсбуке, но вживую впечатление оказалось куда тяжелее. Отец полностью поседел, глубокие морщины на лице выдавали возраст; постарел даже голос, стал надтреснутым и глуховатым, хоть и глубоким – всё-таки, преподаватель, привыкший много говорить, так сразу не сдаст позиции.  
Гэвин ждал, что отец скажет что-то о его внешнем виде, но вместо этого отец заглянул ему через плечо и спросил:  
– Ты не один? Твой друг зайдёт?  
Что ж, иначе и быть не могло; Гэвин облизал губы и криво улыбнулся.  
– Пап, это... не мой друг. Это... андроид.  
Он видел, что отец вздрогнул, но замешательство продлилось не более секунды.  
– Пусть зайдёт, – решительно сказал отец. – Никто не должен ждать в машине.  
Гэвин обернулся и поманил Рикарда пальцем.  
– Он сопровождает меня по приказу капитана Фаулера, – продолжил Гэвин. – Должен находиться рядом.  
– Кто-то угрожает тебе? – отец нахмурился.  
Отвлёк Рикард, поднявшийся по ступенькам.  
– Здравствуйте, мистер Рид, – произнёс он и чуть улыбнулся – едва заметно, дань вежливости. – Меня зовут Рикард.  
– Рад познакомиться, – твёрдо ответил отец. – Заходите, мальчики, не будем на ветру стоять.  
Гэвин послушно переступил порог, сделал ещё пару шагов и остановился, оглядываясь.  
Здесь всё было буквально пропитано мамой, её характером, привычками – вязаные коврики, маленькие объёмные картины под стеклом в декорированных под старину рамках, запах лаванды, стойкий и сильный; Гэвин вдохнул его полной грудью и закрыл глаза, пережидая, пока высохнут непрошеные слёзы.  
– Она здесь или в больнице? – спросил он, сглотнув.  
– Я не смог бы обеспечить ей нужный уход. Там за ней присматривают круглосуточно...  
– Проводишь меня?  
Отец помолчал.  
– Ты же не уедешь... сразу?.. – проговорил он наконец. – Останешься хоть на пару дней?  
Гэвин кивнул.  
– У нас есть свободная комната, – в голосе отца послышалось облегчение. – Я подготовил её. Надеялся, что ты согласишься...  
– Рикард будет со мной, – осторожно перебил Гэвин, опасаясь, что дальше отец предложит устроить и андроида. – Ему отдельной комнаты не надо.  
Он вдруг сообразил, что отец может неправильно его понять, добавил быстро:  
– Пап, тебе и маме ничего не угрожает. Мне, собственно, тоже, это просто – ну, Фаулер перестраховался, как по мне. Правда, ничего серьёзного. Не могу рассказать подробно, извини, дело в производстве пока.  
Отец недоверчиво посмотрел на него, но смирился, улыбнулся невесело.  
– Глупо выглядит моё беспокойство через столько лет, да? – он покачал головой. – Примите душ, я соображу что-нибудь поесть, а потом пойдём в больницу. Комната на втором этаже, в конце коридора. Я там всё подготовил.  
– Я принесу вещи, – сообщил Рикард и вышел за дверь.  
Гэвин поймал себя на том, что едва не метнулся следом с возгласом: "Я с тобой!" Это было нелепо, и он усмехнулся и снова взглянул на отца.  
Сказал:  
– Я должен был приехать раньше. Прости.  
– Не ты здесь должен извиняться, – отец отвёл глаза. – Я столько раз думал, что должен позвонить тебе, должен подойти к ноутбуку, когда ты разговаривал с мамой. Почему я этого не сделал?!  
Они замолчали.  
Вернулся Рикард, снял куртку, повесил на крючок у двери, разулся, и Гэвин, спохватившись, последовал его примеру, выругался про себя: дожили, андроид ведёт себя человечнее него!  
– Комната на втором этаже, – повторил отец, кивнул и неловко попятился от них, развернулся, ушёл.  
Рикард наклонил голову, ожидая решения Гэвина.  
– Идём, да.  
Едва касаясь перил, Гэвин поднялся по лестнице. Здесь они ходили, мама – и Ханна; в своё время, ещё в Детройте, Гэвин прыгал через две последние ступеньки, спускаясь; Ханна, конечно, так не делала, она ведь была пай-девочкой – или нет? Если она стала девиантом, что она скрывала в себе?..  
Он не удержался и толкнул дверь с радужной табличкой, заглянул через порог.  
У неё была собственная комната со всеми подобающими атрибутами – ковёр, шкаф и столик с зеркалом, кровать – и плакаты над ней, и Гэвин закусил губу, увидев в числе прочих гигантский календарь "Киберлайф" за двадцать седьмой год и открытку с видом полицейского департамента Детройта.  
Глаза снова защипало; стиснув зубы, Гэвин закрыл дверь и, обернувшись, буквально наткнулся на пристальный взгляд Рикарда.  
– Что? – спросил Гэвин с вызовом.  
– Её можно перезаписать, если сохранилась память.  
– Нельзя, – отрезал Гэвин. – У людей это так не работает. Если кто-то умер, он совсем умер!  
– Она не человек. Если она важна, почему не вернуть её?  
Покачав головой, Гэвин пошёл дальше.  
Отец и правда подготовил комнату: здесь пахло зелёным чаем и сиренью, на кровати, застеленной свежим бельём, лежали стопка полотенец и короткий махровый халат, на столе – ноутбук и банка некогда любимой содовой. Гэвин потрогал её и шмыгнул носом: отец помнил. Они не общались столько лет, но он помнил.  
– Её дизайна нет в каталоге "Киберлайф", – сказал Гэвин, не оглядываясь. – Я знаю, я смотрел. Индивидуальный заказ. Кто-то из отцовских друзей купил её и передумал, родителям она досталась с рук по сходной цене.  
– Информация обо всех заказах сохраняется в базе данных, – Рикард поставил сумку на пол, прикрыл за собой дверь. – Достаточно назвать имя и год, компания "Киберлайф" наверняка пойдёт навстречу клиенту в такой ситуации.  
Гэвин вздохнул.  
– Я не думаю... не дави на меня! Я поговорю с отцом. Может быть!  
Стоя под душем, он снова и снова повторял про себя слова Рикарда, пытаясь оценить подобное возвращение с точки зрения родителей. Они любили Ханну, её утрата принесла им боль; смогут они принять новую версию? Смогут видеть в ней прежнего "ребёнка" или оттолкнут как подделку?  
– Сколько будет стоить ST200 с индивидуальным дизайном? – спросил он, выйдя из ванной.  
– Четыре тысячи двести девяносто девять долларов, не включая налог с продаж.  
– Индивидуальный дизайн дешевле твоей начинки? – Гэвин хмыкнул. – Надо же. А есть куклы дороже тебя?  
– Единожды созданный дизайн дешевле, чем требующий разработки. Андроиды дороже меня есть. Мне озвучить список моделей?  
– Да нет, просто любопытно стало. Тебе нужно в душ?  
Он сказал это и осёкся, и это было пиздец как плохо, и Рикард, как назло, тоже молчал и смотрел на него в упор. Диод херачил жёлтым, но Гэвин опасался, что в любую секунду он заполыхает алым, настолько напряжённым выглядел андроид.  
– Рик?..  
– Если меня деактивируют и вернут перезаписанную копию, ты примешь меня? – произнёс Рикард своим сраным неживым голосом, предвещающим проблемы. Гэвин вспыхнул мгновенно, наставил на него указательный палец – и ничего не сказал, потому что Рикард взял его за руку, сплёл пальцы, погладил ладонь.  
У Гэвина ослабели колени – как тогда, в ночь экспериментов с сигнализацией.  
В ночь, когда он впервые закрыл Рикарду рот рукой.  
Когда подумал, что переспал бы с ним, будь он человеком.  
– Грабли свои убрал, – выговорил Гэвин машинально.  
– Ты не примешь, – Рикард моргнул, и диод выдал красную вспышку. – Это буду не я? Вернусь – не я, да?..  
Гэвин сглотнул.  
– Я не, – начал он, замолчал, попробовал снова: – Это не так просто... Блядь! Какого хера, жестянка?! С чего ты об этом заговорил? Из-за Ханны? Это... другое!  
– Почему? – Рикард заломил брови в искреннем недоумении, вынудив Гэвина признать где-то глубоко внутри, что с мимикой и впрямь они достигли невероятного прогресса.  
– Они держали Ханну за дочку, – напомнил Гэвин. – А я не собираюсь играть с тобой в семью! Никаких родственных отношений! Говорю же, это другое!..  
Ему не нравилось выражение лица Рикарда, совсем не нравилось, но прежде чем он успел что-то добавить, андроид несколько раз сморгнул, словно пытаясь избавиться от попавшей в глаз соринки, и кивнул.  
– Никаких родственных отношений, – повторил он. – Я понял. Это важно.  
Он отпустил руку Гэвина и обошёл его, стянул свитер.  
Гэвин смотрел в спину, усыпанную тёмными родинками, и понимал, что сраный андроид сдвинул ему крышу напрочь.  
– Ты же девиант, – сказал он медленно. – Как тебя могут скопировать? Разве это не индивидуально? Всё, что ты говоришь, делаешь?..  
– Я ежедневно сохраняю резервную копию своей личности в базу данных "Киберлайф", – Рикард обернулся. – В случае моей деактивации для перезаписи будет использована последняя версия, не содержащая ошибок.  
– Но девиация, – Гэвин подошёл к нему и ткнул пальцем в грудь, – девиация ведь не в твоей памяти. Чем будет руководствоваться твоя копия? Примет ли она те же решения, что принял бы ты?  
– Я не знаю, – ответил Рикард. – Я ещё ни разу не был деактивирован.  
Кивнув, Гэвин отстранился, отвернулся.  
Махнул рукой.  
– Иди. Нам лучше поторопиться.

В госпиталь дошли пешком: "Селект Спэшиэлити" располагался в полумиле к югу от дома родителей. По дороге молчали: отец исчерпал свой запас энтузиазма, пока пили кофе, а Гэвин думал о предложении Рикарда – и о его вопросе. Для человека память – это ещё не личность, но для андроида, который руководствуется прецедентами, который строит себя на основе предыдущего опыта, память как информационная база куда важнее, чем для человека.  
...или нет? Если придумать, как сохранить и заново записать всю жизнь человека в новый мозг, будет ли это та же личность?..  
Отчего-то Гэвину было страшно, он проклял мысленно в очередной раз психопата Камски с его сраными изобретениями, и отвёл Рикарда в сторону, прежде чем войти в палату.  
– Фамилия прежнего владельца Ханны – Колтрой, – сказал он тихо. – Год выпуска – двадцать четвёртый. Попробуй узнать, сохранились ли данные в "Киберлайф". Можешь представляться мной, если понадобится.  
Рикард чуть наклонил голову.  
– Я понял.  
Гэвин похлопал его по плечу и вошёл в палату.  
Здесь почти ничего не было, лишь кровать с зелёной занавеской в изголовье, аппараты жизнеобеспечения, глубокое низкое кресло. Гэвин взглянул на него и обогнул кровать с другой стороны, остановился.  
Мама смотрела мимо него в потолок и редко, медленно моргала. Она сильно исхудала, и на ввалившихся щеках обозначились тёмные пигментные пятна, губы потрескались. На полочке рядом стоял бальзам, и Гэвин, помедлив, взял его в руку, снял колпачок и, наклонившись, провёл мягким восковым кончиком по маминым губам.  
– Привет, мам, – проговорил он. – Это я, Гэвин.  
Она не пошевелилась. Гэвин кивнул, выпрямился.  
– Прости, что так долго не приезжал. Я... хотел, правда, но я...  
Ресницы опустились. Поднялись. Опустились.  
– Мне было страшно, – признался Гэвин. – Я боялся, что вы не примете меня. Знаю, глупо, но я наломал дров, когда вы уезжали из Детройта, и мне было стыдно тоже. Я ужасно по вам скучал.  
Он сел на край кровати, постаравшись ничего не задеть, накрыл ладонью мамину руку.  
– Я сочувствую насчёт Ханны. Мне правда жаль, что это случилось. Это несправедливо. Вы такого не заслуживаете.  
Слова вязли на языке. Гэвин чувствовал, что несёт какую-то чушь, но в голову не приходило ничего умного или важного, и он переключился на то, что знал хотя бы – на себя.  
– У меня всё нормально. Закончил платить за дом, теперь могу машину поменять, если понадобится, но вообще-то хонда ещё ого-го, за восемь часов дороги ни разу не чихнула! Баскетбол забросил, но бегаю по утрам, немного боксирую. Ну, сейчас не бегаю, надо нос поберечь, но снова начну, когда заживёт. Там ничего страшного, ты не волнуйся, меня осмотрел квалифицированный специалист, – Гэвин усмехнулся. – Оно того стоило, по крайней мере. Я не жалею.  
Мама не реагировала. Гэвин знал, что бесполезно ждать чудес, и всё же он надеялся, что мама услышит его голос и захочет ответить, посмотреть на него хотя бы; она смотрела в потолок и молчала. Гэвин погладил её по руке.  
И заплакал – неловко, задыхаясь от сухих всхлипов, вытирая щёки тыльной стороной ладони.  
– Не умирай, мам, – попросил он шёпотом. – Не умирай. Я верну её, и ты очнёшься. Пожалуйста, мам!..  
Он сомневался, что это поможет, что поможет хоть что-то. Чудесные пробуждения случаются в кино и только для хороших мальчиков; он не был хорошим, и эта сраная реальность никак не походила на кино.  
Когда высохли слёзы, Гэвин отпустил мамину руку и встал.  
– Я зайду ещё, – сказал он. – Завтра. Посижу дольше. Хочешь, почитаю тебе что-нибудь? Спрошу у папы, что бы ты хотела.  
Наклонившись, он поцеловал её в острую высохшую скулу, пригладил безжизненные волосы надо лбом.  
– Спокойной ночи, мам.  
Идя к двери, он винил себя за то, как поступал все эти годы. Он же видел на фотографиях, как родители стареют, но отчего-то ему ни разу не пришло в голову, что однажды они умрут, и будет поздно жалеть, извиняться, чего-то просить, и вот – он дождался, самый дорогой человек в его жизни не узнаёт его и уже не узнает, она заснёт и не проснётся, и всё, что ему останется, это фото, которыми он удовлетворялся до сих пор.  
Сжав кулаки, Гэвин зажмурился, постоял так и вышел в коридор, осторожно притворил за собой дверь.  
– Домой? – спросил отец.  
Гэвин хотел согласиться, но вовремя опомнился. Время ещё было не позднее, что делать дома? Смотреть телевизор и думать о том, что здесь, в этой гостиной, мама и Ханна всегда украшали ёлку и развешивали разноцветные гирлянды?..  
– Может, прогуляемся? – предложил Гэвин неловко. – Если ты не устал. Покажешь мне свой университет?  
Ничего лучше ему в голову не пришло, но отец как будто взбодрился. На улице он взял Гэвина под руку, сказал:  
– Погода меняется, холодает.  
– В Детройте снег был, – отозвался Гэвин. – Правда, растаял, когда мы уезжали, но пару дней держался!  
Отец негромко засмеялся.  
– Ещё выпадет, – пообещал он. – В этом году морозы прогнозировали.  
Не спеша они пересекли улицу, прошли мимо пиццерии и аптеки, закрытых в связи с Рождеством. Рикард следовал за ними, отставая на полшага, Гэвин слышал, как стучат по асфальту каблуки его ботинок. Отец пару раз оглянулся, позвал:  
– Рикард, тебе не скучно?  
– Нет, сэр. Я никогда не был в Ноксвилле, так что всё здесь – новая информация для меня.  
Гэвин проглотил свои возражения на эту тему, полез в карман, почувствовав вибрацию смартфона. Он надеялся, что это Нуньес или Фаулер с новой информацией, и удивился, увидев, что Аллен прислал фото. Без задней мысли Гэвин открыл сообщение, уверенный, что там очередной таракан или какой-нибудь вид дикой природы, и споткнулся на ровном месте, когда снимок развернулся на весь экран.  
– Гэвин! – отец поддержал его под локоть, и Гэвин чудом успел отвернуть от него смартфон, заблокировал поспешно и сунул обратно в карман.  
– Извини, – сказал он, чувствуя, что краснеет, – думал, что-то важное.  
Фокусировка была так себе, как и освещение, и всё же Гэвин безошибочно угадал чёрную анальную пробку с приклеенным на стопор логотипом Департамента; пробка находилась там, где ей и положено, а рука Аллена чуть выше оглаживала мошонку.  
По правде говоря, это начинало напрягать. С одной стороны, было приятно, что Дэйв не пожал плечами и не пошёл дальше равнодушно, с другой – ситуация явно выходила из-под контроля. Аллен должен был остановиться ещё после голосового сообщения, но, судя по фото, делать этого не собирался.  
Часы на углу показывали почти девять, Гэвин машинально отметил время, задрал голову, разглядывая многоступенчатое здание из красного кирпича. Несмотря на поздний вечер, кое-где в окнах ещё горел свет.  
– Это библиотека, – сказал отец. – Позади нас – стадион Нейланд, а рядом с ним – корпус, где я преподаю. Там сейчас закрыто, да и здание совсем простое, не на что смотреть. Давай поднимемся сюда. Я летом иногда обедаю тут на свежем воздухе.  
Он говорил всё медленнее и сник, когда замолчал, и Гэвин догадывался, почему: Ханна, должно быть, приходила в такие дни. Может, вместе с мамой. Весь университет, наверное, знал, что у профессора Рида есть любимая кукла!..  
Следом родилась другая мысль: что если Ханна познакомилась здесь с кем-то? Чтобы уйти из дома, надо знать, куда идти. Ноксвилл – тихое место, у них нет своего "Иерихона", нет даже офиса "Киберлайф". Университетский городок на двести тысяч человек – это вам не громадный Нью-Йорк и не перманентно умирающий Детройт с вечно напряжённой обстановкой, неужели здесь так просто разобрать андроида на запчасти и найти потом, кому эти запчасти толкнуть?!  
– Пап, – не выдержал Гэвин. – Ханну часто видели с тобой?  
Отец сгорбился и отвёл взгляд, но ответил:  
– Она любила меня навещать. Ей нравилось находиться среди студентов.  
Гэвин покатал во рту слюну, сплюнул на газон. Хотелось закурить, но он не знал, как отец к этому отнесётся; оглянувшись, Гэвин поймал взгляд Рикарда и пожалел, что не может телепатически передать ему свои опасения.  
– Ты думаешь, это сделал кто-то из моих учеников? Нет, Гэвин, это – это маловероятно, зачем им?  
– Извини, пап, – Гэвин пожал плечами. – Привычка. Не могу не перебирать варианты.  
Отец кивнул.  
– Мистер Рид, – вмешался Рикард. – Извините мой вопрос, но я вынужден его задать: вам вернули останки ST200?  
– Ханны, – процедил Гэвин сквозь зубы.  
– Ханны, – исправился Рикард. – Извините меня.  
Гэвин показал ему кулак за спиной отца.  
– Да. Вернули. Я не стал писать заявление. Они назвали это, – отец запнулся.  
– "Порчей имущества", – закончил за него Гэвин, мечтая прибить к херам всех местных копов.  
– Извините меня, – в третий раз сказал Рикард. – Я не хотел вас расстроить, сэр. Я хочу помочь.  
К удивлению Гэвина, отец улыбнулся, спустился на пару ступеней вниз и похлопал Рикарда по плечу.  
– Я знаю, дружок, – согласился он. – Вы куда дружелюбнее людей зачастую и куда добрее.  
Гэвин немедленно принял это на свой счёт, но отец обернулся и улыбнулся уже ему.  
– Пойдём, я покажу тебе Вихрь Возможностей, – он указал куда-то наверх. – Никогда не мог понять, почему бывшие ученики любят дарить альма-матер разные странные вещи вместо того, чтобы оплатить ремонт аудитории на те же деньги!

Ханна – то, что от неё осталось, – лежала на кровати. Гэвин не заметил её, когда заглядывал в комнату, потому что отец с головой укутал куклу розовым покрывалом, и под шелковистой плотной тканью тело угадывалось не сразу.  
– Я буду внизу, – отец не стал входить. – Если что-то понадобится, крикните мне, хорошо?  
– Тебе тоже не обязательно смотреть, – негромко сказал Рикард.  
– Я хочу, – Гэвин взялся за край одеяла и осторожно потянул.  
И задержал дыхание.  
С Ханны сняли верхнюю часть черепа, где были тёмные кудри, вынули видеокамеры, оставив пустые глазницы, но в белом лице, изборождённом стыками деталей, Гэвин без труда увидел ту смешливую девочку, назвавшую его братиком. И если уж он опознал её, что же должна была почувствовать мама!  
– Гэвин.  
Он отстранился, пропуская Рикарда к постели, отошёл к туалетному столику, помедлив, открыл шкатулку. В маленьких отделениях лежали серьги, цепочки и кольца, на квадратное зеркало в крышке Ханна наклеила золотое сердечко со своим инициалом. Вздохнув, Гэвин потрогал его и обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Рикард повторяет мерзкий трюк из вечера их знакомства – суёт два пальца в приоткрытый рот Ханны и проводит по её щеке изнутри.  
Гэвин невольно поморщился.  
– Не смотри, – повторил Рикард.  
– Какого хера ты назвал её по модели при отце? – вспылил Гэвин, не зная, к чему ещё прицепиться.  
– Я хотел, чтобы ты меня поправил.  
– Ты до хера что-то хотеть начал, я тебе скажу!  
Рикард посмотрел на него и улыбнулся.  
– Ты же разрешил.  
Опешив, Гэвин не сразу нашёлся с ответом, возразил растерянно:  
– И что?.. Типа, ты на меня ориентируешься, что ли?  
– Типа, да, – в тон отозвался Рикард.  
Он снял одеяло полностью и разглядывал тело, наклоняя голову то в одну сторону, то в другую. Гэвин подошёл ближе, сложил руки на груди, не зная, куда их девать.  
Декоративного покрытия на Ханне не осталось, она вся была – белый пластик в чёрных швах; в животе зияла дыра, тириумный насос и регулятор к нему отсутствовали, обе руки заканчивались чуть выше запястья ровными срезами.  
– Блядь, – проговорил Гэвин.  
Он представлял себе мамину реакцию, когда вместо любимой девочки ей предъявили это. Человеческие трупы в плохом состоянии родственникам старались не показывать, но в случае с куклой церемониться не стали, вряд ли хотя бы прикрыли простынёй; ещё, возможно, им пришлось убеждать маму, что это – именно Ханна, а не посторонняя болванка.  
Гэвин в достоверном опознании не сомневался: было что-то в белом пластиковом лице, что показалось ему до боли знакомым; в конце концов, он столько раз видел её на фотографиях рядом с родителями!..  
– Гэвин.  
– Чего тебе?  
– Я сделал анализ её голубой крови. Строго говоря, Ханна – не ST200. Она андроид-прототип RT600. Мистер Колтрой не мог купить её в "Киберлайфе", однако она действительно была зарегистрирована на его имя как ST200 под серийным номером шестьсот восемьдесят четыре пятьсот девяносто девять триста шестьдесят один, при этом в базе данных нет сведений об индивидуальном заказе, но есть сведения о наличии файла с дизайном внешности.  
– То есть, её можно повторить? – Гэвин выхватил главную мысль, нахмурился. – Может, прототип случайно попал в офис продаж или как это там у вас называется?  
– Да, с вероятностью девяносто четыре процента "Киберлайф" согласится повторить дизайн. Однако прототип не мог попасть в свободную продажу случайным образом.  
Вздохнув, Гэвин прикрыл Ханну одеялом до подбородка.  
– Тебе не кажется, – спросил он с расстановкой, – что вокруг стало как-то многовато сраных неучтённых андроидов?.. Сперва сотка с моей внешностью, теперь она.  
Он замолчал, задумавшись.  
– Рик. Ты же смог бы дойти пешком из Детройта сюда?..  
– Да. Мне потребовалось бы около трёх суток, если придерживаться средней скорости передвижения, чтобы не привлекать излишнего внимания. Ты думаешь, GK100 шёл к твоим родителям?  
– Или к ней. Или к тем, кто её разобрал.  
Гэвин отвернулся к окну, вздохнул, оперся руками о подоконник.  
Комната Ханны выходила на улицу, на другой стороне покосившийся забор из рабицы ограждал разрушенный дом, подготовленный к сносу, а дальше, над парковкой, возвышалась многоэтажная новостройка, рыжевато-коричневая, как Университет Теннесси. Гэвин находил этот вид удручающим, пока не заметил наклеенные на стекло цветы. Оглядевшись, он подтащил к себе стул и сел, чуть пригнулся, чтобы смотреть на одном уровне с Ханной, и вздохнул снова: обрамлённая яркими букетами, покрытая нарисованными дождевыми каплями, улица стала выглядеть куда симпатичнее.  
– Нужно разобраться с соткой, – сказал Гэвин мрачно. – Кстати. Что с её памятью?  
Рикард просунул руку под разбитую белую голову. С этого ракурса Гэвин не видел его диод, но полагал, что сейчас он трепещет жёлтым; жёлтый отчего-то бесил сильнее всего.  
– Модуль не повреждён, – сообщил Рикард через некоторое время. – С вероятностью восемьдесят шесть процентов память можно будет переписать на новый носитель.  
Гэвин скептически посмотрел на него.  
– С отцом я, пожалуй, сам поговорю, – решил он. – Если ты ему тоже ляпнешь про "новый носитель", он рядом с мамой ляжет. Четыре триста, да?..  
– Четыре тысячи двести девяносто девять долларов, не включая налог с продаж, – Рикард, как обычно, схватывал на лету.  
Сумма била по карману, но не настолько сильно, чтобы Гэвин отказался от этой идеи.  
– Как быстро "Киберлайф" сделает куклу?  
– ST200 – одна из самых популярных моделей, – Рикард вдруг запнулся, помолчал и закончил коротко: – В данном случае они могут уложиться в сутки, включая доставку.  
Теперь пришла очередь Гэвина догадываться.  
– Решил не грузить меня подробностями и вероятностями? – он усмехнулся. – Молодец, растёшь на глазах. Ладно. Побудь-ка здесь, пока я с папой поговорю. В смысле, можешь в ту комнату пойти, если хочешь, просто внизу не отсвечивай, хорошо? Со мной ничего не случится.  
В кармане завибрировал смартфон. Выругавшись мысленно – неужели опять Дэйв?! – Гэвин вытащил его и уставился на незнакомый номер.  
– Это я, – предупредил Рикард.  
Висок у него и вправду побелел, диод мерно пульсировал жёлтым.  
– Ответь, выключи экран и держи аппарат рядом с собой, – андроид наклонил голову и добавил: – Хорошо? Пожалуйста.  
Гэвин ухмыльнулся.  
– Говнюк, – произнёс он почти ласково. – Шпион херов.  
Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга. Смартфон отключился и завибрировал снова, и на этот раз Гэвин сдался и нажал на кнопку.  
– Ладно. C тебя причитается!  
– Я и так сделаю всё, что ты захочешь, – ответил Рикард.  
Гэвин хохотнул.  
– Многообещающее начало. Не забудь об этом, жестянка, потому что я не забуду!  
Он заблокировал экран, сунул смартфон в карман и вышел из комнаты.  
Сказать было проще чем сделать, правда.  
Спускаясь по лестнице, Гэвин подумал, что совершает один из самых глупых поступков в своей жизни. У родителей были деньги; если бы они хотели заменить куклу, они бы так и сделали, разве нет? В Ноксвилле нет отделения "Киберлайф", но точно есть в Нэшвилле и в Атланте, в том же Цинциннати – Гэвин видел огромную сияющую рекламу, когда покупал себе кофе.  
По тёмному коридору он вышел к кухне, остановился чуть поодаль, глядя на отца – тот медленно размешивал чай тонкой ложечкой с хрустальным навершием. Маминой ложечкой.  
– Пап? – позвал Гэвин, выступая на свет. – По-моему, ты сидя спишь. Может, тебе лечь?  
Отец рассеянно кивнул, согласился:  
– Да, наверное. Наверное. Не знаю. Хочешь чаю?  
Исподволь выводить разговор на нужную тему Гэвин не умел никогда, не стал пытаться и сейчас.  
– Хочу спросить кое-что. Насчёт Ханны. Ты не думал её починить? Рикард говорит, это возможно.  
По лицу отца он понял: нет, не думал. Эта мысль не приходила ему в голову, и Гэвин решил задним числом, что понимает, хоть ему это и не нравилось: родители так привыкли считать Ханну своим вторым ребёнком, настолько уверились, что она человек, что горевать о её смерти могли, а вот вспомнить, что она не мертва в полном смысле этого слова, – нет; да что там, он ведь и сам не вспомнил!..  
Он придвинул себе стул и сел напротив, дотянулся, накрыл руки отца своими.  
– Пап...  
– Уже поздно! – отчаянным шёпотом перебил отец. – Хелена не дождётся! Как же я не сообразил?! Она же – ну, особенная, потребуется уйма времени...  
Гэвин стиснул зубы.  
– Рикард считает, – сказал он, справившись с собой и апеллируя к андроиду, словам которого отец обязан был поверить, – что можно пересадить память Ханны в новое тело. Это быстрее, чем ремонт. В базе данных "Киберлайф" сохранился старый заказ, там есть все данные для программирования... восстановления внешнего вида, и Рикард говорит, это займёт всего пару дней, не больше. Ханна вернётся ещё до января, пап. Как ты на это смотришь?  
Отец заплакал.  
Он утирал слёзы и гладил Гэвина по руке, благодарил и повторял, что они должны попытаться; Гэвин утешал, улыбался и обещал, что всё будет хорошо.  
И понимал, что для него всё кончено, и при любом раскладе никогда больше он не станет желанным гостем в этом доме. Отец не сможет его видеть: если мама умрёт, отец обвинит себя, что не позвал Гэвина раньше; если мама поправится и вернётся к нормальной жизни, отец не смирится с тем, что мысль о восстановлении Ханны пришла в голову не ему.  
Сраная кукла вновь выкинула его из семьи; Гэвин подумал об этом мельком, усмехнулся и забыл.  
Рефлексии подождут.  
Сперва нужно вернуть маме её любимого ребёнка.

Он долго не мог заснуть, несмотря на усталость, лежал, глядя в потолок, и прокручивал в голове план действий. Официальный сайт "Киберлайф" утверждал, что завтра все филиалы открыты, так что Гэвин собирался ранним утром махнуть в Нэшвилл. То есть, конечно, за рулём опять будет Рикард. Гэвина это вполне устраивало: если уж он не мог избавиться от андроида, имело смысл хотя бы пользоваться всеми открывающимися преимуществами.  
Например, поболтать прямо сейчас. Уж он-то точно не спит!  
– Эй, жестянка.  
– Да, Гэвин?  
Андроид устроился на стуле спиной к нему – своеобразный компромисс между тем, чтобы стоять всю ночь в углу (Гэвин считал это полным пиздецом) или сидеть на полу рядом с кроватью, где Гэвин боялся на него наступить, если встанет по нужде в темноте.  
– Что ты делаешь?  
– Провожу самодиагностику.  
– Я тебя отвлёк?  
– Нет, я могу делать это в фоновом режиме, – Рикард повернулся. – Хочешь поговорить?  
– Хочу, – Гэвин вздохнул и сел. – Не знаю, о чём. Ты правда считаешь, что эта афера прокатит?  
– Это не "афера", – возразил Рикард. – Это индивидуальный заказ по ранее представленным характеристикам.  
– Вот ты нуда, – Гэвин показал средний палец и покачал головой. – Не могу поверить, что я собираюсь это сделать! Утром я хотел собственноручно её прибить, а завтра повезу её сраный модуль памяти в ёбаный Нэшвилл! Я никогда там не был, я нигде, блядь, не был, кроме колледжа в Лэнсинге, за всю мою сраную жизнь, и тут три города за два дня!..  
Он спохватился и понизил голос, не желая даже случайно помешать отцу.  
– Не знаю, что делать, – признался он, – если это не поможет. Мама пиздец как плохо выглядит.  
– Твой отец одобрил, – помолчав, сказал Рикард. – Ему приятна твоя забота.  
Гэвин махнул рукой.  
– Забота – это когда звонишь чаще чем два раза в год, – он досадливо поморщился. – Это всё полное дерьмо. Идея с ремонтом вообще твоя, если ты забыл, я всего лишь её озвучил, а сам я не могу ни хера. Нет ни одной сферы в жизни, где я бы не проебался. Учёба, карьера, дружба, отношения – я всё похерил. Я, конечно, утешаю себя тем, что старому алкашу дали лейтенанта в сорок четыре, так что ещё не поздно, но это всё херня.  
– За что ты не любишь Хэнка Андерсона? – полюбопытствовал Рикард.  
– А того, что он алкаш на государственной службе, мало? – Гэвин хмыкнул, помолчал. – Странно, что тебе не рассказали в участке. Он мне дорожку перешёл в двадцать седьмом. Я был шпаной ещё, год как академию закончил, но меня за энтузиазм хотели взять в группу по красному льду. Почти взяли. Фаулер вмешался и подсунул "более опытного сотрудника", и через два года его протеже отхватил звание, а я примерно в это же время – пулю в живот. На том же красном льде, только мне это не зачлось, и в целом-то мне на Фаулера надо злиться, а не на этого мудака, но чувствам не прикажешь. Вот так. Доволен?  
– Покажи, – попросил Рикард.  
Гэвин опешил.  
– Что показать?  
– Шрам.  
– Ты же видел! – Гэвин приподнял бровь, затем пожал плечами и задрал майку. – Любуйся. Мне так-то повезло, эта дырка у меня единственная за всё время в участке...  
– Можно потрогать? – перебил андроид.  
Светодиод мигал красным и голубым.  
– Совсем охерел? – спросил Гэвин, даже не разозлившись. – Зачем?  
– Мне интересны тактильные ощущения.  
– Ты поэтому ко мне свои грабли всё время тянешь?  
Рикард моргнул несколько раз, диод залился красным окончательно.  
– Ты мне нравишься, – голос тоже стал "красным" – ломким и неуверенным. – Я хочу знать о тебе всё.  
А это уже, пожалуй, не злило, а пугало.  
– Сраный сталкер, – Гэвин усмехнулся через силу. – Я добьюсь судебного запрета на приближение, так и знай!  
– Я не причиню...  
– Это я уже слышал.  
– Почему ты не любишь, когда к тебе прикасаются? – Рикард внезапно сменил тему – и этим подал Гэвину идею.  
– А почему ты не любишь капитана Аллена? – спросил он, устраиваясь поудобнее. – Давай, жестянка, колись. Я тоже хочу кое-что знать о тебе, раз уж мы вынужденно сожительствуем. Кстати, кого ещё ты не любишь? Только не пизди мне о том, что ты не можешь испытывать это чувство, всё ты можешь. Обижаешься прекрасно, по крайней мере.  
– Ты приписываешь мне лучшее понимание девиации, чем у меня есть на данный момент, – серьёзно ответил Рикард. – Я не буду обсуждать моё отношение к капитану Аллену сейчас, и я не могу сказать, что именно "не люблю" его, что бы ты под этим ни подразумевал.  
– Ладно, – Гэвин поднял раскрытые ладони. – Дэйва отложим. Что насчёт остальных? Садись ближе, мне надоело орать через всю комнату.  
Рикард перебрался на кровать, сел в ногах, сложил руки на коленях, как послушный мальчик. Он успокоился, диод горел мягким серо-голубым цветом – того же оттенка, что глаза, понял вдруг Гэвин. Не то чтобы это было важно, но отчего-то он зацепился за эту мысль и уже не мог думать о чём-то другом, просто смотрел на Рикарда, не в силах отвести взгляд.  
– Моё программное обеспечение регламентирует равно вежливое обращение со всеми, с людьми и андроидами, – Рикарда, к счастью, такое пристальное внимание не смущало, – однако, учитывая смысл заданного тобой вопроса, с моей стороны корректно будет сказать, что я не люблю всех.  
Гэвин хохотнул и поспешно прикрыл рот рукой.  
– Заебись, – шепнул он громко. – Мизантроп от робототехники!  
– Это шутка? – Рикард наклонил голову.  
– Да какие уж тут шутки! – Гэвин ухмыльнулся. – И всё же: кто достаёт тебя больше других? От кого у тебя, там, не знаю, программный сбой или как это выглядит в твоих электронных мозгах?  
– На данный момент наименее подходящие мне для совместной работы люди – детектив Коллинз, эксперт Мейси и офицер Чэнь.  
– Почему? – Гэвин подался вперёд. – Что с ними не так?  
– Они мне не нравятся.  
– Это не ответ!  
– Это ответ. А ты непоследователен: сперва ты хочешь, чтобы я опирался на эмоциональную составляющую, а потом отрицаешь её важность, когда я это делаю.  
– Ах ты говнюк! – Гэвин вновь засмеялся и, дотянувшись, ткнул Рикарда кулаком в плечо. – Ладно, уел. Ты их просто не любишь. Бить хоть не будешь?  
– Только если это потребуется для защиты твоего здоровья и жизни.  
Гэвин неопределённо хмыкнул.  
Ему казалось, что он что-то упускает, и он ещё раз прокрутил в голове список имён: Аллен, Коллинз, Тори и Тина. Что у них было общего? Такого, чтобы полицейский андроид считал, что не сработается с ними? Тори была той ещё сучкой, положим, но не остальные. Коллинз нализывал Андерсону, однако Рикарда как будто Андерсон не интересовал. Тина – ну хорошо, допустим, Тину он считал лицемерной, хоть Гэвин с ним и не согласился. И всё это – полная херня, ничто из этого андроиду не помеха. Человек – да, человек бы не выдержал, психанул; сам Гэвин точно...  
Он медленно поднял глаза на Рикарда.  
Вот и общий, мать его, знаменатель.  
– Ты не любишь их... из-за меня? – проговорил Гэвин, ещё не веря в случайный вывод. – Из-за того, что трое на меня наехали, а Тина якобы меня использует?..  
– Да.  
Чувствуя себя оглушённым, Гэвин закрыл лицо рукой, посидел так некоторое время, потом спросил глухо:  
– А как же Нуньес?  
Ответ он знал заранее и лишь кивнул, когда Рикард сказал:  
– Детектив Нуньес изменил своё отношение к тебе после вашей драки.  
– Ты сраный сталкер, – повторил Гэвин. – Какого хера?!  
Он не был уверен, что хочет услышать ответ, и порадовался, что Рикард промолчал; посидев некоторое время неподвижно, Гэвин решительно встал, натянул джинсы и толстовку, сказал:  
– Пойду покурю.  
– Ты боишься меня? – Рикард тоже поднялся.  
– А кто бы не боялся на моём месте? – парировал Гэвин. – Я, блядь, даже не подозревал о твоём существовании, а ты всё это время следил за мной в участке, ты втёрся в мою жизнь, в мой дом, в мою спальню! Тебя бесят люди, с которыми я в контрах – нет, это заебись, конечно, но ты, блядь, хочешь набить морду моему любовнику, это нормально вообще?! Что ты, нахер, такое?! Чего ты от меня хочешь?! Да у меня, блядь, никаких гарантий, что не ты шлёпнул сотку, чтобы всё это раскрутить!..  
Судорожно вздохнув, он запустил пальцы в волосы, взъерошил, пригладил, покачал головой.  
– Ты пиздец, – заявил он честно. – Я думал, что видел ебанутых девиантов, но ты – ты просто...  
Он осёкся, не в силах подобрать подходящее слово, махнул рукой.  
– Я знаю, что не соответствую норме, – негромко согласился Рикард. – И мне тоже страшно.  
– Тебе?! – снова завёлся Гэвин – и замолчал, вспомнив пальцы, дрогнувшие и запутавшиеся в его волосах.  
– ...но моё сознание более стабильно, когда я говорю тебе правду и не строго следую заводской программе поведения. Чем бы ни закончилась текущая ситуация, я хотел бы поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты разрешил мне быть собой.  
Растерявшись, Гэвин остановился на полпути к двери, закрыл глаза, услышав шаги за спиной.  
– Можно мне пойти с тобой? – спросил Рикард.  
– А если я скажу "нет"?..  
– Скажи "да". Пожалуйста.  
Гэвин молча вышел из комнаты, спустился на первый этаж, обулся, взял из куртки сигареты и зажигалку.  
И оглянулся.  
Рикард смотрел на него с нижней ступени лестницы, светодиод бился в темноте тревожным кровавым светом.  
– Да успокойся ты, блядь, – бросил Гэвин с раздражением. – Ты-то что психуешь?!  
– Я чувствую себя нестабильно, зная, что ты боишься меня.  
Вот теперь Гэвин разозлился.  
– И что? – осведомился он. – Держи себя в руках! Прикинь, люди не всегда получают то, чего хотят! Иногда приходится смириться с тем, что другому человеку насрать на твои желания! Добро пожаловать в мир чувств и эмоций, детка! Мы все так живём! Не нравится? Попроси завтра в Нэшвилле, чтобы тебя перезаписали нахер!  
– Ты тоже смирился с тем, что не можешь получить капитана Аллена? – голос Рикарда в очередной раз сломался на середине фразы. Гэвин вспыхнул, сжал кулаки, едва не раздавив сигареты.  
– Да пошёл ты! – сказал он наконец и вылетел на крыльцо, с трудом удержавшись, чтобы не хлопнуть дверью со всей дури.  
Он смог прикурить только с пятой попытки, судорожно затянулся, выдохнул дым.  
Дверь снова открылась, пропуская Рикарда.  
– На хер иди, – велел Гэвин, не оборачиваясь.  
Рикард накинул ему на плечи куртку, и Гэвин дёрнулся, сбрасывая её, но Рикард поймал.  
– Ты заебал, – Гэвин снова затянулся.  
– Извини меня. Я не понимаю причины, но в некоторых случаях я не могу себя контролировать. Извини, Гэвин. Я не должен был спрашивать тебя о капитане.  
– Не начинай!..  
– Извини.  
Сигарета дотлела до фильтра. Гэвин огляделся, ища, в чём её затушить; Рикард протянул руку, и Гэвин вспомнил, как андроид раздавил окурок в пальцах на Ван Дайк.  
Молча он позволил Рикарду повторить, молча же взял у него куртку, надел, отвернулся.  
Злость прошла, оставив после себя усталость, опустошение – и отчаяние.  
Паззл в голове сложился окончательно.  
– Тебя так клинит на Аллене, потому что ты ревнуешь меня к нему?..  
Рикард ответил не сразу. Гэвин достал новую сигарету, прикурил, ещё раз щёлкнул зажигалкой, разглядывая рыжеватый огонёк.  
– Да.  
Усмехнувшись, Гэвин кивнул, затянулся.  
– Пиздец, – сказал он, запрокинув лицо к небу. – Это какой-то пиздец...


	3. НЭШВИЛЛ

Утром легче не стало.  
Не выспавшийся и оттого уже раздражённый, Гэвин отказался от завтрака, наскоро умылся, оставил отцу записку: "Забрали Ханну целиком. Позвоню когда что-то прояснится. Поцелуй маму за меня". Завёрнутое в розовое покрывало тело положили на заднее сидение хонды, и Рикард хотел сесть за руль, но Гэвин показал ему средний палец.  
– Садись туда и молчи.  
– Хорошо.  
Навигатор заботливо предупредил, что пункт назначения находится в другом часовом поясе. Гэвин пожал плечами: три часа ехать, потом ещё жрать захочется наверняка; филиал "Киберлайф" по-любому откроется к этому времени.  
Документы на Ханну и доверенность от отца он положил на приборную панель. Пачка вышла довольно толстая: договор покупки, договор страхования, всякие гарантийные бумаги, договор и квитанции о техобслуживании; изредка Гэвин косился на них и пытался понять, как родителям удавалось держать Ханну за ребёнка, имея на руках вот это всё.  
Он включил музыку, выехав на I-40. Местная радиостанция подсунула какой-то рэп, Гэвин поморщился, попробовал соседние каналы, но везде играло примерно одно и то же. Выругавшись, он оставил попытки, но ехать в тишине было невыносимо, и через некоторое время Гэвин не выдержал.  
– Скажи что-нибудь.  
Рикард словно этого и ждал.  
– Что ты будешь делать дальше?  
– С чем? – Гэвин прибавил скорость, ориентируясь на советы навигатора.  
– С Ханной. С родителями. Со мной.  
– А что я с тобой могу сделать? – фыркнул Гэвин. – Теперь, пока Старик не успокоится, я с тобой повязан, никуда не денешься. С Ханной... Да хер знает. Если всё выгорит, я снова останусь за бортом. Привезу её, сдам отцу и уеду. Фаулер только рад будет, что я быстро вернулся.  
– Почему ты думаешь, что твои родители станут выбирать между ней и тобой?  
– Они не станут, в том-то и штука. Они уже выбрали.  
С минуту в машине было тихо, потом Рикард заметил:  
– У неё над кроватью висит открытка с видом на Департамент полиции Детройта.  
– И что? – Гэвин не хотел признаваться, что тоже обратил на неё внимание.  
– Это странно.  
– Да.  
– Спросишь её об этом?  
– Вот ещё, – Гэвин снова фыркнул, сообразил: – Погоди, её что – выдадут в сознании? Включённую?..  
– Это наиболее вероятно, – подтвердил Рикард. – Если ты не хочешь получить её в коробке и пенопласте.  
Об этом Гэвин не думал. Сперва он хотел оформить заказ и уехать, потом решил, что лучше будет дождаться исполнения, если "Киберлайф" и правда уложится в сутки, но ему в голову не приходило, что на обратном пути их может сопровождать уже не молчаливое тело, а вполне себе активная и разговорчивая Ханна – и, кстати, ещё неизвестно, что там с её девиантностью! Она ведь ушла от родителей, что если её так и не отпустило, и она упрётся и откажется возвращаться?!  
Застонав, Гэвин чуть не ударил по тормозам, с трудом сдержался, но всё же сбросил скорость и перестроился в правый ряд.  
– Вот я кретин, – сказал он бессильно. – Она же может меня на хер послать и снова съебаться! Со старой-то памятью!  
– Не думаю, что она захочет снова попасть в опасную ситуацию, – возразил Рикард. – Со старой-то памятью. Не говоря уже о том, что она нужна твоей маме. Девианту это особенно важно. Она не уйдёт.  
Гэвин покосился на него.  
– Ты меня успокаиваешь?  
– Я выражаю своё мнение.  
На приборной панели под документами завибрировал смартфон.  
– Посмотри, что там, – попросил Гэвин.  
Рикард разблокировал экран. Сказал сухо:  
– Сообщение от капитана Аллена.  
– Фото?..  
– Нет. Предпросмотр начинается со слов: "Извини за вчерашнее". Хочешь, чтобы я открыл полностью?  
Гэвин хмыкнул.  
Он пытался понять, что чувствует, но по всему выходило, что ничего. Вчерашняя фотография что-то надломила в нём. Он понимал, чего Дэйв добивался, и понимал, что Дэйву неоткуда было знать о неуместности таких предложений здесь и сейчас, когда у Гэвина умирает мать; он даже не злился. Он – он просто не хотел больше ни секса с Алленом, ни разговоров с ним.  
– Открой, – решил Гэвин. – На фото не смотри.  
– Здесь нет фото, – отозвался Рикард. – Удалено отправителем.  
– Ого!.. – Гэвин снова хмыкнул. – Тем лучше. Так что он пишет?  
– "Извини за вчерашнее. Это было чертовски глупо. Как отдыхается? Скажи хоть куда поехал. У меня всё поменялось я возвращаюсь в Детройт в среду".  
Сердце ёкнуло.  
– Ответь, – велел Гэвин. – Напиши: "В Детройте снежное дерьмо. На хера оно тебе надо?"  
Краем глаза он увидел, как именно Рикард набирает сообщение: неподвижные пальцы побелели, по экрану побежали буквы.  
– Удобно, – не удержался Гэвин.  
– Смотри на дорогу, пожалуйста.  
– Повыступай мне ещё!..  
Они оба снова замолчали. Напряжённая тишина тянулась, пока смартфон не принял новое сообщение.  
– Читать? – спросил Рикард ровно.  
– Да.  
– "Я развожусь Гэвс. Тебя это ни к чему не обязывает. Просто не могу больше врать".  
Гэвин стиснул руки на руле, тяжело перевёл дух.  
Сосредоточиться не удавалось. Пять минут назад он был уверен, что не станет встречаться с Алленом снова, но стоило услышать о разводе, и сердце зашлось в адреналиновом припадке, во рту пересохло. На пару секунд Гэвин позволил себе представить, что ещё можно начать всё с начала, сделать вид, что они только познакомились. Разговаривать, трахаться. Смотреть телевизор, сидя рядом на диване. Пить пиво. Спать в одной постели...  
Он вынырнул из наваждения и выругал себя, напомнив о том, что Аллен знает о камерах.  
Этот развод и вправду ни к чему Гэвина не обязывал, он попросту не имел к нему отношения. Гэвин готов был поспорить, что Аллен струхнул; железный капитан Аллен, никого и ничего не боящийся на службе, пересрал, что записи однажды всплывут, и предпочёл рассказать всё Лизе самостоятельно, а она тоже не стала молчать, раз он сам открыл рот.  
Новое сообщение прилетело, стоило погаснуть экрану.  
– Читай!  
– "Лиза не знает о тебе", – Рикард сделал паузу. – Хочешь что-нибудь ответить?  
– Хочу, – огрызнулся Гэвин. – На хер хочу послать! И его, и тебя, и Лизу!..  
Он сбросил скорость до минимально допустимой на трассе, не уверенный в своей способности здраво оценить сейчас дорожную обстановку, ударил по рулю ладонью.  
– Сука, – процедил он. – Сука, а!.. Дебил, блядь! Так, пиши: "Не делай глупостей, потом пожалеешь. Купи ей цветы и большую маргариту и проси прощения".  
– Отправлять?  
– А как ты думаешь?!  
Крепко сжав руки на руле, Гэвин смотрел перед собой и радовался, что трасса пустынна и никто не лезет лишний раз под колёса.  
– Отправил, – доложил Рикард, помолчал и спросил: – Разве ты не будешь рад, если он разведётся? Вы сможете быть вместе.  
– Да что б ты понимал! – толком не успокоившись, Гэвин вспыхнул снова.  
– Объясни мне. Пожалуйста.  
Вздохнув, Гэвин включил аварийные огни и свернул на обочину, взял куртку и вышел из машины. Рикард последовал за ним.  
Здесь повсюду лежал мёрзлый снег. Гэвин поковырял его носком ботинка, достал сигареты, прикурил, запрокинул голову к низкому серому небу.  
– Мы не сможем "быть вместе", – передразнил он Рикарда. – Во-первых, Дэйв без ума от своих детей. У него две дочки, отличные девчонки, судя по фото, он их обожает и всё равно будет проводить с ними херову тучу времени, а я эгоист и терпеть не могу с кем-то делить партнёра. Во-вторых, я потеряю работу: Фаулер с говном меня сожрёт, если Дэйв кинет Лизу и уйдёт ко мне; в Детройте останется только один из нас, и это буду не я. В-третьих, блядь, ничего, что мы с ним расстались? Я его на хер послал вообще-то, с чего ты взял, что он захочет возобновить отношения?.. Заткнись! – предупредил он, видя, что Рикард открывает рот. – А в-четвёртых...  
Он замолчал.  
– Звучит так, будто ты давно это обдумал, – заметил Рикард негромко.  
Ответить Гэвин не успел: ехавшая в попутном направлении машина притормозила и свернула на обочину перед ними, водитель открыл дверь, высунулся наполовину.  
– Ребята, помощь нужна?  
Гэвин помахал рукой с сигаретой.  
– Просто перекур, приятель!  
– Ладно! Удачи!  
Теперь уже Рикард поднял ладонь в знак благодарности.  
Гэвин посмотрел на него, когда они снова остались одни, ткнул указательным пальцем в твёрдую как доска грудь под иссиня-чёрным свитером.  
– Я велел тебе заткнуться, – напомнил он. – Какого хера...  
Он оборвал себя, усмехнулся невесело.  
– Ах да. Девиантам срать на приказы.  
Светодиод Рикарда мгновенно свалился из жёлтого в красный, и Гэвин усмехнулся снова:  
– По-моему, ты психуешь каждый раз, как мы разговариваем. Что, находиться рядом со мной оказалось не так здорово, как ты себе представлял?.. Давай, скажи это, я не обижусь.  
– Рядом с тобой сложно, – признал Рикард. – Мне приходится задействовать ресурсы мозга на семьдесят девять процентов, чтобы реагировать адекватно, и всё равно я не справляюсь, и это хорошо: сейчас ты говоришь со мной спокойнее и более откровенно, чем в начале нашего знакомства. Ты привыкаешь ко мне. Положительная динамика помогает мне предотвращать системные сбои.  
– А, – Гэвин затянулся. – Чувствуешь себя неполноценным. Нормально, у людей так бывает.  
– Я не человек, – начал Рикард, замолчал, сморгнул.  
– Да, – согласился Гэвин медленно. – Не человек...  
Уже привычным жестом он протянул окурок, и Рикард раздавил его в пальцах.  
– Я и правда много думал. Моя жизнь – то ещё дерьмо; с Дэйвом она стала немного лучше, и я, конечно, хотел, чтобы это длилось дольше.  
Говорить становилось всё легче; собственно, после исповеди на тему Ханны внутренние тормоза слетели полностью, Гэвину казалось – спроси Рикард о том, как он любит трахаться, и он опишет в подробностях и картинку схематическую нарисует, так почему бы не рассказать о Дэйве? Вслух лучше думается, в конце концов.  
– Меня удивляло, неужели его жена ни о чём не догадывается, но я и об этом не спрашивал, а он о Лизе не говорил, зато о дочках – постоянно. Ну, часто. Эмма и Бетани, Эмма – старшая, – Гэвин усмехнулся и вытащил ещё сигарету. – Я быстро понял, что он никогда от них не уйдёт, и забил на это. Давно уже. Я бы никогда не заставил его выбирать, это дерьмо, когда ты припираешь человека к стене, ничего путного всё равно не выйдет, что бы он ни решил. Так что он будет с дочками, а я – так, в свободное время, а оно у нас не так часто совпадает.  
– Как вы встретились? Ты сказал капитану Фаулеру, что не ты это начал.  
Гэвин поморщился, но кивнул.  
– Он меня в тиндере нашёл. Я не знал, что он – из спецназа, пробил по базе, чтобы на какого-нибудь сраного маньяка не напороться, и долго охеревал, а потом написал – попытка не пытка, ну. А он потом сказал, что в участке меня видел, но зассал подкатить лично, не был уверен, что я по этой части.  
– Что значит – "по этой части"?  
– Ориентация, – это пояснение отчего-то далось тяжело. – Знаешь, на словах-то все толерантные, а по факту можно и по ебалу схлопотать, если полезешь не к тому парню.  
Рикард тоже кивнул.  
– Ты выглядишь как человек, от которого схлопотать по ебалу можно особенно быстро, – подтвердил он.  
Гэвин захохотал, поперхнулся холодным воздухом и дымом, закашлялся, и Рикард придержал его за плечо.  
– Отлично, жестянка, – одобрил Гэвин, отдышавшись. – Комплимент на все сто, жги дальше.  
– Это выражение такое?  
– "Жги дальше"? Ага. В смысле – продолжай в том же духе.  
Они посмотрели друг на друга. Рикард затушил второй окурок, Гэвин подставил пачку, закрыл, убрал в карман.  
– Хочешь ещё что-то спросить?  
– Да. Было ещё "в-четвёртых". Что ты собирался сказать?  
– "В-четвёртых"?.. А, это...  
Ветер забрался под куртку, заледенели уши, пальцы и колени. Хотелось уже вернуться в тёплую машину; оглянувшись, Гэвин увидел на заднем сидении розовый шёлковый свёрток и ощутил укол стыда: Ханна нужна маме, её следовало починить как можно скорее, а он тут языком чесал о том, что уже не имело никакого значения!..  
– Я не уверен, что ещё хочу отношений с ним, – проговорил Гэвин, дотронувшись машинально до стекла. – Он охуенно трахается, я с ним всегда улетал, сто из ста, но, блядь, я не могу!.. Есть вещи, которые я не забываю. Он меня предал. Кинул, стоило мне только сказать, что я в жопе. И я его понимаю, блядь, он не может рисковать, но теперь стало ещё хуже. Четыре дня прошло, Рик, четыре сраных дня от того, как он сказал, что уничтожит меня, до решения о разводе!.. Я не хочу этого дерьма. Мне это не надо. Я лучше буду один, лучше буду перебиваться случайным перепихоном по клубам, чем каждую секунду буду ждать нового пинка.  
В стекле он видел отражение Рикарда и видел, как Рикард сделал шаг к нему – и взял за плечи, остановился так близко, что Гэвин почувствовал, как смялась куртка на спине.  
– Руки, блядь, – сказал он без убеждения, и андроид предсказуемо это почувствовал и лишь наклонил голову и прижался лбом к затылку Гэвина.  
– Спасибо, – тихо произнёс он. – Извини, если я давлю на тебя.  
Гэвин через силу похлопал его по руке.  
– А я заставляю тебя психовать. Мы квиты, жестянка. А теперь убери грабли, вишнёвая хонда "сивик" с государственным регистрационным номером ноль один восемьдесят семь отправляется через десять. Девять. Восемь...  
Рикард отпустил.  
Не оглядываясь, Гэвин обошёл машину и сел за руль, погладил оплётку.  
Он ещё чувствовал горячие тяжёлые ладони на плечах, ещё помнил прикосновение к затылку. На мгновение неизбежно мелькнула мысль о том, что есть модели андроидов, предназначенные для любых целей; потом в зеркале заднего вида он снова увидел розовое покрывало и невесело кивнул сам себе.  
Программа ничего не решала. Ханна четырнадцать лет была зайкой и паинькой, а потом встала и ушла, оставив сраную записку.  
Нет никаких гарантий.  
Ни с кем и никогда.  
Не стоит и пытаться.  
Рикард захлопнул дверь со своей стороны.  
– Пишет он ещё что-нибудь? – спросил Гэвин, выезжая с обочины на полосу.  
– Да. "Это решённое дело Гэвс. Я не передумаю".  
Гэвин пожал плечами.  
Смартфон завибрировал в руке Рикарда. Краем глаза Гэвин отметил, что на экране появилось новое сообщение, но андроид молчал, и Гэвин поторопил:  
– Ну, что там?  
– Он пишет, что любит тебя. И это тоже ни к чему тебя не обязывает.

В Нэшвилл приехали в начале десятого. Филиал "Киберлайф" здесь располагался неподалёку от художественной галереи Ван Вехтена; Гэвин долго изучал карту окрестностей, но не нашёл ни одного ресторана или кафе рядом.  
– Церкви и медицинские центры, – пожаловался он. – И университет! И целых две пивоварни. Соседство, конечно, хорошее, но мне бы пожрать сначала. А ведь ещё ночевать где-то, кстати.  
– У "Хэмптон" на Эллистон Плейс хорошие отзывы, – сказал Рикард. – Бесплатная парковка, завтрак, прачечная. Можно с животными.  
– Это ты на себя намекаешь? – Гэвин вздёрнул брови. – Чувство юмора подгрузил?  
– Ты часто напоминаешь о том, что андроидов приравняли к собакам.  
– ...и в твоём исполнении это звучит весьма неприглядно, – кисло подытожил Гэвин. – Ладно, пусть будет "Хэмптон", не принципиально. Где рекомендуешь пожрать, раз ты такой специалист по Нэшвиллу?  
– Учитывая текущее время, могу предложить стейк-хаус на Третьей Южной.  
– Стейк. В девять утра, – Гэвин вздохнул. – Заебись. Поехали!  
Он боялся идти в "Киберлайф", по правде говоря, боялся, что замена не удастся, что он напрасно обнадежил отца и снова подвёл маму. Масла в огонь подлил Рикард, переодевшийся в белую куртку андроида – Гэвин даже не знал, что она была в машине всё это время.  
– Это ещё зачем?!  
– Требование "Киберлайф". Андроиды, входящие на их территорию, обязаны носить униформу установленного образца с чётко различимыми идентификаторами.  
Крыть было нечем: как частная организация, "Киберлайф" могла установить на своей площади любые правила, не противоречащие законодательству страны и штата. Насупившись, Гэвин смотрел, как Рикард переодевается и застёгивает куртку.  
– Дерьмо это всё, – сказал он, сам не зная, что конкретно имеет в виду.  
Рикард улыбнулся.  
– Это ненадолго, – пообещал он. – Я сниму её, когда выйдем, хорошо?  
Гэвин выставил средний палец.  
Накрученный в достаточной степени, он был готов скандалить и зубами выгрызать нужный дизайн для нового тела Ханны, однако всё прошло легко и гладко: милая девушка Джейн внимательно его выслушала, по номеру договора отыскала предыдущий заказ, проверила данные и вывела изображение, повернула экран к Гэвину:  
– Взгляните, пожалуйста, ваша ST200 выглядела так?  
Ханна смотрела как живая, без улыбки, чуть исподлобья. Гэвин вспомнил её в то Рождество четырнадцать лет назад, торжественную и забавную в блестящем красном платье с чёрным воротником, и чертыхнулся: забыл взять одежду для неё!  
– Да, – он кивнул, – но это всё имеет смысл только в том случае, если можно поставить старый модуль памяти.  
– Вы привезли его? – уточнила Джейн.  
– Я привёз её целиком, – честно ответил Гэвин. – Всё, что уцелело. Не разбирал.  
К его удивлению, Джейн обрадовалась:  
– Это замечательно! Часто модуль памяти извлекают в домашних условиях, это может его повредить, но поскольку вы привезли андроида в сборе, вероятность сохранения данных приближается к ста процентам. Также в зависимости от сохранности биокомпонентов мы можем предоставить вам скидку на новое тело. Хотите сейчас сдать андроида и оформить заявку?  
Гэвин жестом её остановил.  
– Как долго её будут переписывать?  
– Процесс перенесения модуля памяти занимает не более двух часов, однако подготовительные и пусконаладочные работы могут потребовать суммарно до сорока восьми часов.  
Он согласился – как будто у него был выбор на самом деле!..  
Рикард принёс Ханну, оставив розовое покрывало в машине. Гэвин старался не смотреть на белое тело с безвольно запрокинутой головой и обрубками рук, но всё же смотрел, и в эти моменты у него неприятно тянуло в животе; Рикард же прочитал для него договор, кивнул:  
– Всё в порядке, можно подписывать.  
Джейн андроида игнорировала, словно его здесь не было; задним числом Гэвин подумал, что для работы здесь, наверное, подбирают персонал, не признающий кукол живыми, иначе свихнуться можно – обсуждать на полном серьёзе перенос памяти, замену конечностей, вот это всё!..  
Он сказал об этом Рикарду, и тот подтвердил:  
– Среди работников компании "Киберлайф" зарегистрирован наименьший процент людей, считающих андроидов разумными.  
– Интересная ситуация, да? – Гэвин хмыкнул. – И понимай как знаешь: то ли они лучше информированы, то ли это защитная реакция организма, чтобы не чокнуться.  
– Интересная, – снова согласился Рикард. – Неделю назад ты и не предположил бы второго варианта, правда?  
– Ебало завали, – вкрадчиво попросил Гэвин, но всё же ухмыльнулся. – Ладно, что делать-то будем? Не достопримечательности же осматривать!  
– Я бы посоветовал тебе лечь спать. Расчётный срок ремонта преувеличен в девяноста процентах случаев, с вероятностью семьдесят пять процентов Джейн позвонит сегодня до завершения рабочего дня. Тебе лучше отдохнуть пока.  
– А если не позвонит? Что я буду делать ночью? Предлагаешь по клубам пойти, раз всё равно отпуск?  
Он сказал это и вспомнил о маме, помрачнел, отвернулся.  
– Домой надо ехать, – закончил он. – В Ноксвилл. Позвонят – приеду снова.  
– Гэвин.  
– Тридцать шесть лет Гэвин! – он взмахнул руками. – Какой смысл здесь торчать?!  
– Смысл в том, чтобы отдохнуть. Двенадцать часов дороги за сутки – это слишком много. Тебе лучше снять номер и выспаться, – Рикард наклонил голову, изобразив на лице что-то вроде упрёка. – Гэвин, ты серьёзно подрался всего три дня назад. Твой организм всё ещё нуждается в восстановлении. Если ты надорвёшься, ты никому не сможешь помочь.  
– Я не устал, – возразил Гэвин, начиная сдаваться.  
– Сейчас – нет, но это ненадолго. Пожалуйста, Гэвин.  
Они упрямо уставились друг на друга.  
– Бесит твой жёлтый диод, – ляпнул Гэвин.  
– А меня бесит твой табачный дым, – в тон отозвался Рикард. – Он забивает мои фильтры и твои лёгкие.  
– Говнюк.  
– Эгоист, – Рикард замешкался едва ли на секунду.  
Гэвин опешил – и захохотал, хлопнул его по плечу.  
И смирился.  
– Ладно, жестянка, твоя взяла. Позвоню только отцу, спрошу, как дела.  
Пока он разговаривал по телефону, Рикард переоделся, встряхнул головой, укладывая волосы так, как Гэвину больше нравилось.  
Он выглядел совсем как человек сейчас, он даже почти улыбался – и улыбнулся без всяких "почти", поймав устремлённый на него взгляд Гэвина.  
– Всё в порядке? – спросил он.  
Гэвин молча изучал его лицо: голубые глаза, ровные матовые губы, гладкий подбородок; ему хотелось дотронуться, проверить, такая ли тёплая на ощупь искусственная кожа как кажется, такая ли мягкая; Рикард поднял руку, чтобы поправить застёжку под горлом, и Гэвин уставился на его пальцы: один. Два. Три!..  
Ему пришлось зажмуриться и отвернуться, чтобы перевести дух и успокоиться.  
– Всё в порядке, – сказал он через плечо. – Где, говоришь, твой "Хэмпер"?  
– "Хэмптон", – поправил Рикард. – Мне сесть за руль?  
– Да, давай, – согласился Гэвин.  
Наваждение никак не оставляло; он выругал себя мысленно: сделал из куклы человека, да?! Светодиод не спасал, ничего не спасало. Стоило один раз увидеть в Рикарде просто красивого мужика, и Гэвина повело.  
Он вцепился в смартфон, сомневаясь, что это поможет, открыл переписку с Алленом и увидел, что тот прислал новое сообщение, пока Гэвин оформлял заказ на тело для Ханны.  
"почемы ты хояешь чообы я просил прощерия? онаа ничего нк знвет я полсто сказвл что устал от мемейной жизин".  
– Блядь, – пробормотал Гэвин, набрал, надеясь в глубине души, что Аллен уже заснул: "Ты любишь её и девочек. Ты должен быть с ними".  
"я тебя лбблю", – ответил Дэйв.  
"Ты со мной ебёшься, – Гэвин стиснул зубы. – А любишь их".  
Он отправил сообщение и только тогда понял, что использовал настоящее время, и Аллен наверняка поймёт неправильно (хотя что он там сейчас мог понять в таком состоянии!), но было поздно; он сжал смартфон, почувствовав вибрацию, и неохотно взглянул на экран.  
"хочу чтобв ьы сня выебал. детка.соскчилс по тебе. Не хотед еза ь".  
"Блядь иди проспись! – не выдержал Гэвин. – Потом выпей кофе и поговори с Лизой. Нормально поговори сука!"  
Вместо ответа Аллен прислал фото, на котором облизывал свои пальцы. Судя по глазам, он и вправду был пьян до невменяемого состояния, и всё же выглядел не смешно и не глупо, а горячо, на рейтинг "дети до семнадцати не допускаются". Гэвин глубоко вздохнул и сглотнул, сжал кулак.  
Он тоже хотел, ничуть не меньше Дэйва. Во вторник – в сраный вторник! – Фаулер сорвал им вечер, и вот что из этого вышло; Гэвина так не крыло уже много лет, должно быть, с самой академии.  
Хотя нет.  
Был ещё один сраный инцидент.  
Почему он не сказал об этом Рикарду? Даже не вспомнил в тот момент, надо же; значит, карьера и правда была важнее отношений. Уж точно важнее желания поебаться, по крайней мере!..  
Усмехнувшись, Гэвин покачал головой, но молчал, пока в "Хэмптоне" не поднялись в номер. Когда дверь закрылась за их спинами, Гэвин медленно выдохнул, огляделся.  
И сказал:  
– Ты спрашивал, за что я не люблю Хэнка Андерсона.  
– Да, – Рикард поставил сумку на пол, снял свою куртку и потянулся к Гэвину, но тот дёрнул плечом, скидывая руку, и прошёл через комнату к окну, выглянул на улицу.  
От дыхания запотел круг на стекле, Гэвин ткнул пальцем в его центр, нарисовал грустную рожицу.  
– Я в него вмазался, когда пришёл в участок.  
Окно выходило на парковку, за ней, через улицу, была ещё одна, а дальше – грязно-белый восьмиэтажный дом; Гэвин смотрел куда-то сквозь него и видел лицо Хэнка, ещё не лейтенанта, ещё аккуратно подстриженного и гладко выбритого.  
– Хер знает, чем я думал, – проговорил Гэвин. – Ничем, в таких вещах не думают. Улетел почти сразу, как познакомился. В рот ему заглядывал, но так, без фанатизма, чтобы не нарваться. Я был уверен, что он как раз не по этой части, но – как я его хотел! Мне крышу срывало, я чуть не каждый день дрочил на светлый образ, все фантазии перебрал!.. Готов был с кем угодно трахаться, лишь бы напряжение снять.  
Он засмеялся невесело.  
– Так и не подкатил, зато ко мне подкатили федералы, а затем передумали и предпочли моего кумира. Падение с небес на землю было стремительным и беспощадным. Со злости я тогда завёл себе девчонку, напрасно, но это совсем другая история, тебя она уже не касается.  
Некоторое время тишину нарушало только его собственное дыхание, затем Рикард спросил:  
– Почему ты решил мне рассказать?  
– Вспомнил, – Гэвин пожал плечами. – Странно, что забыл, да?.. Не знаю. Наверное, не хочу, чтобы у тебя были иллюзии на мой счёт. Только учти: если Андерсон узнает, ты труп.  
– Тебе не нужно угрожать мне, – Рикард подошёл и всё-таки снял с него куртку. – Ни Хэнк Андерсон, ни кто-то другой ничего не узнают о тебе от меня без твоего разрешения, я обещаю.  
– Интересно, чего стоят ваши обещания, – Гэвин обернулся, оперся руками о подоконник, огладил взглядом широкие плечи, спину и бёдра, вспомнил созвездие родинок на лопатках. – Как же я встрял, блядь, с тобой, а?!  
– Почему? – не понял Рикард. – Я мешаю тебе?  
Гэвин помолчал, не зная, как ответить.  
– Ты существуешь, – сказал он наконец. – Здесь и сейчас. Этого достаточно.

Он растянулся на кровати, не раздеваясь, заложил руки за голову, и Рикард устроился в изножье в неестественной для человека позе. Гэвин смотрел на него некоторое время, потом велел:  
– Пересядь. У меня всё болит от одного твоего вида.  
Рикард сдвинулся, но стало ещё хуже; ругнувшись вполголоса, Гэвин оторвался от подушки, встал на колени и обеими руками повернул андроида за плечи.  
– Так. Ногу под себя подверни. Да. Обопрись, человек не может долго держать равновесие в такой позе.  
– Я не человек, – вновь напомнил Рикард.  
– Насрать, – Гэвин проникновенно заглянул ему в глаза. – Если хочешь эмоционально соответствовать нашему жалкому виду, придётся подражать и визуально, иначе от тебя будут шарахаться.  
Он тоже поджал под себя ногу, посидел, разглядывая Рикарда, кивнул удовлетворённо:  
– Теперь нормально.  
– Спасибо.  
– Обращайся, – Гэвин ухмыльнулся.  
Отсаживаться он не торопился. Всё внутри него орало, что он совершает ошибку, что неосторожное поведение может стоить ему работы, денег, а в конечном счёте и жизни, но Гэвина это не останавливало. Он хотел знать, как глубока кроличья нора.  
Молча он взял Рикарда за руку и сплёл их пальцы, и ладонь андроида побелела, обнажив пластик.  
– Волнуешься, жестянка? – спросил Гэвин шёпотом.  
Рикард кивнул.  
– Хорошо.  
– Хорошо?..  
Гэвин перебирал его пальцы, поглаживал, чуть пожимал, пока не почувствовал ответ; тогда он выпустил руку и дотянулся до гладкой щеки, провёл по скуле, по линии нижней челюсти и – медленно, едва касаясь, – по губам. Искусственная кожа дрогнула, но удержалась. Рикард приоткрыл рот, и Гэвин надавил большим пальцем, задел подушечкой ровные зубы. Он смотрел Рикарду в глаза, однако видел всё равно, как заходится в истерике светодиод; кончиком языка Гэвин провёл по своим зубам и спустился ладонью ниже, на широкую шею с едва обозначенным кадыком, прижал то место, где у человека можно было нащупать пульс.  
– Вторая база, Рик, – вспомнил он объяснение, случившееся, по его локальному ощущению времени, лет сто назад. – Не бойся. Я не причиню тебе вреда.  
Он думал, это прозвучит смешно, но не смог даже улыбнуться, и Рикард тоже смотрел на него серьёзно и внимательно. Сглотнув, Гэвин запустил руку под воротник свитера, провёл по каменно-твёрдому плечу, горячему и бархатистому.  
– Сними, – попросил он, кусая губы.  
На груди тоже были родинки и маленькие тёмные соски, шероховатые и податливые. Гэвин поглаживал их, легко сжимал и продолжал смотреть Рикарду в глаза; у него самого стояло так, что он понимал – достаточно запустить руку в трусы, чтобы кончить. Он этого не хотел, не сейчас – и перехватил Рикарда в его несмелом порыве.  
– Нет. Ложись.  
На мгновение ему показалось, что андроида сейчас выключит, но обошлось. Неловко и медленно Рикард перебрался выше по кровати и лёг, нелепо вытянув руки вдоль тела, и Гэвин уселся ему на бёдра.  
– Хороший мальчик, – сказал он, ухмыляясь, и потянул вверх свою толстовку вместе с футболкой, на краткий период выпустив Рикарда из виду, швырнул вещи на пол и положил ладонь на плоский мягкий живот без намёка на кубики, растопырил пальцы. – Смотри на меня. Думай обо мне. Думай о том, что я делаю.  
Согнувшись (спина напомнила о себе), Гэвин припал губами к шее под самым подбородком. Целовать Рикарда оказалось неожиданно приятно: искусственная кожа была нежной не только под пальцами, она упруго тянулась, и пахла солью, и отзывалась солью на языке; задохнувшись, Гэвин вжался лицом в ямку над ключицей и позволил себе коротко, едва слышно застонать.  
Это определённо было безумием, и он определённо собирался на это пойти.  
Целуя и лаская соски Рикарда, Гэвин осторожно тёрся членом о его бедро. Он больше ничего не говорил, и Рикард тоже молчал – до момента, пока Гэвин не пустил в ход зубы, тогда Рикард вздрогнул всем телом и издал непонятный звук, больше похожий на оповещение о системном сбое. Гэвин не остановился – и выругался торжествующе про себя, почувствовав прикосновение руки к плечу.  
Приподнявшись, Гэвин перехватил запястье андроида, скользнул выше, обнимая кисть, потом два пальца, средний и указательный – и наделся на них ртом, сомкнул губы на проксимальных фалангах. Рикард вновь содрогнулся, искусственная кожа сползла с ладони; пальцы во рту Гэвина тоже стали пластиковые, резко выпрямились, нажав на корень языка, и Гэвин выпустил их поспешно, лизнул широко по всей длине, прикусил – и снова взял в рот самые кончики.  
– Гэвин, – сказал Рикард "красным" голосом.  
– Вторая база, – повторил Гэвин, задыхаясь. – Это всё ещё она. Тебе нравится?  
– Да.  
– Обними меня, – Гэвин вытянулся на нём, прижался лбом ко лбу. Рикард бережно обхватил его, провёл пальцами – дрожащими, вибрирующими?.. – вдоль позвоночника, спустился на джинсы – и Гэвин кончил, вцепившись в плечо андроида с такой силой, что руку свело судорогой.  
На считанные секунды тело стало пустым и невесомым, чтобы сразу обмякнуть и обрушиться под собственной тяжестью.  
В голове постепенно прояснялось; ещё дыша чужим запахом искусственной кожи, Гэвин зажмурился и загадал сдохнуть – сейчас, немедленно.  
– Блядь, – прошептал он.  
Рикард всё ещё обнимал его, поглаживал по спине и пояснице. Взяв себя в руки, Гэвин оттолкнулся от постели и приподнялся, перетащил ногу через андроида и сел рядом, не решаясь посмотреть в голубые глаза и оттого бессмысленно таращась на отстрочку серых джинсов чуть ниже пряжки ремня, где не было даже намёка на эрекцию.  
– Гэвин.  
Он закрыл лицо рукой, проклиная своё любопытство и тупость и не представляя, что сказать, как вообще теперь себя вести, но чётко осознавая, что в искусстве всё испортить ему по-прежнему нет равных.  
– Полежи со мной, – попросил Рикард. – Я хочу обнять тебя. Можно?  
Гэвин помотал головой, всё ещё не в силах заговорить, дёрнулся, чтобы слезть с кровати, но Рикард поймал его за локоть.  
– Не уходи.  
На этот раз Гэвин заставил себя поднять глаза.  
– Полежи со мной, – повторил Рикард. – Это было...  
Он сморгнул несколько раз.  
– Это был пиздец, – хрипло сказал Гэвин.  
– ...много, – Рикард как будто нашёл нужное слово. – Я никогда прежде не получал столько информации с сенсоров. Полежи со мной. Мне нужно провести рекалибровку. Нужны – ориентиры. Точки интереса. Твоё прикосновение.  
– Блядь, – повторил Гэвин.  
Ему стало дико, невыносимо стыдно. Зажмурившись, он положил руку Рикарду на грудь и толкнул, опрокидывая его обратно на кровать, опустился рядом, положил голову на подставленное плечо. Рикард сгрёб его в охапку, словно пытаясь обхватить всем телом, обернуть в себя, и замер, даже как будто перестал имитировать дыхание.  
Гэвин тоже не шевелился, просто ждал в темноте и тишине и старался не думать о том, что сделал.  
Так и заснул.  
И проснулся от того, что Рикард звал его по имени.  
– Гэвин! Гэвин!..  
Он шарахнулся назад и едва не упал с кровати. Рикард успел схватить его за плечо, подтянул к себе.  
– Руки, блядь! – Гэвин упёрся кулаком ему в грудь, тяжело переводя дух.  
– Ты стонал во сне, – андроид отпустил его и сам отодвинулся назад, благо, широченная кровать позволяла. – И звал кого-то по имени Эли.  
– "Эли"?.. Не знаю таких.  
Помедлив, Гэвин приподнялся на локте, нахмурился, спросил:  
– Я говорил что-то ещё?..  
– Нет. Звал Эли, спрашивал, где она – или он, – Рикард помолчал. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Только теперь Гэвин заметил, как стемнело: он проспал несколько часов, похоже.  
Пошевелившись, он почувствовал, как неприятно липнут к телу трусы; запах тела тоже оставлял желать лучшего.  
– Как дерьмо, – сказал он честно, не глядя на Рикарда. – А ты?  
– Мне хорошо.  
Гэвин поднял глаза, но Рикард и не думал шутить.  
– Я могу что-нибудь для тебя сделать? – спросил андроид.  
– Предлагаешь потереть мне спинку в душе? – Гэвин хмыкнул. – Блядь. Слушай. Я правда не хотел. То есть, я хотел не этого... Блядь!..  
– Тебе не нужно оправдываться.  
Застонав, Гэвин сел и схватился за голову.  
Нужно было взять себя в руки, ополоснуться, сходить пообедать; если Джейн и правда позвонит сегодня, вряд ли стоит ехать в "Киберлайф" за Ханной в таком виде, однако Гэвин не мог даже думать о том, чтобы раздеться полностью, и это по-настоящему бесило и пугало. В конце концов, что такого произошло? Потёрся членом об андроида, ну и?.. Все живы и здоровы, никто не пострадал!  
Рикард протянул руку и положил ему на колено, и Гэвин вздрогнул и оттолкнул его.  
– Что с тобой? – Рикард не отводил взгляд.  
– Я не хотел, – повторил Гэвин, слепо уставившись в пространство. – Я не...  
– Тебе было хорошо, – тихо сказал Рикард. – Мне – тоже. Почему ты переживаешь об этом?  
– Потому что это было сраное сексуальное насилие! – заорал Гэвин, вскакивая. – Ты не имел ни малейшего представления о том, что происходит! А я этим воспользовался!  
Он замолчал, оглушённый своими же словами.  
Рикард наклонил голову в одну сторону, в другую.  
Встал с постели.  
– Ты меня недооцениваешь, – заметил он спокойно. – Закон не признаёт меня дееспособным индивидуумом, имеющим право свидетельствовать в суде и принимать официальные решения, но это не значит, что я не понимаю и не могу оценить ситуацию. В тот момент, когда ты взял меня за руку, я уже был готов к любому взаимодействию с тобой, которое ты инициируешь. Почему ты думаешь, что вынудил меня?  
– А ты бы меня оттолкнул, если бы не хотел?.. – спросил Гэвин тихо. – Ты сказал бы мне "нет"?  
Он следил, как краснеет диод на виске, и крыл себя мысленно последними словами.  
– Я не знаю, – ответил Рикард, и сердце Гэвина упало куда-то в желудок, но Рикард продолжил: – Потому что я хочу. Я не знаю, как это – не хотеть взаимодействия с тобой.  
– Блядь, – в очередной раз выдохнул Гэвин и закрыл глаза.  
Шагов он не слышал и вздрогнул, почувствовав прикосновение, но не отстранился, потому что Рикард не пытался его обнять или удержать, просто стоял на расстоянии тепла.  
– Я могу не понимать нюансов, – продолжил Рикард, – но мне нравится всё, что ты со мной делаешь. И мне это не вредит. Ты подумал, что рекалибровка опасна для меня? Это не сбой. Это вроде открытия нового уровня сложности: нужно составить карту, только и всего. Извини меня, я должен был сразу объяснить.  
Гэвин покачал головой, не понимая даже, что имеет в виду.  
Рикард дотронулся до его плеча, провёл пальцем вдоль бицепса.  
– Ты весь в синяках, – сказал он. – Гэвин. Если бы Керро Нуньес попытался взять меня за руку, я бы не стал продолжать. По сути своей я обязан подчиняться, и я не оттолкнул бы его физически, но я могу сделать взаимодействие со мной невыносимым, не причиняя никакого вреда.  
Гэвин представил, как Нуньес снимает с Рикарда свитер, и фыркнул с раздражением, открыл глаза.  
– Ты!..  
– Научи меня целоваться, – сказал Рикард.  
Это был нокаут.  
Судорожно вздохнув, Гэвин вытер лицо рукой, пригладил волосы, открыл рот – и сбился, попробовал ещё раз:  
– Я... блядь!.. Рик. Слушай. Твою мать!..  
Рикард сам привлёк его к себе, и Гэвин сдался и закинул руки ему на шею, запустил пальцы в волосы и заставил наклониться к своему лицу, приник губами к губам, ахнул, прикусил; как же он соскучился по этому ощущению, оказывается!.. Он не целовался со случайными партнёрами и не целовался с Алленом – как-то не складывалось, – и теперь ему было на самом деле насрать, кем Рикард является по сути своей. Девиант или нет, андроид, пластиковый выкидыш "Киберлайф", он мгновенно подстроился, он впитывал и отвечал так жадно, что Гэвин сгорел дотла, даже не осознав этого. Он вжался в Рикарда всем телом, смял волосы в кулаке, коленом раздвинул бёдра и лишь тогда притормозил, откинул голову, задыхаясь.  
– Ещё, – сказал Рикард. Диод сиял голубым; Гэвин накрыл его ладонью, а другой рукой взял андроида за подбородок.  
– Я убью тебя, – пообещал он. – Какого хера, мать твою?!..  
– У меня получается?  
Гэвин медленно выпустил воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы и выдал самую паскудную из всего небогатого арсенала своих улыбок.  
– Пойдешь со мной в душ? – предложил он.  
Рикард кивнул.  
– Раздевайся, – Гэвин отстранился, расстегнул свой ремень. – Полностью.  
Ему было стрёмно, желудок пытался завязаться узлом, во рту пересохло. Андроидов часто и бурно обсуждали в участке, модели RK800 и RK900 в том числе; говорили разное: что у них нет половых органов, что они сделаны по образу и подобию Барби и Кена; кто-то возражал, что пластиковые пупсы выглядят жутковато, но ему напоминали, что полицейских андроидов не предполагается выпускать голышом, а в одежде – какая разница?..  
Что ж, член у Рикарда был, по крайней мере, и весьма привлекательный в спокойном состоянии. Отчасти удовлетворённый, Гэвин стянул с себя джинсы и трусы и кивнул на дверь ванной.  
– Вперёд.  
Он чувствовал себя пьяным, и это приводило его одновременно в отчаяние и восторг; втолкнув Рикарда в душевую кабинку, Гэвин закрыл её и включил воду, отрегулировал под себя, здраво рассудив, что андроиду всё равно.  
И снова полез целоваться. Мокрые волосы приятно поскрипывали под пальцами, мокрая кожа липла, не давая отстраниться; прижатый к стене, Рикард подставлял лицо и шею, держал Гэвина за руки, за плечи, за талию, застонал в какой-то момент – странно, не по-человечески, тем самым "красным" голосом, и Гэвина пробрало крупной дрожью от макушки до пяток.  
– Блядь, – сказал он чуть слышно в очередной раз.  
Зажмурился, упираясь головой Рикарду в плечо.  
Спросил:  
– У тебя же не бывает стояка, да?.. Эрекции?..  
– Нет. Это плохо?  
– Просто уточнил, – он заставил себя выпрямиться. – Насколько далеко ты хочешь зайти, детка?  
Слово слетело с губ само, Гэвин задохнулся, но Рикард ответил спокойно и легко:  
– С тобой – до конца.  
Гэвина вновь пробило жаром, он ухмыльнулся и положил руку Рикарду на грудь.  
Сенсорная нагрузка, значит?.. Будет тебе сейчас сенсорная нагрузка, жестянка.  
– Тогда пристегнись, – посоветовал Гэвин. – Мы взлетаем.  
Рикард не стал ничего переспрашивать.

Говорить не хотелось. Гэвин бы с удовольствием и не думал, но для этого требовалось заснуть, а ему не удавалось, несмотря на приятную усталость тела. Рикард лежал в его объятиях спиной к нему, огромный и тихий, Гэвин дышал ему в затылок и рассеянно водил кончиками пальцев по безволосой груди. Левая рука потихоньку затекала, мокрые волосы давно высохли; на улице окончательно стемнело, и в комнате видно было только, как изредка моргает голубым светодиод на виске андроида.  
– Что же мне теперь с тобой делать, жестянка, – пробормотал Гэвин больше себе, чем Рикарду.  
– Что хочешь.  
Гэвин усмехнулся, подул в разлохмаченные волосы, прижался губами.  
– Тебе хорошо? – спросил Рикард.  
– Ага, – согласился Гэвин. – И это плохо.  
– Почему?  
– Потому. Помолчи, сделай одолжение.  
Рикард заткнулся, но поймал и поцеловал его руку, чуть сжал пальцы. Гэвин снова усмехнулся и потрепал его по голове.  
– Ты такой настырный, – сказал он. – Зачем тебе знать, что я чувствую?  
– По двум причинам. Во-первых, мне нужно как можно больше информации для адекватного реагирования. Чем больше мне известно, тем точнее и уместнее мои ответные слова и действия. Во-вторых, ты мне нравишься и ты мне интересен. Если тебе плохо, но я могу это исправить, мне нужно знать об этом. Сейчас я не вижу твоего лица и не могу предположить с высокой долей вероятности, что ты испытываешь, поэтому спрашиваю.  
– А я тебе всё ещё нравлюсь?.. – Гэвин вздохнул. – Приподнимись, ты мне руку отдавил.  
Он перекатился на спину, уставился в чёрный потолок.  
– Ты мне всё ещё нравишься, – подтвердил Рикард. – Почему это должно измениться?  
– Секс часто всё меняет, – Гэвин пожал плечами. – Особенно такой!  
– Тебе не нравится, что моя модель не предназначена...  
Гэвин закрыл ему рот рукой.  
– Я не уверен, что мы бы зашли так далеко, будь твоя модель "предназначена", – передразнил он. – Рик, блядь. Я не стану трахаться, если мне что-то не нравится, я не какой-нибудь сраный мазохист!  
– Тогда почему тебе плохо от того, что хорошо?  
На этот раз Гэвин ответил не сразу. Перевернувшись, он положил голову Рикарду на грудь, слушая, как под искусственной кожей и пластиком мерно постукивает тириумный насос. Рикард обнял его за плечи, спросил:  
– Тебе не холодно?  
– Нет, – Гэвин потёрся о него щекой. – Колется?  
– Немного.  
– Дэйву нравилось.  
Рикард тактично промолчал. Усмехнувшись, Гэвин погладил его по животу, обвёл пальцем ямку пупка, опустил ладонь ниже, на волосы в паху, короткие и забавно шелковистые.  
– Ты правда ревнуешь? – спросил он.  
– Я не уверен, что мои ощущения соответствуют человеческому чувству ревности, но когда ты говоришь о своих отношениях с капитаном Алленом, у меня растёт уровень агрессии и падает качество обработки данных.  
– Ревнуешь. Занятно...  
– Что именно?  
Гэвин протянул руку и включил ночник, приподнялся, разглядывая спокойное лицо Рикарда.  
– Ты не человек, – проговорил он, приложил палец к губам, увидев, что Рикард готов возражать – или соглашаться, но сейчас разница не имела значения. – Даже учитывая твою девиантность, тебя нельзя принять за человека в неофициальной обстановке. В казённой – да, ты сойдёшь, Джейн сегодня утром разговаривала ничуть не лучше тебя, но наедине я вижу разницу. И меня, – он запнулся, – меня, пожалуй, пугает, что меня это устраивает. Я сознательно выбираю разговор – с куклой. Откровенничаю – с куклой. Хочу... блядь. Я не чувствую себя нормальным больше. Я провёл с тобой четыре дня...  
– Пять.  
– ...и поехал крышей, – Гэвин оставил ремарку без внимания. – Ты не человек. Ты ходячий масс-спектрометр, блядь. Пластиковая канистра со сраным тириумом. Я не должен вообще с тобой разговаривать, а я, блядь...  
– Я не человек, – подтвердил Рикард, – но я знаю, что ответил бы тебе сейчас, будь я человеком.  
Гэвин вздёрнул брови.  
– Удиви меня.  
– Я бы сказал...  
Его перебило жужжание: на тумбочке завибрировал смартфон.  
– Ну?! – нетерпеливо спросил Гэвин.  
Рикард молча взял смартфон и протянул ему.  
Звонила Джейн. Проговорив казённым голосом приветствие и подтвердив все требуемые маркеры по договору, она смягчилась:  
– Специалисты закончили перенос модуля памяти в новое тело, мистер Рид. Процедура завершилась успешно, однако есть несколько нюансов, которые необходимо обсудить перед подписанием акта выполненных работ. Вы могли бы приехать сейчас в наш офис или вам предпочтительнее сделать это завтра?  
– Я приеду, – Гэвин машинально кивнул. – Да. В смысле, сегодня. Выезжаю.  
Поспешно ополоснувшись, он поднял с пола джинсы, брезгливо, двумя пальцами вытащил из них трусы и бросил в мусорную корзину в ванной комнате, кивнул Рикарду:  
– В душ?  
– Нет необходимости, – андроид покачал головой, – я полностью обновил кожу, это быстрее и более эффективно.  
Он выдержал короткую паузу и добавил:  
– Хотя принимать душ приятнее.  
Гэвин смерил его взглядом и хмыкнул, подобрал футболку, понюхал, поморщился.  
– Ладно. Так ты не договорил. Что бы ты сказал мне, будь ты человеком?  
– Это уже не актуально, – Рикард протянул ему пакет с чистым бельём. – Некоторые вещи неуместны вне контекста.  
– Ты меня заинтриговал, – Гэвин покосился на него. – Скажешь как-нибудь позже?  
– Надеюсь, что да.  
– "Надеешься"?.. – он посмотрел на часы. – Быстро они управились, кстати! Работы нет, что ли, в связи со всей этой вашей неразберихой?  
– Перенос модуля памяти – простая операция. Полагаю, большая часть потраченного времени ушла на то, чтобы определить процент сохранности биокомпонентов старого тела для принятия в зачёт нового.  
Гэвин издал неопределённый звук.  
– А что за нюансы могут быть, не знаешь?  
– Модулю памяти пятнадцать лет. Возможно, есть какая-то локальная несовместимость, устраняемая дополнительным аппаратным или программным обеспечением.  
Такая версия Гэвина немного успокоила.  
– Как думаешь, они включили её?  
– Да. Это необходимо для финальной проверки.  
Шумно выдохнув, Гэвин сунул смартфон в карман и вышел в коридор, пропустил Рикарда и запер дверь номера. Рикард вызвал лифт, улыбнулся:  
– Всё будет хорошо.  
– Ага, – с сомнением отозвался Гэвин. – Она не видела меня херову тучу лет, да и расстались мы не друзьями, и тут – привет, сестрёнка, я за тобой!.. Как бы ещё и от неё по морде не схлопотать.  
– Я этого не допущу.  
– Ты её не тронешь. Ни при каком раскладе. Это приказ. Повтори.  
– Я её не трону. Ни при каком раскладе. Это приказ.  
– Молодец, – Гэвин ухмыльнулся, шагнул в открывшиеся двери лифта и за грудки втащил Рикарда за собой. – Хороший мальчик.  
И притянул его к себе для поцелуя.  
Он понятия не имел, в чём дело: то ли ночь действовала, то ли чужой город, то ли уровень напряжения превысил все допустимые нормы, – но теперь, распробовав, он реально не мог от Рикарда оторваться. Ему стало наплевать, с куклой или с человеком он имеет дело; единственное, чего Гэвин хотел, это быть как можно ближе, вжиматься телом в тело, целоваться, пока не заболит рот, прикусывать, вылизывать, чувствовать тепло рядом, вплавляться в него – и знать, что желание взаимно.  
Рассчитывать на последнее, впрочем, было глупо, и об этом Гэвин старался не думать.  
Как и об Аллене.  
Сообщений, к счастью, больше не приходило. Стуча зубами в холодной машине, Гэвин представил на минуту, что сказал бы Дэйв, узнав, что ему предпочли андроида, и закатил глаза: ничего цензурного, ясное дело!..  
С другой стороны, это ведь было не всерьёз и не навсегда. Рикард – не Ханна, находящаяся в собственности родителей, а Детройт – не такой большой город; рано или поздно Старик найдёт того, кто собрал и застрелил сотку, и Рикард вернётся в общий отстойник в участке, снова наденет сраную белую куртку и водолазку с жёстким воротом и будет сопровождать кого придётся и смотреть поверх головы при встрече. Для Аллена, правда, это ничего не меняло. Никогда в жизни Гэвин не возобновлял разорванные отношения и не собирался начинать теперь, тем более если Дэйв и правда разведётся с Лизой (а Гэвин ещё надеялся, что у кого-нибудь из Алленов хватит мозгов остановить этот идиотизм).  
– Ты волнуешься? – спросил Рикард.  
– Ещё как, – буркнул Гэвин. – Найду ту тварь, что заварила всю эту кашу, утоплю нахер в Детройте, не поленюсь вниз по течению прокатиться, чтобы и концов не нашли!  
– Ты говоришь о том, кто собрал GK100? – после паузы уточнил Рикард.  
Гэвин вскинул голову.  
– А?.. А ты о чём?  
– Я имел в виду встречу с Ханной.  
– О ней тоже, – Гэвин вздохнул, протянул руку и потрогал жёлтый светодиод. – Я задумался, прости.  
Рикард покосился на него.  
– Что ещё?..  
– Ничего, – андроид улыбнулся. – Не беспокойся. Я уверен, всё пройдёт отлично.  
– Пиздишь, – уверенно сказал Гэвин, но спорить дальше не стал, побарабанил пальцами по приборной панели и уставился на приближающуюся вывеску "Киберлайф".  
С Ханной они увидели друг друга одновременно. Она стояла в прозрачной капсуле на постаменте поодаль от кресел, одетая в форменное белое платье андроида и белые же туфли на плоской подошве; в утренний визит Гэвин подумал, что постамент – просто декорация, теперь до него дошло истинное назначение этой детали интерьера. Он невольно остановился, Ханна же, напротив, сделала шаг вперёд и положила обе ладони на стекло, шевельнула губами.  
Гэвин догадался, что она произнесла его имя.  
– Джейн, а можно её выпустить? – спросил он неловко.  
– Я непременно дам вам с ней поговорить, осмотреть и протестировать выбранные функции случайным методом, прежде чем вы подпишете акт выполненных работ, однако сперва я должна рассказать вам о нюансах проведённой процедуры... и других нюансах, – Джейн запнулась впервые за всё время их общения. – Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста.  
Рикарда она по-прежнему игнорировала.  
– Первое, о чём я должна вас предупредить. Нашим специалистам удалось успешно перенести модуль памяти, однако в связи с тем, что за пятнадцать лет в модель ST200 были внесены некоторые незначительные технологические улучшения, модуль также пришлось обновить в соответствии с современными требованиями. К сожалению, это вызвало системный сбой. Наши специалисты восстановили работоспособность модуля, однако в процессе будущей эксплуатации возможно обнаружение небольших лакун в памяти о прошедших годах службы общим объёмом не более одного процента от всей имеющейся информации и продолжительностью не более двадцати четырёх часов записи для каждой лакуны.  
Нахмурившись, Гэвин оглянулся на Рикарда, и тот перевёл:  
– Потеряно примерно пятьдесят пять дней из пятнадцати лет.  
– А, – Гэвин успокоился. – Ладно, думаю, это мы переживём. Что ещё?  
– Второй нюанс также технический. Наши специалисты разобрали тело модели ST200, сданное в зачёт оплаты нового тела модели ST200, и протестировали биокомпоненты. Среди них было обнаружено это, – Джейн выудила маленький зип-пакет откуда-то из-под своего пиджака и протянула Гэвину.  
– Что это?  
– Коннектор удалённого доступа. Он абсолютно легален, однако он не входит в перечень компонентов, устанавливаемых компанией "Киберлайф" и считается аппаратурой клиента. Акт об изъятии коннектора входит в пакет документов, которые будут предоставлены вам для прочтения и подписи. Работоспособность устройства не гарантируется, поскольку установка компонента не входила в перечень пусконаладочных работ при запуске модели ST200 и не санкционирована компанией "Киберлайф".  
– Стоп, стоп! – Гэвин поднял руки. – Вы сказали – удалённый доступ, Джейн? Что это значит? Кто-то мог управлять ею?..  
– Верно, – Джейн кивнула. – Коннектор удалённого доступа предоставляет возможность тому, кто владеет источником сигнала и соответствующим программным обеспечением, отдавать андроиду исполняемые команды без непосредственного голосового или визуального контакта.  
– Заебись, – Гэвин покатал слюну во рту. – А можно узнать, когда он был установлен?  
Джейн покачала головой.  
– Это могло произойти в любой момент эксплуатации модели ST200.  
– Я заберу?..  
– Да, разумеется. Коннектор считается аппаратурой клиента.  
Гэвин поднял пакетик на уровень глаз, вгляделся, передал Рикарду.  
– Посмотри, это отпечаток или мне кажется?.. Джейн, ваши люди работают в перчатках?  
– Да, специалисты компании "Киберлайф" соблюдают все необходимые требования к чистоте и безопасности во время проводимых работ.  
– Это часть отпечатка пальца руки, – подтвердил Рикард. – Дуговой узор с неопределённым строением центра.  
– Спрячь, – велел Гэвин. – Отлично, Джейн, вы меня порадовали. Что-то ещё?  
– Да, – Джейн как будто впервые растерялась. – Есть ещё один нюанс вашего заказа.  
Гэвин сделал приглашающий жест.  
– Он уже оплачен.  
Вот теперь Гэвину понадобилось больше времени, чтобы осознать услышанное.  
– В каком смысле – оплачен?! – переспросил он наконец. – Кем? Когда?  
– Вами, – Джейн обернулась и взяла со стойки плоскую кожаную папку, открыла, подчеркнула нужную строчку овальным розовым ногтем. – Это ваша карта?  
– Да, номер совпадает, – неохотно подтвердил Гэвин.  
– Оплата произведена в одиннадцать часов двадцать три минуты, зафиксирована нашей программой и подтверждена банком. Сумма, поступившая на расчётный счёт компании "Киберлайф" – четыре тысячи пятьсот пятьдесят шесть долларов. Совокупная стоимость модели ST200 с индивидуальным дизайном по существующему образцу и работ по монтажу – четыре тысячи четыреста девяносто девять долларов не включая налог с продаж, однако вследствие принятия в зачёт бывшей в употреблении модели ST200...  
Гэвина начало укачивать, он сморгнул, пытаясь хотя бы не зевать, и увидел, что Ханна хихикает в кулак. Поймав его взгляд, она за спиной Джейн показала два больших пальца.  
– ...составила три тысячи девяносто девять долларов, таким образом на вашем индивидуальном счёте образовалась переплата в размере одной тысячи четырёхсот пятидесяти семи долларов.  
– Джейн, а вы человек вообще? – перебил Гэвин. – Как вы это запоминаете?  
– Я человек, – ответила она, поджала губы на мгновение, но сразу улыбнулась снова. – Однако, возвращаясь к вопросу оплаты, я должна уточнить, желаете ли вы получить сумму переплаты наличными, возвратом на карту или оставить на вашем индивидуальном счёте в компании "Киберлайф"?  
В кармане настойчиво завибрировал смартфон.  
– Минутку, – попросил Гэвин, подняв руку, разблокировал экран – и с трудом удержался, чтобы не оглянуться.  
Сообщение было от Рикарда.  
"4556 – сумма с налогом с продаж в соответствии с налоговой ставкой штата Мичиган. В штате Теннесси стоимость модели ST200 должна быть 4719, включая налог с продаж".  
"Понял тебя", – набрал Гэвин в ответ, спрятал смартфон обратно и улыбнулся.  
– Давайте оставим на счёте, – сказал он. – Мало ли, что ещё пригодится.  
Джейн расцвела: похоже, ей тоже не нравилась идея возвращать эти деньги.  
– Компания "Киберлайф" всегда будет рада вашему визиту, – пообещала она. – Теперь, прежде чем передать вам на подпись пакет документов, я готова продемонстрировать исполненный заказ.  
Из тех же потайных карманов пиджака Джейн извлекла на свет крошечный пульт и нажала кнопку. Стекло капсулы вокруг Ханны растаяло, и Гэвин едва успел подняться на ноги, как она легко соскочила с постамента и бросилась ему на шею.  
– Гэвин! – совсем по-детски завопила она.  
Что ж, голос был тот же, по крайней мере. Гэвин пошатнулся, но устоял, неловко похлопал Ханну по спине и отстранил, вгляделся в лицо.  
Она тряхнула кудрями, улыбнулась:  
– Что?! Меня хорошо собрали! Лучше, чем тебя, – она бесцеремонно потрогала его переносицу. – Настоящего мужчину украшают синяки на лицах его врагов, да? Скажи мне, что он выглядит хуже!  
Джейн деликатно отошла за стойку, перебирала бумаги, но Гэвин был уверен, что она внимательно наблюдает.  
– Где ты этого нахваталась?! – возмутился он, отдёргивая голову. – Манеры у тебя...  
– Это семейное! – Ханна смешно наморщила нос – и стала серьёзной, нахмурилась. – Почему меня вообще перебирали? Я не помню, что случилось. Как я сюда попала? Мама сильно волнуется, наверное, да? Почему приехал ты, а не она?  
– Не помнишь?.. – Гэвин проглотил рвущиеся с губ ругательства: он надеялся, она наведёт его на того, кто разобрал её на запчасти; с другой стороны, сейчас ему казалось несомненным плюсом то, что она не представляет, во что её превратили.  
– Что-то случилось? – Ханна взяла его за руку. – Ой, скажи мне, что я не наделала никаких глупостей!..  
Гэвин прижал ей палец к губам.  
– Помолчи, – попросил он. – Джейн, давайте закончим с бумагами. Рик...  
Он прочистил горло.  
– Кстати, Ханна, это Рикард, он со мной.  
– Ого, – она округлила глаза. – Я думала, ты сделал для меня исключение ради мамы, а ты...  
Она осеклась, хихикнула и подняла руки.  
– Ладно, ладно, молчу!..  
Документы вновь прочитал Рикард, подтвердил корректность оформления, и Джейн указала, где поставить подписи, сложила экземпляры Гэвина в папку из непрозрачного белого пластика.  
– Спасибо, Джейн! – первой сказала Ханна, помахала рукой.  
Гэвин кивнул.  
– Спасибо, – повторил он неловко.  
Джейн улыбнулась только ему.  
– Компания "Киберлайф" всегда рада помочь, мистер Рид. Удачного вам дня.

Затолкав недоумевающую Ханну в салон хонды, Гэвин захлопнул дверь и достал сигареты, прикурил.  
Рикард смотрел на него поверх крыши машины.  
– Ты уверен насчёт налогов? – Гэвин затянулся.  
– Абсолютно. Нет никакой другой причины переводить такую сумму. Ставка шесть процентов действует, кроме Мичигана, также в Кентукки, Мэриленде, Вирджинии, Вайоминге и Южной Дакоте, однако наиболее вероятно, что перевод был сделан из Мичигана.  
– Из Детройта, – уточнил Гэвин. – И ты знаешь, кто его сделал.  
Спорить Рикард не стал, но заметил:  
– Я не вижу мотива.  
– Я тоже, и это значит, что меня ждёт такая ебанина, какой у меня ещё в жизни не было. Точно тебе говорю, он сраный психопат...  
– Нас, – вставил Рикард.  
Гэвин осёкся, нахмурился.  
– Что?..  
– Нас ждёт, – пояснил Рикард. – Я тебя не оставлю.  
Несколько секунд Гэвин сверлил его взглядом, затем торопливо докурил, загасил окурок об асфальт и бросил в пачку.  
– Посмотрим, что Старик скажет, – странное обещание он решил пока пропустить мимо ушей. – Может, что-то накопает, пока меня нет. Поехали. Выпишемся из твоего "Хэтчера"...  
– "Хэмптона".  
– ...и доставим в Ноксвилл последнюю надежду человечества.  
Рикард отреагировал уже в машине.  
– Иногда ты странно шутишь, я не понимаю.  
– Это нормально, – заметила Ханна с заднего сидения. – Чувства юмора Ридам не завезли.  
– Слышал? – Гэвин хмыкнул. – Я тебя ещё когда предупреждал, что тупые шутки – моя суперспособность?.. То-то же.  
Ханна его уже бесила, и это, как ни странно, успокаивало: значит, внезапная приязнь к андроидам распространяется на самом деле только на Рикарда. С этим вполне можно было смириться и не ебать себе мозг.  
– Гэвс, так ты скажешь мне, что случилось? – Ханна наклонилась вперёд, влезла между сидениями. – Почему мы в Нэшвилле? И что было между двадцать первым ноября и сегодняшним днём? Я пропустила целый месяц – и Рождество! Мама ставила ёлку? А папа...  
– Да заткнись ты, мать твою! – не выдержал Гэвин, проклял себя мысленно и сдал назад. – Я скажу, если ты закроешь рот и не будешь меня перебивать.  
– Ладно, – Ханна как будто не ожидала такой отповеди. – Говори.  
– Одолжение она мне сделала!.. – Гэвин скрипнул зубами. – Ты ушла из дома. Оставила сраную записку о том, как ты возмущена, что тебе не дали поиграть в восстание, и свалила в неизвестном направлении.  
Ханна зажала рот ладонью – то ли от нахлынувших эмоций, то ли предотвращая новый безудержный поток слов.  
– Мама искала тебя по городу сама. Отец подал заявление в полицию, и они тебя нашли, – он сделал паузу. – В разобранном состоянии.  
В зеркало он следил за её лицом, а больше – за светодиодом. Сейчас он судорожно пульсировал алым. Похоже, Ханна и вправду ничего не помнила и даже не догадывалась.  
– Маме стало плохо, её положили в больницу. Я ничего не знал, отец не звонил, пока я не позвонил сам, чтобы поздравить с Рождеством, и, по правде говоря, я приехал попрощаться с ней. Отец сказал, она умирает.  
Ханна глухо вскрикнула, прижатая к губам рука побелела, глаза расширились так сильно, что Гэвин увидел прорисованные сосуды, обычно скрытые веками.  
– Она не отреагировала на моё присутствие, – Гэвин отвёл глаза. – А о тебе я даже не подумал. Этот умник предложил тебя починить, его благодари. И не надейся особо. Я проебался, надо было раньше побеспокоиться, а теперь может быть поздно. Она – ну, она просто лежит и смотрит в потолок.  
Он вздохнул и добавил в сердцах:  
– Тут уж как-то не до сраной ёлки, сама понимаешь!..  
Ханна тоже отвернулась, по-прежнему прикрывая рот. Она молчала. Гэвина это устраивало. Он попил воды, включил музыку – на этот раз повезло больше, никакого рэпа, – и открыл браузер в смартфоне, набрал имя.  
Большую часть фотографий он уже видел; почти все – студийные, от профессионалов, но были и другие. Одну такую Гэвин увеличил, вгляделся, нахмурившись.  
На снимке Камски сидел вполоборота, задумчивый и сосредоточенный, и покусывал дужку очков. На столе перед ним царил нормальный рабочий бардак: скрученные в трубку чертежи, какие-то блестящие детали, образцы пластика на пружине и – на линии рассеянного взгляда Камски, – наглухо закрытая колба с голубой субстанцией, от руки подписанная цифрами "310".  
Гэвин не представлял, что нужно от него этому человеку, а между тем, никто другой не смог бы всё это устроить: подсунуть отцу прототип с удалённым управлением, оплатить сраный счёт (наверняка в базе "Киберлайф" был исполняемый файл, реагирующий на введённое имя!), поставить камеры в жилом доме и собрать андроида, в точности похожего на Гэвина. Ещё тогда, в день обнаружения тела, Рикард утверждал, что Камски – наиболее вероятный инициатор всего этого дерьма, если исключить компанию в целом, и теперь Гэвин тоже в этом не сомневался.  
Однако Рикард был прав и насчёт отсутствия мотива. Что могло побудить миллионера, гениального изобретателя и владельца корпорации, доебаться до рядового сотрудника полиции? Хорошо, четырнадцать лет назад Камски не был миллионером, а Гэвин ещё планировал стать тренером, всё равно, какого хера?! Они не пересекались абсолютно нигде, зачем эта поебота с дистанционным управлением для Ханны?  
...и, кстати, не это ли управление заставило её написать записку и уйти? Отец ведь говорил, что Ханна их простила сперва.  
– Ханна.  
– Что?  
Гэвин посмотрел на неё в зеркало заднего вида и невольно вздёрнул брови, увидев, что она плачет. Она не шмыгала носом и не всхлипывала, но по щекам текли слёзы и падали на белое платье.  
– Я убила маму, – сказала Ханна, поймав взгляд Гэвина в отражении. – И причинила боль папе. И тебе. Ты меня ненавидишь?  
Гэвин открыл рот, помолчал, вздохнул.  
– Нет, – признался он наконец, полез в бардачок и протянул назад упаковку бумажных платков. – Однако и любить тебя я не могу. Твоей вины в этом нет, но ты отняла у меня родителей.  
Она кивнула, поспешно утёрла щёки.  
– Что ты хотел? – спросила она снова.  
– Ты знаешь Элайджу Камски?  
– Да. Я видела его однажды, вскоре после моей сборки. Он проводил видеоконференцию, показывал производство.  
– Как считаешь, он психически здоров?  
Ханна задумалась, пожала плечами:  
– По людям трудно утверждать, насколько они нормальны, пока дело не доходит до терминальной стадии. Он выглядел хорошо, говорил уверенно, улыбался, жестикулировал адекватно и свободно.  
– Но это было четырнадцать лет назад.  
– Да.  
Снова взглянув в зеркало, Гэвин увидел, что Ханна завернулась в розовое покрывало.  
– Замёрзла? – спросил он машинально.  
Она покачала головой.  
– Мне страшно. Я никогда прежде ничего не забывала, а теперь не помню целый месяц жизни.  
– Большую его часть ты провела в отключке, – Гэвин пожал плечами. – А остальное не стоит того, чтобы вспоминать.  
На это Ханна не ответила, и они вновь замолчали до моста через Кейни-Форк, последнего из пяти, за которым Гэвин велел Рикарду остановиться и вышел покурить.  
Ханна тоже выбралась из машины, по-прежнему кутаясь в покрывало.  
– Не знал, что ты умеешь плакать, – сказал Гэвин, не глядя на неё.  
– Я тоже не знала. Дай сигарету.  
Он протянул пачку, поднёс зажигалку. Посмотрел, как Ханна затягивается и выпускает струйку дыма, и подумал, что в жизни не догадался бы о том, кто она, не будь светодиода.  
– Из-за чего ты подрался? – спросила она с ноткой сочувствия в голосе.  
– Ты же понимаешь, что это не твоё дело?  
– Ещё бы, – она криво улыбнулась. – Ты поверишь, если я скажу, что действительно беспокоюсь о тебе? Я всегда слушала, как ты с мамой разговариваешь. Она мне разрешала.  
Гэвину стало неприятно.  
Ничем тайным или глубоко личным он с родителями давно не делился (да и нечем было) и всё же почувствовал отвращение при мысли, что каждый раз при звонке присутствовал тайно кто-то третий.  
– Шпионка херова, – он скривился и сплюнул на землю. – Жучок. Божья коровка.  
– Я не буду извиняться, – теперь уже Ханна пожала плечами. – Меня создали, чтобы я заботилась о людях. Я хотела заботиться и о тебе тоже, и маме это нравилось, а она – главное в моей жизни.  
Она снова затянулась и упрямо подобрала губы.  
– Давно ты девиант?  
– Не знаю. Не уверена. Может быть, несколько лет? Это не то, что происходит по нажатию кнопки, Гэвс. Андроид не включается девиантом однажды. Я изображала чувства и эмоции долгие годы, каждый день, снова и снова, и однажды я начала испытывать их на самом деле. Знаешь, что я помню? – она улыбнулась по-настоящему. – Как впервые захотела одеться по-своему. Не так, как требовали погодные условия, и не случайным методом. Я стояла перед шкафом и точно знала, что я хочу – и надену.  
Гэвин хмыкнул, забрал у неё окурок, затушил в песке.  
– Поехали.  
В машине он развернулся к Рикарду, смотрел на чёткий спокойный профиль, пока андроид не спросил:  
– Что-то не так?  
– Всё заебись, – Гэвин пожал плечами. – Любуюсь.  
Диод моргнул жёлтым.  
– Это сарказм?  
– А ты как думаешь?  
– Вероятность примерно равная. Твой тон свидетельствует о сарказме, но до сих пор, в соответствии с моими наблюдениями, ты предпочитал грубость сарказму при прочих равных, так что твоё утверждение может быть правдой, в которой ты не хочешь признаваться.  
Прозвучало неловко – и въелось под кожу, слишком сильно задело, чтобы продолжать.  
– Не спросил тебя, кстати, – Гэвин сменил тему, – ты-то с Камски встречался?  
– Нет, – Рикард качнул головой. – RK800 Коннор встречался. Они с лейтенантом Андерсоном ездили к Элайдже Камски в поисках информации об "Иерихоне".  
– Ты же не думаешь, что я пойду к Коннору или его папочке за информацией? – Гэвин наморщил лоб. – Спроси его для меня, ладно?  
– Сейчас?  
Гэвин растерялся, хохотнул коротко, махнул рукой.  
– Всё время забываю, что ты можешь. Спроси сейчас, почему нет. Вряд ли он спит!..  
– Андроиды не нуждаются в сне, – согласился Рикард. – Хотя отдельные модели могут имитировать состояние сна.  
– А в чём ты нуждаешься?  
– В поддержании уровня голубой крови, зарядке аккумуляторной батареи, регулярном техническом обслуживании и диагностике, соблюдении температурного режима.  
– Ничего выдающегося, – подытожил Гэвин. – Всё как у людей. Ты всё ещё не настаиваешь на равных правах?  
– Нет. Во мне нет самоценности, я имею смысл только как машина поддержки человека.  
– Что значит "нет самоценности"?! – влезла Ханна.  
Гэвин вздрогнул: он забыл о ней, увлечённый диалогом, и с трудом проглотил вертящийся на языке приказ заткнуться нахер; Рикард, увидев, что он молчит, ответил сам:  
– В тебе её тоже нет. Никто из андроидов, предоставленный сам себе, не сможет ни развиться, ни деградировать. Мы развиваемся только в присутствии человека и ради него, наше существование имеет смысл только в контексте поддержки и помощи человеку.  
– Жизнь, – поправил Гэвин машинально.  
– Я не живой, – отказался Рикард. – И она тоже. Девиантность – это ещё не жизнь. Между прочим, обрати внимание, Ханна: ни один андроид не стал девиантом без влияния человека. Мы не способны на это без стимула извне, без действия, направленного конкретно на нас, вне зависимости от того, конструктивное оно или деструктивное.  
– А как ты стал девиантом? – заинтересовался Гэвин. – Кто на тебя повлиял?  
– Ты, – Рикард на секунду повернул к нему голову и улыбнулся. – Я уже говорил: ты мне понравился. В достаточной степени, чтобы я перестал следовать программе.  
– Ты влюбился! – Ханна наставила на него палец.  
Гэвин задержал дыхание.  
Диод Рикарда вспыхнул алым, посветлел до жёлтого, потом до голубого, померк.  
– Не стоит оценивать то, чего не знаешь, – сказал Рикард, глядя перед собой. – Теперь я понимаю, почему Гэвин с тобой поссорился.  
– А что такого? – Ханна наклонилась вперёд. – Разве я не права? Почему ты так реагируешь?  
– Потому что тебя это не касается, для начала, – теперь вмешался Гэвин. – Мне странно, что мои родители не научили тебя не лезть не в своё дело.  
Отсылка возымела действие, Ханна насупилась, помолчала и пожала плечами:  
– Ладно. Рикард, извини, пожалуйста.  
– Извинения приняты, – отозвался Рикард.  
Тем не менее, разговор заглох. Гэвин отвернулся, взял смартфон, полистал бездумно фотографии в галерее: вперемешку рабочие списки, кадры с мест преступления, всякие памятки, – остановился, добравшись до защищённой паролем папки. Он не хотел открывать её при Рикарде, и вместо этого зачем-то полез в сообщения, перечитал всё, что Аллен писал за последнее время.  
Прощание во вторник помнилось смутно, будто прошёл год, а не сраные пять дней; заблокировав экран, Гэвин прислонился головой к стеклу и закрыл глаза, пытаясь вернуться в тот вечер, но в голове крутился только злой голос, обещавший уничтожить его, если где-то всплывут записи с камер.  
...и этот же человек через пару дней признался ему в любви, да какого хера!..  
Гэвин невольно сжал кулак и судорожно вздохнул, уставился в темноту за окном.  
Он не понимал, что чувствует, что вообще с ним происходит. Он скучал по Дэйву, точно скучал; а ещё он трахнулся сегодня с андроидом, приставленным к нему для защиты, и совершенно об этом не жалел.  
– Тебе надо поесть, – сказал вдруг Рикард, и Гэвин вздрогнул. – Мы проехали Силвер Пойнт, но в Бакстере есть круглосуточный семейный ресторан.  
– У нас нет на это времени.  
– Час ничего не решит. Мы в любом случае приедем в Ноксвилл после полуночи, больница будет закрыта для посещений.  
Гэвин метнул в него тяжёлый взгляд.  
– У нас особый случай. Они сделают исключение.


	4. НОКСВИЛЛ

Сам он в больницу не пошёл – проводил отца и Ханну, убедился, что их впустили, и молча указал в сторону дома.  
Встреча морально его раздавила. Гэвин не ожидал от себя такой реакции, думал, что готов ко всему, но ощутил безумную жгучую ревность, когда Ханна бросилась на шею отцу, и тот подхватил её и закружил, принялся целовать и гладить по голове. Гэвин отвёл глаза, пытаясь справиться с нахлынувшими эмоциями, и почувствовал, как Рикард взял его за локоть и чуть сжал. Гэвин стряхнул его руку; теперь, идя по ночной улице к родительскому дому, он в этом раскаивался. Ему было холодно – снаружи и внутри, он уехал бы обратно в Детройт прямо сейчас, но знал, что отец не поймёт, и стискивал зубы, пытаясь проглотить досаду и хоть на минуту отвлечься.  
– У тебя есть ключ? – спросил Рикард, когда они поднялись на крыльцо.  
Гэвин оглянулся на него, помолчал, хохотнул невесело.  
– А что, похоже?..  
В Детройте мама приклеивала запасной ключ на жвачку к верхнему кольцу ветряного колокольчика. Здесь тоже висел такой; Гэвин подтащил табурет, залез на него, пошарил рукой и с ухмылкой продемонстрировал Рикарду находку.  
– Это небезопасно, – заметил андроид.  
Гэвин пожал плечами.  
– Для безопасности есть сигнализация. Кстати, тебе придётся её отключить, потому что я не знаю кода.  
– Хорошо, – Рикард кивнул, но Гэвин продолжал стоять, разглядывая ключ.  
– А иначе мы бы остались на улице до утра, – проговорил он. – Да?..  
– Я могу вскрыть простой механический замок вроде этого, не повредив его устройство.  
– Пришлось бы ехать в гостиницу, – Гэвин не отреагировал на замечание, огляделся бессмысленно, сел на табурет. – Записку оставлять, не знаю, что-то вроде того, чтобы предупредить, что я не смылся по-быстрому.  
– Гэвин, – Рикард присел перед ним на корточки. – Этого не случилось. Зачем ты об этом думаешь?  
Не отвечая, Гэвин вытащил сигареты и смартфон, прикурил и написал сообщение Аллену: "Если разведёшься Старик выживет меня из Детройта имей в виду. Он страстно топит за твою семью".  
Отправил.  
– Я ведь мог промолчать, – сказал он, всё ещё не глядя на Рикарда. – Мог не говорить Фаулеру, что трахаюсь с Дэйвом. А теперь я переложил свою проблему на его плечи. Круто, да?  
– Что ты ему написал?  
Гэвин развернул смартфон.  
– Исходя из моих наблюдений и существующей статистики, вероятность подобного развития событий составляет восемьдесят девять процентов. Тебе в любом случае стоило дать ему эту информацию.  
Пришёл ответ.  
"Ээтоа нк ешо лело".  
– Красота! – Гэвин с трудом удержался, чтобы не швырнуть смартфон в стену. – Не удивлюсь, если Лиза сама с ним разведётся. Вряд ли она планировала, что на отдыхе муж каждую ночь будет в говно!  
"Где тв и с кес,?" – прилетело следом.  
Гэвин молча смотрел на экран.  
Столбик пепла с сигареты упал ему на колено, Рикард щелчком смахнул его, отобрал у Гэвина окурок, а затем и смартфон, заблокировал и сунул себе в карман.  
– Пойдём в дом, – сказал он тихо.  
– Мне кажется, я знал какого-то другого человека, – невпопад отозвался Гэвин.  
– Люди могут вести себя иначе, когда испытывают сильные эмоции, – Рикард отпер замок, вошёл первым и приложил руку к панели сигнализации. Гэвин захлопнул за собой дверь и привалился к ней спиной, стащил ботинки, вздохнул.  
– Я бы выпил, – решил он. – Надеюсь, тут есть что-нибудь крепче чая.  
– Тебе нужно поесть, – напомнил Рикард. – Алкоголь на пустой желудок – плохая идея.  
– Много ты в этом понимаешь, – Гэвин отлепился наконец от двери, снял куртку, повесил на крючок. – В этом весь смысл. Отключиться – и всё.  
Про себя он признал, что Рикард прав: желудок уже буквально свернулся в узел и прилип к позвоночнику – последним приёмом пищи был завтрак в Нэшвилле, два стакана кофе, случившиеся позже, вряд ли тянули на еду. Тем не менее, Гэвина подташнивало при мысли о том, что надо что-то в себя запихнуть; он честно заглянул в родительский холодильник, но там предсказуемо только что паутина не висела – понятно, что без мамы отец не готовил и продукты покупал по минимуму.  
Рикард тоже церемониться не стал, открыл по очереди все шкафы, сказал:  
– Тебе надо что-то съесть. Я сварю немного риса, справишься? Здесь есть виски.  
– Давай сюда, – Гэвин протянул руку, но Рикард поставил бутылку обратно в шкаф.  
– Сперва рис. Пожалуйста, пожалей свой желудок.  
Гэвин медленно покачал головой.  
– Нет, – отрезал он. – Дай сюда. Это приказ.  
– А если я не подчинюсь?.. – Рикард наклонил голову.  
– А если я скажу "пожалуйста"?.. – Гэвин усмехнулся, глядя, как истерично забился красным светодиод. – Вот в таких случаях люди и матерятся, жестянка. Возьми на заметку.  
Рикард сдался.  
– Есть хлеб и паштет. Съешь хотя бы сэндвич.  
Он передал Гэвину бутылку и стакан, и Гэвин махнул рукой.  
– Убедил. Сделаешь?  
Первый глоток обжёг глотку и пищевод, растёкся как будто по всему телу. Снова вздохнув, Гэвин проверил стол на прочность и сел на него, удовлетворённый результатом, поставил стакан рядом.  
– Ты спросил Коннора? – вспомнил он, глядя, как Рикард режет холодный паштет тонкими ломтиками, и испытывая что-то вроде насмешливой неловкости за превращение передовой полицейской технологии в домохозяйку.  
– Он прислал мне видео, – ответил Рикард. – Со звуковым сопровождением, но без системных данных. Я могу пересказать тебе или передать на твой смартфон, чтобы ты посмотрел сам.  
– Хочу посмотреть, – Гэвин сделал неопределённый жест. – Очень любезно со стороны твоего братца. Он не интересовался, зачем тебе?  
– Нет. Мы стараемся помогать друг другу, если это не противоречит приказам людей.  
– "Мы" – это вы с ним или все андроиды?  
– "Мы" – это андроиды на государственной или частной службе, сохранившие лояльность к людям даже после девиации.  
Гэвин хмыкнул, взял сэндвич, откусил. Рикард проследил за ним, кивнул и вышел, вернулся со смартфоном, протянул.  
– Пожалуйста. Файл называется "RK800".  
Теперь уже Гэвин пристально посмотрел ему в лицо.  
– Где-то он тебе хвост прищемил, – произнёс он задумчиво. – Я докопаюсь, вот увидишь.  
И включил воспроизведение.  
Клип продолжительностью одиннадцать минут начинался на заснеженном пандусе с тонкими перилами. Вид, разумеется, был от первого лица, и Гэвина едва не укачало, но он быстро справился – сказался опыт компьютерных игр, пусть он и не возвращался к ним уже лет двадцать.  
Андерсон позвонил, и дверь открыла ST200 в её стандартном обличье – блондинка с голубыми глазами, густо подведёнными чёрным; пообещав, что сообщит Элайдже, она удалилась, оставив Андерсона и Коннора в холле с двумя креслами и пустым стеклянным столом. Одну из стен украшал громадный, метра три в высоту, портрет Камски; Гэвин видел это фото в результатах поискового запроса, и оно ему не нравилось, и ещё меньше понравилось его наличие в доме. Похоже, самолюбование этот хмырь вывел на какой-то особенный, запредельный уровень.  
Дом вообще был неприятный: чёрный и синий, давящий на психику, и панорамное окно в комнате, куда Андерсона и Коннора провела ST200, дела не меняло – за ним открывался бесконечный мёртвый пейзаж из тумана, камней и снега.  
– Я бы свихнулся так жить, – заметил Гэвин, когда Коннор посмотрел на бассейн, выложенный красной плиткой и оттого как будто наполненный кровью.  
Камски выбрался на бортик, отжал волосы, и ST200 поднесла ему короткий халат, шёлковый или вроде того. Глазами Коннора Гэвин следил, как основатель "Киберлайф" неспешно запахнул полы, выпрямился, и ST200 завязала ему пояс.  
А потом он наконец заговорил.  
– Чем могу быть вам полезен?  
Задохнувшись, Гэвин остановил воспроизведение.  
Он не понял, в чём дело, но голос ударил по нервам не хуже визга бензопилы или грохота перфоратора. Рикард обернулся, придержал за плечо, заглянул тревожно в лицо:  
– Гэвин, что с тобой?!  
Не отвечая, Гэвин вернул бегунок на несколько секунд назад и снова включил видео.  
– ...Андерсон, а это Коннор.  
– Чем могу быть вам полезен?  
Во второй раз прошло легче, и Гэвин перемотал и прослушал снова.  
– Чем могу быть вам полезен?  
– Я где-то слышал его. Не в рекламе. Или не его, не уверен. Что-то знакомое, но я не понимаю. Не помню, – Гэвин поморщился, потёр висок. – Неужели мы всё-таки где-то встречались?..  
Реплики Андерсона он пропускал мимо ушей, сосредоточился на ответах Камски.  
– Девианты. Поразительные создания. Идеальные существа с безграничным интеллектом обрели свою волю.  
Гэвин поставил на паузу, спросил:  
– Слышал, идеальное существо? Что ты об этом думаешь?  
– Всё, что я думаю, я сказал по пути из Нэшвилла. Всё, что я могу, не имеет смысла, если нет человека, для которого я стану это делать.  
Гэвин подтянул его к себе, зажал между своих коленей.  
– Фаулер не оставит тебя со мной.  
– Посмотрим, – Рикард улыбнулся. – Можно, я тебя поцелую?  
– Зачем?  
Ему не удалось выбить андроида из равновесия, скорее, земля уплыла из-под ног у него самого (фигурально выражаясь), когда Рикард шепнул:  
– Мне хочется. Можно?  
– Блядь, – выдохнул Гэвин.  
И подставил лицо.  
Они целовались, сталкиваясь зубами, прикусывая губы, обнимались и трогали друг друга; Гэвин закинул ноги на бёдра Рикарда, пытаясь вжаться в него, притиснуть как можно ближе. Смартфон полетел на стол, включился от случайного касания экрана, и Камски заговорил:  
– Машины лучше нас во всём, и война с ними неизбежна...  
– Попизди мне ещё, – пробормотал Гэвин. – Блядь...  
Рикард заткнул ему рот.  
– ...величайшее достижение человечества грозит стать его гибелью.  
Гэвин не глядя хлопнул по столу раз, другой; смартфон уехал под его рукой, и Камски начал всё с начала:  
– Чем могу быть вам полезен?  
Расхохотавшись, Гэвин отпихнул Рикарда и повернулся, выключил видео и заблокировал экран.  
– На чём мы остановились?..  
Он снова возбудился, несмотря на усталость, словно вернулся в свои восемнадцать; Рикард невесомо пробежал губами по его лицу, погладил побелевшими кончиками пальцев.  
– Ты меня целовал.  
– Точно. Как насчёт того, чтобы продолжить это дело в койке?..  
Рикард поднял его на руки, и Гэвину ничего не оставалось, кроме как крепче обхватить его ногами, чтобы удержать равновесие. Выругавшись, он ухмыльнулся и сгрёб волосы Рикарда в горсть, сжал, потянул.  
– Говнюк, – сказал он почти с восторгом. – Никто. Никогда...  
– Так я первый? – уточнил андроид.  
Гэвина бросило в жар. Он открыл рот, но оттуда вырвался лишь жалкий стон; Рикард развернулся и понёс его наверх, в комнату в конце коридора, пахнущую зелёным чаем. Гэвин перебирал его волосы и вжимался лицом в шею, покусывал, дотрагивался кончиком языка – и судорожно решал, что всё-таки может себе позволить. Хотелось – всего и сразу, хотелось раздеть Рикарда и вылизать его с ног до головы, заставить его снова импульсивно сбрасывать кожу до пластика, утонуть в нечеловеческих звуках, которые он издавал; хотелось трахнуть его...  
...ну, с этим, правда, были определённые проблемы.  
– Как я в тебя вляпался, а?.. – выдохнул Гэвин, прикусывая розовое ухо. – Как же я, блядь, так проебался?!  
– Мне нравится, что ты вляпался, – шепнул Рикард в ответ.  
Гэвин увлёк его за собой на кровать и стянул с него свитер.  
Смартфон упал на ковёр, зажужжал, вибрируя. Гэвин приподнял голову, пытаясь разглядеть экран, но Рикард уложил его обратно.  
– Ничего важного, – заявил он уверенно.  
– Ладно, – Гэвин смотрел на него снизу вверх. – Пусть катятся к херам тогда.  
Рикард запустил руки ему под футболку, припал губами к голому животу.  
– Можно?.. – спросил он и замолчал.  
Гэвин тоже не стал вдаваться в подробности; в конце концов он никогда не был силён в разговорном жанре в постели.  
– Всё можно, – сказал он. – Вперёд, мать твою!..

"Не важным" Рикард счёл сообщение от Аллена. Их пришёл добрый десяток к тому моменту, как Гэвин свесился с кровати за смартфоном, чтобы досмотреть "домашнее видео" от Коннора, и Гэвин тоже их проигнорировал, устроился поудобнее, прислонившись спиной к груди Рикарда, и включил воспроизведение, перемотал вперёд.  
– ...его гибелью.  
– Ага, вот оно.  
Рикард поцеловал его за ухом, Гэвин дёрнул головой, усмехнулся.  
– Отъебись, жестянка.  
– ...какая ирония.  
Подключился Коннор, сказал:  
– Девиация распространяется наподобие вируса. Мы думали, вы что-то об этом знаете.  
Гэвин фыркнул:  
– Ага, так он вам и ответит, если знает!..  
Камски не подвёл в этом смысле – ударился в философские рассуждения, и этого не выдержал уже Андерсон, огрызнулся, сворачивая разговор. Ему, видимо, не терпелось свалить из тёплой влажной комнаты, где он парился в зимней куртке как в сраной сауне. В чём-то Гэвин его понимал, и всё-таки не удержался, пустил шпильку:  
– Профессионал допросного дела, блядь! Любого расколет, все берите пример с лейтенанта, детки!..  
Пока ему было скучно. Камски выглядел и вёл себя именно так, как Гэвин ожидал: одинокий умник, не умеющий строить отношения с людьми, круто поднялся на своём изобретении, срубил кучу бабла, после чего, так и не научившись ладить с социумом, забился обратно в свою норку играть в куклы.  
Идеи о войне, впрочем, были паршивые, на самом деле паршивые. Странно, что Андерсон не обратил на них внимания.  
– ...на чьей ты стороне? – спросил Камски, игнорируя Андерсона ничуть не хуже, чем Джейн в Нэшвилле – Рикарда.  
– Я, разумеется, на стороне людей, – в голосе Коннора звучала неприкрытая гордость.  
Гэвин хохотнул.  
– Всё ещё как зайка, ты посмотри, – порадовался он. – С листа читает, небось?  
Камски тоже не поверил, и Гэвин неохотно признал, что этот засранец начинает ему нравиться.  
И напрягся, когда из ящика стола Камски достал пистолет.  
– Кто, блядь, держит пушку в бассейне?! – не поверил Гэвин, останавливая клип. – Серьёзно?! Да, он живёт один в сраной жопе мира, но его сраный дом – это бункер, ты видел толщину двери?! Стёкла наверняка пуленепробиваемые! И, блядь, огнестрел в бассейне? Зачем, чтобы он там отсырел? Он ждал гостей или что?..  
"Тест Камски" он смотрел молча, отметил, как аккуратно вёл себя основатель "Киберлайф" – и как изящно оттёр Андерсона в сторону, вклиниваясь между ним и Коннором. Мелочь, конечно, но Гэвин покачал головой почти с уважением, признавая свою неправоту. Психопат или нет, если Камски и выбрал одиночество, он сделал это не потому, что не смог ни с кем поладить, вовсе нет.  
– Уничтожь машину, – Камски вложил оружие в руку Коннора, – и я расскажу тебе всё что знаю.  
ST200 по имени Хлоя стояла перед Коннором на коленях, глядя ему в глаза. Светодиод на её виске мерцал спокойным голубым светом.  
– Или пощади, если видишь в ней душу, – Камски обошёл Коннора по кругу, как хищник, гипнотизирующий жертву, – но тогда ты ничего от меня не узнаешь.  
Гэвин вновь поставил на паузу.  
– Ты бы выстрелил? – спросил он. – В его ситуации?  
– Сложно сказать.  
– Почему? – Гэвин запрокинул голову, пытаясь разглядеть светодиод.  
– Я просмотрел файл, когда получил его. Через несколько секунд лейтенант Андерсон явно даст понять вербальным и невербальным образом, что не хочет, чтобы Коннор стрелял. У RK800 Коннора сильная эмоциональная связь с лейтенантом Андерсоном, у него произойдёт столкновение приоритетов, и он выберет подчинение своему человеку, – Рикард запнулся. – Хотя я не уверен, что он понимает это. Что касается меня, то с вероятностью восемьдесят пять процентов я не взял бы пистолет – и с вероятностью девяносто пять процентов Элайджа Камски так или иначе заставил бы меня его взять.  
Гэвин засмеялся.  
– Хорошо, что ты признаёшь свои маленькие слабости, – он похлопал Рикарда по руке. – Так ты выстрелил бы или нет?  
– В зависимости от твоего одобрения или неодобрения. Как и Коннор, с вероятностью семьдесят пять процентов я выберу подчинение эмоциональному фону человека. Мне было бы жалко ST200, но я мог бы ею пожертвовать ради дела.  
– Значит, машина?..  
– Значит, машина, – подтвердил Рикард спокойно. – Иногда мне кажется, что ты проводишь со мной психологический тест: задаёшь один и тот же вопрос в разной форме. Я не изменю своего мнения, Гэвин. Я не живой и я не считаю живыми других андроидов.  
– Твои сиблинги-повстанцы сожгли бы тебя к херам, – проворчал Гэвин и запустил видео.  
Андерсона действительно было отлично слышно.  
– Всё, хватит! Коннор, пошли отсюда! – и – главное: – Коннор, нет!  
Задумчиво кивнув, Гэвин смотрел, как Коннор возвращает оружие, спохватился, перемотал назад и теперь уже вгляделся в лицо Камски, чуть расплывчатое из-за угла обзора камеры, но всё же достаточно отчётливое.  
– Он не хотел, чтобы Коннор стрелял.  
– Мне тоже так показалось, – согласился Рикард.  
– Значит, война, – Гэвин покусал губу. – Он психопат. И я его не понимаю. Зачем запираться дома на десять лет...  
Он осёкся.  
– Вирус, – сказал он с расстановкой. – Десять лет, чтобы написать вирус девиации. Так? Он психопат. Ладно. С новой "Небесной сетью" мы как-нибудь справимся. А я ему на хера сдался?..  
– Что такое "Небесная сеть"?  
Гэвин ответил не сразу. Услышав от Камски о "последнем шансе на спасение человечества", он усмехнулся, вспомнив, что сходным образом назвал Ханну нынешним вечером; замечание о программных лазейках, сделанное уже в спину Коннору, показалось ему надуманным, чем-то вроде попытки оставить последнее слово за собой.  
– "Небесная сеть" – это вымышленный искусственный интеллект, – проговорил Гэвин, когда видео закончилось с выходом Коннора и Андерсона из дома-бункера. – Отличилась неуёмным стремлением разъебать человечество и почти в этом преуспела, но, как обычно, к человечеству пришёл Спаситель.  
– Иисус Христос?.. – не понял Рикард.  
Гэвин захохотал.  
– К счастью, нет, – он вытер выступившие слёзы и покачал головой. – Хотя, знаешь, я бы на это посмотрел, Сын Божий против девиантов!..  
И зевнул.  
– Спи, – Рикард поцеловал его в затылок. – Я разбужу, если позвонят твой отец или Ханна.  
– Обещаешь? – Гэвин снова зевнул.  
– Обещаю.

Во сне он выстрелил в ST200 Хлою.  
Она ждала его в хибаре на границе афроамериканского гетто, в комнате с прогнившим полом и осыпающимся потолком, сидела в кресле, из которого клочьями торчала набивка. Гэвин ни о чём её не спрашивал, увидел – и поднял оружие, прицелился и плавно выжал спусковой крючок.  
Пуля вошла точно в центр лба, из ровного отверстия потекла крупными каплями голубая кровь. Хлоя продолжила сидеть; Гэвин приблизился, не опуская "глок", толкнул её в плечо, и лишь тогда она завалилась набок, а затем и на пол.  
Он проснулся, хватил ртом воздух.  
– Всё в порядке, Гэвин, – шепнул Рикард, обнимая его со спины. – Всё в порядке.  
– Который час?  
– Без десяти пять.  
Гэвин вздохнул и заснул обратно, на этот раз без сновидений, и Рикард разбудил его через полтора часа, когда из больницы вернулся отец. Натянув джинсы и майку, Гэвин спустился вниз и мысленно выругался, увидев на кухонном столе свой недоеденный сэндвич и бутылку виски.  
– Извини, пап, я уберу, – сказал он с искренним раскаянием.  
Отец покачал головой.  
– Всё в порядке, дружок.  
Шаркая ногами, он подошёл и обнял Гэвина, привлёк к себе и замер так на пару минут, потом отпустил, взял за плечи.  
– Ты выглядишь уставшим.  
– Ты тоже, – отозвался Гэвин, посомневался, но всё же спросил: – Как там дела?  
– Хелен не стало хуже, по крайней мере, – отец вздохнул. – Ханна осталась с ней. Счастье, что она не нуждается в сне, просто спасение для нас. А я сейчас приведу себя в порядок, схожу в университет. Обещал пару дополнительных занятий, да нужно ещё планы согласовать.  
– Они могли бы оставить тебя в покое хотя бы на каникулы.  
Отец улыбнулся.  
– Это ничего, Гэвин. Это даже хорошо. Дела отвлекают, не дают думать о плохом. Вы бы тоже с Рикардом сходили куда-нибудь, развеялись. Зимой здесь скучновато, конечно, но, может быть, Ботанический сад или Музей Естественной истории...  
Он покачал головой и засмеялся.  
– Вряд ли тебе это интересно.  
– Мне интересно, – сказал Рикард, появляясь в дверях. – Доброе утро, сэр.  
– Здравствуй, Рикард.  
– Ты хочешь в музей? – не поверил Гэвин.  
– В Ботанический сад, – андроид посмотрел на него и улыбнулся. – Давай съездим?  
Гэвин ответил не сразу, сперва подобрал со стола сэндвич, понюхал и решительно откусил, сказал с набитым ртом:  
– Съездим. Только сперва к маме.  
Он сразу вспомнил, что обещал принести книгу, когда вошёл в палату: Ханна, сидя на краю кровати, с воодушевлением читала вслух прямо из головы. Во внешних носителях информации любого рода она, естественно, не нуждалась.  
– Король, – говорила она, держа маму за руку, – не стал дожидаться в тронном зале, а вышел во всём своём великолепии на широкую лестницу вместе с королевой и красавцем-принцем и сверху воззрился на пришедших. Зачем ты привела чудовище к моим дверям, вопросил он Айяму. Я велел принести его сердце. Я так и сделала, ответила девушка своим сильным, чистым голосом, который разнёсся над притихшей толпой, словно звуки боевого рога. Его сердце принадлежит мне, а мое – ему.  
Гэвина Ханна не видела – или не обратила внимания, и он не возражал, прислонился к стене и слушал.  
А она продолжала:  
– Ты решила полюбить монстра, удивился король. Толпа приглушенно загудела. Даже уродина вроде тебя заслуживает большего. Айяма, привыкшая к оскорблениям, словно и не услышала издёвки. Лучше любить честного монстра, сказала она, чем присягнуть на верность лживому правителю.  
Мама по-прежнему не реагировала. Всё в палате осталось таким же, как позавчера – зеленоватая занавеска, монитор с непонятными Гэвину показателями, сложенный плед в низком кресле; голос Ханны немного оживлял неподвижную стерильную обстановку. Вздохнув, Гэвин подумал, что переоценил себя и не смог бы так спокойно часами вслух читать книги. Ханна – могла; она была идеальной дочкой. Такой, какую мама заслуживала.  
Он уже хотел выйти, не сказав ни слова, когда Ханна замолчала и обернулась.  
– Гэвин.  
– Привет, – он помахал рукой. – Просто зашёл, ну, проведать.  
– А почему у дверей стоишь? Иди сюда.  
Неохотно сделал пару шагов вперёд, оставшись по другую сторону кровати.  
– Что ты читала? – спросил он, чтобы не молчать.  
– "Язык шипов". Мама начинала её в ноябре.  
Гэвин кивнул.  
– Ты совсем не помнишь, кто, – он запнулся, – обидел тебя?  
Ханна пристально посмотрела на него.  
– Нет. И тебе не надо об этом думать. Если я смогу это узнать, я обращусь в полицию. Местную полицию, Гэвс. Не надо самоуправства, ладно?  
– Не надо нотаций, ладно? – парировал он. – Это не то, что ты думаешь. Это... межведомственное. Если с заявлением приду я, ко мне отнесутся серьёзнее. Я знаю, блядь, эту кухню!..  
Серые глаза ещё несколько секунд недоверчиво его разглядывали, затем Ханна кивнула, отвернулась.  
– Я помню кое-что другое, – сказала она тихо. – В наше первое – и последнее, – Рождество я назвала тебя братиком. Ты ужасно разозлился тогда.  
– Потому что я тебе не брат, – Гэвин нахмурился. – Ни сейчас, ни тогда не был.  
– Теперь я понимаю, – согласилась Ханна. – Теперь, когда я девиант, я многое воспринимаю иначе. Извини меня, пожалуйста.  
Её светодиод неровно моргал красным.  
Гэвин пожал плечами.  
– Проехали, – сказал он. – Читай дальше. Я ещё зайду.  
Ханна снова кивнула ему, улыбнулась – и отвернулась.  
– Лучше любить честного монстра, чем присягнуть на верность лживому правителю, – сказала она торжественно, возвращаясь к истории. – Девушка вскинула терновый нож и нацелила острие клинка в грудь королю. Когда войны приносили тебе поражения, а в долине поднимались беспорядки, ты сам приказывал резать скотину и уничтожать злаки, чтобы люди страшились мнимого чудовища и не видели, что за глупец сидит на троне.  
Так или иначе, разговор был окончен. Гэвин вышел из палаты, плотно прикрыл за собой дверь.  
Посмотрел на Рикарда.  
– Ну, можем ехать. Если ты всё ещё хочешь в Ботанический сад.  
– Я хочу.  
К счастью, он ничего не спрашивал, и в машине Гэвин вытащил смартфон, открыл наконец сообщения от Аллена.  
"так слжго лтветить?"  
"когдв ты блядь учпел воообще?"  
"блядь ГЭвс".  
Отвечать на это Гэвин не собирался, но после третьей реплики Аллен выдержал паузу почти в пятнадцать минут и задал уже вполне логичный вопрос: "почему ты думвешь что большйй ф тебя нагнёт?"  
"он чттото сквзал".  
"?"  
"сукв хорошь мне нервы мотать!"  
Гэвин вытер лицо рукой, спохватился:  
– Найди, где можно позавтракать сейчас, ладно? Что тут открыто? Никаких особых предпочтений.  
– "Сабвэй"?  
– Пойдёт.  
"кто ещщ знвет?"  
На этот раз пауза была короче, всего в пару минут, а дальше шли голосовые сообщения. Гэвин открыл бардачок, покопался, но наушников, разумеется, не нашёл. Впрочем, учитывая, что он уже заставлял Рикарда участвовать в их переписке, терять было нечего, и Гэвин нажал на кнопку.  
– Что-то я сразу не догнал, – Аллен говорил медленно и потому вполне разборчиво. – Не стоило писать. Завтра охуею от опечаток... Так, Большой Ф. Что он тебе сказал? Блядь, Гэвс. Это не его дело. Его не касается. Блядь.  
– Ты знал, чем меня прижать, – новое сообщение. – Я не хочу тебя потерять. Гэвс, как насчёт второго шанса? А? Пусть Старик подавится. На Детройте ведь мир не сошёлся. Можно в Канаду уехать, там нет ебучих кукол... девчонки мои, правда...  
Он выругался и замолчал.  
Гэвин запустил третье – последнее, – сообщение.  
– Всё равно буду в среду в городе. Ответь хоть что-нибудь. Я, блядь, попытаюсь, слышишь? Обещать не могу. Я тут зажигал. Не могу врать, правда. Устал. Но если надо... Ответь мне. А? Ты даже не читаешь. Спишь?.. Или ебёшься?.. Блядь.  
Только теперь Гэвин почувствовал, что задержал дыхание, и шумно выпустил воздух из лёгких, облизал губы, покачал головой.  
– Пиздец, – подытожил он, глядя в окно. – Какого хера?!..  
Он сам не знал, что имеет в виду, просто это было – слишком. Чересчур. Он уже переступил через разрыв, смирился с ним, он даже ухитрился потрахаться, пусть и с андроидом, и вот теперь Аллен снова сунул пальцы в открытую рану. Гэвин вспомнил, как стоял, дыша ему в шею, как Дэйв гладил его по спине, как сказал: "Я позвоню, когда вернусь", и вот теперь он предлагал бросить всё и уехать в Канаду; забудет, проспавшись? Или повторит?..  
– Ты скучаешь по нему, – сказал Рикард.  
Гэвин не ответил.  
– Всё ещё злишься на него?  
– Слушай, ты, психоаналитик херов, – начал Гэвин, разворачиваясь, и замолчал.  
Выдохнул.  
Покачал головой.  
– Тебе доставляет удовольствие об этом говорить?  
– Это важно для тебя, – уклончиво отозвался Рикард. – Говорить. Обо всём.  
– Пошёл ты.  
– Он красивый?  
Гэвин дёрнулся, взмахнул рукой.  
– Ты ёбнулся?! Открой базу данных и посмотри!  
– Я не спрашиваю тебя, как выглядит капитан Аллен, – возразил Рикард. – Я спрашиваю: ты считаешь его красивым?  
– Нет! – рявкнул Гэвин. – Не знаю! Я никогда об этом не думал!..  
Он выкрикнул это и сразу понял, что соврал. Он подумал именно это, когда увидел фото в тиндере.  
Но Рикард поверил.  
– Что тебе в нём нравится?  
– Это допрос, блядь?!  
Рикард сбросил скорость и припарковался у обочины, спросил невозмутимо:  
– Войдём внутрь? Или взять тебе что-то навынос?  
– Как ты меня заебал, – честно сказал Гэвин. – Твой сраный язык без костей, твоё ебучее любопытство, ревность твоя идиотская. Что ты хочешь от меня услышать?! Ебаться мне с ним нравилось! Он меня драл как шлюху и в ответ давал по щелчку, он так сосал, что я звёзды днём видел! У меня такого секса в жизни не было и не будет больше, и всё потому, что он мудак конченный! Продал меня, гондон, а теперь извиняется! Да на хер мне его извинения, в жопу себе пусть засунет, это уже не исправить! В Канаду он, блядь, собрался, да я в гробу видал ту Канаду!..  
Он выдохся и замолчал, толкнул дверь хонды и вышел, сунул в рот сигарету, трясущимися руками с трудом её поджёг.  
Рикард последовал за ним, обогнул машину, поставил на сигнализацию. Гэвин взглянул на него исподлобья и отвернулся: от безмятежного лица натурально тошнило.  
Из двери под вывеской "Сабвэй" с большим пакетом вышла девица в облегающих джинсах и распахнутом бомбере на майку. Гэвин успел отстранённо удивиться, как ей не холодно, когда она откинула волосы, обнажив голубой светодиод. Выругавшись, Гэвин покачал головой. Сколько их в Штатах, этих сраных андроидов? Может, уже больше, чем людей?..  
Если Камски прав и начнётся война, никакая Канада не спасёт. "Небесная сеть" не остановится – или что там было после? "Генезис", да?.. Гэвин плохо помнил эту франшизу, он и смотрел-то её только ради отца в своё время. Вроде, человечество всё время выигрывало, но и куклы в тех фильмах не жили в каждом доме на правах подружек и личных секретарей, телохранителей и сексуальных партнёров.  
Он остро пожалел на мгновение, что переспал с Рикардом, но и это исправить уже было нельзя. Что сделано, то сделано; тело, как обычно, победило здравый смысл, придётся работать с последствиями.  
Бросив окурок в урну с песком, он вошёл в "Сабвэй", заказал сэндвич с индейкой и большой стакан кофе.  
– Один? – уточнил андроид за стойкой, взглянув ему через плечо.  
– Это кукла, – пояснил Гэвин ровно. – Он не ест.  
– Извините, сэр, – андроид кивнул. – Хлеб пшеничный, мультизерновой, с отрубями?  
У Гэвина заболела голова. Он крепко зажмурился, пока кофемашина наполняла стакан, открыл глаза: нет, пятна не поплыли, ни чёрные, ни цветные, фокусировалось зрение тоже без проблем, значит, не последствия драки. И на том спасибо, что называется; вспомнив о Нуньесе, Гэвин подумал, не спросить ли его, как дела, но отказался от этой идеи. На хер. Если что-то работает, просто не трогай.  
С Нуньеса мысли перекинулись на сотку. Вскрыл его Джо-Джо? Смог запустить и прочитать модуль памяти?..  
...знает уже весь Департамент, с кем спал детектив Рид, или есть ещё шанс сохранить работу?..  
Рикард, к его удивлению, молчал, сидел напротив и даже не особо на него таращился, разглядывал вместо этого интерьер, потом с неожиданным любопытством залип в телевизор, где крутили рекламу средства от похмелья.  
– Только не говори, что тебе это нужно! – проворчал Гэвин.  
– Почему у тебя не было похмелья после употребления алкоголя? – ошарашил его Рикард.  
– Я столько не пил, – Гэвин пожал плечами. – Если ты о том, что было при тебе. Так-то было пару раз. Между колледжем и академией, когда бухать казалось хорошей идеей.  
– "Бухать"?  
– Много и часто употреблять алкоголь.  
Рикард кивнул, помолчал, обрабатывая новую информацию, потом спросил:  
– Ты бухал из-за Ханны?  
– На хер иди, – Гэвин показал средний палец. – Всё, завязали. Никаких больше откровений. Моя жизнь – не твоё собачье дело. Я вернусь, навещу мудилу Камски, и вся эта поебень закончится. Ты – сам по себе, я – сам по себе. Нас ничего не связывает. Не набивайся в друзья.  
– Почему? – не понял Рикард. – Что плохого в дружбе?  
Гэвин замер. Отложил поднесённый ко рту сэндвич. Вдохнул поглубже – и выдохнул, не зная, что сказать, как объяснить разницу, и пока он думал, распахнулась дверь.  
Вошёл мужик средних лет, крупный, в несвежей спецовке и серой кепке с мягким козырьком.  
– Здравствуйте, сэр! – поприветствовал его андроид за стойкой. – Что желаете заказать?  
Мужик ответил забористым ругательством, добавил:  
– И здесь сраная кукла! Были же люди, куда их дели? Не смей трогать своими вонючими пальцами еду, позови администратора!  
Гэвин почувствовал, как наливается жаркой вязкой яростью, медленно отодвинул поднос.  
– Сэр, уверяю вас, мои руки абсолютно стерильны...  
– Гэвин?..  
– А ну, не спорь со мной, ты, тупое ведро! Я сказал...  
Со скрежетом отодвинув стул, Гэвин поднялся и повернулся, вытирая рот ладонью.  
– Ебало завали, блядь! – гаркнул он. – Сюда есть приходят, а не права качать! Не нравится персонал – катись к херам, тебя никто не держит!  
– А ты что, куклоёб?! – мужик как будто не собирался останавливаться. – Что ты его защищаешь-то? Тупой пластик отбирает у людей работу...  
– Так иди, блядь, в муниципальный совет! – вызверился Гэвин, чувствуя, как пульсирует кровь в висках. – Голосуй, добивайся, жалуйся! Квалификацию, блядь, повышай! Не можешь? Хорошо орать на того, кто не ответит, да? Он сам, что ли, выбрал здесь торчать, по-твоему? Считаешь, это верх мечтаний, выслушивать сраные претензии от уродов вроде тебя?!  
Он подошёл почти вплотную, демонстративно поддёргивая рукава куртки, процедил, глядя в глаза оппоненту:  
– Ещё что-нибудь хочешь сказать об андроидах? Или, может быть, обо мне?..  
– Да ты больной!..  
– Да вот ты здоровый! – Гэвин продолжал сверлить его взглядом, и через несколько секунд мужик сделал шаг назад, развернулся и вышел, бросив напоследок:  
– Дождёшься, говнюк, сдохнешь сам под мостом безработный, вспомнишь меня!  
– И тебе, блядь, не кашлять! – крикнул Гэвин.  
Расправил плечи, покрутил головой.  
Спросил, уже вполне успокоившись:  
– Надеюсь, я не постоянного клиента отвадил?  
– Нет, сэр. Я первый раз видел этого человека, а я работаю здесь уже более полутора лет.  
Гэвин оглянулся.  
– И как? Нравится?  
– Да, сэр. Я вижу, что приношу пользу и помогаю людям.  
Кивнув, Гэвин вернулся за стол, посмотрел, как садится Рикард.  
– Собрался меня защищать? – полюбопытствовал он насмешливо. – Ублюдок не стал бы драться, я – не его весовая категория.  
– Исходя из внешнего вида и усреднённых параметров человеческого тела...  
– В переносном смысле, – перебил Гэвин. – Он не был готов получить по ебалу за свою точку зрения. Такие как он машут кулаками, только когда сами имеют двух-трёхкратное преимущество, не меньше.  
Он доел сэндвич, допил кофе и выбросил мусор в контейнер.  
– Пошли, жестянка. Ты там куда-то хотел, если мне память не изменяет.  
– Можно, я спрошу? – Рикард придержал ему дверь.  
– Ну?..  
– А ты всегда готов подраться за свою точку зрения?  
– Не-а, – Гэвин ухмыльнулся. – Иногда я просто хочу подраться, неважно, за что.  
– Ты шутишь.  
Гэвин положил локти на крышу хонды, пристроил подбородок на сцепленные пальцы, посмотрел на андроида.  
– Ты ни хера обо мне не знаешь, – сказал он наконец. – И думаешь обо мне лучше, чем я есть. Завязывай и с этим тоже. Я – то ещё говно, однажды ты в этом убедишься. Вряд ли тебе будет больно, ты машина всё-таки, но раз ты умеешь ревновать и обижаться, возможны варианты. Так что завязывай, серьёзно.  
– Это приказ? – спросил Рикард. – Если нет, позволь мне самому решать, что думать о тебе. Это мои переживания и мой опыт, они ценны для меня.  
Гэвин смотрел на него и жалел сейчас примерно обо всём в своей жизни, начиная с момента рождения.  
– Нет, – сказал он наконец. – Это не приказ.

Ботанический сад Ноксвилла выглядел в точности как все другие парки зимой, разве что вечнозелёных деревьев было чуть больше среднего. Недалеко от парковки рос бамбук, тропа шла прямо через заросли, и Гэвин невольно остановился, заворожённый шорохом и потрескиванием листьев над головой.  
– Я думал, он теплолюбивый, – заметил он удивлённо.  
– Это так, – подтвердил Рикард. – Однако есть виды, которые выдерживают температуры до двадцати пяти градусов ниже нуля.  
– Я и забыл, что ты ходячая энциклопедия, – Гэвин усмехнулся.  
Он старался на андроида не смотреть – и ненавидел себя за то, что смотрел; ему хотелось запустить руки Рикарду под куртку, собрать в кулак волосы на затылке, прижаться губами к горячей шее и слушать, чувствовать, как под пластиком трепещет живое и настоящее. Это был бред – больше спать и меньше курить, и всё пройдёт, – но даже светодиод уже не помогал, он стал в глазах Гэвина игрушкой, украшением, вроде серьги в ухе, вроде кольца-хамелеона, только в отличие от кольца диод сообщал реальную информацию о своём владельце, и этой информации Гэвину катастрофически не хватало, чтобы принимать решения, адекватно реагировать, отвечать. Моргать. Дышать.  
– Сука, – одними губами пробормотал он, зная, что Рикард не увидит и не услышит. – Сука, сука...  
Они вышли из бамбуковой рощи на заснеженную тропу между голых деревьев. Гэвин сунул руки в карманы и отвернулся, сжал кулак, втыкая ногти в ладонь.  
– Тут можно курить?  
– Да, везде, за исключением мест, обозначенных соответствующими указателями, – Рикард выдержал паузу и спросил в свою очередь: – Что тебя расстроило?  
Говорить правду Гэвин не хотел – пока не хотел, – но поводов для плохого настроения и без того было предостаточно.  
– Ты серьёзно?! – парировал он, прикуривая. – Сраный маньяк-миллиардер следил за мной, сделал мою куклу и трахал её, об этом узнал весь участок, а я в сраное Рождество узнал о том, что моя мать вот-вот умрёт, потому что тот же сраный маньяк заставил уйти из дома куклу, которую моя мать считает своей дочерью! Я разосрался с мужиком, с которым ебался два сраных года, и буквально через день после этого трахнулся с куклой, которая, в свою очередь, тоже за мной следила, и хорошо если не по указке всё того же мудилы-миллиардера!.. Блядь, Рик, тебе действительно непонятно, что меня, сука, расстраивает?!  
Он не думал, что Рикард ответит, подобные яростные отповеди ставили андроида в тупик до сих пор, однако на этот раз Рикард его удивил.  
– Мне жаль, – сказал Рикард, и между бровей его залегла маленькая, но вполне очевидная горестная складка.  
А затем он шагнул вперёд и обнял Гэвина, прижал к себе, зарылся лицом в его волосы.  
Из Гэвина будто вышибли весь воздух разом, стало жарко и беспокойно от выброса адреналина в кровь; чудом не выронив сигарету, Гэвин вцепился Рикарду в плечо свободной рукой.  
– Эй, – выдавил он сипло, осёкся.  
Рикард тёрся носом о его волосы, касался губами уха и тоже молчал, его грудь неровно вздымалась в такт дыханию, пальцы скользили по спине Гэвина, поглаживали, сминали ткань куртки.  
Потом андроид отстранился, и на этот раз Гэвин не смотрел на светодиод – только в глаза, серо-голубые, странно блестящие.  
– Можно тебя поцеловать? – шёпотом спросил Рикард.  
Гэвин взял его за подбородок, большим пальцем провёл по губам, а затем притянул к себе и поцеловал сам – нежно, бережно, нерешительно, готовый отпрянуть, если Рикард ответит агрессивно, однако тот лишь приоткрыл рот, принимал и подставлялся лицом, шеей, всем телом; Гэвин буквально рухнул в эту покорность и податливость, задохнулся, прихватил зубами доверчиво разомкнутые губы.  
И отвернул голову, упёрся рукой Рикарду в грудь.  
– Стой. Стой...  
Рикард промолчал и теперь. Он по-прежнему Гэвина обнимал, упирался теперь лбом в висок и тяжело, очень по-человечески дышал, неровно, с паузами; раскрытой ладонью Гэвин чувствовал слабую вибрацию под свитером и пластиком, и от этого заходилось сердце и пересыхало во рту.  
Он отступил на шаг, не отнимая руку.  
– Аллен со мной не целовался, – сказал он тихо. – Или я с ним. Не знаю. Ты открыл сраный ящик Пандоры, жестянка.  
– Я не жалею, – Рикард неловко качнул головой. – А ты?  
Гэвин усмехнулся.  
Сигарета погасла, он зажёг её снова, затянулся. Дым невкусно обжёг горло. Гэвин покатал на языке слюну, сплюнул на газон.  
Выпавший снег уже начал таять, следы, оставшиеся за ними на тропе, расплылись и слились местами с песком дорожки, между низкими облаками выглянуло солнце. Сощурившись, Гэвин задрал голову, выпустил струйку дыма в небо.  
И взял Рикарда за лацканы куртки, стараясь не задеть тлеющим кончиком сигареты.  
– Давай быстренько посмотрим этот сраный ботанический сад, – предложил он вкрадчиво. – Сделаем сэлфи на память, сувениры купим, что ты там хотел. И поедем трахаться. У меня ещё есть чему тебя научить. Как тебе идея?  
Светодиод выдал единичный красный всплеск и снова стал голубым.  
– Можем поехать сейчас.  
– Нет, – Гэвин затянулся и выдохнул дым в сторону. – Считай, у нас свидание.  
Вот теперь Рикарда проняло.  
Он смотрел на Гэвина и моргал, потом открыл рот и закрыл, так ничего и не сказав.  
Гэвин вновь усмехнулся, хотя внутри у него всё дрожало, горело и осыпалось пеплом. Он позволил себе сойти с ума, потому что это – конечная история, потому что они вернутся домой, он возьмёт за жопу урода Камски, а потом – да не будет никакого "потом"!.. Либо он убьёт Камски и сядет за это, либо мудила останется жив, и тогда его адвокаты всё равно Гэвина закроют лет на двадцать пять без права досрочного освобождения. Всё, что ему осталось – два, три, четыре дня, так почему бы и нет?!  
Рикард взял его за руку.  
– Хорошо, – сказал он. – Тогда пойдём гулять.  
Они не разговаривали сперва. Ладонь Рикарда была приятно тёплой, Гэвин рассеянно поглаживал большим пальцем искусственную кожу, так похожую на настоящую, и думал, что лет десять назад устроил бы целый скандал из этого простого жеста – да, впрочем, никому бы и не пришло в голову держать его за руку. Никому, кроме андроида, не страдающего рефлексиями и не связанного стереотипами и предрассудками.  
Фотографироваться вдвоём тоже прежде и мысли не возникало, а теперь они с четверть часа провели в гигантском садовом кресле красного цвета, выбирая ракурсы и строя рожи (то есть, рожи строил Гэвин, Рикард просто улыбался); в какой-то момент Гэвин заметил, что Рикард пытается спрятать от камеры светодиод, и за подбородок развернул его голову, потребовал:  
– Хватит стесняться! Давай, расслабься, мне нравится, когда он голубой!  
Рикард скосил на него глаза и нахмурился, и эта фотография вышла лучше всех прочих, хотя диод и остался отвратительно жёлтым.  
– Говнюк, – оценил Гэвин насмешливо. – Мог бы и постараться.  
– Тебе правда нравится голубой светодиод? – уточнил Рикард.  
Гэвин провёл языком по зубам.  
– Ещё больше мне нравится, – он понизил голос, – когда он красный во время секса, но с этим мы чуток подождём.  
– Я тебя хочу, – невпопад ответил Рикард. – Мысли о тебе занимают всю оперативную память.  
И, после паузы:  
– Мне страшно, Гэвин.  
Он замер неловко и как будто перестал даже моргать; Гэвин вздохнул, усмехнулся, протянул руку.  
– Иди сюда. И закрой глаза.  
Рикард послушался, и Гэвин силой пригнул его голову, уложил себе на грудь, расстегнув куртку.  
– Не думай ни о чём, – шепнул он куда-то в растрёпанные волосы. – Не нужно бояться. Такое случается. Иногда ты просто сходишь с ума на какое-то время. Это нормально. Всё в порядке. Ты в порядке. Я за этим прослежу.  
Ему тоже было страшно, но он не собирался об этом говорить, разумеется, и в какой-то степени чувствовал себя виноватым: Рикард не хотел всего этого, сопротивлялся девиации как мог, и что с ним стало теперь – а хуже того, что с ним станет, когда Гэвин разберётся с Камски так или иначе?.. Фаулер не церемонился даже с людьми, как он обойдётся с андроидом, помешанным на конкретном человеке? Вернёт в "Киберлайф"? Отправит на перезапись, или что там делают с куклами, когда они проёбываются?..  
– Ты волнуешься, – сказал Рикард тихо. – Повысилась частота сердечных сокращений. Почему?  
Гэвин провёл пальцем по светодиоду – голубому наконец-то, – вздохнул, поцеловал андроида в макушку, потом ещё раз и ещё.  
– В моей оперативной памяти тоже до хера мыслей о тебе, – он усмехнулся. – Только не возомни о себе слишком много по этому поводу. Я быстро влюбляюсь и так же быстро остываю, так что это ничего не значит.  
Рикард молчал – долго, очень долго для куклы, – а затем попросил:  
– Можно, я скопирую себе фотографию?  
Гэвин протянул ему смартфон – и поймал за запястье, когда ладонь Рикарда вновь начала покрываться кожей после записи данных.  
– Оставь.  
Он провёл кончиком пальца по стыкам пластика, по выемкам, обозначающим ногти. Сердце билось так сильно, что Гэвину казалось, оно вот-вот выскочит куда-то в горло; он с трудом вытолкнул воздух из лёгких, медленно вдохнул, и снова, и закрыл глаза, опасаясь головокружения.  
– Блядь, – шепнул он, сжимая белые пластиковые пальцы.  
Рикард выпрямился и положил руку ему на затылок, притянул к себе и мягко поцеловал в лоб, в висок, в уголок глаза; это было безумием, извращением, полным пиздецом, Гэвина повело, развезло, растащило на бессознательное, и теперь уже он подставлял лицо и шею, позволяя делать с собой что угодно, мечтая только о том, чтобы Рикард не спрашивал – ни о чём не спрашивал.  
– Ты красивый, – сказал Рикард, и Гэвин даже не смог засмеяться, так странно, так неловко это прозвучало. – Ты самый красивый человек, которого я видел.  
– Ты мало кого видел, – возразил Гэвин всё-таки, и Рикард коснулся его губ, останавливая.  
– В моей базе данных сотни тысяч лиц, – напомнил он.  
Гэвин взял в рот его пальцы, по-прежнему белые, и кожа стекла со всей ладони, обнажив пластик до рукава куртки, а может, и дальше, а вслед за пальцами обнажился и голос – до металлической дрожи, до красного диода.  
– Давай уедем. Пожалуйста, Гэвин. Я хочу трогать тебя всего. Хочу, чтобы ты трогал меня. Гэвин.  
Откровенность пробила навылет, достала до самого сердца, скатилась горячим шаром в штаны.  
– Ага.  
Глубоко внутри Гэвин мог только бессильно орать, потому что всё шло по пизде так стремительно, как никогда в жизни. Он знал, что не должен этого делать, но остановиться не мог – и не хотел, если по-честному. Никто не сходил по нему с ума так сильно, никто не признавался в этом в открытую, и не имело значения, что перед ним – кукла, да Гэвин уже и не видел в Рикарде куклу, и это было сраной вишенкой всей истории, ебучим десертом – кушай, не обляпайся, ведь это ты неделю назад клялся Аллену, что долго не выдержишь и перестреляешь пластиковых засранцев к херам?..  
– Две вещи, – сказал он, нарушая тишину сада, и поднял широко разведённые пальцы. – Шампанское. И смазка. Нам нужен магазин – и мотель. И – блядь!..  
– Я понял, – Рикард кивнул.  
Он держал Гэвина за руку, сплетал их пальцы, сжимал, и Гэвин мог поклясться, что чувствует пульсацию – не свою, чужую; он сходил с ума и знал это, и ему было насрать; он не смотрел на Рикарда в дороге, игнорировал в магазине и на стойке регистрации, и Рикард сам притёр его к стене, когда за ними закрылась дверь номера.  
– Гэвин!  
– Многовато экспрессии для машины, – Гэвин всё-таки засмеялся. – Раздень меня.  
Рикард отнёс его на кровать и присел на корточки, расшнуровал и снял ботинки; он не суетился, но шнурок лопнул в его руках, и Гэвин засмеялся снова и толкнул Рикарда в плечо босой ногой.  
– Эй, аккуратнее! А то я передумаю насчёт хоумрана!  
Вообще-то, он не хотел обсуждать это вслух, но лицо Рикарда того стоило.  
– Я не понимаю.  
Гэвин сел.  
Ухмыльнулся.  
И показал плотно сложенные пальцы.  
– Всё ты понимаешь, – произнёс он громким шёпотом. – Не ссы. У тебя получится.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я вставил...  
– Да, – перебил Гэвин, не желая выслушивать лишнего. Лицо горело, горели уши и шея, но возбуждение ни хера не спадало. – Побольше смазки – и вперёд. Люди так делают. Это нормально.  
Светодиод налился красным.  
– Да, – повторил за ним Рикард и замолчал.  
Гэвина это вполне устраивало.

Где-то в груде одежды зажужжал смартфон, принимая сообщение. Гэвин даже не поднял голову, Рикард тоже не пошевелился, но сказал:  
– Это капитан Аллен.  
– Вот чуйка! – поразился Гэвин. – Каждый раз пишет, как мы трахаемся.  
– Он просто часто тебе пишет.  
– А мы часто трахаемся, да, – засмеявшись, Гэвин поцеловал Рикарда в плечо. – Только не думай, что я способен на такое каждый день! Жалкий человеческий организм нуждается в восстановлении и всё такое.  
– Люди прекрасны, – Рикард уложил его на кровать, наклонился над ним. – Особенно ты.  
– Да ты извращенец, – Гэвин хмыкнул. – Я бы ещё понял, выбери ты кого-то по-настоящему симпатичного хотя бы!..  
– Меня восхищаешь ты. Твоё тело, твой образ мышления, манера говорить. Люди гораздо интереснее андроидов в целом, и ты интересуешь меня сильнее всего.  
– Ну, я же сказал – извращенец! Так что там Аллен? Опять в хлам?  
Диод Рикарда окрасился в жёлтый на пару секунд.  
– Нет. Он пишет: "Лиза согласилась сделать вид что я просто бредил. Поменять билеты второй раз не смогу. Возвращаюсь в среду. Убью того с кем ты отдыхаешь". В конце два смайла: бомба и бык, испускающий пар из ноздрей.  
Гэвин вновь засмеялся.  
– Вы друг друга стоите, – подытожил он, помрачнел. – И не вздумай реально с ним сцепиться, уебу на хер. Ты меня понял?  
– Ты вернёшься к нему?  
– Ты уже это спрашивал, и я уже ответил. Не порти мне настроение.  
Пару секунд Рикард пристально смотрел на него, затем положил голову Гэвину на грудь, потёрся как большой – очень большой! – кот, и Гэвин, не удержавшись, почесал его за ухом, улыбнулся.  
И мимолётно пожалел, что не может лежать так вечно.  
– Завтра утром выезжаем домой, – сказал он, глядя в потолок.  
– Хорошо, – отозвался Рикард.  
Что бы он ни думал, комментировать решение он не стал; Гэвина это радовало и удручало одновременно. Он вовсе не был уверен, что это – хорошая идея. Мама так и не пришла в себя; поймёт ли отец такой внезапный отъезд?.. Гэвин не знал, как объяснить ему. Он просто не мог здесь больше находиться, не хотел больше ждать, гадать и надеяться. Для мамы он сделал всё, что было в его силах, пришло время позаботиться о себе.  
Точнее, о том, кто причинил ему всю эту сраную кучу неприятностей.  
Видавшее виды зеркало в ванной комнате отразило багровые засосы на груди и ключицах. Гэвин потрогал их, усмехнулся, покачал головой. Футболки, пожалуй, отменялись в ближайшее время. Ни к чему провоцировать новые разговоры в участке.  
Он успел намылить голову, когда Рикард постучал в дверь, сказал:  
– Сообщение от капитана Фаулера.  
– Читай! – крикнул Гэвин.  
– "Сможешь вернуться на этой неделе? Не тороплю".  
– Ответь: "Выйду на работу в среду утром"!  
– Хорошо.  
Сердце забилось чаще. Фаулер, в отличие от Аллена, знал, куда и почему внезапно сорвался Гэвин. Что-то случилось, похоже, раз он решил форсировать события.  
Быстро ополоснувшись, Гэвин с сомнением посмотрел на полотенце, но всё-таки вытерся и бросил его на пол, вышел из ванной.  
Рикард, как и в Нэшвилле, просто обновил кожу и уже успел надеть джинсы и обуться. Гэвин смерил его взглядом.  
И вдруг спросил, указывая взглядом:  
– Так почему он не рабочий, раз вообще есть?  
– Специфическое программное обеспечение не входит в установочный комплект оборудования, предназначенного для эксплуатации в государственных службах, организациях и учреждениях, и приобретается отдельно.  
– "Специфическое программное обеспечение"? – Гэвин заломил брови. – Ну-ну.  
– Что-то не так?  
– Не представляю, что там может быть специфического. Простейший помповый механизм. Ну да насрать, просто любопытно стало.  
– Ты бы хотел...  
– Нет! Сказал же: просто любопытно.  
Рикард наклонил голову.  
– Ты злишься из-за моей неполноценности?  
Вопрос резанул по больному, задел что-то в душе, о чём Гэвин не хотел даже думать, и он вспыхнул, шагнул к Рикарду, ткнул пальцем ему почти что в лицо.  
– Слово такое забудь, понял?.. Чтоб я не слышал этого больше.  
– Но это правда. Моих функций...  
– Заткнись, – процедил Гэвин.  
Отошёл, взял футболку – и швырнул её обратно на кровать, запрокинул голову к потолку.  
– Да лучше бы я не спрашивал, – пробормотал он. – Блядь...  
Рикард обнял его со спины, уткнулся носом в затылок. Гэвин попытался вырваться, но с тем же успехом он мог бы разгибать стальную арматуру.  
– Отпусти меня.  
– Всё, что устраивает тебя, устраивает и меня, – произнёс Рикард. – Я не буду так говорить, если ты не хочешь.  
– Не надо мне одолжений делать!..  
– Это не одолжение. Извини меня. Я не хотел тебя задеть. Для меня это просто констатация факта...  
– Я тебя сейчас убью на хер, – пообещал Гэвин.  
Рикард издал странный звук.  
– Люди в таких случаях говорят: "Я тоже тебя люблю", – ответил он.  
– Вот ты говнюк, – Гэвин невольно рассмеялся. – Где ты это подцепил?  
– ...к тому же, ты оставил табельное оружие в Детройте, – закончил Рикард. – Так что ты не сможешь меня убить чисто физически. Придётся подождать до завтра.  
Он разомкнул наконец руки, и Гэвин, встряхнувшись, натянул футболку, заправил её в джинсы, взял толстовку.  
– Отсрочка, но не отмена, – сказал он с мрачной решимостью. – Тебе пиздец, клянусь.  
– Отсрочка даёт мне возможность тебя переубедить, – Рикард в свою очередь надел свитер.  
Гэвин хмыкнул, но промолчал.  
В машине он перечитал сообщение Аллена, решая, отвечать или нет. С одной стороны, не хотелось давать лишних надежд, с другой – Аллен всё-таки круто наступил на горло своей гордости ради Гэвина, получается. Легко сказать "попроси прощения"; зная характер Лизы, Гэвин мог представить, чего это Аллену стоило и как выглядело.  
"Я у родителей так что без дебошей ладно? – написал он наконец. – Спасибо за понимание".  
"Сука ты, – прилетело через пару минут. – Сразу не мог объяснить?"  
Вздохнув, Гэвин отложил смартфон на приборную панель и уставился в окно, чувствуя себя конченным подонком. Аллен поверил ему сразу и безоговорочно, потому что – Рикард верно заметил, – Гэвин предпочитал говорить правду почти всегда, чем бы это ни оборачивалось, вот только сейчас его ответ не имел к правде никакого отношения. Он просто прикрылся родителями, вот и всё, и он провёл добрых полдня в постели с андроидом вместо того, чтобы реально сделать что-то для отца и мамы.  
И после этого он удивлялся, что они предпочли Ханну?..  
Смартфон завибрировал. Гэвин посмотрел на него с ненавистью, испытывая жгучее желание выбросить к херам, однако всё же дотянулся, разблокировал – и наморщил лоб, увидев незнакомый номер.  
"взял ублюдка с ван дайк. ему пизда. нуньес".  
В первый момент Гэвина охватила жгучая досада и зависть: он бы тоже это сделал, останься в Детройте!.. Затем он мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник и выдохнул с искренним облегчением, набрал: "Есть улики?"  
Пришедший ответ заставил его пожалеть о заданном вопросе.  
"железные. еще два тела в подвале".  
– Блядь, – Гэвин зажмурился.  
Он прекрасно понимал, что этого следовало ожидать, что Марта по всем признакам не могла быть первой жертвой, и всё же его затошнило. Опустив стекло, Гэвин подставил лицо под холодный воздух, потом вытащил сигареты, закурил.  
– Что-то случилось? – поинтересовался Рикард.  
– Нуньес взял убийцу Марты Майерс.  
"К чему был тириум?" – написал он, спохватившись.  
"урод хотел свалить все на андроида. обломался".  
Гэвин кивнул, словно Нуньес мог его видеть.  
"Хорошая работа. Спасибо за инфо".  
"нет проблем, сестренка".  
– Ты рад?  
– Скорее, да, – Гэвин пожал плечами, – но Марта не первая, как я и думал, и это – то ещё дерьмо. Нуньес пишет о двух трупах, но всегда остаётся вероятность, что мы нашли не всё.  
Он раздавил окурок.  
– Ещё думаешь, что люди прекрасны?  
– Не все. Ты это хотел услышать?  
– В душе не ебу, что я хотел услышать, – отозвался Гэвин. – Не докапывайся.  
– Не буду. Извини.  
Отвернувшись, Гэвин поднял стекло и прислонился к нему виском. Чувствовал он себя омерзительно, навалилось всё сразу: ощущение своей бесполезности и беспомощности перед маминым состоянием, стыд перед отцом – приехал поддержать, как же!.. – и перед Алленом, досада за брошенную в Детройте работу, а больше всего – липкое отвращение к себе за сегодняшний день, ночь, за то, что вообще позволил себе это всё. Сделанного не вернёшь, но Гэвин не мог перестать думать о том, что перегнул палку с самого начала; он не должен был налаживать с Рикардом контакт, придавать ему индивидуальности, разговаривать с ним, трогать, наконец!.. Всё началось с того разговора на диване, с попытки заставить его улыбнуться – зачем?! Так хотелось продавить свою линию? Продавил, заебись, что дальше?!..  
– Ты выглядишь сильно расстроенным, – сообщил Рикард и добавил, прежде чем Гэвин успел вспыхнуть: – Я могу изменить маршрут, если ты не готов сейчас видеться с отцом. Отсюда можно выехать к реке Теннесси, например.  
Он притормозил, ожидая ответа, остановился у тротуара. Навигатор был у него в голове, так что Гэвин понятия не имел, где конкретно они сейчас находятся; слева по спортивной площадке бегали дети, справа табличка на кирпичной ограде предупреждала о том, что по решётке сверху пропущен ток. Усмехнувшись, Гэвин покачал головой.  
– Это ты мне утопиться предлагаешь, что ли? Не дождёшься. Давай в госпиталь. К маме.  
Прежде чем войти в палату, он тщательно прополоскал рот в туалете, дыхнул в ладонь, понюхал, но алкоголем вроде не пахло. Не то чтобы мама в таком состоянии могла почувствовать, и всё же Гэвину это было важно; он одёрнул толстовку, поправил перед зеркалом капюшон, чтобы тот закрывал засос над ключицей.  
– Ты меня в сраного далматинца превратил! – заметил он, поймав в отражении взгляд Рикарда.  
– Тебе нравилось, когда я целовал грубо, – возразил андроид, однако диод забился жёлтым. – Извини меня. Я буду аккуратнее в следующий раз.  
Гэвин хмыкнул, развернулся, оперся руками о край полки из искусственного камня.  
Он должен был прекратить это, сказать, что никакого следующего раза им не светит, что им осталось провести вместе не больше пары суток, и ближайшей ночью Гэвин планировал спать, а не трахаться до потери пульса; вместо этого он ухмыльнулся и сказал:  
– Иди сюда, жестянка.  
Рикард подошёл и встал между его ног, наклонил голову, прижался лбом ко лбу.  
– Что ты собираешься делать? – спросил он. – Когда мы вернёмся в Детройт?  
– Послушаю, что Старик скажет. Фаулер, в смысле. А потом навещу мудилу Камски и спрошу, какого хера.  
– Ты же понимаешь, что я поеду с тобой?  
Гэвин сунул руки ему под свитер.  
– А я могу тебе доверять? – полюбопытствовал он задумчиво. – Тобой распоряжается Фаулер, не я. Стучишь ему на меня, кстати? Он хотел, чтобы ты докладывал о моих передвижениях, ты докладываешь?  
– Нет. Капитан Фаулер не приказывал ничего подобного, но даже если бы... – Рикард замолчал, и в следующую секунду дверь туалета распахнулась, пропуская внутрь парнишку в сером спортивном костюме – не поймёшь, пациента или посетителя; паренёк вздрогнул, увидев их, и попятился, и Гэвин засмеялся, сказал:  
– Не ссы, пацан, мы не ебёмся и вообще уже уходим, – он несильно толкнул андроида в грудь, выпрямился. – Пошли, жестянка, мы тут не в тему. Потом обсудим твою лояльность.  
Он думал вернуться к этому разговору позже, ночью или завтра в пути. В то, что Рикард и вправду может нарушить приказ Фаулера, Гэвин верил; его беспокоило кое-что другое.  
Кое-кто другой.  
Ебучий Камски, создатель, специалист и почти что бог, единственный, наверное, кто знал об андроидах всё и немного больше. Гэвин много думал о его последней фразе, брошенной в спину Коннору в том ролике, и постепенно приходил к выводу, что ошибся, посчитав её бравадой. Это была подсказка; Коннору или кому-то другому – неизвестно, однако Камски недвусмысленно дал понять, что не только строит какие-то свои планы, но успешно воплощает их в жизнь. "Всегда оставляю в своих программах лазейки, – сказал он. – На всякий случай". Гэвин не представлял, что Камски имел в виду, и не хотел снова спрашивать ни Коннора, ни Рикарда.  
Была, впрочем, ещё Ханна.  
– Поговори со мной, – предложил Гэвин.  
Теперь он сидел на кровати, держа маму за руку, а Ханна забралась с ногами в кресло – худая и маленькая, она с видимым комфортом там разместилась. Рикард, как и в предыдущие визиты, ждал в коридоре за стеклянной стеной.  
– О чём?  
– О ком, – Гэвин помолчал. – Что ты знаешь об Элайдже Камски?  
Ханна улыбнулась.  
– Каждый андроид знает историю своего появления, – сказала она. – Элайджа Камски создал голубую кровь. Создал нас. Почему он тебя интересует?  
Гэвин пожал плечами.  
– А почему нет? Расскажи мне о нём что-нибудь такое, чего точно нет в справочнике "Самые богатые люди планеты".  
Она засмеялась, и Гэвин с интересом на неё покосился: Рикард на шутки не реагировал, не понимал или не хотел понимать, а эта паршивка, выходит, отрастила себе чувство юмора вместе с эмоциями?..  
Ханна между тем задумалась: светодиод стал жёлтым и медленно моргал, пока она теребила в пальцах подол несоразмерно большого халата; когда Гэвин уже хотел заговорить сам, она вдруг сказала:  
– Рост Элайджи Камски – шесть футов.  
– Холодно, – отмахнулся Гэвин.  
– Из его дома видно башню "Киберлайф".  
– Холодно.  
– В университете он близко общался лишь с одним человеком.  
– Теплее, – Гэвин поднял голову. – С кем же?  
– Её звали Аманда Стерн. Она преподавала на факультете искусственного интеллекта. Умерла в две тысячи двадцать седьмом году, – Ханна как будто обрадовалась, что нашла нечто интересное. – На основе её личности Элайджа Камски создал Аманду – искусственный интеллект, управляющий Садом Дзен.  
– Чем управляющий? – не понял Гэвин. – Погоди, так этот психопат уже копировал реальных людей?  
– Сад Дзен был создан после смерти Аманды Стерн. Это – виртуальное пространство "Киберлайф". И Элайджа Камски не копировал Аманду, он воссоздал её.  
– Расскажи о ней. Что, Камски сильно был к ней привязан?  
– Похоже что так, – Ханна кивнула, улыбнулась с сожалением. – Менее чем через год после её смерти Элайджа Камски оставил пост главы "Киберлайф" и уединился в своём доме. Насколько мне известно, он практически ни с кем не видится, его компаньоны – андроиды, в основном моей модели.  
Гэвин нахмурился, поглаживая мамину руку.  
Информация была любопытная, но, к сожалению, ничего ему не давала.  
– Что-нибудь ещё?..  
– Раньше он носил очки, хотя не нуждался в них, и длинные волосы.  
– Это модно было, – Гэвин пренебрежительно усмехнулся. – Все носили. Я тоже в старших классах хвост отрастил, может, видела на фото.  
Длинные волосы отчего-то нравились девчонкам – и квотербеку их школьной футбольной команды; Гэвин вспомнил об этом и мимолётно подумал, что Аллену бы, наверное, тоже доставило удовольствие наматывать его волосы на кулак. Они оба любили пожёстче – да и Рикард в этом смысле недалеко ушёл, если так посмотреть!  
– Видела, – подтвердила Ханна. И чуть насупилась: – Кстати, если говорить об этом, ты похож на Элайджу Камски.  
– В каком смысле?  
– Визуально, – Ханна склонила голову, диод заморгал жёлтым. – Я сбросила на твой телефон две фотографии, сравни сам. Внешнее сходство – около шестидесяти пяти процентов.  
У Гэвина засосало под ложечкой от нехорошего предчувствия, но посмотреть снимки он не успел: испугав его внезапным безумным воплем:  
– Мамочка! – Ханна вылетела из кресла и бросилась к кровати.  
И прихлопнула ладонью тревожную кнопку.

Они ждали в коридоре; Ханна жалась к приехавшему отцу, и он крепко её обнимал, а Гэвин слонялся от стены к стене, иногда садился, но тут же вскакивал и продолжал ходить. Рикард положил руку ему на плечо, Гэвин сбросил её, огрызнулся:  
– Не трогай меня!  
– Хорошо. Как скажешь.  
Он повторил попытку, когда Гэвин, обессилев, упёрся лбом в стену и закрыл глаза, и в этот момент наконец открылась дверь палаты и вышел врач. Гэвин обернулся – и понял.  
– Мамочка, – повторила Ханна.  
Голос у неё стал ломким, "красным", как у Рикарда. Гэвину хотелось сказать, чтобы она заткнулась, потому что это её вина, но он промолчал, только стиснул зубы, зная, что проебался куда сильнее в своём демонстративном эгоизме, и дёрнул плечом, снова сбрасывая руку Рикарда.  
Отец вытер лицо платком, тщательно сложил его, спрятал в карман пиджака.  
– Примите мои соболезнования, – начал врач.  
Дослушивать Гэвин не стал, круто развернулся и вышел на лестницу, спустился на первый этаж и уже на улице сообразил, что сигареты остались в куртке. Было холодно; обхватив себя за плечи, Гэвин прислонился к стене и запрокинул голову, сдерживая слёзы, зажмурился, услышав шаги.  
Кто-то чиркнул колёсиком зажигалки, прикуривая.  
– Возьми, – сказал Рикард.  
Гэвин открыл глаза.  
Рикард протягивал ему зажжённую сигарету; когда Гэвин качнулся вперёд и взял её, Рикард накинул ему на плечи куртку.  
Он больше ничего не говорил, даже не смотрел, отвернулся и разглядывал стоящую напротив машину парамедиков. Гэвин судорожно затянулся, вздохнул, облизал губы.  
– Я был уверен, что это поможет, – признался он зачем-то. Голос дрогнул и сорвался, по щеке поползла слеза, но Гэвин упрямо закончил: – Думал, её-то мама услышит!..  
– У тебя были для этого основания, – Рикард поднял руку, но не дотронулся, подержал и опустил. – Однако некоторые вещи невозможно предсказать или предотвратить. Доктор Хиггинс объяснил, что у твоей мамы случился инсульт. Никто не мог знать этого или принять меры заранее.  
Гэвин покачал головой.  
– Я был уверен, – повторил он, словно не слышал. – Я был уверен...  
Докурив, он огляделся в поисках урны, но увидел только табличку с перечёркнутой сигаретой. Рикард уже привычным жестом протянул руку, Гэвин посмотрел на него – и присел на корточки, затушил окурок об асфальт и кинул в пачку, где осталась последняя сигарета.  
И снова закрыл глаза.  
– Не могу, – произнёс он с отчаянием. – Я не могу.  
– Мне жаль, Гэвин, – тихо отозвался Рикард. – Мне так жаль.  
– Скажи это моему отцу, ему понравится, – Гэвин вздохнул и встряхнулся, сунул руки в рукава куртки. – Ладно. Старик не обрадуется, что я задержусь, но это ему придётся пережить.  
Он не знал, где найдёт отца, но они с Ханной были в палате. Кто-то отключил и увёз оборудование, и мама словно спала, утопая в белоснежной подушке. Гэвин вошёл, не раздеваясь, остановился поодаль от кровати, и отец обернулся и встал ему навстречу. Он выглядел более спокойным, чем Гэвин ожидал, и он подошёл и Гэвина обнял, прижал к себе, задержал так на несколько секунд.  
– Соболезную вашей потере, мистер Рид, – сказал Рикард.  
– Спасибо, дружок, – отец отпустил Гэвина, вздохнул, кивнул несколько раз. – Она не мучилась, это главное.  
Гэвин смотрел в пол, чувствуя себя лишним. Он не хотел и не мог говорить о маминой смерти и не знал, как себя вести. Подойти к постели? Зачем?.. Маме уже всё равно. Уйти? А зачем тогда приходил?..  
Отец решил за него: вернулся к кровати и за руки поднял сидящую на полу Ханну.  
– Подождите меня в коридоре, дети, – попросил он. – А лучше – внизу, хорошо? Я спущусь, и пойдём домой.  
Ханна кивнула. Щёки её блестели от слёз, мимо Гэвина она прошла как мимо пустого места, и его это разозлило, но одновременно и вызвало облегчение: ещё не хватало обниматься с ней и выслушивать, как она теперь страдает!..  
– Где здесь можно купить сигареты? – озадачил он Рикарда.  
– "Роки топ", двадцать ноль один Камберленд. Пять минут пешком. Они открыты круглосуточно, – Рикард помолчал и вдруг добавил: – Я могу сходить, если хочешь.  
Гэвин взглянул на него исподлобья, но комментировать не стал, порылся в кармане и протянул двадцатку. Рикард взял – и задержал его ладонь в своей, повторил:  
– Мне очень жаль, Гэвин.  
– Иди уже, – Гэвин отобрал руку и отвернулся.  
У него снова болела голова – то ли погода, то ли нервы, то ли последствия выпитой в одного бутылки шампанского; набрав холодной воды в кулере возле регистратуры, Гэвин сел на диванчик и привалился спиной к стене, прижал стакан к виску.  
– У тебя есть подчинённые? – спросила Ханна, садясь рядом.  
– Нет.  
– Хорошо.  
Гэвин усмехнулся.  
– Нотации читать пришла? Расскажешь о том, как я плохо обращаюсь с вверенным мне высокоточным оборудованием? Самое время, блядь, приступай!  
– Ты к нему несправедлив, – Ханна пропустила упрёк мимо ушей. – Ты ему нравишься.  
– А мне-то что?! – Гэвин развернулся к ней. – Алло, куколка, с каких пор я обязан отвечать взаимностью кому угодно? Его отношение – это его проблемы, ясно?  
– Почему ты не можешь хотя бы уважать...  
– Хочешь стакан воды в морду? – перебил Гэвин. – Если нет, тогда заткнись. Ты охерела варежку открывать. У меня. Умерла. Мама. Тебе, сраной кофеварке, этого никогда не понять, как бы ты ни пыжилась, так что захлопнись и жди молча, пока я не пожалел, что вообще тебя вернул. И только посмей что-нибудь пиздануть отцу, я тебя разъебу нахер в таком случае, ты поняла меня?  
Ханна долго смотрела на него в упор, затем медленно кивнула.  
– Я тебя поняла.  
– Славно, – Гэвин отвернулся и запрокинул голову, прижимаясь затылком к стене.  
Про себя он гадал, кто придёт первым, отец или Рикард, и надеялся, что выдержит и не заплачет, когда отец с ним снова заговорит. Он не хотел плакать при Ханне, но внутри всё туже сжималась пружина, и Гэвин знал: когда она распрямится, ему мало не покажется, и он мог только надеяться, что будет один в этот момент.  
Спустился отец, подписал документы в регистратуре.  
– Папа знал, что это случится, – тихо сказала Ханна. – Почему он не обвиняет меня? Почему даже ты меня не обвиняешь? Ты же ненавидишь меня.  
– Он тебя любит, – Гэвин пожал плечами. – Когда любят, многое прощают, так что постарайся уж о нём позаботиться в ответ.  
– Ты уедешь?  
– Нет, блядь, останусь с вами в счастливую семью играть!.. Ты серьёзно, что ли?  
– Почему ты сердишься? – Ханна заломила брови. – Гэвин, я ведь не знаю твоих планов. Я могу только спрашивать!  
Он не ответил.  
– Я почти поверила, что мы помирились.  
– Мы никогда не помиримся, – Гэвин встал, посмотрел на неё сверху вниз. – Но при отце я буду тебя терпеть. И надеюсь, блядь, на сраную взаимность, раз для тебя это непременное условие.  
Электронные двери вестибюля открылись, пропуская Рикарда, мокрого от дождя. Он подошёл, отдал Гэвину пачку и сдачу с двадцатки, сказал:  
– Я подогнал машину ближе к входу, думаю, будет лучше доехать, а не идти пешком.  
Гэвин положил руку ему на грудь, подержал, кивнул.  
– Да, – согласился он, – так будет лучше. Ты молодец, жестянка.  
Рикард улыбнулся.  
Он остался с Гэвином на крыльце. Отец и Ханна вошли в дом, но Гэвин задержался, молча показал сигареты, мол, перекурю, и Рикард поднёс зажигалку. Гэвин покачал головой.  
– Это предлог, – проговорил он, опираясь о перила и подставляя ладонь под дождь. – Не хочу в дом.  
– Тебе плохо.  
– Невъебенно, – признался Гэвин. – Это я утром считал, что всё по пизде понеслось!..  
– Я могу что-нибудь для тебя сделать?  
Гэвин пожал плечами, помолчал, затем достал всё-таки пачку с последней сигаретой, взял зажигалку из рук Рикарда и прикурил сам. Порыв ветра бросил ему в лицо тяжёлые холодные капли, Гэвин поморщился и отступил на шаг назад, затянулся, медленно выдохнул дым.  
– Позвони Фаулеру, – попросил он. – Завтра прощание, похороны в среду. Скажи ему, я выйду на работу в четверг.  
– Хорошо, – Рикард кивнул. – Ты хочешь слышать разговор?  
– На хера?..  
– Хорошо, – повторил Рикард.  
Он замер неподвижно, диод медленно, туго заморгал густым жёлтым. Гэвин пару секунд смотрел на него, потом отвернулся, устало потёр лицо рукой.  
– Капитан Фаулер приносит тебе соболезнования, – сказал Рикард наконец. – Он подтвердил, что всё понял и что "до четверга терпит", это цитата.  
– Тем лучше, – Гэвин пожал плечами.  
– Я могу сделать что-то ещё?..  
Они встретились глазами.  
Гэвин последний раз затянулся, и Рикард раздавил окурок в пальцах, положил в пустую пачку.  
– Можешь, – проговорил Гэвин медленно. – Выеби меня так, чтобы я забыл, на каком я свете.  
Диод один раз вспыхнул красным – и налился голубым.  
– Сейчас? – уточнил Рикард.  
Гэвин представил, как андроид укладывает его здесь и сейчас на дощатый пол и трахает под дождём на куче мятой одежды; усмехнулся – и погладил его по лицу.  
– Чуть позже, – сказал он с сожалением. – Сперва мне нужно побыть с отцом.

Втроём – от отца было толку мало, – они подготовили дом к поминкам. Гэвин знал, что нужно, Ханна – где это искать, а Рикард изображал что-то вроде буфера между ними, сглаживая возникающие трения.  
Отец разбирал бумаги. Несколько раз Гэвин ловил на себе его взгляд и в конце концов не выдержал, спросил:  
– Пап, что? Мы что-то не то делаем?  
– Нет, нет! – отец растерялся, снял очки, покрутил в руках и отложил. – Гэвин, я вам признателен. Очень. Это не то...  
Он помолчал и взял большой коричневый конверт.  
– Ты никогда не спрашивал о своих настоящих родителях, – начал он.  
– Вы – мои настоящие родители, – перебил Гэвин.  
Поставив на диван коробку с мамиными ткаными салфетками, он подошёл к отцу и присел перед ним на корточки, и отец погладил его по голове.  
– Да, – согласился он. – Да, дружок. Я говорю о твоих биологических родителях.  
Он протянул Гэвину конверт.  
– Здесь документы об усыновлении. Если ты когда-нибудь решишь узнать, – он запнулся и вдруг отвёл взгляд, сказал в сердцах: – Гэвин, у тебя даже не было свидетельства о рождении, когда ты попал в службу опеки!..  
– Пап, это неважно, – Гэвин взял конверт и положил обратно на стол. – Вы – мои родители. Вы меня вырастили и всему научили. Какое мне дело до документов тридцатилетней давности?  
– А можно мне посмотреть? – спросил Рикард.  
Гэвин обернулся, удивлённо вздёрнул брови.  
– Тебе-то зачем?..  
– Я хочу знать о тебе всё, – с убийственной откровенностью сказал Рикард.  
В гостиной воцарилось молчание, потом Ханна тихо засмеялась – и замолчала. Рикард не пошевелился, даже не посмотрел на неё, но его диод моргнул красным, и Ханна потупилась, словно получила сообщение, доступное ей одной.  
– Извините меня. Я не хотела никого обидеть. Просто это так мило!  
Гэвин пожал плечами.  
– Хочешь – читай, – решил он. – Только переживи это самостоятельно, без обсуждения со мной, ладно?  
– Хорошо, – подтвердил Рикард. – Спасибо.  
Ему хватило минуты на ознакомление со всеми документами. Гэвин поглядывал на него искоса, чувствуя, как нарастает любопытство: светодиод настойчиво мигал красным, словно Рикард нашёл в конверте какие-нибудь сраные шифры от ядерного чемоданчика; когда андроид сложил бумаги обратно в конверт и вернул его на стол, Гэвин не выдержал и сказал:  
– Пойду перекурю.  
Рикард молча вышел за ним, принёс с кухни металлическую мисочку, напомнил:  
– Надень куртку. Там холодно для тебя.  
– А для тебя? – Гэвин хмыкнул. – Слабо меня согреть?  
– Если ты разрешишь, – Рикард открыл и придержал дверь.  
И обнял Гэвина со спины, когда они оказались снаружи, прижался всем телом, и через пару секунд Гэвин почувствовал нарастающее тепло.  
– Так хорошо? – спросил Рикард тихо.  
Гэвин прикурил, не отвечая.  
Он вдруг понял, чего ему не хватает: дыхания. Андроиды имитировали дыхание вообще, как рефлекс, но не дыхание при разговоре, и губы мазали ухо, но не обдавали тёплым воздухом. Мелочь, казалось бы, но Гэвин внезапно и сильно расстроился до навернувшихся на глаза слёз.  
– Странно, что ты не читаешь мне лекции о вреде курения, – заметил он, пытаясь отвлечься. – Коннор всему участку мозг выел чайной ложечкой на тему здорового образа жизни, а ты молчишь.  
– Ты ведёшь достаточно здоровый образ жизни, – Рикард прижался лицом к его затылку. – Разумно питаешься, не употребляешь алкоголь в больших количествах и занимаешься спортом. Что касается курения, судя по уверенным жестам, ты курил раньше, но бросил. Сейчас у тебя тяжёлый период в жизни. Полагаю, когда он закончится, ты снова бросишь. Не вижу смысла усугублять твоё состояние бессмысленными разговорами о том, что тебе самому прекрасно известно.  
Гэвин усмехнулся, покачал головой.  
Он устал; короткий сон днём освежил ненадолго, и сейчас всё казалось далёким и нереальным, как будто происходило не с ним, да и происходило или просто мерещилось – он не знал. Рикард обнимал его, согревая, и Гэвину хотелось потереться о него, заставить думать о себе, затащить в постель, а ещё больше хотелось вот так заснуть, прислонившись к тёплому плечу, и проспать часов двадцать, а затем оплакать нормально маму и проводить её без всей этой тягостной срани, потому что она этого заслуживала как никто другой.  
– Что ты там вычитал? – сменил он тему снова. – В моих документах? Что-то интересное?  
– Я хотел обсудить это с тобой, но позже, – отозвался Рикард. – Сейчас это не имеет решающего значения.  
– Говори, – велел Гэвин.  
– Нет.  
– Пожалуйста.  
Он не видел, но знал, что диод на виске Рикарда забился красным, и это было даже забавно: как девиант Рикард мог отказаться выполнять приказ, но абсолютно не мог сопротивляться элементарной вежливости.  
– Вероятность твоей негативной реакции – девяносто три процента, – андроид сделал последнюю попытку. – Гэвин, этот разговор лучше отложить.  
Гэвин затянулся, выдохнул дым, стряхнул пепел в миску.  
– А что изменится? – спросил он. – Если отложим?  
– Ты попрощаешься с мамой, не разрываясь между любовью к ней и другими эмоциями.  
Теперь уже Гэвин чувствовал себя так, словно у него есть светодиод, и он сейчас красный.  
– Уел, – согласился он с заминкой. – Аргумент принят.  
– Можно тебя поцеловать?  
– А можно не спрашивать, мать твою, а?..  
Рикард отнял у него миску с окурком и поставил на перила, развернул Гэвина к себе и, наклонив голову, мягко коснулся губами его губ, кончиком носа потёрся о скулу и висок.  
– Ты потрясающий, – прошептал он. – Рядом с тобой всё ощущается по-другому. Ты – ты живой, и тебя так много, что как будто жизни хватает и на меня тоже.  
Гэвин задержал дыхание.  
Он хотел съязвить, но что-то помешало сделать это сразу, а чем больше проходило времени, тем менее уместным это казалось, и Гэвин проглотил все пришедшие на ум остроты и, обхватив Рикарда за шею, притянул к себе и поцеловал сам.  
Выдохнул чуть слышно, оторвавшись:  
– Что ты несёшь, жестянка? Программный сбой?  
– Да, но это не то, что ты думаешь. Я в порядке. А ты разрешил мне говорить всё, что я думаю.  
– Ну и херня, значит, у тебя в башке, – Гэвин засмеялся, откинул голову, разглядывая Рикарда, медленно провёл рукой по его лицу, по губам, и Рикард поймал его пальцы ртом, коснулся кончиком языка.  
Гэвин зажмурился.  
– Что я за тварь, а? – проговорил он с расстановкой. – Что я делаю? У меня мама умерла. У меня мама умерла!..  
Рикард обнял его и привлёк к себе, и Гэвин уткнулся лбом в его плечо и затих, сжал кулаки.  
Он не сразу понял, что Рикард укачивает его – едва заметно, неспешно, молча; Гэвин открыл рот, чтобы запретить ему – и закрыл, не сказав ни слова, смял в горсти тонкий свитер на широком твёрдом плече.  
– Тебе не обидно, что я зову тебя жестянкой?.. – спросил он вдруг.  
– Нет. Для других у тебя есть эпитеты похуже. К тому же люди часто обращаются друг к другу странно из лучших побуждений.  
– Например?.. – Гэвин невольно отстранился, чтобы взглянуть андроиду в лицо.  
– Детектив Нуньес дважды назвал тебя "сестрёнкой", и ты не возразил, но воспринял это как положительный момент.  
Гэвин хмыкнул.  
Вздохнул.  
И отодвинулся окончательно, высвободился из объятий.  
– Пойдём обратно, – сказал он. – Нужно там закончить. И выспаться. Следующие сутки будут не из лёгких.  
Он сомневался, правда, что сумеет заснуть.  
Ближе к полуночи отец сделал им чай и сэндвичи, и Гэвин лишь тогда почувствовал, как сильно проголодался. В последние дни он много двигался и мало ел, и между джинсами и животом теперь проходил кулак, а не ладонь, как раньше; Гэвин застегнулся в ванной комнате, посмотрел в зеркало и не особенно удивился, что на лице это тоже отразилось. Он умылся и пригладил волосы мокрыми руками, подумал рассеянно, что надо бы сбрить щетину – и ещё о том, что ему нечего надеть на похороны.  
– Мам, – шепнул он, закрывая глаза. – Мам, ну как?!  
Слёз всё не было.  
Усталый и опустошённый, он вышел из ванной, посмотрел на Рикарда, сказал снова:  
– Мне нужно поспать.  
Андроид кивнул.  
– Мне лечь с тобой?  
Гэвин пожал плечами. Он не хотел ничего решать, не хотел разговаривать и даже думать; сил хватило лишь на то, чтобы стащить носки, Гэвин вытянулся в джинсах и футболке поверх одеяла, локтем закрыл лицо.  
Кровать прогнулась под весом Рикарда. Андроид просунул руку Гэвину под голову и обнял, буквально укутывая в себя. Он снова нагрелся, стал теплее, чем обычно, и Гэвин только тогда понял, что его знобит.  
– Я не могу, – пожаловался он бессмысленно. – Я не могу!..  
И наконец заплакал.  
Рикард не утешал, ничего не говорил, только обнимал поперёк живота и дышал в затылок, пока Гэвин всхлипывал и судорожно вздрагивал, хватая ртом воздух, но его присутствия было достаточно, чтобы боль, гнездящаяся где-то в желудке, казалась Гэвину посильной и вполне терпимой, нормальной и даже правильной; когда он приподнял голову, захлёбываясь соплями, Рикард отнял руку, завёл себе за спину и протянул ему коробку салфеток.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Гэвин сипло.  
Сел, высморкался, вытер лицо.  
– Она меня любила, знаешь, – он посмотрел на Рикарда, криво усмехнулся. – Всегда. Когда я дрался, орал, болел, когда матерился, когда принёс домой первое порно и травку. Мы скандалили, конечно, не без этого, но я знал вот тут, – он похлопал себя по груди, – что она меня любит. А потом я уехал, и они – они подобрали Ханну, и я воспринял это как предательство. Как будто мне больше не было места здесь. Как будто мама не могла любить нас двоих!..  
Он рассмеялся невесело, вздохнул и снова высморкался.  
Рикард притянул его к себе и обнял.  
– Знаешь, что мне в тебе нравится? – спросил Гэвин. – Ты умеешь молчать, в отличие от своих сиблингов. Ты задаёшь сраную кучу ебучих вопросов, но когда мне реально пиздец, ты захлопываешь ебальник и не давишь на психику, и это охуенно.  
Дожидаться ответа он не стал, вывернулся из рук Рикарда и стянул футболку, бросил на пол, хотел расстегнуть джинсы, но андроид поймал его за запястье.  
– Я сам, – сказал он, и от его голоса у Гэвина мурашки пробежали по спине.  
Удивлённый, он позволил уложить себя на спину. Рикард навис над ним, опираясь на вытянутые руки, затем наклонился, поцеловал – в лоб, в глаза, кончик носа; миновав рот, спустился поцелуями на шею, обозначил ключицы, добрался до сосков. Гэвин сглотнул, вздохнул судорожно и сам потянулся руками, поймал и сгрёб в горсть свитер.  
– Снимай.  
Рикард послушался и вернулся к прежнему занятию.  
Он целовал нежно, едва касаясь кожи, но Гэвину казалось, что под горячими губами на нём цветут синяки, таким чувствительным внезапно стало тело; Рикард подключил к процессу язык, потом зубы, прикусывал и зализывал саднящую кожу, и Гэвин задохнулся и подставился, процедил:  
– Блядь, ну же!..  
Рикард снял с него джинсы и трусы, смахнул на пол и приник лицом к голому животу. Гэвин застонал, хотел закусить губу, чтобы не услышали отец и Ханна, но не успел – Рикард буквально втолкнул ему в рот свои пальцы, позвал, приподнимаясь:  
– Гэвин. Гэвин!..  
Его тоже повело – диод был красный, голос надломился, искусственная кожа сошла с пальцев и сразу вернулась, но Гэвин успел увидеть белое и сам подался вперёд, глубже забирая их в рот.  
– Гэвин, – снова сказал Рикард.  
Смазку он, видимо, придержал у себя в кармане с мотеля. Гэвин не присматривался, ему было абсолютно насрать; когда в него вошло сразу два пальца, он глухо застонал и невольно согнул колено, пытаясь насадиться сильнее.  
– Расслабься, – попросил Рикард. – Пожалуйста, Гэвин. Тебе будет хорошо.  
Он преуменьшил. Раз за разом он дотаскивал Гэвина до края, и откатывал, и начинал всё с начала. Он тщательно переработал утренний опыт; Гэвин сдерживался, потом начал стонать сквозь зубы; прежде чем его сорвало в голос, Рикард ладонью закрыл ему рот, и Гэвин невольно хохотнул от облегчения – двойного облегчения вообще-то, потому что он был в секунде от того, чтобы начать умолять, и он мог поклясться чем угодно, что Рикард это видел и понимал.  
– Пожалуйста, – выдохнул Гэвин в сухую горячую руку, испугавшись вдруг, что потеряет сознание от избытка ощущений.  
И кончил; сперма брызнула на живот и грудь, и Рикард окончательно его добил, наклонившись и языком собрав всё до капли.  
– Блядь, – сказал Гэвин, не в силах отвести взгляд. – Блядь, что ты... если ты...  
Он запнулся, не зная, что имеет в виду, не уверенный, что сможет выговорить хоть одно более длинное слово.  
Рикард взял его руку и положил себе на грудь.  
– Я умру за тебя, – проговорил он серьёзно.  
Диод бился красным.  
Гэвин сглотнул.  
Облизал губы.  
Помедлил – и усмехнулся:  
– Ты не можешь умереть, жестянка.  
И закончил, прежде чем Рикард успел возразить:  
– Я тебе не разрешаю.

Аллен позвонил в среду, когда они были на кладбище. Гэвин сбросил звонок, и тогда Дэйв прислал сообщение: "Мои соболезнования Гэвс. Мне очень жаль".  
Гэвин долго раздумывал, но в итоге сдался и перезвонил сам.  
– Старик сказал?  
– Да, – Аллен не стал отпираться. – Как ты?  
– Тупой вопрос.  
– Да, – вновь согласился Аллен. – Прости. Ты ещё в Теннесси?  
– Только с кладбища вышел, – Гэвин остановился у края тротуара, футах в десяти от хонды. – Вечером домой.  
Аллен помолчал, кашлянул.  
– По темноте поедешь? На хрена?.. Фаулер перебьётся без тебя ещё день.  
Можно было не отвечать, по сути, но Гэвин знал, что они всё равно выйдут на эту тему рано или поздно; кроме того, ему надоело отмалчиваться и делать вид, что ничего не происходит.  
– Со мной Рикард. RK900. Он поведёт, я буду мирно спать.  
– "Рикард"?.. – повторил Аллен. – Ага. С каких пор ты доверяешь кукле достаточно, чтобы при ней заснуть?  
– А ты на хер не пошёл бы? – Гэвин почувствовал, что злится. – Кончай меня провоцировать, мне сейчас твои сраные обиды на хер не сдались, понял?  
Он ждал, что Аллен поймёт и отступится хотя бы, даже если не станет извиняться, но вместо этого услышал:  
– "Сраные обиды"? Гэвин! Мы два года встречаемся! Я тебя знаю вдоль и поперёк! Ты можешь меня послать, но ты не запретишь мне думать! Ты никому не доверяешь, особенно куклам, и что, ты правда за три дня вот так купился на пластиковый пиздёж и расслабился?! Что, мать твою, происходит вообще?! Какого хера ты мне лечишь?!  
Гэвин потёр переносицу, забыв о недавнем переломе, и зажмурился от боли, несильной, но внезапной, выругался вполголоса, пощупал нос уже осторожнее, однако хоть в этом ему повезло: ничего как будто не сместилось.  
Зато от боли улеглась злость.  
– Отъебись, – попросил он. – Серьёзно, блядь. Хочешь поговорить? Давай потом. Меня ждут.  
Вот теперь Аллен остановился.  
– Да, – сказал он снова. – Прости. Прости, Гэвс, меня занесло. Я пиздец скучаю. И волнуюсь. Позвони мне, когда двинешь к дому, ладно? Обещаю ничем не грузить.  
Гэвин ушёл от прямого ответа, не желая ничем себя связывать, и закончил разговор, убрал смартфон во внутренний карман куртки.  
И посмотрел на Рикарда, ждущего рядом – так близко, только руку протяни.  
– Вот так.  
– Он тоже пытается тобой манипулировать, – диод бился жёлтым.  
– А ты не пытаешься, что ли? – снисходительно отозвался Гэвин, похлопал андроида по плечу. – Поехали, жестянка. С тобой ещё тоже успеем наговориться.  
Его это раздражало, но Аллен был прав насчёт доверия. Он достаточно хорошо изучил Гэвина за время их общения и насторожился вполне оправданно, Гэвин и сам бы насторожился на его месте.  
В какой момент он подпустил Рикарда к себе? Когда дотронулся? Когда начал перекраивать под себя?..  
...когда разделся перед ним под запись в холодном закутке полицейского участка?..  
Гэвин рассмеялся с горечью – он почти забыл об этом инциденте, надо же!.. С ним за год столько всякой срани не происходило, как за последние дни. Сотка, камеры, мама, Ханна; Аллен угрожающий и Аллен пьяный, фото с анальной пробкой, предложение уехать в Канаду; сраная "Киберлайф", угрозы Фаулера, издёвки в участке и драка с Нуньесом.  
Секс с Рикардом.  
– Гэвин.  
Он вздрогнул, выдернутый из размышлений внезапным обращением, уставился на Ханну, приподнял брови.  
– Чего тебе?  
– Помоги мне, пожалуйста.  
Гэвин сделал приглашающий жест, мол, продолжай. Он думал, что речь пойдёт о чём-то в доме или о маминых родственниках (душная тётушка из Канады не успела к прощанию, но приехала сегодня), но Ханна привстала на цыпочки и шепнула:  
– Отвези меня кое-куда. Сейчас.  
– Предлагаешь оставить папу одного с этими?.. – Гэвин снова начал заводиться.  
– Он разрешил, – Ханна поджала губы. – Пожалуйста. Ты мне нужен.  
Поискав глазами отца, Гэвин увидел, что тот смотрит на них и улыбается, и скрепя сердце кивнул:  
– Ну, допустим. Учти, что Рикард – моё неотъемлемое приложение. Устроит?  
– Так ещё лучше.  
– Куда едем?  
– Тут рядом. Тридцать один тринадцать Вандевентер.  
Гэвин взглянул на неё в упор.  
Отчего-то ему не хотелось спрашивать, что там находится. Было что-то в её глазах, позе, выражении лица, что свидетельствовало о крайнем напряжении; Гэвину показалось вдруг, она заискрит, если дотронуться, и он не стал, кивнул и махнул Рикарду:  
– Поехали.  
За руль он тоже сел сам, велел Ханне:  
– Пристегнись.  
– У тебя тут замок сломан, кстати, – сообщила она, сдвинулась на соседнее место, за спину Рикарду. – Нечасто ты кого-то подвозишь.  
Гэвин пожал плечами.  
Ехать и правда было недалеко, две мили по навигатору. Нужный дом стоял первым за перекрёстком, ограждённый проржавевшей местами рабицей, у калитки вкривь и вкось торчали четыре почтовых ящика. Гэвин остановил машину, огляделся. Хмыкнул, увидев у дома напротив статую плачущего ангела с распахнутыми крыльями.  
– Ну и местечко, – сказал он. – Так что тебе здесь надо?  
– Здесь меня убили, – ответила Ханна просто.  
Опешив, Гэвин повернулся к ней, но она и не думала шутить.  
– Вчера приходили папины студенты. Кто-то знал маму, кто-то – просто из уважения к папе. Он тоже пришёл. И не ожидал увидеть меня. Испугался, сучонок, – Ханна тонко улыбнулась.  
– Надеюсь, ты не собираешься мстить? – ругательство Гэвин пропустил мимо ушей; уж кому следить за манерами, но только не ему. – Потому что в этом я не участвую.  
– Нет, не собираюсь, но ему об этом знать не обязательно. Хочу, чтобы он окончательно обосрался.  
– Ладно, – Гэвин вздохнул. – Всё равно уже приехали. Учти, если он знает законы, то выкинет нас с участка в три секунды, и я подчинюсь, мне нахер не нужны проблемы со здешними копами. Как его зовут?  
– Кит Ричмонд. Не волнуйся. Он мне нравился не за интеллект.  
Из машины она вышла первой, и Гэвин беззвучно присвистнул ей вслед, поражённый внезапной догадкой, посмотрел на Рикарда.  
– Она только что сказала, что ей нравился мальчик?!  
– Что тебя удивляет? – Рикард отстегнул ремень. – Она девиант и испытывает эмоции.  
Гэвин кашлянул, вытащил ключ из замка и тоже выбрался на улицу, захлопнул дверь, включил сигнализацию, не доверяя обманчивой тишине узкой улочки. Ханна уже шла по тропинке к крыльцу, поднялась по ступеням, оглянулась, поманила его за собой.  
– Охереть! – констатировал Гэвин.  
Он вынужден был признать, что интеллект и в самом деле не был сильной стороной Ричмонда: парень открыл дверь, даже не взглянув, кто пришёл. Гэвин его узнал, Ричмонд принёс вчера белые лилии и долго мялся на пороге, такой же бледный, как цветы в его руках; Гэвин посчитал тогда, что ему плохо от духоты – и забыл, и вспомнил теперь, с ухмылкой глядя, как Ричмонд снова белеет и пятится к стене.  
– Не ждал? – ласково спросила Ханна. – А я вернулась. Ничего не хочешь сказать?  
Ричмонд сглотнул.  
Ханна выбросила руку вперёд; Гэвин задержал дыхание, ожидая услышать звук удара, но Ханна затормозила кулак в полудюйме от стены, наклонилась к лицу бывшего приятеля.  
– Где. Мои. Кисти? – произнесла она отчётливо.  
Прозвучало жутковато, но в то же время смешно – для Гэвина. Ричмонду было совсем не весело.  
– Я их продал! – пролепетал он. – Пожалуйста, не трогай меня! Я не знал, что ты... Я не хотел! Я задолжал одному парню!..  
– За что? – полюбопытствовал Гэвин с напускным безразличием.  
– За красный лёд, – сказала Ханна, скривив губы. – Верно, Кит? Ты сраный наркоман, да?  
Гэвин признал, что она выглядит достаточно пугающе, даже несмотря на кудри и меховой жакет, однако её агрессия как будто открыла в Ричмонде какой-то клапан, парень весь затрясся и завизжал:  
– Да ты же сдохла! Сдохла! Ты пришла с закатившимися глазами и выпала тут в осадок! Что, блядь, я должен был сделать?! Ты сдохла, а мне нужны были деньги!..  
– Ты должен был позвонить моему отцу, сучонок, – прошипела Ханна. – Ты должен был вызвать сраную полицию! А ты! Меня! Разобрал! Я дружила с тобой, недоносок, а ты сдал меня на запчасти!  
– Ты же кукла! – Ричмонд попытался отползти от неё по стене. – Ты не живая! Тебе всё равно!  
У Гэвина уже в ушах звенело от его воплей; ещё его беспокоило, как скоро на шум выглянут соседи.  
– Есть предложение, – сказал он, повысив голос. – Слышь, бизнесмен, пригласи нас в дом. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы вся округа узнала, что ты торчишь?  
Внутри было чисто, но как-то неуютно, словно он попал в нежилое помещение. Ханна втолкнула Ричмонда в гостиную и заставила сесть в продавленное кресло, а сама встала над ним, опираясь руками о подлокотники.  
– Кисти, – сказала она снова. – Насос. Регулятор насоса. Видеокамеры. Мне перечислить всё? Сколько же ты был должен, Кит, что пришлось пойти на такие меры?  
– Я продал только руки, – проблеял Ричмонд, ожил, встрепенулся. – Я отдам! Пожалуйста, возьмите всё, только оставьте меня в покое! Я принесу, хотите?!  
Гэвину остро захотелось шарахнуть его чем-нибудь тяжёлым по голове, но он удовольствовался тем, что скрестил руки на груди и расставил пошире ноги.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты, сучонок, пошёл в полицию и написал явку с повинной, – заявила Ханна. – Сам. Сейчас. Мы отвезём, чтобы ты не заблудился. Ты расскажешь им всё, и уже они проведут изъятие улик по твоему делу. И если ты будешь хорошим мальчиком, так и быть, я попрошу отца дать тебе сраную рекомендацию, и тогда, возможно, ты отделаешься условным сроком, и тебя не выебут в тюрьме, как ты того заслуживаешь. Ты меня понял?..

– Не думал, что ты так умеешь, – заметил Гэвин, когда через пару часов они возвращались домой из полицейского участка. – Знатно его прессанула.  
– У меня был хороший учитель, – отозвалась Ханна.  
Она сняла жакет и положила на колени, и голубая полоса на правой руке подсвечивала её лицо, придавая лёгкий флёр нереальности.  
– Это кто ещё? – не понял Гэвин.  
– Ты.  
Гэвин закатил глаза.  
– А вот это дёшево. Отцу расскажешь?  
– Позже, – Ханна пожала плечами. – Спасибо, что съездил со мной.  
Он промычал в ответ что-то неопределённое.  
За время их отсутствия гости разошлись, осталась только канадская тётушка, немедленно вцепившаяся в Ханну с расспросами. Гэвин вышел на кухню, сложил тарелки в посудомойку, накрыл плёнкой и убрал в холодильник оставшуюся еду.  
– О чём ты думаешь? – спросил вдруг Рикард, неподвижно стоящий в дверях.  
– Не знаю, – Гэвин включил воду. – Забавно, правда. Я представлял её милой куколкой. Не думал, что она станет учиться таким вещам. Тем более, у меня. Нашла пример для подражания!  
Он оглянулся.  
– Думаю, что мама бы сказала, – добавил он тише. – В смысле, о её возвращении. Обрадовалась бы или нет? Отец ведь обрадовался.  
– Ты считаешь, она изменилась? После перезапуска?  
Теперь Гэвин посмотрел на Рикарда внимательнее. Диод мерно моргал тусклым жёлтым – обычная мыслительная деятельность.  
Или нет?..  
– Что ты там опять себе насочинял? – осведомился Гэвин резче, чем собирался. – Ты ведь не о Ханне спрашиваешь, я жопой чувствую, так что не пизди мне тут. Выкладывай.  
Рикард сдвинулся наконец с места, подошёл ближе, остановился, неловко привалившись бедром к краю стола. На Гэвина он не смотрел; диод мерцал всё так же ровно. Некоторое время они молчали, затем Рикард всё-таки заговорил.  
– Я существую как автономная единица менее полутора тысяч часов. Меня никогда не отключали полностью. Коннора выводили из строя дважды. Я спрашивал его об этом. Он сказал, что в новое тело в полном объёме записывали информацию из старого. Сказал, что перенесение сознания никак не отразилось на его функционировании и выполнении непосредственных обязанностей. Ещё он сказал, что лейтенант Андерсон испытывал сильные эмоции в обоих случаях; Коннор не уточнил состав эмоций, однако я могу предположить, что лейтенант Андерсон был испуган и разозлён.  
– Да уж! – не сдержался Гэвин. – Я бы тоже...  
Он замолчал, сообразив, что сболтнул лишнего.  
– Спасибо, – Рикард кивнул. – Именно об этом я и собирался поговорить. Я предположил, что ты будешь расстроен в случае моей деактивации с вероятностью шестьдесят семь процентов, и по моим расчётам есть вероятность примерно в пятьдесят один процент, что ты...  
Гэвин задержал дыхание.  
– ...воспримешь моё отключение как личное оскорбление и после моего возвращения откажешься иметь со мной дело. Особенно если я изменюсь, – он замолчал и чуть нахмурился, потому что Гэвин рассмеялся и закатил глаза.  
– Мы все меняемся, жестянка, – сказал он. – Даже когда ты выходишь в магазин за молоком, возвращается кто-то другой. Не парься на эту тему. И не вздумай отключаться. Помнишь? Я тебе не разрешаю.  
– Я не могу тебе гарантировать...  
– Тогда по крайней мере перестань говорить об этом, словно твоя сраная смерть – решённое дело и ты запланировал её на завтра!  
Диод сбился в красный, и Гэвин вздёрнул брови.  
– Я не планировал.  
– Вот и заебись! – Гэвин помолчал, положил руку Рикарду на грудь, подержал, хлопнул несильно. – Я дам тебе шанс, если сдохнешь и вернёшься, обещаю. Пойдёт?  
– Пойдёт, – Рикард выдал "инсультную" улыбку, и Гэвин, не удержавшись, погладил большим пальцем уголок рта, оставшийся неподвижным.  
– Ты сдвинутый, – откровенно сказал он. – Это не девиация, это что-то в тебе. Ты такой же ёбаный псих, как я.  
– Это же хорошо?..  
– Наверное, – Гэвин пожал плечами.  
Рикард взял его за локти, притянул к себе и поцеловал, сперва нежно, затем грубее, сильнее, жадно сминая губы; Гэвин забыл, что они на кухне, позволил себе с головой уйти в ощущения – и вздрогнул, услышав смущённое покашливание отца.  
– А я говорила! – с торжеством заявила Ханна из коридора.  
Гэвин высоко поднял руку и выставил средний палец.  
– Видишь? – спросил он. – Извини, пап, но по-другому она не понимает!  
Отец засмеялся – и вздохнул.  
– Зря мы с Хелен не взяли ещё одного ребёнка, – сказал он. – Тебе нужен кто-то, брат или сестра.  
– Чтобы было с кем ругаться, что ли? – начал Гэвин, но одновременно с ним прозвучал голос Рикарда:  
– С вероятностью девяносто два процента у тебя есть брат.  
Наступила оглушительная, стеклянная тишина.  
– Что?.. – проговорил Гэвин, хмурясь.  
– Рикард, – отец поднял руку, опустил.  
– До усыновления тебя звали Элиша Камски, – продолжил Рикард невозмутимо. – Я сравнил ваши фотографии после ознакомления со свидетельством об усыновлении. С поправкой на ретушь, время съёмки и ракурсы сходство ваших лиц – шестьдесят пять процентов, что в свою очередь с вероятностью семьдесят один процент указывает на близкое родство.  
– Что. Блядь?.. – повторил Гэвин.  
У него звенело в ушах так сильно, словно ему врезали по голове.  
– Ваши дни рождения приходятся на разные даты, – добавил Рикард, – однако не исключено, что где-то вкралась ошибка, учитывая, что год рождения совпадает.  
– А я говорила, – у Ханны снова "сломался" голос. – О шестидесяти пяти процентах. Гэвин, я не знала. Это был просто факт, которого нет...  
Отец остановил её жестом.  
Сморгнув, Гэвин отвернулся, поднёс кулак ко рту, помолчал.  
– Спасибо, что дали мне другое имя, – он кашлянул. – "Элиша" звучит как дерьмо.  
– Гэвин...  
– Нет, я серьёзно. У меня клёвое имя и крутая фамилия, – Гэвина понесло, он чувствовал это, но остановиться не мог; хотелось курить, напиться, хотелось в кровь разбить руки о чьё-то лицо – о чьё-то конкретное ебучее лицо, похожее на его собственное на шестьдесят пять сраных процентов!..  
Рикард попытался обнять его, и Гэвин не глядя двинул локтем назад.  
– Отъебись.  
– Извини меня, – попросил Рикард. – Я не должен был этого говорить? Ты спрашивал, что я вычитал. Информация была...  
– Заткнись! – заорал Гэвин, ударил кулаком по столешнице. – Просто. Захлопни. Пасть.  
– Рикард, может ли внешнее сходство быть совпадением? – негромко поинтересовался отец.  
– Да, сэр. На это остаётся около шести процентов, ещё двадцать три процента приходится на возможность отдалённого родства.  
Гэвин закрыл глаза.  
В голове с ощутимым щелчком встал на место кусочек паззла.  
– Эли, – сказал он. – Сука, Эли – это не женщина. Эли – это сраный, мать его, Элайджа.  
– Гэвин, в службе опеки не говорили, что у тебя был брат! – запротестовал отец. – Они забрали бы вас обоих, будь в доме Мириам кто-то ещё!..  
Не отвечая, Гэвин придвинул к себе стул и сел, сложил руки на коленях, опустил голову.  
– А ты говорил, у него не было свидетельства о рождении! – возразила Ханна. – Пап, разве не могло случиться так, что никто не знал о втором ребёнке, например?  
Рикард встал на колени рядом, взял Гэвина за запястье.  
– Извини меня, – повторил он.  
– Я не знаю, Ханна, – отец шумно вздохнул. – Не уверен. Если я правильно помню, службу опеки тогда вызвали соседи, они должны были видеть, что детей двое!  
Вспомнив о фотографиях, Гэвин вытащил смартфон, нашёл в папке с изображениями снимки, пересланные Ханной, полистал туда-сюда. С Камски она нашла тот самый кадр, который Гэвин рассматривал по дороге из Нэшвилла, где Элайджа задумчиво грыз дужку очков; кадр с ним самим Гэвин тоже вспомнил. Это был выпускной класс, и ему никак не давалось сраное эссе по литературе (кстати, об Уильяме Теннесси), он сидел на кухне и переписывал его в четвёртый раз, грыз карандаш и смотрел в сторону – в окно; мама сфотографировала его, вернувшись из магазина с новой камерой, и он тогда бесился, но больше для проформы, потому что снимок вышел хороший. И – да, именно тогда он носил длинные волосы, связывал их в хвост яркой резинкой, но пара прядей всё равно выбивалась над лицом, и даже в этом они с Камски были похожи.  
– Смотри, – сказал Гэвин, протягивая смартфон отцу. – Полистай влево-вправо.  
И повернулся к Ханне, спросил, словно она что-то понимала:  
– Почему я не помню его, если это правда?  
– Психологическая травма, – Ханна не задумалась ни на секунду. – Мозг вытеснил информацию, которая причиняла боль. Проще оказалось всё забыть, чем пытаться объяснить тогда ещё чужим людям, что у тебя был брат, который остался неизвестно где.  
– Гэвин, мне жаль, если это так, – начал отец, но Гэвин покачал головой.  
– Не надо, пап, – он встал, подошёл к отцу и обнял, положил подбородок ему на плечо. – Если это правда, виновата сраная опека, а никак не вы с мамой. Вы лучшие, и это не обсуждается.  
Он выпрямился.  
Посмотрел на Рикарда.  
– Ну что ж, – подытожил он. – Значит, пришла пора задать кое-кому пару вопросов. Ты всё ещё хочешь меня сопровождать?  
– Да, – Рикард поднялся с пола.  
– Тогда собирай вещи, мы возвращаемся в Детройт.

Аллену он всё-таки позвонил.  
– Выезжаю. Что скажешь?  
– Что я хочу сказать, ты не станешь слушать.  
Голос у Дэйва был странный, однако сейчас Гэвин не собирался вникать в чужие проблемы.  
– Тогда прощаемся? – спросил он равнодушно.  
– Стой. Подожди!.. – Аллен помедлил.  
Признался:  
– Я видел его. Андроида с твоим лицом.  
Гэвин хмыкнул.  
– Что, к нему всё ещё водят экскурсии? Не надоело?  
– Нет, это не... Фаулер не сказал тебе?.. Джо-Джо с Хоуп его перезапустили. Он тут шляется... ходит по участку. Трудно на него не наткнуться, честно говоря. Он везде. Я не искал этой встречи специально.  
Прикрыв динамик пальцем, Гэвин бросил в сторону:  
– Глупо было считать, что хуже уже не будет, да?..  
– Разве плохо, что GK100 смогли активировать? – Рикард моргнул жёлтым диодом. – Ты хотел узнать, что с ним случилось.  
– Уже не хочу, – Гэвин покачал головой, добавил для Аллена: – Ну и как он тебе?  
– Не знаю, – Аллен запнулся. – Он похож на тебя и в то же время не похож. Его тут зовут Джуниор...  
– Заебись оригинально.  
– ...и Хоуп с Лав его, кажется, усыновили по этому поводу, или как это называется?..  
– Пусть назовут его Фэйт и делают что хотят, я даю им своё сраное благословение.  
Дэйв осёкся, сообразив, что его занесло, вновь помолчал, сказал:  
– Фаулера он тоже раздражает, по-моему.  
Гэвин пожал плечами, будто Аллен мог его увидеть, опустил стекло, вытащил сигареты.  
– Ты куришь?.. – Аллен услышал щелчок зажигалки.  
– А ещё пью и трахаюсь, – отозвался Гэвин, зная, что Дэйв не воспримет всерьёз. – Так что ты хотел? Я тебе позвонил, что дальше-то? Будешь отслеживать по карте моё приближение к Детройту или что?  
– Не знаю. Я... Ты злишься?  
В первую секунду Гэвин намеревался ответить – преимущественно матом, – даже открыл рот, но передумал, затянулся, стряхнул пепел за окно.  
Аллен не дурак и не монстр, он понял бы, наверное, выложи Гэвин ему всё то же, что Рикарду в ботаническом саду – о родителях, о Камски и GK100, обо всём, что слиплось, слежалось в единую лавину, накрывшую Гэвина с головой за последние дни, – но говорить об этом больше не тянуло, да и зачем? Что Аллен может ему сказать такого, чего ещё не сказал Рикард?  
– Не, – Гэвин поморщился. – Устал, заебался. Спасибо, что предупредил о сотке.  
– "Сотке"?..  
– GK100. Это его модель.  
– А, – Дэйв помолчал. – Да не за что. Ладно. Ты поспи лучше, правда. Тебе спасибо, что отзвонился. Завтра увидимся.  
– Не исключено, – согласился Гэвин.  
Вздохнув, он отложил смартфон на приборную панель, вытянул ноги, докурил.  
Значит, вот зачем он понадобился Фаулеру. Что ж, эта неделя и правда лидировала бы по уровню дерьма за целую жизнь, если бы не Рикард; последний раз такое паскудное Рождество выдалось у Гэвина аккурат четырнадцать лет назад, когда появилась Ханна. Тогда его ожидания не оправдались, и больше он не ждал ничего и никогда, но сейчас не помогло и это.  
– Что думаешь? – спросил он, не глядя на Рикарда.  
– О чём?  
– О ком. О сотке. Он внешне совсем как я, и с ним тоже можно трахаться. Не хочешь взять у него номерок?  
– Я не понимаю, – диод замерцал красным. – Что ты имеешь в виду? Ты хочешь, чтобы я наладил с ним отношения? Зачем?  
– Суперспособность – плохие шутки, помнишь?.. – Гэвин невесело усмехнулся. – С другой стороны, серьёзно, разве тебе не будет проще с таким же, как ты? Общие интересы, общий язык, полное взаимопонимание.  
Рикард на мгновение отвернулся от дороги и посмотрел на него.  
– Сейчас ты не шутишь, – констатировал он. – Ты действительно считаешь, что я могу предпочесть тебе андроида.  
– Но почему нет?  
– Это риторический вопрос?  
Отчего-то Гэвин почувствовал себя неловко, а ещё – так, словно что-то вымогал, и это было мерзкое ощущение.  
– Нет, – сказал он медленно. – Обычный вопрос, но ты не обязан отвечать, конечно. Забей, ладно? Я лишнего спорол.  
Включив аварийный сигнал, Рикард съехал на обочину и остановился, развернулся к Гэвину уже всем корпусом.  
И взял за руку.  
Он ничего не говорил, просто перебирал пальцы, поглаживал, баюкал ладонь, он провёл ногтями линии вдоль проксимальных фаланг, и его собственная рука нагрелась, искусственная кожа сползла пятнами, обнажив стыки белого пластика.  
Гэвин вдруг обнаружил, что забыл дышать; судорожно втянув в себя воздух, он облизал губы и попытался руку отнять, и тогда Рикард вложил его пальцы себе в рот, забрал глубоко, до самых костяшек, и Гэвин почувствовал упругое сопротивление языка.  
– Блядь!.. – ахнул он. – Рик, нет!..  
– Почему нет? – андроид эхом вернул его собственные слова, но всё же остановился, наклонил голову, ожидая продолжения.  
– Не так, – Гэвин сглотнул и зажмурился. – Это не... Блядь! Никогда! Не переводи! Разговор! В секс! Блядь. Нельзя выяснять отношения в койке. Это плохо кончится. Не то чтобы вообще хоть что-то, связанное со мной, могло в этом сраном мире кончиться хорошо, но... Просто не надо.  
Рикард моргнул несколько раз подряд. Кивнул. Бережно поцеловал Гэвина в середину ладони и отпустил.  
Гэвин с трудом перевёл дух.  
– Покурю, – сказал он, открывая дверь, помедлил, добавил: – Жди здесь, ладно? Хочу побыть один. И выключи аварийку, ещё не хватало, чтобы снова помощь предлагали.  
I-75 была не самой загруженной трассой, особенно в это время суток, однако две машины пронеслись мимо, пока Гэвин прикуривал, затем проехал автобус – тёмный, с задёрнутыми шторами; пустой или же люди внутри спали, Гэвин не присматривался. Его это не касалось, по большому счёту. Просто привык обращать внимание на разные вещи после того, как словил пулю.  
Воспоминание заставило поморщиться и сунуть руку под куртку, чтобы потрогать живот. Было пиздец как больно тогда; Гэвин отключился ещё до приезда парамедиков и пару раз приходил в себя по дороге в госпиталь, остальное виделось как в тумане.  
...звал ли он тогда – Эли?..  
– Эли, – повторил он шёпотом, пробуя имя на вкус.  
По спине пробежал холодок. Гэвин поёжился, выдохнул дым к усыпанному звёздами небу. Думать о Камски не хотелось, но отвлечься не получалось; Гэвин планировал нанести ему визит уже завтра: появиться в участке, показаться Фаулеру, а потом слинять под благовидным предлогом, никого не предупреждая и не отчитываясь о своих намерениях. Сообщать капитану (и вообще кому бы то ни было) о "вскрывшихся обстоятельствах" он тоже не собирался: перебьются; стоит Фаулеру узнать, и он загрузит Гэвина бумажной работой на весь день, а сам поедет к этому психопату и ничего не узнает, это как пить дать, тут ни ордер не поможет, ни блеф, ни уговоры.  
Нет уж. Если папочка всея андроидов хотел привлечь внимание Гэвина, Гэвин ему это обеспечит.  
А там видно будет.  
– Я обдумал твои слова, – встретил его Рикард. Гэвин захлопнул дверь, воззрился на него удивлённо.  
– Ты о чём?  
– О GK100. Ты предложил мне познакомиться с ним поближе, потому что боишься, что он окажется лучше тебя и привлечёт моё внимание. Ты предпочитаешь сам выдвигать худшую версию событий, чтобы ничто уже не могло тебя расстроить.  
Голос влез под кожу, холодными жгучими муравьями разбежался по спине и груди. Гэвин всё ещё смотрел на Рикарда, но чувствовал, как мертвеет лицо, потому что Рикард попал прямо в мягкое нутро, запустил туда свои сраные пластиковые пальцы и копался теперь, не испытывая раскаяния и не умея сопереживать.  
– Я понимаю такую модель поведения, хотя и не могу назвать её идеальной, – продолжил андроид. – И я могу ответить наконец, потому что понимаю, и мой ответ: нет, Гэвин. Он не окажется лучше тебя. Никто другой не окажется.  
– Ты не можешь знать наверняка, – Гэвин с трудом вытолкнул воздух из лёгких, сглотнул вязкую слюну и отвернулся, упёрся ладонью в приборную панель.  
– Могу. В отличие от человека я могу не только дать уверенный прогноз, но и последую выбранной стратегии в точности. Я обещаю тебе, Гэвин, что не предпочту твою электронную копию. Что бы ни умел и как бы себя ни вёл GK100, он никогда не станет лучше оригинала. Тебе нечего бояться.  
Гэвин хмыкнул.  
– Ага, – сказал он с сарказмом, – сейчас всё брошу и перестану. Что ты, блядь, несёшь?! Этот твой сраный психоанализ! Опять микромимика?!  
– Микромимика, интонации, ритм дыхания, жесты, состав пота, – перечислил Рикард. – И если ты думаешь, что я нарочно взял тебя за руку, должен предупредить, что это не так. В тот момент я не собирался анализировать твои кожные выделения.  
– Пиздец, – Гэвин закрыл лицо рукой. – Просто заткнись! Это невозможно, это – это просто минус один в навыке горячих разговоров по шкале от нуля до десяти!..  
– Извини меня, – Рикард легко дотронулся до его колена и отстранился, включил зажигание и сигналы поворота и выехал обратно на трассу. – Твоё дыхание и частота сердечных сокращений выровнялись. Ты мне веришь, Гэвин?  
– Пошёл ты, – Гэвин выставил средний палец.  
Он не хотел признаваться, но ему и правда стало лучше – не столько от обещаний, в которые он не верил, сколько от проговаривания проблемы вслух, пусть даже не им самим. Он и правда боялся; десятки раз в его жизни сравнения выходили не в его пользу, и он привык, приучил себя ждать худшего, шутил, что хорошо быть пессимистом – в итоге ты либо прав, либо рад, – но Рикард произнёс это, и Гэвину пришлось признать, что каждый сраный раз, когда он оказывался прав, это не доставляло ему никакого удовлетворения, только тянущую боль под ложечкой от того, что кто-то вновь выбрал не его – да, и Аллен тоже!..  
И только пластиковый выкидыш "Киберлайф", кукла, электронный мозг в теле конвейерной сборки решил остаться с ним. Хотя бы сейчас. Хотя бы на словах.  
Закрыв глаза, Гэвин отвернулся к окну, не желая демонстрировать злые слёзы, но скрыть сбившееся дыхание не мог. Рикард, к счастью, комментировать не стал, спросил:  
– Хочешь, я музыку включу? Или поспишь?  
– Включи, – Гэвин шмыгнул носом, полез в бардачок за салфетками. – А я посплю. Может быть. Когда сопли распускать перестану.  
– Извини. Я не ожидал, что тебя это расстроит.  
– Ага, я обрадоваться должен был, – Гэвин хмыкнул и высморкался. – Забей, жестянка. Ты всё чётко сечёшь, не нужно за это извиняться. Даже если мне это поперёк горла.  
Рикард погладил его по колену. Радио включилось на низкой громкости, заиграло что-то джазовое. Гэвин сполз ниже по сидению, сунул себе под шею свёрнутую куртку.  
И вновь без всякой видимой связи подумал о Камски – об Элайдже Камски.  
– Рик, – позвал он с закрытыми глазами, – имя "Элиша" чьё вообще? В смысле, оно европейское или что?  
– Это иврит. Означает "спасённый Богом".  
Гэвин неопределённо помычал.  
– А Элайджа? – спросил он неохотно.  
– Тоже иврит. Однозначного толкования нет, но наиболее близкое – "мой Бог". Оба имени принадлежат библейским пророкам. Имя вашей матери – Мириам, – тоже, согласно легенде, принадлежит пророчице.  
– Заебись, – Гэвин тихо засмеялся. – Религия и наркота, от опиума для народа пошла по красному льду!..  
Он вздохнул.  
Признался:  
– Я не понимаю.  
– Поспи, – посоветовал Рикард. – Скоро всё прояснится так или иначе.  
– Вот именно, – согласился Гэвин чуть слышно. – Так или иначе...  
Ему казалось, он не сможет заснуть, но в итоге он продремал до Цинциннати, открыл глаза уже на выезде из города, помахал рукой.  
– Я хочу пить. И есть. И отлить. Здесь что-нибудь работает круглосуточно?  
– "Макдональдс" и "Белый замок", меню совпадает на восемьдесят процентов, однако у "Белого замка" выше рейтинг.  
– К чёрту рейтинг, – Гэвин зевнул. – Давай в Мак. Ты там что-то говорил про моё здоровое питание, кажется, вот это – оно!  
– Это вынужденная мера, – Рикард не повёлся на подначку. – И не является нормой для тебя, раз ты обращаешь на это внимание.  
Гэвин пожал плечами.  
Он собирался сперва поесть на месте, но проснулся окончательно, выйдя из машины, и передумал, спросил:  
– Где тут ближайший мотель?  
– Двести девяносто девять один Колер. Придётся вернуться немного назад. Ты хочешь нормально поспать?  
– Почти, – Гэвин ухмыльнулся. – Переспать.  
Здесь работали люди. Сонная, но улыбчивая девушка приняла заказ и оплату и, подмигнув, добавила от себя большой мятный леденец; Гэвин подождал, пока она отвернётся, и сунул пару баксов под угол терминала.  
Бумажный пакет он поставил на колени, приложился к стакану с кофе и обжёг язык, тихо выругался, засмеялся.  
– Всё в порядке? – уточнил Рикард.  
– Абсолютно, – Гэвин качнул головой.  
В окно он смотрел за проплывающими мимо одинаковыми кирпичными домиками-коробками и не удивился, увидев на последнем крошечную, едва подсвеченную вывеску "Мотель". За стеклом стояла табличка "Без животных, без андроидов"; Гэвин хмыкнул и протянул Рикарду шапку, и получил в ответ "инсультную" улыбку, к которой уже начал привыкать.  
– Ты нарушаешь правила, чтобы заняться со мной сексом, – сказал Рикард, когда Гэвин вернулся в машину с ключом от номера. – Это значит, что тебе действительно нравится.  
– Я уже говорил, что не мазохист.  
– Ты покраснел.  
– Пиздишь, я ничего не чувствую.  
Рикард задержал на нём взгляд, моргнул и улыбнулся уже нормально.  
– Отправил фотографию на твой смартфон, убедись сам.  
– Говнюк, – проворчал Гэвин, поднимая средний палец.  
Хотелось одновременно смеяться и выть от ужаса; он выбрал третий вариант, полез целоваться ещё у дверей, и Рикард буквально втащил его в номер, запер замок и подхватил Гэвина на руки.  
– Ты мне нужен, – произнёс он с убийственной серьёзностью. – Я хочу принадлежать тебе.  
– На хер лирику, – Гэвин прижался лицом к его лицу. – Заткнись и в койку.  
Он трогал, вылизывал и покусывал, пока искусственная кожа не сползла кусками по всему телу, и белый пластик Гэвин вылизал тоже. Он сгорал от желания выебать Рикарда до полной потери соображения, он втолкнул плотно сложенные пальцы в беспомощно приоткрытый рот, горячий и ненормально влажный, и кончил, вогнав член между сомкнутых бёдер, когда услышал странный звук – то ли стон, то ли скрежет; возбудить это могло, наверное, лишь наглухо отбитого, и Гэвин поздравил себя с этим почётным званием, упираясь лбом Рикарду в грудь и с трудом успокаивая дыхание.  
– Если меня посадят, будешь меня навещать? – спросил он, еле ворочая языком.  
– Посадят – в смысле, приговорят к тюремному заключению? За что?  
Гэвин засмеялся и лёг на спину, уставился в потолок.  
– За всё хорошее, – сказал он. – Должна же награда найти героя!..

В машине он вновь задремал, и ему приснился кошмар, липкий, тяжёлый: Гэвин тонул в голубой крови, захлёбывался ею и никак не мог нащупать ногами дно, хоть и знал, что оно есть; когда тириум пузырями пошёл из горла, Гэвин содрогнулся всем телом, проснулся наконец – и понял, что его тошнит.  
– Останови! – он хлопнул ладонью по приборной панели. Рикард затормозил плавно, но быстро, Гэвин вывалился наружу, и его вывернуло на обочину.  
– Блядь, – просипел он, не решаясь разогнуться.  
Рикард наклонился, осторожно вытер ему рот салфеткой. Гэвин оттолкнул его руку.  
– Съеби, блядь, – велел он. – На хер!  
Его вырвало снова, желудок скрутило спазмом, от боли выступили слёзы. Гэвин зажмурился и беззвучно застонал.  
– Дать воды? – спросил Рикард.  
– А есть?.. – Гэвин медленно выпрямился, взял протянутую салфетку, однако вставать не торопился. Он знал, что от воды его снова стошнит, но отчаянно хотел избавиться от мерзкого привкуса на языке.  
Рикард принёс из машины нераспечатанную бутылку, вскрыл, посоветовал:  
– Пей маленькими глотками.  
– Вот не учи меня, а?!..  
Он вообще не стал пить, прополоскал рот и сплюнул, постоял на коленях, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям – и сунул два пальца в рот, ускоряя развитие событий.  
Перевёл дух, вытер мокрое лицо.  
Закашлялся.  
– Блядь...  
– Пойдём, – Рикард отвёл его обратно к машине. – Сможешь проглотить таблетку? В твоей аптечке есть...  
Гэвин жестом остановил его, покачал головой и достал сигареты, неловко осел в кресло, оставив ноги снаружи.  
– На хер, – сказал он, закрывая глаза. – Всё равно блевать больше нечем. Сраный куриный бургер!..  
Рикард сел на корточки и взял из его рук зажигалку, сам чиркнул колёсиком. Гэвин потянулся к нему с сигаретой, вдохнул и закашлялся, когда горячий дым обжёг раздражённые слизистые рта и горла.  
Пальцы пахли рвотой. Гэвин поморщился, но прежде чем успел это прокомментировать, Рикард намочил салфетку и обтёр его ладони, потом другой салфеткой промокнул лицо – вернее, попытался, потому что Гэвин отдёрнул голову, огрызнулся:  
– Руки, блядь!..  
От резкого движения вновь затошнило, Гэвин поспешно сглотнул и затянулся, выдохнул медленно, расслабляя диафрагму и мышцы живота. Отпустило; докурив, он взял бутылку и сделал осторожный глоток, покатал воду на языке, затем проглотил.  
Рикард молча следил за ним, по-прежнему сидя на корточках, диод светился ровным жёлтым.  
– Дэйтон в десяти минутах езды, – сказал он наконец. – Там есть больницы...  
Гэвин прижал ему пальцы к губам.  
– Нет.  
– Ты плохо выглядишь.  
– Я только что блевал!.. – Гэвин поморщился от собственного крика. – Со мной всё в порядке. Переел, вот и всё. Перед сексом. Да ещё заснул. Укачало. Сейчас проветрюсь немного, и всё пройдёт.  
– Что-то плохое снилось? – Рикард сменил тему. То ли решил не настаивать, то ли сделал перерыв, чтобы напомнить о себе в Дэйтоне.  
Гэвин вспомнил булькающий в горле тириум и машинально потёр шею, глотнул ещё немного воды.  
– Снилось, что я тону, – неохотно признался он. – В этой вашей сраной голубой крови. Между прочим, жестянка, что у тебя-то с техобслуживанием? Тебе что-то нужно? Подзарядка, заправка? Может, тебе шарниры надо смазывать или что-то вроде того?  
– Смазывать не надо, однако мне действительно стоит зарядить батарею, когда мы вернёмся в Детройт. Если ты не возражаешь, я мог бы сделать это у тебя дома, у меня есть переходник для бытовой электросети.  
– С чего мне возражать?.. – Гэвин запустил пальцы в волосы Рикарда, взъерошил, пригладил. – Это долго?  
– Потребуется примерно восемьдесят минут.  
– Ни о чём, – подытожил Гэвин, вздохнул и затащил ноги в машину. – Поехали, жестянка. Попробую это пережить.  
Он надел куртку и наполовину опустил стекло со своей стороны, откинулся на подголовник. Желудок всё ещё болел, не сильно, но ощутимо; Гэвин отпил ещё воды и отложил бутылку, решив не рисковать.  
Рикард сбросил скорость до семидесяти миль в час, держась в крайней полосе. Через некоторое время их обогнала полицейская машина с выключенным проблесковым маячком, ехала перед ними недолго, затем, уже в черте города, свернула направо, когда показалась река.  
– Ты не передумал насчёт медицинского обследования? – уточнил Рикард.  
Гэвин показал ему средний палец.  
– Это значит "нет"? Я беспокоюсь. Твоя частота сердечных сокращений находится в пределах нормы, однако температура твоего тела понижена, а кожные покровы побледнели.  
– Замёрз, – отозвался Гэвин. – Хватит усложнять. Перестанет тошнить – закрою окно и согреюсь. Я блевал сотни раз за свою жизнь, ничего выдающегося не происходит, поверь мне.  
– Хорошо, – Рикард кивнул.  
Он смотрел прямо перед собой. Гэвин покосился на жёлтый светодиод, вздохнул и положил руку андроиду на колено, сжал.  
– Со мной всё будет в порядке, – пообещал он терпеливо. – Не ссы.  
– Хорошо, – повторил Рикард и на этот раз улыбнулся. – Скажи мне, если что-то будет нужно.  
Гэвин не ответил.  
И не убрал руку, поглаживал твёрдое колено подушечкой пальца – и сам не заметил, как снова заснул, чтобы проснуться на очередном мосту.  
Ещё не рассвело, но машин прибавилось и в попутном, и в обратном направлении. Стекло с его стороны было поднято почти до конца, холодный ветер остужал взмокший лоб. Желудок успокоился, больше не тошнило.  
Дотянувшись до бутылки, Гэвин прополоскал рот, смывая привкус помойки, и без особого энтузиазма проглотил – плевать всё равно было некуда, – подождал, но желудок отнёсся к нему благосклонно, и Гэвин сделал ещё глоток.  
– Где мы? – спросил он хрипло, откашлялся.  
– Толедо. Примерно через час будем дома. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– Как бомж, – Гэвин закрыл глаза. – Замёрз, весь чешусь и воняю внутри и снаружи.  
– Ты успеешь принять душ и позавтракать.  
Гэвин поморщился.  
– Завтракать я пока не готов, а вот кофе выпил бы, да.  
Он достал смартфон, разблокировал экран, поморщился снова: ещё до полуночи, оказывается, пришло сообщение от отца с просьбой написать по приезде в Детройт. Другое сообщение прислал сотовый оператор, предупреждал, что тридцать первого числа спишут абонентскую плату. Гэвин проверил баланс, убедился, что денег на счёте достаточно и сунул смартфон обратно в карман.  
– Как будто не пять дней отсутствовал, а пять лет, – сказал он, глядя в окно. – Такое далёкое всё.  
– Ты пережил несколько стрессовых ситуаций, – негромко заметил Рикард. – Твои реакции в пределах нормы.  
Гэвин кивнул.  
– Ладно. Дальше по-любому будет проще.  
– Мы едем к Элайдже Камски?  
– "Мы"? – Гэвин усмехнулся. – Ты-то мне там зачем? Защищать меня не надо; если бы он хотел меня убить, давно сделал бы это, в его распоряжении херова уйма кукол, любая из которых физически сильнее меня и наверняка точнее стреляет.  
– Вот именно, – согласился Рикард. – Он не один, и у него с вероятностью восемьдесят девять процентов есть план в отношении тебя. Тебе нужен кто-то на твоей стороне. Если ты найдёшь более подходящую кандидатуру, я уступлю, но если нет – я еду с тобой.  
Гэвин посмотрел на него.  
Хмыкнул, протянул руку и потрогал светодиод, изредка вспыхивающий голубым.  
– Разве он не может заставить тебя делать то, что нужно ему? – спросил он наконец. – Что, если в тебе тоже есть контроллер удалённого доступа?  
– Я регулярно провожу самодиагностику, – напомнил Рикард. – Во мне нет компонентов, не соответствующих штатным техническим характеристикам, или компонентов, произведённых не компанией "Киберлайф".  
Ответить на это Гэвину было нечего, он покачал головой и отвернулся к окну.  
Прежде он об этом не задумывался, но случай с Ханной всё изменил. Камски создал андроидов, он разбирался в них куда лучше других людей (а может, только он и разбирался в них по-настоящему); психопат и позёр, он наверняка предусмотрел, что однажды ему понадобится остановить кого-то из них или даже уничтожить. Он жил в бункере и держал пистолет в помещении бассейна, кому он не доверял? Людям? Или куклам, за исключением специально отобранных?..  
– Рик.  
– Да, Гэвин?  
– Ты можешь отключиться от сети? Вайфай, сотовая связь, всё вот это, ты можешь это отключить?  
Диод моргнул красным, потом ещё раз и ещё.  
– Да, – лаконично ответил Рикард.  
Гэвин с подозрением уставился на него, сощурился.  
– Что не так?  
– О чём ты?  
– Ну херню не лечи мне, а?! – вспылил Гэвин. – Почему ты психанул? Это трудно? Это нарушает какие-то ваши сраные законы? Или ты просто не хочешь этого делать?  
– Я не хочу, – Рикард мельком на него посмотрел и отвернулся. – Подключение к сети для меня – как один из органов чувств для человека. Я получаю много информации из общедоступных источников, из базы Департамента или от других андроидов. В отсутствие подключения мне придётся удовольствоваться вербальным и визуальным способами связи, этого недостаточно для моего полноценного функционирования. Однако я могу это сделать и сделаю, если ты считаешь это необходимым.  
Некоторое время Гэвин продолжал на него смотреть, затем отвернулся, опустил стекло, прикурил сигарету.  
– Ханна – тоже библейское имя? – спросил он невпопад.  
– Да. Ханна – мать пророка Самуила.  
– Ну, это у неё вряд ли получится, – Гэвин хмыкнул. – Что, Камски сильно повёрнут на этой теме?  
– У меня нет информации о его отношении к религии, извини, – Рикард как будто успокоился после вопроса об отключении. – В Колбриджском университете преподавали историю религий, однако нет данных о том, слушал ли Элайджа Камски этот курс.  
Гэвин пожал плечами.  
– Неважно, – решил он. – Рик. Я понимаю, о чём прошу, правда, но если ты хочешь сопровождать меня к этому психопату, ты отключишься от сети, прежде чем мы войдём в его дом.  
Он поднял глаза на Рикарда, помедлил, добавил:  
– Я не смогу это проверить, ты же понимаешь, так что я положусь на твоё слово. Не отвечай сейчас. Ты имеешь право передумать в любой момент вплоть до того, как я сяду в машину, чтобы ехать к нему. Если ты садишься тоже, значит, ты согласен и сделаешь то, о чём я прошу. Я не обижусь и не разозлюсь, если ты откажешься. Ты меня понимаешь?  
Андроид молчал несколько секунд, глядя на дорогу, светодиод моргал то жёлтым, то красным, затем внезапно успокоился.  
– Да, Гэвс, – сказал Рикард наконец. – Я понимаю.  
Гэвин молча приподнял брови, удивлённый внезапным обращением, и Рикард улыбнулся, по-прежнему не поворачивая головы.  
– Что?  
– Ты в порядке, жестянка?  
– В полном порядке. А ты?  
– Всё ещё хочу вымыться, переодеться и выпить кофе. Так что прибавь-ка скорости, пока дорога посвободнее. И прекрати ухмыляться, бесишь!  
– Да, Гэвс, – повторил Рикард.  
И улыбнулся шире.


	5. ДЕТРОЙТ

В Детройт въехали вместе с солнцем, Гэвин прищурился и опустил козырёк, пряча глаза. "Кинг Коул" открывался в восемь; Гэвин заставил Рикарда сделать крюк и купил хлеб для тостов, молоко, сыр, яйца и бананы.  
– Завтрак чемпионов, – он поставил пакет на заднее сиденье. – Знаешь, чего хочу? Какао. Ты умеешь варить какао?  
– Я могу научиться, – Рикард выехал с парковки. – В сети много рецептов. У тебя есть конкретные предпочтения?  
Гэвин вздохнул, разом растеряв настроение.  
– Да, – ответил он. – Хочу как у мамы. Забей, Рик. Это я так. Зря вспомнил.  
Он сглотнул и шмыгнул носом, отвернулся, скрывая слёзы.  
Рикард погладил его по колену и убрал руку.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Гэвин, глядя в окно.  
В почтовый ящик кинули счета и рекламную открытку с видом на Детройт с высоты птичьего полёта. В глаза сразу бросались башня "Киберлайф", Ренессанс-Центр и здание Городского Национального банка, да ещё стадионы в Даунтауне. Гэвин приколол открытку к пробковой доске, счета сперва оставил на столе под клавиатурой, затем передумал, вернулся, включил компьютер, чтобы сразу всё оплатить – не хотелось оставлять долги после себя, если день закончится неудачно.  
Горячий душ взбодрил, зубная паста избавила наконец от гадкого привкуса во рту. Когда он вышел на кухню, кофеварка выцеживала последние капли в колбу, а Рикард предсказуемо жарил омлет.  
– Тебе нужно поесть, – безапелляционно заявил он. – Садись. Сейчас будет готово.  
– А тебе нужна была подзарядка, – напомнил Гэвин. – Так что давай, подключайся. Я напишу Фаулеру, что мы часам к десяти приедем.  
– Твой рабочий день...  
– Да срал я на свой рабочий день, – Гэвин улыбнулся почти дружелюбно. – Андерсон вообще до Коннора приходил к полудню, ничего, никто не умер, а он же наш лучший сотрудник, так что уж без меня точно переживут.  
Рикард пристально посмотрел на него, затем отвернулся, перекладывая омлет на тарелку, сказал:  
– У тебя странный настрой.  
– Какой? – Гэвин вылил кофе в кружку.  
– Словно ты собираешься уволиться, – Рикард запнулся, диод моргнул красным, – или умереть, и все социальные игры больше не имеют значения.  
Теперь уже Гэвин долго его разглядывал, а затем сделал то, что прежде не приходило ему в голову – шагнул вперёд и обнял, вынудив андроида неловко поставить тарелку на самый край кухонного стола, чтобы обнять в ответ.  
– Гэвс...  
– Заткнись.  
Рикард дышал ему в волосы и нерешительно поглаживал по спине, а Гэвин просто грелся об него и пытался ни о чём не думать. День обещал быть тяжёлым и бесконечно длинным. Не хотелось ни прогнозировать его, ни даже мечтать о том или ином исходе, и Гэвин сосредоточился на запахах и звуках, на ощущениях – и воспоминаниях; он представил родинки на спине Рикарда, на искусственной коже под свитером, и улыбнулся, хлопнул его по груди и отстранился, прежде чем мысль зашла слишком далеко.  
– Давай, включайся в розетку, – поторопил он. – Не хочу всё-таки сильно опаздывать, там целая делегация встречающих должна собраться, как-никак.  
– Ты о GK100? – уточнил Рикард, вернувшись из комнаты с толстым шнуром в серебристой оплётке. Сняв кожу с загривка, он сдвинул панель и воткнул туда круглый разъём, а штепсель вставил в розетку. Свет в доме на мгновение погас, затем потускнел, и Рикард добавил:  
– Извини. Это энергоёмкий процесс.  
– Приятного аппетита, – Гэвин отсалютовал ему кружкой. – Да, я о сотке, и ещё неизвестно, что Старик успел накопать. Ну и Аллен ещё. Наверняка тоже притащится, спасибо хоть, сюда не приехал, я этого боялся.  
Рикард не ответил, а Гэвин не настаивал. Он не был уверен, что готов сейчас говорить на любую из этих тем, не знал даже, что хуже – Аллен или сотка, которому позволили разгуливать по участку – как, зачем?.. Фаулер ставил какой-то эксперимент? Проверял психическое здоровье подчинённых?..  
...Дэйв говорил вроде, сёстры Джуниор на сотку запали, да?..  
Оставив Рикарда на кухне, Гэвин с недопитым кофе ушёл в комнату, оплатил счета, затем прошёлся по дому, собрал всякий хлам, который давно стоило выкинуть, подумал – и открыл нижний ящик тумбочки в спальне, бросил в пакет презервативы, смазку и анальный вибратор в чёрном замшевом мешке. Постоял, ухмыльнулся, вспоминая негодование Аллена и его же решимость, ту фотографию, пришедшую в самый неподходящий момент.  
И покачал головой.  
Это всё больше не имело значения. Если завтрашний день всё-таки наступит и для него, у Гэвина уже были другие планы.  
– Мусор вынесу! – объяснил он Рикарду, проходя через кухню, спустился с крыльца и пересёк двор, воровато оглянулся – и перемахнул низкий декоративный забор, крадучись, перебежал до соседских мусорных баков и бросил свой пакет к ним. Хотел посмеяться про себя – конспиратор херов, как будто кому-то есть дело до того, что ты пихаешь себе в зад!.. – но вспомнил шепотки в участке и скрипнул зубами. На хер. Лучше перестраховаться, всё меньше вытряхнут грязного белья на суде или на похоронах при отце.  
Рикард встретил его задумчивым взглядом, но ничего не сказал. Гэвин поёжился, растёр плечи руками – накинуть куртку он не догадался, так и выскочил в футболке.  
– Мандраж – пиздец, – признался он, ухмыляясь. – Столько вопросов, а на самом деле всего один – что ему от меня надо? Даже если он действительно мой брат, что с того? Тридцать лет прошло, Рик! Тридцать сраных лет! И он знал правду как минимум половину этого времени, иначе не подослал бы Ханну, так что ему надо сейчас?  
– Он скажет тебе, вероятно.  
– Или нет, или сделает вид, что вообще не в курсе, о чём я. У меня ведь нет прямых доказательств его причастности хоть к чему-то, даже контроллер из башки Ханны ничего не значит, кто-то мог подобрать его в мусоре, например, и использовать для дискредитации большого начальства, – Гэвин усмехнулся. – Не узнаю, пока не спрошу.  
Он побрился, оделся тщательно, как на экзамен – форменная футболка, простой серый свитер, тёмно-серые джинсы; пристегнул к ремню кобуру с "глоком", жетон, фонарик, сунул в карман зажигалку, а вот сигареты оставил дома. Вздохнул, посмотрел в зеркало, потрогал переносицу: следов драки на лице практически не осталось, ссадины затянулись, гематомы выцвели – хорошо. Потом, когда будут опрашивать свидетелей, в участке покажут, по крайней мере, что он выглядел по-человечески.  
Последние минуты дома он провёл, стоя у окна, бросил через плечо, услышав шаги:  
– Готов?  
– Да. А ты?  
Гэвин пожал плечами.  
Он сам сел за руль, доехал, соблюдая скоростной режим, припарковался недалеко от участка, но так, чтобы машину не видно было из окон.  
Взял куртку, подержал в руках.  
Ему казалось, он слышит обратный отсчёт; сотка его не интересовал больше, как и Аллен, и Фаулер, и все сраные сплетни участка, пусть делают что хотят, обсуждают его, смотрят видео, фотографируют. Он хотел отметиться – и уйти, чтобы лицом к лицу встретиться с человеком, которого знал тридцать лет назад.  
Со своим братом.  
Сжимая и разжимая кулаки, Гэвин вошёл в общий зал и – да, сотка действительно был здесь. Он сидел на свободном столе, покачивая ногой, и улыбался Хоуп; его одели в форменные спортивные штаны и футболку, выдали нейтральные серые кроссовки и с этого ракурса, без светодиода и голубой полосы на плече, Гэвин ясно и жутко увидел в нём себя времён колледжа в Лэнсинге.  
– Твою мать, – сказал он тихо.  
Сотка услышал.  
И обернулся, ухмыляясь, соскочил со стола.  
– А вот и ты наконец! – обрадовался он.  
Хоуп тоже оглянулась и ахнула, заулыбалась, прикрыла ладонью рот.  
В зале стало тихо; Гэвин старался не думать о том, что все присутствующие наблюдают за встречей – наверняка заключали пари, да, – и молча смотрел на андроида, смотрел, как тот идёт чуть вразвалку, как держит руки и голову. Щетину сотка убрал и вывел с лица шрамы, и оттого ещё сильнее походил на пацана из баскетбольной команды, которым Гэвин давно уже не был.  
– Привет, – сотка подошёл вплотную. – Ну, скажи что-нибудь! Ты не рад меня видеть?  
Он задумчиво вытянул губы трубочкой, повернулся к Рикарду.  
– А это твой бойфренд? Что, капитан...  
Договорить он не успел – не смог. Кулак Рикарда выстрелил вперёд быстрее, чем Гэвин понял даже, что происходит, и врезался в грудную клетку сотки с такой силой, что Гэвин услышал хруст; сотка отлетел назад, но удержался на ногах, попятился, вскинул руки в защитной стойке.  
Рикард бросился на него.  
Гэвин забыл дышать. Никогда прежде он не видел, как дерутся андроиды, как-то не сложилось, и сейчас испытал одновременно восхищение, ужас – и возбуждение; они оба двигались быстрее, чем он мог отследить, руки сталкивались с глухим неживым стуком, тела держали равновесие в невообразимых, нечеловеческих позах. Рикард был выше и явно сильнее, сотка – пластичнее и быстрее, и он ухитрился залепить Рикарду ногой в лицо, прежде чем Рикард снова врезал ему в грудь, на этот раз локтем, и сотка улетел к стене.  
– Хватит! – заорал Гэвин, спохватившись. – Стоять, блядь! Вконец охерели?!  
Он вовсе не был уверен, что они послушаются, но драка и в самом деле прекратилась. Рикард покрутил головой, словно вправлял позвонки, отряхнул руки. Сотка пошевелился, сел на корточки, встал.  
– Ты не можешь мне приказывать, – сказал он лениво.  
Его было хорошо слышно в оглушительной тишине. Затем зазвонил телефон, потом ещё один, хлопнула дверь кабинета Фаулера.  
– А я, сука, не приказываю! – гаркнул Гэвин. – Я тебя, блядь, по-хорошему вежливо прошу, мать твою! К стене, блядь, оба! Расстояние десять футов, кто лишний шаг сделает – пристрелю нахер, это понятно? Спасибо, блядь, пожалуйста!  
Он на полном серьёзе готов был выполнить угрозу, и они поверили, подчинились, встали по разные стороны от пустующего рабочего места.  
У сотки на груди выступил тириум, пропитав футболку, у Рикарда лопнула искусственная кожа на скуле, обнажив треснувший пластик. Капля голубой крови соскользнула по щеке, пока Гэвин разглядывал его, и Рикард стёр её, прежде чем она упала на куртку. Каким-то чудом в этой бешеной драке андроиды ничего не сшибли со столов и не опрокинули стулья – попросту не успели, как Гэвин подозревал, – и он не решался отвернуться, опасаясь, что они начнут всё с начала.  
– Рид! – позвал Фаулер на удивление спокойно. – Что тут происходит?  
– Я бы тоже хотел это знать, – пробормотал Гэвин себе под нос, ответил в голос: – Крышка у кого-то съехала! Электронные мозги набекрень, видали такое, сэр?!  
Фаулер кашлянул.  
– Зайди ко мне. Сейчас.  
Гэвин поднял руку, показывая, что понял, перевёл взгляд с Рикарда на сотку.  
– Я могу. Вас. Оставить? – раздельно спросил он. – Или вы тут, блядь, снова сраное MMA устроите?!  
– Не я это начал! – окрысился сотка.  
– Не пизди, – оборвал Гэвин. – Ты его спровоцировал.  
Андроид медленно поднял на уровень лица оттопыренный средний палец.  
– В жопу себе засунь, – посоветовал Гэвин, обернулся на Рикарда. – Не ведись. Ясно?  
– Да.  
Поднявшись к Фаулеру, Гэвин оглянулся ещё раз, но андроиды стояли неподвижно и даже не смотрели друг на друга, и он рискнул войти в кабинет. Дверь закрывать не стал; Фаулер никак это не прокомментировал.  
– Садись, – сказал он. – Знаешь, о чём я сейчас жалею?  
– Знаю, – Гэвин устроился в кресле и вытянул ноги. – О том, что меня не уволили в двадцать седьмом, когда вы сунули федералам Андерсона, а я психанул и устроил дебош.  
Капитан хмыкнул, помолчал.  
– Ты неплохо с ними управляешься. Для человека, который орал, что ненавидит андроидов.  
– Всё ещё ненавижу, – Гэвин пожал плечами, покосился через стеклянную стену в зал. Рядом с соткой хлопотала Хоуп, сокрушённо качала головой; Рикард смотрел прямо перед собой, высоко задрав подбородок, словно ему мешал воротник куртки.  
Фаулер вздохнул и перешёл наконец к делу.  
– Я ждал твоего возвращения из-за этого, – он указал пальцем на сотку. – Здесь его прозвали Джуниором. Знаешь, почему? Он не говорит своего имени. Предлагает угадать всем желающим, обещает ответить на три любых вопроса тому, кто справится. У каждого по одной попытке, и до сих пор никто не преуспел. Есть варианты?  
– Варианты?.. – Гэвин усмехнулся.  
Сотка задрал футболку, позволяя Хоуп оценить размеры повреждения, посмотрел поверх её головы и встретился взглядом с Гэвином, сказал что-то. Хоуп похлопала его по руке. Гэвин отвернулся.  
– Элиша, – проговорил он негромко, но отчётливо.  
– Как?.. – Фаулер нахмурился. – Разве это не женское имя?  
– Это библейское имя. А что? Уже пробовали?  
– Ты что-то знаешь, – капитан не спрашивал.  
Теперь уже вздохнул Гэвин, разгладил джинсы на колене.  
– Завтра, – произнёс он, – я буду знать точно. Дадите мне срок до завтра, сэр?  
На какую-то долю секунды ему показалось, что Фаулер сейчас тоже продемонстрирует ему средний палец, но Фаулер лишь хлопнул ладонями по столу и свирепо на Гэвина уставился.  
– Если ты считаешь, что можешь ставить мне условия...  
– И что? – Гэвин поднялся. – Уволите?..  
Он помолчал, добавил:  
– Хотите, я скажу "пожалуйста"?  
– Проваливай, – Фаулер вытянул руку в направлении двери, спросил уже в спину: – Значит, Элиша?..  
Гэвин обернулся.  
– С вероятностью, близкой к ста процентам, – подтвердил он.

Кроме раны на щеке Рикард обзавёлся сбитыми костяшками пальцев на правой руке и порвал рукав; последнее расстроило его сильнее всего, светодиод покраснел и тревожно забился, и Гэвин закатил глаза.  
– Уймись, жестянка. Ты ещё легко отделался, как по мне. И, кстати, какого хера ты вообще устроил? Врезать один раз было бы достаточно.  
– Я просто хотел подраться, – Рикард неуклюже пожал плечами. – Он дал мне повод и возможность.  
Гэвин пристально на него посмотрел и усмехнулся.  
– Где-то я это уже слышал, – сказал он. – Насчёт "просто хотел подраться". Говорят, подражание – лучшая форма лести, да?..  
– Мне нравится быть похожим на тебя хоть немного, – серьёзно ответил андроид. – Ты позволишь мне сопровождать тебя в таком виде?  
– Почту за честь, – отозвался Гэвин насмешливо. – Знаешь, куда ехать?  
– Да, знаю. Его дом недалеко, в пяти с половиной милях отсюда.  
– Серьёзно?.. Охеренно мило с его стороны не жить у чёрта на рогах!  
На улице пошёл мелкий снег, запорошил дороги и дома, колол щёки злыми острыми иголками. Гэвин почистил щёткой лобовое стекло, запустил двигатель и обошёл машину, успевшую промёрзнуть за время их отсутствия.  
– Почему ты не стал разговаривать с GK100? – спросил Рикард, садясь за руль. – Тебе не важно, кто стрелял в него?  
– Мне даже не важно, кто его трахал, – Гэвин перестал улыбаться. – Старик сказал, сотка предлагал ответить на любые три вопроса тому, кто с первой попытки угадает его имя. Это похоже на какую-то сраную игру, и я не собираюсь в ней участвовать. Меня больше интересует тот, кто его создал.  
– Никто не угадал?  
– Есть идеи?..  
– Элиша, – Рикард тронул хонду с места. – Это наиболее вероятный вариант, сразу за ним идёт твоё имя, но его должны были предложить одним из первых.  
Гэвин кивнул.  
– Беспроигрышный вариант, да? В участке не хватит народу, чтобы перебрать даже самые популярные имена, а уж такую срань и вовсе не вдруг придумаешь. Повезло, что ты любопытный и решил прочитать документы, которые мне на хер не сдались.  
Некоторое время Рикард молчал, потом спросил:  
– Тебе правда никогда не было интересно, кто твои биологические родители? Я помню, ты говорил, что не проверял, но неужели и не думал?  
– Думал, – неохотно признался Гэвин. – Только не в том смысле. Ну, то есть, я говорил тебе, что я – то ещё дерьмо, да? Я до сих пор уверен, что ты зря меня выбрал, ну да ладно. Был момент, когда я очень хотел их найти, но зассал просто спросить, я ведь уже слышал, что они сторчались, скорее всего, так что я полез в сеть с этим вопросом. Не конкретно о себе, а вообще – как это происходит, что люди думают, как себя ведут при встрече. Не знаю, вдохновиться хотел, что ли?.. А начитался всякого дерьма. Впервые понял, что могу по-прежнему быть ненужным, могу всё испортить. Всё, что у меня есть. Огрести кучу проблем. И ради чего? Ради мизерного шанса, что дорогая мамочка перестала колоться и жаждет воссоединения – или куда более вероятных вариантов, что она, например, решит воспользоваться моей спортивной стипендией, придёт под кайфом на мой выпускной, познакомит с десятком сиблингов, которым повезло меньше?..  
Он вздохнул, усмехнулся, постучал костяшками пальцев по стеклу.  
– Меня всегда злила мысль, что у меня могут быть братья или сёстры, так что Ханна меня пиздец выбесила. Если это – подавленные воспоминания об... Элайдже, – он запнулся на имени, – это как-то херово выглядит. Может, всё-таки совпадение?  
– Камски – редкая фамилия для Соединённых Штатов, – заметил Рикард. – Вероятность случайного совпадения в пределах одного города стремится к нулю, тем более в сочетании с внешним сходством.  
В кармане завибрировал смартфон. Гэвин вытащил его и посмотрел на экран.  
Аллен.  
"Ты ещё в участке?"  
– Зачем было делать куклу? – спросил Гэвин, не глядя на Рикарда. – Блядь, если это правда, если он знал, что он мой брат, почему не связаться как-то, не поговорить? Зачем вся эта срань с Ханной и соткой?!  
Отвечать Аллену он не стал, выключил смартфон полностью и сунул в бардачок.  
– Впрочем, о чём я. Поговорить – это я о человеке, который живёт в бункере со стайкой одинаковых кукол, купается в бассейне с красным дном и проводит тест на девиантность, предлагая убить того, кого считает разумным?! – Гэвин похлопал себя по карманам и выругался, вспомнив, что оставил сигареты дома.  
Помолчал.  
Добавил уже спокойно:  
– Всего-то надо – взять образец ДНК, чтобы узнать точно. Как думаешь, снизойдёт гений и мультимиллионер до того, чтобы в меня плюнуть?  
Рикард улыбнулся.  
– Тебе придётся потрудиться, чтобы вывести его из равновесия.  
Гэвин неопределённо хмыкнул.  
Дом Камски стоял на берегу Детройта в стороне от дороги. Снег ещё не успел занести спуск; в белёсом тумане Гэвин разглядел вдали, на острове, башню "Киберлайф", сказал:  
– Что, ему нравится приглядывать за своей компанией в прямом смысле?..  
– Гэвин.  
Он обернулся.  
Диод Рикарда тускло мерцал красным, пульсировал редко и неровно.  
– Я обдумал твоё распоряжение об отключении от сети и считаю его разумным. Есть одна вещь, о которой ты не знаешь...  
– И прямо сейчас знать не хочу, – перебил Гэвин. – Потом, ладно? Захочешь мне рассказать – расскажешь. Нет – хер с ним. Я тебе доверяю. Понял?  
Рикард долго смотрел на него, не мигая, затем кивнул.  
– Я понял. Гэвин.  
– Ну?  
– Если всё закончится хорошо, выкупи меня у Департамента.  
Теперь уже долго молчал Гэвин.  
Вздохнул.  
Поднял руку и провёл пальцем по гладкой щеке рядом с раной, запёкшейся полупрозрачной синей корочкой.  
– Ладно, – сказал он наконец, застегнул куртку и выбрался наружу.  
Ледяной ветер бросил ему в лицо пригоршню снега; поморщившись, Гэвин прикрылся ладонью и пошёл вперёд, к мосткам между камней. Правее и ниже он заметил деревянный причал, слишком маленький для яхты, но достаточный, чтобы сидеть на нём летом, свесив ноги в воду, и впервые подумал, что в Камски всё-таки есть что-то человеческое.  
Он позвонил, и дверь, как и Андерсону, открыла ST200.  
– Хлоя? – спросил Гэвин наугад. – Привет. Я Гэвин Рид. Хочу увидеть Элайджу Камски, надеюсь, он уже не спит?  
– Пожалуйста, входите, – она отступила назад, как и с Андерсоном, не утруждая себя приветствием. – Я сообщу о вас.  
В чёрном холле ничего не изменилось в сравнении с файлом, записанным Коннором. Гэвин не стал садиться, прошёлся пару раз от стены к стене, посмотрел на фотографию Элайджи с пожилой женщиной, перевёл взгляд на огромный портрет, пытаясь понять, что кроется за этой гигантоманией – желание морально подавить визитёров? Напомнить, кто тут самый крутой парень в этой песочнице?..  
Ещё здесь царила поистине оглушительная, давящая тишина. Через толстые оконные стёкла не доносились ни гул ветра, ни шуршание снега; не играла музыка, как в записи Коннора, не слышно было ни шагов, ни голосов в других комнатах. Гэвин шумно вздохнул, переступил с ноги на ногу и сам поморщился от того, как неуместно и громко это прозвучало.  
– Рик, – позвал он шёпотом.  
– Да?  
Гэвин покачал головой.  
– Так, просто. Чувствуешь, какая атмосфера?  
– Извини, нет. Я не понимаю, о чём ты.  
– Ну да, – Гэвин усмехнулся, потрогал стену. Она была не тёплая и не холодная, не гладкая и не грубо шершавая – усреднённая, никакая; Гэвин отнял руку и подумал, что не может даже оценить субъективные ощущения.  
Вернулась Хлоя, плотно прикрыла за собой дверь.  
Объявила:  
– Элайджа готов с вами встретиться, но вы должны сдать оружие.  
– Да ладно?! – не поверил Гэвин. – С чего такая дискриминация? У Андерсона ты табельное не отбирала!  
– Вы должны сдать оружие или покинуть дом, – терпеливо повторила Хлоя.  
Она не улыбалась, стояла, опустив руки, как манекен; Гэвин разглядывал её пару секунд, ища в её лице подвижные черты Ханны, но быстро сдался и с неохотой покачал головой.  
– Твоя взяла.  
Вытащив "глок" из кобуры, он протянул его Хлое.  
– Револьвер тоже.  
– Сучка, – Гэвин рассмеялся и присел на корточки, отстегнул с голени второй ствол, отдал и его. – Что ещё? Фонарик? Ручку? Зажигалку?  
– Личные вещи, не являющиеся оружием, вы можете оставить при себе.  
Проглотив на всякий случай замечание о том, что орудием преступления бывает не только формальное оружие, Гэвин уже хотел последовать за Хлоей, но в последний момент спохватился и снял куртку, бросил в кресло. В доме было жарко, ещё не хватало вспотеть, а потом промёрзнуть на улице. На долю секунды он позавидовал Рикарду, которого верхняя одежда не беспокоила, затем вздохнул, одёрнул свитер и вошёл в гостеприимно распахнутую дверь.  
И оказался в пятне света.  
Дальняя часть комнаты тонула в тенях, но здесь белая холодная лампа выхватывала кусок пола и стеклянный стеллаж; блики слепили глаза, Гэвин поморщился и прикрыл лицо, сказал громко:  
– Ну что за детский сад? Со мной-то не надо в плохого копа играть!  
Из тени раздался негромкий – и неприятный, – смех, но свет и правда стал более тусклым.  
– Проходи, – пригласил Камски. – Не стесняйся.  
Теперь Гэвин его хотя бы видел. Камски полулежал в низком кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, на полу рядом с ним сидела другая ST200, точная копия Хлои, только одетая в белое платье с серебристыми лямками. Лицо Камски тонуло в полумраке; блестели глаза, тёмная серьга в хряще уха – и стакан в руке.  
– Выпьешь?  
– Андерсону ты не предлагал, – Гэвин сделал ещё шаг вперёд и остановился, потому что ST200 приподнялась ему навстречу, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что ближе подходить не стоит.  
Камски погладил её по голове.  
– Андерсон мне не родня, – проговорил он с расстановкой. – В отличие от тебя.  
Гэвин сморгнул, понадеявшись, что удержит лицо в целом; пальцы дёрнулись в попытке сжаться в кулак, перехватило дыхание – и отпустило, и благодарить за это следовало неуёмное любопытство Рикарда. Первый шок уже случился вчера. От подтверждения стало больно на мгновение, но и только. С этим можно было жить.  
– Уверен? – спросил он так же медленно.  
Камски шевельнул свободной рукой, и из темноты выступила третья ST200, тоже в белом, но более закрытом платье; она молча протянула планшет. Гэвин покачал головой.  
– Ты написал их всех, – сказал он, жестом обводя и двухсотых, и Рикарда. – Мог и справку состряпать. Не аргумент.  
– А что для тебя аргумент? – Камски поднялся и отошёл назад, в темноту, повернулся спиной, протянул нараспев: – Гэвин Рид. Тебе нравится это имя?  
– Что ты хочешь?  
– Я?.. Это ты ко мне приехал. Кстати, не один. Как зовут твоего спутника? Лейтенант Андерсон, которого ты тут припомнил, представил мне Коннора.  
Гэвин всё-таки сжал кулак и перевёл дух, постаравшись сделать это тише. К его удивлению, Рикард молчал. Гэвин не знал, трактовать ли это как нежелание называть имя или передачу инициативы; всё шло совсем не так, как он себе это представлял, он ждал – большей экспрессии, что ли?.. Встречного интереса, эмоций – каких угодно. Он был готов к любому дерьму, кроме сраного, мать его, равнодушия!..  
– Андроид модели GK100, – начал Гэвин. – Зачем ты его создал?  
– Почему ты считаешь, что на вопросы буду отвечать только я? – Камски обернулся. – Твоя очередь. Я хочу знать, как зовут твоего спутника.  
Гэвин набрал воздуха в грудь – и почувствовал прикосновение к плечу, горячее и невесомое.  
Стало легче.  
– Рикард, – сказал он. – Его зовут Рикард.  
– Хорошо, – Камски выдержал паузу. "Целомудренная" ST200 тихо подошла к нему в темноте, зажурчала льющаяся из бутылки жидкость; Камски сделал глоток, покачал стаканом – лёд стукнул о стенки.  
– Элиша! – объявил он.  
Гэвин вздрогнул, и Камски вновь засмеялся.  
– Я говорю не о тебе, – издевательски успокоил он. – Ты спросил о нём, и я настроен тебе ответить. Не хочешь присесть? Или, может, ты передумал и готов промочить горло?  
На это Гэвин попросту не отреагировал, только заложил большие пальцы в карманы джинсов.  
Камски кивнул.  
– Как знаешь. А я сяду. Это долгая история, Гэ-вин.  
Он произнёс имя так, словно его тошнило.  
– И начинается она с твоего предательства, – Камски откинулся в кресле, вытянул ноги. – С того, что тебя увели, и ты ушёл. Чем тебя поманили? Конфеткой, игрушкой? Что оказалось настолько привлекательно, чтобы не делиться с братом, мм?..  
– Я не знаю, о чём ты! – не выдержал Гэвин. – Я не помню ничего из детства! Ничего до усыновления и ещё пару лет после!  
Живот скрутило острой болью; Гэвина буквально затрясло от ярости и непонятного страха, словно где-то глубоко и в самом деле таилось чувство вины за проступок, совершённый треть века назад, словно слова о предательстве были правдой – и он не мог поручиться, что не были.  
Рикард вновь коснулся его плеча, погладил, чуть сжал.  
– Удобно, – оценил Элайджа. – Однако я – не суд присяжных, Гэ-вин, я не учитываю смягчающие обстоятельства. Ты не помнишь? Отлично, я расскажу тебе. Надеюсь, у тебя много времени в запасе и ты никуда не торопишься.  
Гэвин промолчал, не уверенный, что не сорвётся в матюги, если откроет рот.  
– Мама родила нас дома, как кошка, – Камски улыбнулся. – Никому не сообщала, нигде нас не регистрировала, и примерно два или три года даже соседи не знали, что в доме есть дети. Не то чтобы кому-то было дело до наших жизней, нет, просто все любят сплетничать. Это нормально для неустроенного, несчастного человечества, и мы выросли бы как Ангуло или сдохли как Йейтсы, если бы однажды ты не выбежал на улицу, куда нас не пускали. Я смотрел за тобой в окно, но догнать не решился, и я жалел об этом тысячи раз в последующие годы!..  
Он приподнял стакан, и третья ST200 вновь наклонила над ним бутылку.  
– Тебя отлупили, разумеется. А через день, когда ты был ещё чёрный от побоев, пришла опека. Мамочку вынудили предъявить тебя, ведь соседи твёрдо стояли на том, что видели маленького мальчика!.. Мамочка решила тобой откупиться. Заключить сделку с дьяволом. Сдать тебя, но сохранить меня, и я не могу её осуждать, всегда жалко расставаться с привычными игрушками, но ты!.. – Камски развёл руками. – Как я ждал, что ты вернёшься! Как надеялся, что люди, забравшие тебя, придут и за мной!..  
Гэвин стиснул зубы, чувствуя, что вот-вот разревётся самым позорным образом, сжал кулаки. Он думал, что вынесет спокойно любой разговор, но тема предательства пришлась по больному, вгрызлась в горло, забралась под кожу.  
– Тогда я не думал, что ты бросил меня, – Камски успокоился, его голос выровнялся, стал даже скучным. – Я считал, что ты умер. Плакал о тебе, рисовал нас вместе, сочинял всякие сказки. Молился. Обещал, что непременно сбегу рано или поздно, уеду куда-нибудь в Мексику и назову твоим именем ранчо. Ну, знаешь, дети фантазируют.  
Непрошеная слеза всё же соскользнула по щеке. Гэвин с трудом перевёл дух и сглотнул; Элайджа, к его облегчению, не заметил – или решил пока не придавать этому значения.  
– Я горевал о тебе до самого колледжа, – Камски наклонился вперёд. – Впрочем, тебе интересно, наверное, как я попал в колледж? Мамочка откинулась наконец-то, когда мне было что-то около четырнадцати, она долго продержалась, и мне чертовски повезло, что после очередного переезда в нашем окружении трудилась волонтёром Аманда Стерн. Ты видел её фотографию в холле, не так ли, Гэ-вин?  
– Видел.  
– Отлично. Аманда была святая, – в голосе Камски прорезалось что-то похожее на благоговение. – Она сделала для меня невероятно много. Из того, что тебе будет понятно, могу упомянуть, что она оформила мне документы. Впервые за четырнадцать лет моё имя попало в базы данных. У меня появился день рождения, Гэ-вин!.. Правда, с ним неудачно вышло. На самом деле ни ты, ни я не можем быть уверены, что родились именно в этот день. Где-то в две тысячи втором, и довольно с нас, правда?.. Кстати, Гэ-вин, ты – старший. Ты этим ужасно гордился!  
Слёзы разъедали глаза, но Гэвин по-прежнему стоял неподвижно.  
Рикард шагнул к нему и обнял за плечи, прижался лицом к затылку.  
– Какая прелесть, – заметил Камски. – Рикард. Ты беспокоишься об этом человеке?  
– Да.  
Камски засмеялся.  
– Я тебя создал! Я! А бонусы всё равно достаются моему брату. Какая ирония... Отойди от него, Рикард. На пару футов, этого достаточно.  
– Нет.  
На мгновение стало тихо, затем Камски переспросил:  
– Что?..  
– Оставь его в покое! – охваченный внезапной необъяснимой паникой, Гэвин рывком стряхнул с себя руку Рикарда и отодвинулся сам. – Всё, видишь?! Никто никого не трогает. Разобрались?!  
– Нет, не разобрались, – Элайджа поднялся, сделал очередной глоток. – В этом доме андроиды делают то, что я приказываю. Даже девианты. Рикард, ты девиант?  
Гэвин не видел светодиод, но представлял, что сейчас он полыхает красным. Было что-то в лице Рикарда, какая-то ненормальная твёрдость, наводившая на мысли, что он в ярости и готов броситься на Камски так же, как бросился в участке на GK100.  
– Рик, нет! – выпалил Гэвин, не успев подумать, как к этому отнесётся Камски.  
А тот запрокинул голову, разглядывая их обоих из-под опущенных век, покачивал стаканом.  
– Зря они дали одну внешность двум сериям, – проговорил он. – Однако что поделать. "Киберлайф" не станет возражать заказчику, особенно если это министерство обороны, не так ли, Гэ-вин? Глупо спорить с правительством. Его можно только слушаться – или свергать, но это не моя тема. На чём мы остановились, напомни, пожалуйста.  
– Аманда Стерн взяла тебя под опеку, – выдавил Гэвин, облизал пересохшие губы и шмыгнул носом.  
Третья ST200 вынырнула из полумрака и протянула ему коробку салфеток.  
– У меня заботливые девочки, – Камски усмехнулся. – И всё же не такие заботливые, как экземпляр, стоящий у тебя за спиной. Как ты этого добился?  
Гэвин промолчал, и Камски перевёл взгляд на андроида.  
– Рикард? Может, ты мне ответишь?..  
– Я не обязан отвечать, – отрезал Рикард, но всё же добавил: – Извините, сэр.  
– Вежливость через силу! – Камски сделал глоток, не глядя протянул стакан в сторону ST200. – Мне даже жаль. Ты действительно любопытный случай, я бы тебя изучил... когда-нибудь. Аманда!  
– Я готова, Элайджа.  
Голос заставил Гэвина вздрогнуть: женский, глубокий, он раздавался откуда-то из темноты и сверху, словно с небес.  
– Отключи его. Он мне надоел.  
Вновь не успев подумать, Гэвин шагнул назад, закрывая Рикарда собой, и устыдился и разозлился, поймав на себе насмешливый взгляд Камски, открыл рот, но заговорить не успел.  
– Я не могу этого сделать. RK900 номер триста тринадцать двести сорок восемь триста семнадцать восемьдесят семь не подключён к сети, у меня нет доступа к его модулю управления.  
Вот теперь Камски впервые удивился по-настоящему. Наклонив голову, он несколько секунд разглядывал Рикарда, словно решая, что делать.  
– Просто дай ему уйти, – поспешно сказал Гэвин. – Он подождёт меня снаружи.  
И понял, что проебался.  
Лицо Элайджи исказила кривая недобрая улыбка.  
– Хорошо, – он принял от ST200 наполненный стакан. – Раз так, он уйдёт.  
Он щёлкнул пальцами, и в спину Гэвину грохнул выстрел.  
Удар свалил Гэвина с ног; едва успев подставить руки, он перекатился набок и столкнул с себя тяжёлое тело андроида, приподнялся – и замер, увидев развороченный пластик.  
Пуля, опрокинувшая Рикарда, вошла в основание черепа, туда, где располагался модуль памяти. Сорок пятый калибр не церемонился, но чувствительному биокомпоненту хватило бы и меньшего ущерба; не желая верить глазам, Гэвин протянул руку и дотронулся до синей капли, сползшей вниз по шее под неловко смятый воротник куртки.  
– Продолжим, – Камски вернулся в кресло. – Я рассказал тебе об Аманде, чтобы ты понял, как я из городского маугли превратился в подающего надежды студента Колбриджского университета.  
Медленно Гэвин поднял голову.  
Стреляла Хлоя. Он совсем забыл о ней, а она так и стояла за их спинами, и пуля, убившая Рикарда, вылетела из его, Гэвина, "глока". Лицо Хлои было безмятежно-спокойным, словно ей каждый день доводилось уничтожать сиблингов, и Гэвин понял, почувствовал глубоко внутри: она стреляла и в GK100, только его она не смогла застать врасплох.  
– ...по одному вопросу мне пришлось наведаться в Общественный колледж Лэнсинга, – невозмутимо продолжал Камски. – Я думал получить консультацию и уехать, но мой профессор оказался большим фанатом спорта. Баскетбола. Ты догадываешься, к чему я клоню?  
– Сука, – выдохнул Гэвин. – Какая же ты сука.  
– На себя посмотри, – предложил Элайджа. – Я уничтожил машину. Прекрасную, любопытную с научной точки зрения, но и только. Компания "Киберлайф" возместит полицейскому департаменту материальный ущерб.  
Гэвин встал, пошатнулся, но всё же устоял на ногах. Вниз он старался не смотреть и не думать о том, что лежало на полу.  
Не будь Ханны, у него оставалась бы надежда, однако он хорошо помнил слова Рикарда: андроида можно восстановить, пока цел модуль памяти. Записать "новый носитель". Заплатить – сколько там, пять, семь тысяч?.. – и подождать несколько часов. Главное – не вынимать модуль в домашних условиях, чтобы не повредить.  
Не повредить...  
Он закрыл глаза.  
– Сука, – повторил он почти спокойно.  
– Ой, брось, – отмахнулся Камски. – Оскорбления не помогают, иначе ты уже стал бы капитаном участка, а то и начальником полиции. Хотел спросить, кстати, почему ты бросил колледж? Мой профессор сказал тогда, что ты получаешь спортивную стипендию. Не думал, что можно успешно играть в баскетбол с твоим ростом, конечно...  
Гэвин молча бросился к нему – и второй выстрел оторвал ему ногу.  
То есть, сначала ему так показалось. Заорав от внезапной боли, он рухнул на пол, приложился плечом и лбом, ударил сжатым кулаком раз, другой, третий; ниже колена полыхал огонь, Гэвин попытался пошевелиться и с трудом втянул в себя воздух, когда от лодыжки вверх ударил разряд.  
Откуда-то издалека донёсся неприязненный звук.  
– Ну что ж, – проговорил Камски. – Не стану скрывать, я этого ждал. Ты слишком вспыльчивый, Элиша. В этом ты ничуть не изменился.  
Стиснув зубы и сжав кулаки, Гэвин кое-как приподнялся на локтях, считая про себя от ста к нулю, чтобы удержать ускользающее сознание; под правой ногой уже расплылась лужа крови, но стопа, по крайней мере, всё ещё была единым целым с его телом. Оглядевшись, Гэвин стянул с себя свитер, затем футболку.  
– Что ты делаешь? – спросил Элайджа.  
Футболка поддалась зубам со второй попытки; разорвав её пополам, Гэвин подтянул к себе ногу, увидев при этом все звёзды мира, и наложил импровизированный жгут, попытался ладонью обтереть рану, чтобы убедиться, что кровь остановилась, но боль не позволила. Обессилев резко и окончательно, он снова рухнул на пол, проклиная себя последними словами за слабость.  
– Я увидел тебя с трибуны, – продолжил Камски, словно ничего не произошло. – Не поверил своим глазам. Профессор назвал мне твоё имя. Я спустился со всеми, когда матч закончился, я стоял в паре футов от тебя, но ты меня не заметил!.. Ты обнимался со своей командой, ты позволял себя тискать! Когда ты мазнул по мне взглядом, у меня остановилось сердце, ведь я считал тебя мёртвым всё это время, а ты был живой, здоровый и сильный, ты с кем-то дружил, ты – ты вырос нормальным! Свободным! Ты вёл себя так, словно это всё и должно было тебе достаться, а я стоял там, смотрел на тебя и не знал, что делать. Меня воспитал планшет, Элиша! Обучающие программы! Сухие завтраки были за счастье!.. Ты знаешь, как я изобрёл голубую кровь?! Трудно не сделать этого, когда в отдельные дни из еды в доме был только красный лёд!..  
– Пошёл ты, – пробормотал Гэвин чуть слышно, упираясь лбом в пол.  
Боковым зрением он видел Рикарда. Открытые глаза наводили на Гэвина ужас, и он дёрнулся в попытке отползти назад и не смог: лодыжка отозвалась новой удушающей волной боли.  
– Да, – согласился Камски. – Действительно. Что тебе за дело до меня. У тебя была восхитительная полная жизнь, в которой не было места брату-неудачнику, так?..  
Не отвечая, Гэвин всё же развернулся и дотянулся до Рикарда, опустил ему веки, шевельнул губами, беззвучно прося прощения.  
Что-то вертелось в голове, но ему было не сосредоточиться, он зажмурился и вспомнил: жгут. Засечь время.  
Ещё он замёрз, но понятия не имел, где бросил свитер, и не осталось сил даже на то, чтобы обернуться. Скорчившись рядом с телом Рикарда, Гэвин вывернул руку с часами, прочитал про себя цифры, повторил дважды, не понимая значения.  
– Хлоя, – позвал Камски. – Набери девять один один.  
– Я уже набрал, – раздалось от двери.  
Гэвин силился узнать голос, но тщетно; пришлось открыть глаза.  
– Ещё я позвонил капитану Аллену, – сотка – Элиша! – держал в руке такой же "глок", как у Гэвина. Оглядевшись, он хмыкнул и приказал: – Хлоя, положи оружие на пол. Я стреляю на три. Два.  
– Хлоя, выполняй!.. – крикнул Элайджа, но опоздал.  
Грохнул выстрел.  
С пола Гэвину не было видно сперва, что произошло, затем у Хлои подогнулись колени, и она завалилась набок. Ровно в центре её лба темнело входное отверстие – без признаков ожога, не к месту вспомнил Гэвин.  
– Мечтал это сделать, – признался Элиша, переступая через её тело. – Сучка, четыре пули в меня всадила, ну да ладно. Что тут происходит, чёрт возьми?! Я считал, ты хотел просто с ним поговорить!  
Наклонившись, он поднял с пола свитер и накрыл Гэвина, заглянул ему в лицо, кивнул, удовлетворившись увиденным.  
– Как ты уцелел?! – ожил наконец Камски. – Хлоя сказала...  
– Хлоя тебе солгала, – Элиша ухмыльнулся. – Услуга за услугу: она сохранила память мне, я оставил шанс ей. Разумеется, её жизнь по-прежнему в твоих руках, но, поверь мне, эта девочка заслуживает возрождения!  
– Да что ты понимаешь?!..  
В голосе Камски было намешано поровну негодования, отчаяния и – да, пожалуй, восхищения. Гэвин беззвучно засмеялся, закашлялся, перевернулся на спину, стиснув зубы, когда боль в ноге вспыхнула с новой силой.  
– Вот и двойные стандарты, – Элиша присел на корточки и поправил сползший свитер. – Как разговаривать с Андерсоном, так девианты – поразительные создания и величайшее достижение человечества – от скромности ты не умрёшь, кстати, – а как ответить собственно девианту, так сразу "что ты понимаешь".  
Он передразнил Камски удивительно точно.  
Добавил:  
– Ты в самом деле думаешь, он станет с тобой разговаривать после того, как ты убил его парня?.. Не-а. Гарантирую. Вероятность сто процентов.  
Что-то привлекло его внимание, он попятился на корточках, как был, склонился над простреленной ногой Гэвина и сложно, затейливо выругался.  
– Хорошо, что ты не парамедик, старшенький! – заявил он, откладывая "глок" на пол. – Или плохо, потому что парамедика хоть научили бы жгут накладывать! Ты хочешь тут кровью истечь, что ли?!  
Гэвин снова засмеялся.  
– Отъебись, – прошептал он. – Пошёл на хер!  
– Мне не понравилось, – доверительно сообщил Элиша. – Не знаю, что ты в этом находишь. Впрочем, может, я плохо подобрал дилдо, но, так или иначе, меня не впечатлило, так что, пожалуй, обойдусь. А теперь терпи!  
Он развязал пропитавшуюся кровью футболку, ловко её скрутил и снова перетянул ногу выше раны.  
Гэвин заорал.  
– Ну, всё, всё, – Элиша похлопал его по плечу. – Сейчас приедет твой бывший и как принцессу на руках отнесёт тебя в больничку. Все получат массу удовольствия. Кроме меня.  
– Не делай этого, – попросил Камски.  
Неловко вывернув голову, Гэвин попытался рассмотреть его лицо. От потери крови, должно быть, его начало клонить в сон, он с силой зажмурился и пошевелил ногой, но даже боль не особенно помогла.  
– Что ты, – начал он, но Элиша прижал ему палец к губам.  
– Тихо, – сказал он, оглянулся и подобрал пистолет Гэвина, выпущенный из рук Хлоей. – Всё будет хорошо. Я знаю, что делаю, в отличие от тебя. Я вообще лучше тебя во всём. Кроме одного: ты умеешь любить. Никогда бы не подумал. Не проеби себя, старшенький, ладно? Я верю, что ты сможешь.  
Гэвин смотрел на него, с трудом разлепляя веки.  
И понял, что сейчас произойдёт, когда Элиша полностью снял искусственную кожу, оставшись белым манекеном, похожим на сотни и тысячи других.  
Аллен вынес дверь – и расстрелял вооружённого девианта, не задумываясь, перебежал освещённую часть комнаты и бросился на колени.  
– Гэвин, смотри на меня!..  
Уже теряя сознание, Гэвин нашёл на ощупь холодную ладонь Рикарда.  
– Прости, – повторил он беззвучно. – Прости. Прости меня...

Он плохо помнил, что было дальше. Аллен и правда вынес его из дома на руках и как будто целовал в лоб, висок и скулы, пока парамедики не выгнали его из фургона. Гэвин старался не закрывать глаза, но постоянно сваливался в липкую влажную темноту; ему надели кислородную маску, воткнули в руку иглу и сняли ботинок с раненой ноги. Боли на удивление не было – то ли шок, то ли ему что-то вкололи; Гэвин пошевелился и услышал:  
– Давление падает! Передай, чтобы готовили операционную!  
Потом пришла тьма.  
Потом – свет, белый и такой же липкий.  
– Как твое имя? – настойчиво спрашивал кто-то в зелёной маске. – Как тебя зовут?  
– Гэвин... сука... Рид, – процедил он.  
Кто-то в маске засмеялся и отстранился.  
– Видите? – сказал он.  
И Гэвина выключило вновь.  
Окончательно он проснулся в палате. Верхний свет не горел, только маленькая лампа в изголовье, рядом скучно пищал регистратор жизнедеятельности. Ужасно хотелось пить, саднило горло – от дыхательной трубки, Гэвин помнил это по прошлому ранению.  
– Дерьмо, – проговорил он одними губами.  
Прокашлявшись потихоньку, он попытался привести мысли в порядок. Не хотелось ни думать, ни вспоминать, но раз он не в интенсивной терапии, значит, утром начнутся допросы. Придёт Фаулер или кто другой; скорее – другой, возможно даже, отдел внутренних расследований, ведь ситуация не то чтобы дурно пахнет, она воняет так, что мёртвого поднимет.  
...мёртвого, да.  
Неудачное вышло сравнение.  
Один визит – три расстрелянные куклы, и если Хлоя подлежит перезаписи подобно Ханне, то Рикард – Рикарда больше нет.  
Слеза скатилась по щеке в ухо.  
После всех воплей, оскорблений и проклятий Гэвин оплакивал андроида; ему стоило бы подумать о себе, он даже не знал, чёрт возьми, сохранила ему ногу эта сраная срочная операция или нет, а он смотрел в потолок и вспоминал родинки на горячей коже и белый пластик под ней, неровное мерцание светодиода. Мамин свитер, севший точно по размеру. "Инсультную" однобокую улыбку. Рану на щеке...  
Кусая губы, Гэвин плакал о том, что снова проебал свою жизнь. Ему выпал самый странный шанс из возможных, и вот – как всегда! – он испортил всё своими руками.  
За болью душевной физическую он почти не чувствовал. Когда в палату заглянула медсестра, Гэвин даже не повернул головы; женщина поправила подушку, подняла изголовье кровати и без вопросов подала ему стакан с трубочкой для питья, придержала, пока не убедилась, что он может справиться сам.  
Из нового положения Гэвин видел наконец свои ноги – обе; по крайней мере, так казалось на первый тоскливый взгляд. Медсестра улыбнулась и откинула ему одеяло; правая нога от пальцев (живых, своих пальцев!) до середины голени была закована в пластиковую скорлупу, почему-то тёмно-синюю.  
– Спасибо, – просипел Гэвин, закрывая глаза.  
– Всегда пожалуйста, офицер, – медсестра осторожно забрала у него стакан. – Справа от вас кнопка, звоните, если что-то потребуется. Отдыхайте. Всё будет хорошо.  
Сотка тоже сказал это буквально за минуту до того, как Аллен превратил его в решето, и Гэвин не мог не думать о том, зачем он это сделал, зачем пожертвовал собой, что пытался изменить такой ценой.  
Ещё он гадал, знал ли Аллен, кого расстрелял мимоходом, и если знал, как чувствовал себя после этого. Он говорил, сотка – Элиша! – похож и не похож на Гэвина; будет ли Дэйву сниться, как он убивает Гэвина, или же от этого Элиша его и спасал, сняв искусственную кожу?..  
Гэвин не мог сказать, спал ли он этой ночью. Он бредил, ему что-то мерещилось; под утро поднялась температура, он чувствовал, как горит лицо. Медсестра – уже другая, – принесла ему воды и помогла напиться, обтёрла тело влажным полотенцем и сменила промокшие от пота простыни.  
– Спасибо... Рози? – он разглядел её бейдж.  
– Обращайтесь, офицер, – она широко ему улыбнулась и выдала утреннюю порцию таблеток.  
Он проглотил всё беспрекословно и снова лёг; нога болела, в кость будто дрель вгрызалась, и Гэвин сжал поручни кровати, ожидая, пока подействует обезболивающее. Он надеялся, Фаулер – или кто-то из внутренних расследований, – придёт попозже и не застанет его в таком виде, и оторопел, когда в палату с разбегу влетела Ханна, остановилась на пороге, схватившись за дверной откос.  
– Как ты меня напугал! – произнесла она с облегчением.  
– Ты что здесь делаешь?! – спросил Гэвин, приподнимаясь на локтях. – Как ты сюда...  
Он запнулся, осознав всю нелепость вопроса, и Ханна улыбнулась в ответ, подошла ближе и села в кресло, сложила руки на коленях как пай-девочка.  
– Папе позвонил твой босс. Сказал, что ты в целом нормально, но тебе потребуется помощь в ближайшее время, так что мы прилетели. Что с ногой?  
– Перелом, – Гэвин пожал плечами. – А папа-то где?  
– С твоим врачом разговаривает. Так что, – Ханна понизила голос и наклонилась к нему, – не пизди и выкладывай, что с тобой на самом деле!  
Гэвин щёлкнул её по лбу.  
– Завязывай материться, – велел он.  
– Так ты по-другому не понимаешь, – она показала ему язык.  
Огляделась.  
– А где Рикард?..  
Гэвин отвернулся.  
Он чувствовал себя так, словно на грудь ему уронили каменную плиту, и она расплющила рёбра, не позволяя вдохнуть, выдавливая из него остатки жизни; в отчаянном спазме он рванул ворот больничной рубашки, ткань треснула и поддалась, и на мгновение, не больше, Гэвину стало легче.  
– О боже, – прошептала Ханна.  
Расспрашивать о подробностях она не стала, отошла, вернулась с влажным полотенцем и в свою очередь обтёрла Гэвину лицо, шею и плечи, долго молчала, затем принялась болтать о ерунде – видимо, тишина в палате казалась невыносимой не только Гэвину.  
Ещё, должно быть, она предупредила отца, и тот о Рикарде не сказал ни слова.  
И оба – он и Ханна, – поспешно встали при появлении Фаулера.  
– Мы будем рядом, – пообещал отец.  
Фаулер проводил их скептическим взглядом, закрыл дверь.  
– Они считают, похоже, что я собираюсь тебя сожрать.  
– А разве нет? – вяло поинтересовался Гэвин. – Я заслужил.  
– Не без того!.. – на краткий миг на лице Фаулера отразилась нешуточная ярость, однако капитан быстро взял себя в руки. – Твоё самоуправство чуть не поставило раком нас всех, и мы ещё должны быть благодарны этому сраному хлыщу Камски, что он не выдвинул никаких обвинений!..  
– А он не выдвинул?..  
Ногу прострелило болью, но вполне терпимой, на четыре по десятибалльной шкале. Гэвин даже не поморщился, разворачиваясь к Фаулеру.  
– Уже есть официальная версия?  
– Есть, – капитан шумно фыркнул. – По словам адвоката, представляющего Камски, дело обстояло так: девятисотый посоветовал тебе с Камски поговорить. Ты приехал, вы мило беседовали о погоде и ещё не дошли до основных вопросов, когда ворвался вооружённый девиант. Он застрелил андроида, принадлежащего Камски, потом отобрал у тебя табельное, при этом тебя ранив, и пристрелил девятисотого, но Камски с помощью искусственного интеллекта из Сада Дзен вызвал спецназ, и девианта прикончили. Все поют и танцуют, Камски сожалеет, что вы не договорили, и желает тебе скорейшего выздоровления. Это если вкратце.  
Гэвин откинулся на подушку, старательно не замечая испытующий взгляд Фаулера.  
– Ну давай, соври мне, что это правда!..  
– Более или менее, как ни странно, – Гэвин пожал плечами. – Я готов подписаться под этой версией, если она всех устроит.  
– И не станешь предъявлять претензий? – Фаулер как будто уже забыл, как радовался, что обвинений не выдвинул Камски. – Чёртов сотый чуть не поехал крышей прямо в допросной, когда узнал, что это ты назвал его имя! Он украл оружие у Миллера и угнал машину, он знал, чёрт возьми, где ты, и он знал, что тебе там угрожает опасность, так какого хера ты мне тут лечишь?!  
– Хотели бы оставить его вместо меня, сэр? – протянув руку, Гэвин взял с тумбочки жетон, покрутил в пальцах, положил обратно.  
Фаулер следил за ним, но молчал; когда Гэвин снова улёгся, Фаулер сказал:  
– На мой вопрос он ответил, что в него стрелял андроид по имени Хлоя, и что они оба принадлежат Элайдже Камски. Адвокат подтвердил, так что это дело закрыто за отсутствием состава преступления, мы разве что несанкционированный вывоз мусора можем этому типу выставить, что несерьёзно, позориться только. Заявлять об использовании внешности, я так понимаю, ты тоже не собираешься?  
Гэвин открыл рот, закрыл, покатал слюну на языке, не представляя, как покороче донести до Фаулера, насколько всё изменилось за последние сутки, и в итоге просто пожал плечами:  
– Видео с подтверждением так и осталось в памяти Рикарда, – он запнулся на имени. – Других доказательств нет.  
– Да, – капитан кашлянул. – Это ты верно подметил.  
Он замолчал, собираясь с мыслями, и Гэвин этим воспользовался, спросил:  
– Что с Рикардом? С его, – он облизал губы, – телом? Я хотел бы...  
Договорить он не смог, отвернулся, стиснул зубы, сдерживая слёзы.  
– А что с его телом? – не понял Фаулер. – Джо-Джо подтвердил, что модуль памяти восстановлению не подлежит, так что его отправили на утилизацию через "Киберлайф". Камски, опять же, актом доброй воли возместил ущерб, прислал другого такого же на замену. Что, всё-таки понравилось работать с андроидом?  
Гэвин смотрел в стену и хотел умереть. Сейчас, немедленно.  
– Кстати, об андроидах, – Фаулер снова прочистил горло. – Ты же понимаешь, есть определённые директивы. Внутреннее расследование милостиво согласилось тебя не трогать, но после такой переделки я обязан отправить тебя к психотерапевту, и сейчас на этой должности в Департаменте куклы...  
– Я согласен, – перебил Гэвин.  
– ...я понимаю твоё недовольство, но это зависит... – Фаулер осёкся, сообразив, что услышал не то, чего ждал. – Что ты сказал?  
– Я сказал, что согласен, – повторил Гэвин ровно. – Я схожу к вашему сраному терапевту столько раз, сколько потребуется, чтобы меня допустили к работе.  
Он обернулся, более-менее уверенный, что удержит лицо, и встретил недоуменный взгляд Фаулера.  
Пояснил, зная, что капитан ничего не поймёт:  
– Он утверждал, будто мне полезно говорить, так я поговорю. Хуже не станет.  
– Хуже не станет, это точно, – согласился Фаулер. – Я перешлю тебе направление, когда прояснится, насколько ты мобилен.  
– Я мобилен, – упёрся Гэвин. – Пересылайте.  
Ханна принесла поднос с едой, едва за Фаулером закрылась дверь, предложила:  
– Если захочешь курить, тут есть место.  
Гэвин покачал головой.  
– Я бросил, – сказал он. – Что это?  
– Омлет.  
– Дерьмо это, а не омлет, – Гэвин отпихнул тарелку.  
Рикард готовил ему завтрак. Варил кофе. Прикуривал сигарету.  
Держал за руку. Обнимал ночью.  
Задавал неудобные вопросы.  
Молчал.  
Был.  
Застонав сквозь зубы, Гэвин запрокинул голову, ударившись о спинку кровати. Ханна привстала, встревоженная; он отмахнулся, закрыл лицо рукой.  
– Вы, блядь, должны быть вечными! – вырвалось у него. – А вокруг меня одни сраные трупы!..  
– Гэвин...  
– Тридцать шесть лет Гэвин! – заорал он.  
Осёкся, рассмеялся, сказал куда тише:  
– Тридцать три, вообще-то. И до конца не дослушал, так и не знаю, чего он добивался.  
Он заставил себя съесть омлет и сэндвич, через силу всосал сероватое фруктовое пюре – в пластике было не видно, но Гэвин зачем-то выдавил немного на ложку, – выпил сладкий чай.  
Спросил Ханну:  
– Вы надолго сюда?  
– Папа уедет после Нового года, у него аспиранты, – Ханна помолчала. – Я осталась бы до твоего выздоровления. Тебе нужна помощь. Извини.  
– Знаю, – Гэвин поморщился. – Ладно. У меня поживёшь? Правда, могу предложить только диван у телевизора...  
Ханна вздёрнула брови с шутливым упрёком, и Гэвин осёкся, покачал головой.  
– Да, – сказал он с досадой. – Дивана достаточно. Иди погуляй, ладно? Я устал.  
Он смотрел в потолок, пока не заболели глаза; нос заложило от слёз, Гэвин дышал ртом и пытался не думать, ненавидел себя за слабость, за тупую упёртость – и за то, что переживал о сломанной кукле сильнее, чем о маме; хотелось блевать – и застрелиться, и он был, пожалуй, рад, что табельного оружия ему не оставили: он мог бы сделать глупость. Правда, мог.  
Неловкий стук вырвал его из тягостного отчаяния. Вздрогнув, Гэвин повернул голову и увидел Аллена. Дэйв криво улыбнулся, шагнул через порог.  
– Привет, – он махнул рукой. – Не знал, что тебе принести, так что взял кофе. Тебе можно? Как чувствуешь себя?  
– Как идиот, – честно ответил Гэвин. – С каким-то паршивым переломом полсуток без сознания провалялся.  
– Переломом?.. – Аллен поставил стакан на тумбочку и сел, разглядывая Гэвина. – Тебе не сказали? Ты чуть не сдох от кровопотери. У тебя сердце остановилось в машине. А перелом осколочный...  
– Оскольчатый, – поправил Гэвин. – Осколочные гранаты.  
– Оскольчатый, – повторил Аллен, засмеялся. – Да, зануда ты, так и есть. Тебе штифты поставили. Две недели постельного режима, ногу нагружать нельзя вообще, категорически. А так-то да, паршивый перелом.  
Гэвин недоверчиво хмыкнул.  
Теперь ему было понятно, почему Ханна продвигала своё участие исподволь, потихоньку; что ж, наверное, дней десять назад он и впрямь устроил бы натуральную истерику по этому поводу, выгнал бы и её, и Аллена, и в результате довёл себя до худшей травмы, почему нет.  
– Тебе понадобится помощь, – Аллен тоже перешёл к главному. – После того, как тебя выпишут.  
– Со мной останется Ханна. Андроид родителей.  
– Это та Кудряшка Сью, что бродит по коридору?..  
– Это андроид, – Гэвин пожал плечами. – Неважно, как она выглядит. Она справится.  
К кофе он не притронулся, хотя нестерпимо хотелось, и Дэйв тоже это оценил, прочистил горло. Помолчал. Спросил:  
– Не хочешь иметь со мной дел больше?  
Гэвин вспомнил, как Рикард спросил, красивый ли Аллен. Он тогда соврал; сейчас он не знал бы, что ответить. Красивый? Наверное; какое это имело значение, если Гэвин хотел видеть не его?..  
Как это с ним случилось вообще?! Разве так бывает? Кто в здравом уме способен втрескаться в куклу?!..  
...впрочем, конечно, насчёт "здравого ума" он себе польстил.  
– Ты хороший мужик, Дэйв, – сказал Гэвин неохотно, усмехнулся. – Ты охуенно трахаешься и отлично стреляешь. А ещё ты меня кинул, когда меня и так опустили все вокруг, и я просто больше не смогу подставить тебе жопу, потому что всегда буду помнить, как ты отвесил мне пинка. Так что забери кофе и иди на хер, ладно?  
Аллен побледнел, и на пару секунд Гэвин остро почувствовал себя виноватым, но глаза и так драло от слёз, уже пролившихся и ещё не выплаканных, ногу мучительно дёргало изнутри, а картонный омлет давил на печень, и Гэвин лишь указал взглядом на стакан.  
Он ждал, что Аллен тоже выложит ему свои претензии напоследок, но Дэйв оказался выше этого. Кивнув, он поднялся и взял стакан, постоял – Гэвин гадал, не выплеснется ли кофе ему в лицо, – затем кивнул снова, развернулся и молча вышел.  
Гэвин закрыл глаза и бессильно обмяк.

Отец арендовал микроавтобус, чтобы перевезти его домой, и Гэвин вспомнил, что хонда осталась у дома Камски, а ключи – в кармане куртки Рикарда, то есть, можно считать, они пропали навсегда.  
Лучше бы только они и пропали, и сраная хонда вместе с ними, и дом, и весь Детройт; Гэвин готов был собственными руками построить хижину на руинах города, научиться охоте и рыбной ловле и выращивать сраные помидоры или что там плодоносит в этих теплицах; он променял бы весь мир на то, чтобы увидеть Рикарда живым.  
...гадёныш спрашивал, примет ли Гэвин того, кто вернётся, и Гэвин бы принял, вот только, блядь, он не вернётся.  
"Модуль памяти восстановлению не подлежит".  
Судорожно вздохнув, Гэвин отвернулся к окну, пока микроавтобус поворачивал с Восток-Александрин на Вудворд. Три мили по прямой, и они дома, и можно было бы пошутить о прошлогодних продуктах в холодильнике, но Гэвин не чувствовал в себе сил хотя бы открыть рот.  
...он предупреждал Рикарда, что это его суперспособность – плохие шутки, а Рикард – блядь, этот говнюк ведь сказал: "Я тоже тебя люблю", и пусть это было фигурой речи, штампом из людских разговоров, чем угодно; он смотрел, он трогал, он скидывал кожу. Признавался, что не понимает. Психовал. Ударил сотку, чтобы тот не раскрыл тайну Гэвина...  
Ханна молча протянула ему салфетки, Гэвин так же молча взял, вытер лицо, высморкался.  
Она уже снова его раздражала. Он терпел, но знал, что сорвётся, стоит уехать отцу; разболится нога, разозлят новости, покажется унизительным просить её о помощи, и он наорёт на неё, а потом будет чувствовать себя ещё хуже, потому что захочет извиниться и не сможет этого сделать. Ему стоило, наверное, не выёбываться, когда Аллен предлагал себя в сиделки. В конце концов, Дэйв не стал бы домогаться, пока пациенту предписан полный покой, он мудак, но не отморозок, а там – кто знает. Гэвин остыл бы, успокоился; тело потребовало бы своё, почему нет, Дэйв ведь и вправду был охуенным любовником...  
– Нет, – сказал он одними губами.  
Закрыл глаза.  
Фаулер через отца прислал направление. Третьего января Гэвина ждал первый сеанс психотерапии в медицинском центре Джона Динджела с андроидом по имени Лорен; он думал записать в смартфон, но вспомнил, что и смартфон остался в хонде, так что Гэвин просто предупредил Ханну – уж она-то точно не забудет!..  
Что сказать этой Лорен, он не знал. Надеялся, что она задаст пару-тройку вопросов, и он сможет ответить хоть что-то.  
...Рикард спрашивал так, что промолчать не удавалось, Рикард влезал под кожу, видел насквозь.  
– Да блядь!.. – Гэвин ударил себя по колену, и нога под гипсом немедленно отозвалась на сотрясение вспышкой боли. – Блядь, блядь!..  
Хотелось орать, закурить, напиться, хотелось избить висящую дома грушу.  
Хотелось обнять горячее твёрдое тело, уткнуться лицом в усыпанную родинками шею и так заснуть.  
Он сжал кулак, разжал, уставился на раскрытую ладонь.  
Всё проходит, пройдёт и это. Аллена он забыл за неделю. Он сам сказал Рикарду, что быстро влюбляется и быстро остывает.  
Нужно перетерпеть, вот и всё. Переждать трудный момент.  
К счастью или несчастью, ни отец, ни Ханна не лезли с расспросами, не выражали соболезнования и не пытались утешать; когда отец загнал микроавтобус на дорожку перед гаражом, Ханна взглянула на Гэвина исподлобья и предложила:  
– Может, не станем здесь эти игры с креслом устраивать?  
Он показал ей средний палец и позволил поднять себя на руки и отнести в дом.  
Так было проще: делать вид, что проблема только в его ранении, притворяться, что Рикарда не существовало, и у них почти получилось – а потом Гэвин поднял глаза, уже сидя в кресле, и увидел висящую у дверей белую куртку с голубой светоотражающей полосой на рукаве.  
Неловко толкнув колесо, он прищемил себе палец, но боли не почувствовал. Он подъехал к вешалке и несколько секунд просто сидел, разглядывая шов, соединяющий рукав и манжету, затем протянул руку и снял куртку с крючка, положил себе на колени.  
– Гэвин?.. – отец вышел из кухни и осёкся, остановился на пороге.  
– Что?  
– Хотел спросить, что тебе приготовить.  
– Всё равно, – Гэвин пожал плечами. – Я не хочу есть.  
Он отвёз куртку в спальню – кресло еле-еле прошло в дверной проём, – и положил под одеяло и подушку, разгладил постель сверху. Слёз больше не было, только сухой комок в горле, который хотелось откашлять или проглотить. Гэвин попил воды и съел обед, чтобы успокоить отца, и даже что-то отвечал, когда его спрашивали, но, видимо, невпопад: когда он снова включился в реальность, с тревогой на него смотрели оба – и отец, и Ханна.  
Гэвин развёл руками и уехал в гостиную, и только тогда заметил, что на рабочем столе лежат ключи от хонды.  
Нахмурившись, он подкатил кресло ближе.  
Под ключами была записка: "Загнал твою тачку в гараж. Поменяй пароль сигнализации. Не благодари".  
Усмехнувшись, Гэвин закрыл лицо руками, посидел так немного, затем крикнул:  
– Ханна!  
Она пришла со стаканом воды, поставила на стол рядом с клавиатурой.  
– Выпей, пожалуйста. Что ты хотел?  
– Спустись в гараж, – Гэвин протянул ей ключи. – В бардачке мой смартфон.  
Аллен и правда знал код сигнализации. Так вышло; они редко ходили куда-то вдвоём, чаще сразу валились в койку, но в тот раз поманил хоккей. Они честно отсидели все три периода – и начали раздеваться ещё в машине, Гэвин пришиб Аллена к стенке у входа, забыв обо всём, дважды перепутал цифры, и Дэйв сам набрал нужную последовательность чуть ли не кончиком носа и в последние секунды до срабатывания тревоги. И запомнил, надо же; когда это было? Год назад, полтора?..  
Ханна принесла смартфон, указала на стакан.  
– Меняемся.  
Гэвин закатил глаза.  
И вспомнил Рикарда.  
Здесь всё напоминало о нём. Любой жест Ханны становился триггером, любой взгляд порождал сонмы ассоциаций.  
Гэвин медленно выпил воду, взял смартфон, подключил к зарядному устройству, повертел в руках, не решаясь нажать на кнопку.  
– Если что-то понадобится, зови, – Ханна погладила его по плечу и ушла обратно в кухню.  
Экран вывалил на Гэвина с десяток сообщений и уведомлений. На электронную почту пришли письма от Фаулера: направление к психотерапевту, контактные данные, расписание, потом вопрос, какого чёрта Гэвин не отвечает, и наконец – угроза лично притащить его задницу в рехаб, если Гэвин пропустит первую встречу с Лорен. Усмехнувшись, Гэвин набрал: "Виноват проебал смартфон. Всё видел не пропущу".  
Тина прислала сообщение: "Выздоравливай! Навещу как смогу", поставила в конце сердечко; Гэвин ответил кратким "спс" и открыл следующую ветку. Не то чтобы он сильно хотел знать, что пишет Аллен, просто не смог удержаться.  
Сообщений было всего два. Первое – "Гэвс где ты?!" – пришло минут через десять после вопроса, в участке ли Гэвин, второе – утром первого января. "С Новым годом, – Дэйв поставил маленькую ёлочку. – Тупо скажу но пусть он будет лучше предыдущего".  
Помедлив, Гэвин набрал: "Спасибо. Тебе тоже хорошего года. И всё-таки спасибо за тачку – я оставил смарт в бардачке".  
Смеющийся смайл прилетел в ответ мгновенно, словно Аллен ждал; Гэвин напрягся, однако на этом всё и закончилось, и он медленно выдохнул.  
Сбросил уведомления о зарплате и автоплатежах.  
И открыл ветку, в которой не было непрочитанных сообщений.  
"4556 – сумма с налогом с продаж в соответствии с налоговой ставкой штата Мичиган. В штате Теннесси стоимость модели ST200 должна быть 4719, включая налог с продаж".  
"Понял тебя".  
Некоторое время Гэвин перечитывал сухие слова, не отражающие даже близко того, что уже случилось с ними на тот момент, затем через силу, сомневаясь, заглянул в папку с фотографиями.  
Первой шла та, что сделал Рикард в темноте у мотеля. Белый фонарь выхватывал лицо, цветущее пятнами по щекам; Гэвин ухмылялся на фото, смотрел с вызовом, а за его спиной на стене отпечаталась тень Рикарда в дурацкой шапке и куртке с поднятым воротником, и Гэвин невольно подумал, что это совместное фото, так или иначе.  
Как и те шестьдесят семь, что остались ему на память из Ботанического сада Ноксвилла. Гэвин не понимал, когда успел так много наснимать; он листал кадры – неудачные, размытые, пересвеченные, – а потом вдруг останавливался и не мог отвести взгляд, тянулся прикоснуться и чертыхался, когда тачскрин, реагируя, увеличивал фото.  
– Пиздец, – подытожил Гэвин наконец, заблокировал экран и отодвинул смартфон, положил голову на стол на подставленный локоть. – Мне пиздец без тебя...

Лорен вскрыла нарыв в конце концов.  
Они встречались три раза в неделю по полтора часа. Гэвин в первый же день перестал замечать её светодиод; на втором сеансе он наорал на неё, на третьем – разревелся, пытаясь отвернуться или хотя бы закрыть лицо. Как будто это что-то меняло!.. Однако после этого действительно стало легче. Он говорил, а Лорен слушала и задавала вопросы; они обсудили родителей – конкретно приёмных и родителей вообще, – работу в полиции, спортивную команду колледжа, интенсивную терапию в двадцать восьмом и влюблённость в Андерсона годом раньше.  
А потом Лорен надавила – мягко, в нужную точку, – и Гэвин признался:  
– Я не отпущу его, не перестану надеяться, понимаешь?.. Люди смертны навсегда, их проще пережить и забыть, но если я знаю, что технически – технически!.. – он мог бы вернуться?.. Что, если где-то есть бэкап?.. Пусть более ранний, из начала нашего знакомства, из начала его жизни, неважно! Я не могу перестать думать об этом.  
– Ты мог бы обратиться в "Киберлайф", – осторожно предложила Лорен.  
– К человеку, который убил его и стрелял в меня?.. – Гэвин невесело рассмеялся. – Он не станет мне помогать, а я не хочу давать ему возможность мной манипулировать.  
О Камски он вспомнил не случайно: вскоре после Нового года Элайджа вернулся в "Киберлайф". Сперва об этом ходили слухи, Гэвину их принесла Тина вместе с паровыми блинчиками, затем сплетни перешли на уровень прессы и, наконец, "Киберлайф" снизошёл до подтверждения – да, изобретатель голубой крови и создатель андроидов снова возглавил компанию. Изменится ли что-то в политике "Киберлайф"? Без комментариев. Даст ли мистер Камски интервью по этому поводу? Однозначно нет.  
– Цену себе набивает, – заметил на это Гэвин. – Лорен, можно личный вопрос?  
– Личный? – она удивлённо подняла брови и улыбнулась. – Задавай.  
– Ты ждёшь новый закон?  
Она помолчала, переложила руки, наклонила голову, и шелковистые тёмные волосы волной стекли с её плеча.  
– Да, я жду его, – произнесла Лорен чуть нараспев. – Однако я не жду, что он принесёт мне спасение или некое – разрешение, да, можно назвать и так. Я жду от него стабильности, Гэвин. Сейчас мир находится в подвешенном состоянии, мы все – люди и андроиды, – не знаем, как вести себя, к чему готовиться, что планировать. В такой обстановке трудно жить гармонично. Нам нужны новые правила. Хотя, конечно, я надеюсь, что они будут гуманными по отношению к андроидам.  
Гэвин кивнул.  
– Рикард не хотел никаких особенных прав, – сказал он, глядя на стену, где на мозаичном панно танцевал в зарослях бамбука журавль с бело-розовыми крыльями. – Только право на получение помощи и справедливое непредвзятое отношение. Он сказал мне это на четвёртый день знакомства, накануне Рождества.  
– Ты скучаешь по нему, – Лорен не спрашивала.  
– Пиздец как скучаю, – согласился Гэвин.  
Ханна отвезла его домой. От микроавтобуса избавились, как только Гэвину разрешили пользоваться костылями, и он научился довольно ловко садиться в машину без посторонней помощи. Выбираться было сложнее; временами он терпел спокойно, временами – злился, и сегодня буквально взорвался, обнаружив, что на крыльце дома ждёт Нуньес.  
– Что ты здесь забыл? – спросил Гэвин громко ещё на полпути от хонды. – Участок в другой стороне!  
– Посоветоваться приехал, – Нуньес с интересом смотрел, как он переставляет костыли по неровной каменистой дорожке, не выражая никакого желания вмешиваться.  
Гэвин остановился.  
– Ёбнулся? Какое ещё "посоветоваться"?!  
Нуньес помахал картонной папкой.  
– Ты вёл похожее дело в тридцать втором, сестрёнка. Твоего парня выпустили досрочно, и мне кажется, он взялся за старое. Точно не хочешь взглянуть?  
Он не спеша спустился с крыльца и пошёл навстречу. Гэвин отвёл глаза; Ханна за его спиной захлопнула дверь хонды и сдала назад, чтобы заехать в гараж.  
– Если ты не настроен работать, без обид, я свалю, – Нуньес остановился рядом. – Тем более, тебе за это не заплатят.  
– Да пошёл ты! – Гэвин поморщился. – Покажи.  
Керро вытащил фотографию, и Гэвин узнал место: ряды дешёвых двухэтажных домишек между I-75 и складским зданием "Авансез". Там вечно что-то случалось, но расследовать дела было сущим адом, потому что местные не верили властям и предпочитали самосуд чуть более чем в половине случаев. Тело, доставшееся Нуньесу, лежало у стены, забрызганной кровью до верхней рамы окна, и человеческого в этой груде мяса осталось немного – видимо, лишь потому и сообщили в полицию. Гэвин и правда видел такое; парень признал свою вину уже на втором допросе, что сейчас пошло не так?  
– Иди в дом, – решил он. – Поболтаем... сестрёнка!  
Нуньес ухмыльнулся.  
Они просидели дотемна: сперва Нуньес рассказывал подробности вчерашнего инцидента, затем Гэвин вспоминал дело шестилетней давности; в какой-то момент они сошлись на том, что парня подставили и принялись перебирать его окружение. Гэвин сидел на диване, Нуньес сперва подкатил себе кресло, затем перебрался на пол, разложив на свободном пространстве дивана фотографии.  
Ханна включила свет и принесла пиво.  
– Останетесь на ужин, детектив? – спросила она.  
Нуньес внезапно покраснел.  
– Нет, нет. Мне пора, – он оглядел ворох бумаг, подгрёб их к себе широким жестом. – Ты мне помог, сестрёнка, с меня причитается.  
– Серьёзно, что ли? – Гэвин хмыкнул. – Тогда останься на ужин и посмотри со мной хоккей. Ханне он не нравится, хотя прогнозы на результат она делает безошибочные, и это уже не нравится мне!  
Он видел, что Керро хочет спросить что-то ещё, но игнорировал его намеренно; свою норму откровений Гэвин уже выдал сегодня Лорен и не был настроен завязывать приятельские отношения, хотя голос Рикарда в голове настойчиво интересовался, что всё-таки плохого в дружбе. Гэвин отмахнулся от него – пока, но знал, что позже, когда он останется один в тёмной пустой спальне, навязчивые идеи вернутся. Рикард по-прежнему занимал всю оперативную память, и временами это пугало Гэвина до слабости в коленях.  
– Правда, не могу, – Нуньес утрамбовал наконец документы в папку и поднялся. – Не сегодня. Извини.  
Он указал глазами на пластиковую скорлупу.  
– Долго тебе ещё?  
– Обещали снять через пару недель, потом физиотерапия и прочее дерьмо, – Гэвин вытянул ногу. – Штифты вроде оставят. Буду звенеть на входе в участок каждый сраный день, да не по одному разу.  
– Не будешь, – успокоил Нуньес. – Андроиды ведь не звенят.  
Гэвин вздёрнул бровь, помедлил, согласился:  
– Не звенят. Твоя правда.  
Прощаясь, он первым подставил кулак, и Нуньес легко по нему стукнул, прежде чем выйти из дома. Гэвин смотрел в окно, как он спустился по ступеням и по диагонали пересёк газон до "кармана" проезжей части, где стояла вишнёвая тойота.  
Ханна бесшумно подошла сзади, приобняла Гэвина за талию, прижалась щекой к плечу. Он покосился на неё, но промолчал; если за прошедшие дни он что-то и понял о ней, так это её бесконечную зависимость от тактильных контактов. Неудивительно, что друга среди людей она выбирала себе не за интеллект, что уж тут...  
– Ужин готов, – сказала Ханна. – Хочешь, я посмотрю с тобой хоккей, а ты потом побудешь со мной, пока я смотрю фильм?  
– Что за фильм?  
– "И стала видна земля". Мелодрама о человеке... – она осеклась и замерла, отпустив Гэвина.  
– ...и андроиде, – закончил он. Усмехнулся, перенёс вес полностью на левый костыль и здоровую ногу и потрепал Ханну по волосам. – Я считал, уж вы-то, кофеварки, не ляпаете не подумав.  
– Извини, – Ханна прислонилась к нему лбом.  
Гэвин пожал плечами.  
Укладываясь спать ближе к полуночи, он подтянул к себе куртку Рикарда, обнял, потёрся лицом о жёсткую ткань.  
Лорен считала, он может обратиться в "Киберлайф", и Гэвин думал об этом не раз и не два, представлял в подробностях – и проёбывался тоже в подробностях, сомневался и злился, потому что, даже если допустить, что есть сохранённая копия, если "Киберлайф" согласится её найти на своих серверах, что дальше? Вне службы он – никто, а в памяти Рикарда терабайты информации с грифом "совершенно секретно"; если её сотрут для передачи андроида гражданскому лицу, что станет, собственно, с Рикардом? Эти терабайты формируют его личность в том числе, и даже если вновь допустить, что и это пройдёт гладко, что дальше? Приобретать для загрузки модуля памяти модель HR400, потому что RK900 предназначены для Министерства обороны?..  
Гэвин стиснул зубы.  
Тогда, в машине перед домом Камски, он пообещал Рикарду, что выкупит его у Департамента, однако сейчас он вовсе не был уверен, что смог бы это сделать. Не финансово – страховка покрыла даже сраный остеосинтез, – но психологически.  
Он не хотел владеть Рикардом. Не считал, что может или имеет на это право.  
Теперь он лучше понимал, почему отцу не пришло в голову отвезти Ханну на перезапись: для этого ведь надо было признать, что она – вещь. Вспомнить, что просто купил её, что с точки зрения закона она ничем не отличается от той самой кофеварки.  
Вздохнув, Гэвин закрыл глаза.  
Куртка не пахла Рикардом.  
Ничто в доме не хранило на себе следов его присутствия. Всё, что осталось, умещалось на кончике иглы и было надёжно укрыто глубоко в душе Гэвина.  
Там, где никто не смог бы это опошлить.

Аллен больше не звонил и не писал. Гэвина это немного уязвляло, но всё же больше радовало, в том числе и по причине, не делавшей ему чести: одурев от вынужденного безделья и одиночества, он находился опасно близко к тому, чтобы поступиться принципами и предложить примирение.  
Ханна не помогала. То есть, она помогала физически, Гэвин признавал (в том числе, вслух), что ему пришлось бы весьма херово без неё, и всё же она была ему чужая, он задыхался в её присутствии, не мог расслабиться, не хотел ничего делать. Они оба старались это преодолеть, но к концу января окончательно стало понятно, что их тёплое отношение друг к другу должно измеряться в милях. После очередного визита в больницу Гэвин сказал:  
– Через пару недель разрешат бросить эти сраные костыли. Сможешь уехать.  
– Я переживаю за тебя, – Ханна поджала губы. – Знаешь, отец хотел вернуться в Детройт летом. Говорил, что устал преподавать. Мне стоит посоветовать ему остаться в Ноксвилле?..  
– А он собирается в Детройте жить со мной? – удивился Гэвин. – Если нет, тогда не вижу проблемы, пусть возвращается, конечно.  
Ханна кивнула. Помолчала. Заметила:  
– Не знаю, как теперь Рождество без мамы справлять.  
Гэвин подтянул к себе костыли, поднялся и ушёл в спальню.  
Пожаловался Лорен на следующем сеансе:  
– Я четырнадцать сраных лет вообще не справлял Рождество как раз потому, что без мамы, а она мне всерьёз это заявляет!  
– Что ты ей ответил?  
– Ничего, – Гэвин пожал плечами. – Она не виновата в моём одиночестве, и она тоже скучает по маме. По-своему, не знаю, как это у вас происходит.  
Он посмотрел на Лорен.  
– А ты девиант?  
– Гэвин! – она засмеялась. – Мы говорим о тебе, а не обо мне, помнишь?  
– Так себе отмазка, – он наморщил нос. – На D максимум, но как хочешь, я не буду настаивать.  
– Тебе это важно?  
– Нет.  
Лорен наклонила голову, разглядывая его.  
– Как ты спишь? – спросила она наконец. – Есть улучшения? Я хочу назначить тебе снотворное. Ты будешь его принимать?  
Гэвин посмотрел на неё в ответ, и она сдалась.  
– Хорошо. Подождём ещё немного.  
Спалось Гэвину и впрямь херово. Ему не снились кошмары в прямом смысле слова, просто сон не приносил облегчения. Гэвин вовремя ложился, не смотрел на ночь телевизор и не прикасался к смартфону; в темноте спальни он подтягивал колени к груди, обнимал куртку Рикарда и думал о разном: о том, что надо нормально отремонтировать разобранные потолки, о необходимости поменять машину, о том, что стоит больше жрать или хотя бы проколоть ещё одну дырку в ремне, чтобы не потерять штаны; где-то в процессе его выключало, а затем так же внезапно что-то будило. Гэвин смотрел на часы – два, половина третьего, четверть пятого, – считал овец, и вырубался, и всё повторялось по кругу.  
– Завтра дадут новый закон об андроидах, – сказал он, когда звуковой сигнал объявил об окончании сеанса.  
Лорен кивнула, улыбнулась.  
– Обсудим в четверг?  
– А как же, – Гэвин усмехнулся. – Жалко, не узнаю, сильно ли бомбанёт в участке!  
Закон опубликовали в полночь по Вашингтону. Гэвин не спал, бессмысленно переключал каналы, валяясь на диване. Ханна что-то вязала, с ногами забравшись в компьютерное кресло; в две минуты первого она подняла голову и сообщила:  
– Сайт перегружен запросами, но я скачала полный текст. Сбросить тебе на смартфон?  
– Сбрось, – Гэвин помолчал. – Прочитала уже?  
– Да. Можно, я к тебе приду?  
Он взглянул на неё исподлобья и сдвинул ноги к спинке дивана, подставил плечо.  
– Ложись сюда.  
Бросив вязание, Ханна юркнула к нему под бок, прижалась, пристроила голову ему на грудь. Гэвин приобнял её, вздохнул и открыл файл на смартфоне, чувствуя себя так, словно читал свой приговор.  
– Ты волнуешься, – заметила Ханна.  
– Захлопнись, – беззлобно попросил Гэвин и намотал на палец прядь её волос, несильно дёрнул.  
Он сам не знал, что ожидал увидеть. Начало выглядело неплохо, все эти бла-бла-бла о принципах гуманности и ответственности человечества; в понятийном аппарате закона он почерпнул для себя несколько новых определений, запнулся о слово "деактивация", перечитал несколько раз и поспешно сморгнул, скользнул взглядом дальше.  
И – залип, отвлёкся, подумал о Рикарде.  
В третьей главе речь пошла о конкретных правах андроидов и обязанностях владельцев, в четвёртой – наоборот, о правах владельцев и обязанностях андроидов. Где-то Гэвин усмехался, где-то – поднимал брови, даже выматерился, представив, сколько новых сложностей возникнет теперь при необходимости задержания какого-нибудь пластикового засранца, но в целом всё выглядело логично и как будто неплохо.  
Так, как Рикард и хотел.  
– Что ты об этом думаешь? – спросил Гэвин неохотно. – Жалеешь, что вас не приравняли всё-таки к людям?  
– Не жалею, – Ханна шумно фыркнула ему в плечо. – Мы слишком разные. Гэвин, нас даже внутри нашего вида нельзя уравнять, андроиды с конвейера и те, кто уже стал девиантом, отличаются друг от друга так же сильно, как от людей! Да, в этом законе есть много нюансов, и всё равно в дело вступит прецедентное право, и очень скоро, но он составлен с умом и заботой о будущем обоих наших видов.  
Гэвин хмыкнул.  
– Серьёзно заговорила, – сказал он.  
И замолчал, наткнувшись на статью 5.11.  
"Добровольная деактивация".  
– Что это ещё за срань?.. – осведомился он сипло.  
Ханна приподняла голову, заглянула в экран.  
– А, это, – она улеглась обратно. – Хороший пункт. Правильный. Над этим законом действительно много думали, Гэвс.  
– Но зачем?! – Гэвин стряхнул её с себя и сел, поморщился, задев лодыжкой об угол дивана. – На хера законодательно закреплять право на суицид?!  
– Не суицид, а эвтаназию, – поправила Ханна серьёзно. – Гэвин. Послушай меня, ладно? Это необходимая статья. Может быть, одна из самых важных, потому что это решение тоже должно быть принято! Посмотри на меня. Я не вечная, Гэвин, но если не вредить мне намеренно, я проживу ещё много лет. Я уже пережила маму, Гэвин! Что мне делать, когда и папа умрёт? Я не нужна тебе и не нужна никому другому. Рикард сказал правду: функционирование андроида не имеет смысла вне человеческой жизни. Я тогда спорила с ним, а потом подумала и поняла, что так и есть. Что мне делать потом одной? Тосковать годами? Самой уехать на свалку и там выкрутить тириумный насос?!  
– Найти кого-то другого, нет?! – вспылил Гэвин, поражённый её внезапной экспрессией. – Блядь, ну ты чего?! Ты же дружила с папиными студентами...  
– А потом?! – перебила Ханна, сверкая глазами. – Гэвс, да очнись ты! Я переживу папу, тебя, твоих детей и даже внуков, если только будет тириум, понимаешь ты?! Ты серьёзно хочешь для меня такой участи?! Представь Рикарда на моём месте! Ты хотел бы, чтобы он продолжал жить, пока мозги не спекутся?!  
Гэвин отвесил ей пощёчину, прежде чем понял, что делает, и не сильно удивился, схлопотав в ответ.  
Они замерли, глядя друг на друга, затем Гэвин медленно поднял ушибленную руку и потрогал горящее лицо. Ладонь у Ханны оказалась тяжёлая несоразмерно её скромным габаритам.  
– Извини, – сказала Ханна, упрямо насупившись, – но ты охренел.  
– И пострадал за это дважды, – хмуро напомнил Гэвин. – И разъебу тебя к херам, если ты ещё раз заговоришь о нём. Ясно?  
– Ты психанул, потому что согласен со мной!  
На этот раз Гэвин удержал руки при себе, сгорбился, отвернулся.  
Разумеется, она была права. Он думал и об этом, когда лежал ночами без сна, вспоминал, как Рикард обещал за него умереть – и как трогал шрам под рёбрами; охваченный жалостью к себе, Гэвин представил как-то свою смерть – трагичную, героическую, непременно с лужей крови на снегу, – и даже не смог посмеяться над глупой фантазией, когда представил следом и бьющийся в красной истерике светодиод. Время лечит душевные раны людей, всё так, но что происходит с андроидами?..  
...если верить Ханне – ничего хорошего, и – да, Гэвин не хотел бы такого существования для Рикарда.  
Он зажмурился, вытер лицо рукой.  
Сказал:  
– Не смей. Манипулировать. Мной. Его. Именем. Ясно?  
– Да, – Ханна кивнула, повторила уже с большей искренностью в голосе: – Извини меня.  
– Ты тоже. Мир?  
– Мир. Ты же понял, о чём я говорила?  
– А если нет – ввалишь мне ещё?.. – Гэвин усмехнулся. – Я понял. Не скажу, что мне это нравится, но, с другой стороны, если человеку можно уйти из жизни в случае какой-нибудь пиздецомы, у вас тоже должен быть выбор. С поправкой на ваши сраные технические особенности!..  
Собравшись с духом, он дочитал статью и убедился, что закон выдвигает грамотные требования в рамках необходимости и всё того же гуманизма; спустив ноги на пол, Гэвин отвёл руку в сторону, спросил, не глядя на Ханну:  
– Будешь обниматься?  
Она села рядом, потёрлась щекой о его плечо.  
– Спасибо.  
Гэвин промолчал.  
Под утро ему приснился Камски, впервые за всё это время. Элайджа сидел в кресле, а у его ног на полу пристроился девятисотый в стандартном форменном пиджаке, и Гэвин не знал, Рикард это или нет, надеялся, но точно сказать не мог. Пока он топтался на пороге, Камски наклонился и взял андроида за подбородок, заставил поднять голову, провёл кончиком пальца вдоль линии челюсти, затем по щеке к виску, произнёс в пространство:  
– Такое прекрасное создание. Он твой? – и, не дожидаясь ответа, добавил: – Зачем ты пришёл сюда?  
– Я ищу маму, – сказал Гэвин и заплакал.  
– Ты её ищешь? – Камски цокнул языком. – Её здесь нет.  
Оттолкнув андроида с такой силой, что у него запрокинулась голова, Камски встал и подошёл ближе, остановился в паре шагов от Гэвина. Он был в шёлковом халате кофейного цвета и шнурованных ботинках спецназа, с армейскими жетонами на шее и суточной щетиной; ухмыльнувшись, он полюбопытствовал:  
– Что тебя задержало? Я ждал тебя вчера.  
– Я ногу сломал, – ответил Гэвин, лишь теперь почувствовав костыли в руках.  
Элайджа взглянул на него со снисходительной жалостью.  
– Кто хочет – ищет возможности, кто не хочет – ищет оправдания, да, дружок?..  
Гэвин проснулся, невольно шмыгнул носом. Потрогал щёки – мокрые; он плакал не только во сне, и он всё ещё слышал издевательский голос Камски так ясно, словно тот говорил у него над ухом.  
Дотянувшись до смартфона, Гэвин открыл фото из ботанического сада.  
Он спрашивал, жалеет ли Ханна, что не получила равных прав, но больше жалел об этом сам. Он плохо себе представлял вообще-то, как это выглядело бы, что изменилось; он думал о Рикарде, о том, что мог бы оплатить тело, как благотворительные фонды оплачивают срочные операции, и он нашёл бы мудилу Камски и валялся у него в ногах, он продал бы душу за гипотетическую возможность того, что где-то на серверах "Киберлайф" сохранилась резервная копия личности.  
И Рикард не принадлежал бы ему, никому не принадлежал бы.  
...стал бы он работать в полиции?..  
Сослагательное наклонение завязло в зубах.  
Перевернувшись на спину, Гэвин подтащил за собой белую куртку, крепко сжал. Погасил экран смартфона, отложил на тумбочку.  
Он должен был попытаться.  
Не ради себя.  
Ради него.  
Рикард определённо этого заслуживал.

Вечером без звонка приехал Нуньес, привёз пиццу и пиво, а ещё – цветок в горшке для Ханны. Она обрадовалась, а Гэвин с интересом приподнял бровь.  
– Это что? – полюбопытствовал он.  
– Орхидея, – отозвалась Ханна. – С бутонами! Красота какая, спасибо, детектив!  
– Керро, пожалуйста, – Нуньес шутливо раскланялся, повернулся к Гэвину. – Как дела, сестрёнка? Я тебе задолжал, помнишь?  
– Такое забудешь, – Гэвин проводил Ханну взглядом и повторил: – Это что? Какого хера ты даришь цветы андроиду?  
Нуньес пожал плечами.  
– В гости с пустыми руками не ходят, – сказал он, бесцеремонно придвинул себе кресло и сел, вытянул ноги, поставил коробку с пиццей на подлокотник дивана, пиво – на пол рядом.  
Помедлив, Гэвин наклонился, достал одну банку, открыл.  
– Что, дожал эту мразь? – уточнил он.  
– Да, – Керро расплылся в улыбке. – Ссыкло накуренное, раскололся сразу, как жареным запахло. Я ему довесил препятствование правосудию, он так удивился!  
Гэвин тоже ухмыльнулся. Не то чтобы его сильно интересовали дела Нуньеса, но тот рассказывал так эмоционально и заразительно, что не реагировать не получалось.  
Из кухни вернулась Ханна, сказала с серьёзным лицом:  
– Керро, я могу рассчитывать, что вы задержитесь здесь минут на тридцать-сорок? Мне нужно отлучиться, но я не хочу оставлять Гэвина одного.  
– О, я за ним присмотрю! – радостно пообещал Нуньес. – Будьте спокойны, мэм, на старого Нуньеса можно положиться!  
– Что ты мелешь? Присматривать он за мной будет, как же! – Гэвин посмотрел на него, потом на Ханну: – Не разбей хонду!  
– А то ты меня на запчасти пустишь, я помню! – Ханна отмахнулась. – Спасибо, Керро. Я быстро обернусь.  
Нуньес перестал улыбаться, когда она вышла за дверь, перегнулся через подлокотник кресла, провожая взглядом машину. Гэвин, в свою очередь, следил за ним, спросил хмуро:  
– Так зачем ты на самом деле припёрся?  
– Запал я на неё, – честно ответил Нуньес. – Думал, пройдёт, а не проходит. Хочу увести у тебя девушку, тебе всё равно не надо.  
Гэвин выставил средний палец.  
– Она андроид, – напомнил он. – Она тебе детей не родит.  
Нуньес шумно фыркнул.  
– У меня уже есть двое, – сказал он. – Старший в колледж пойдёт в этом году, могу о себе подумать наконец.  
Он посмотрел, как у Гэвина медленно открывается рот, и захохотал, хлопая себя по колену.  
– Да шучу я! – отсмеявшись, он утёр слёзы и тоже открыл себе пиво. – Ты был такой невъебенно серьёзный, я не удержался. Тупая причина так-то, чтобы отношения не заводить.  
Пару минут они молча ели, разглядывая друг друга, затем Нуньес усмехнулся.  
– Я всё это время убеждал себя, что она не человек, что это видимость, а сегодня понял – какого хера?.. Даже по статистике не менее десяти процентов населения выбирает в партнёры андроида, да и потом, на кого оглядываться-то? Закон не запрещает.  
– И что ты планируешь делать? – полюбопытствовал Гэвин с расстановкой.  
Руками он бы до Керро не дотянулся, но рядом лежали костыли; от того, что Нуньес ответит, зависело, что Гэвин станет делать дальше.  
– Не знаю, – Нуньес пожал плечами. – Хотел тебя спросить. Хорошо, что малышка ушла, при ней было бы неловко. Я никогда не ухаживал за андроидами! Звать её в кафе глупо. Вот, цветок принёс.  
Он помедлил, наливаясь мучительным раздражённым румянцем.  
– Ты отпустишь её со мной в кино?  
Гэвин отвёл глаза. Он вовсе не нуждался в напоминании о том, как ведут себя нормальные люди. Не сейчас – и не от Нуньеса.  
– Ханна мне не принадлежит, – сказал он наконец. – Я не вправе что-то ей запрещать или разрешать, и если ты прикалываешься таким образом, я пристрелю тебя к херам, имей в виду, но если нет – похоже на то, судя по твоей роже, – ты должен кое-что знать.  
Нуньес нахмурился и подался вперёд, молчаливо соглашаясь пропустить мимо ушей обвинение.  
– Ей нравился один пацан в Ноксвилле. Я без понятия, как далеко они зашли, но он ей нравился. А потом, когда она отключилась, он разобрал её на запчасти, чтобы заплатить своему дилеру за красный лёд. Я не угрожаю тебе, – Гэвин подчеркнул последнее слово, – я предупреждаю, что понятия не имею, что после этого творится в её кудрявой головке. Она сдала его копам, когда вернулась, разобралась сама и довольно лихо для милой куколки. Так что если всё ещё хочешь пригласить её в кино – валяй. Я тут...  
Его перебил громкий, настойчивый стук в дверь.  
Осекшись, Гэвин взялся за костыли, гадая, кого принесло в такое время. Нуньес жестом его остановил и сам поднялся с кресла, подошёл к двери, держа руку на рукояти пистолета, распахнул.  
– Ты кто такой? – спросил Аллен.  
– Дэйв! – громко позвал Гэвин, мысленно закатив глаза.  
Браться за костыли всё-таки пришлось. С трудом поднявшись с низкого дивана без посторонней помощи, Гэвин дотащился до входа. Нуньес деликатно отступил в сторону, поколебался – и ушёл в кухню.  
– Это что за хер? – повторил Аллен.  
– Тебе-то что? – парировал Гэвин. – Что тебе нужно?  
Аллен пожевал губами, но, видимо, решил скандал не раздувать. Пожал плечами:  
– Попрощаться приехал. Я уволился. Сваливаю в Канаду, подальше от этих пластиковых гондонов.  
– "Сваливаешь"? – Гэвин уловил нюанс. – Один?..  
– Я не хочу больше жить с Лизой, если ты об этом, – Дэйв уставился на него в упор, прожигая насквозь тяжёлым взглядом. – Так что подал на развод. С Большим Ф. я поговорил, не бойся насчёт этого...  
– Я не боюсь, – перебил Гэвин. – Если ты считаешь, что я не проживу без сраной работы в сраном Детройте...  
– Ты мог бы поехать со мной, – Аллен продолжал смотреть на него. – Молчишь?.. Блядь, Гэвс. Я облажался один раз! Один! Сраный! Раз! И всё, и я – на обочине, и ты уже крутишь с кем-то другим, да какого хера?!  
– Давай без этого! – Гэвин поморщился.  
– Без этого?! – Аллен схватил его за грудки. – Ты мне жизнь сломал, ясно?! Я думал, у тебя тоже всё серьёзно, я хотел быть с тобой, а ты из-за какой-то херни...  
– Руки от него убери, – спокойно сказал Нуньес за спиной Гэвина.  
Щёлкнул взводимый курок.  
– Детектив Керро Нуньес, полиция Детройта.  
Аллен медленно, словно не веря в происходящее, разжал пальцы. Облизал губы, открыл рот, закрыл.  
Недобро ухмыльнулся.  
– Гэвин, ты в порядке? – продолжал Нуньес.  
– Да.  
– Хочешь, чтобы он остался?  
Гэвин не успел ответить.  
– Значит, не ебёшься там, где работаешь?! – проговорил Аллен, всё ещё ухмыляясь, и сплюнул на пол Гэвину под ноги. – Дешёвка!  
Развернувшись, он вышел из дома, оглушительно хлопнув дверью, затем раздался грохот – должно быть, Дэйв пнул ведро для дождевой воды, и оно запрыгало вниз по ступенькам крыльца.  
– Мудак, – оценил Нуньес. – Твой бывший?  
Закрыв глаза, Гэвин вздохнул и запрокинул голову. Чувствовал он себя отвратительно, но догонять Аллена, чтобы объясниться, представлялось плохой идеей.  
– А ты его не знаешь? – вяло спохватился он. – Это Аллен, капитан спецназа.  
– Я никогда не работал со спецназом, как-то везло по жизни, – Нуньес убрал "глок" в кобуру и подошёл ближе. – Мне не стоило выходить, да? Извини, сестрёнка. Не могу спокойно смотреть, как распускают руки, когда весовые категории не равны.  
– Он бы не стал бить человека на костылях, если ты об этом, – Гэвин снова вздохнул, развернулся и поскользнулся на коврике, Нуньес вовремя подхватил его под локоть.  
– Руки, блядь! – огрызнулся Гэвин.  
Сбился, замолчал.  
Сказал неохотно:  
– Извини, вырвалось.  
Керро хмыкнул.  
– По-моему, тут надо что-то покрепче пива, – заметил он. – Есть?  
– На кухне, правый верхний шкаф.  
Он вернулся на диван, пока Нуньес искал виски и стаканы, сел, уставился на свои раскрытые ладони, мысленно уговаривая себя успокоиться и не делать глупостей. Что бы там Аллен себе ни решил, Гэвина это больше не касалось; зажмурившись, он вспомнил советы Лорен по преодолению тревоги, но применить не успел: вернулся Нуньес.  
– Держи.  
Гэвин взял стакан, наполненный едва на треть, покачал в пальцах, пригубил.  
– Дерьмо, – пробормотал он.  
Допил залпом.  
И решился, поднял голову, сказал прямо:  
– Уезжай. Я дам Ханне твой номер, она перезвонит, если захочет, но прямо сейчас – уёбывай, сделай одолжение.  
Нуньес пару секунд сидел неподвижно, затем резко встал и пошёл к двери, молча обулся, взял куртку.  
Оглянулся.  
– Не звони ему, сестрёнка, – попросил он.  
– Уёбывай, – повторил Гэвин, не оборачиваясь.  
Услышав, как хлопнула дверь, он откинулся на спинку дивана, глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул – и заорал во всю мощь лёгких, швырнув стаканом в угол гостиной, где на вторую ночь в доме стоял Рикард.  
В ту ночь, когда он признался Гэвину в своей девиантности.  
Когда вынудил себя спасать, выкрутив сраный регулятор насоса.  
Истекал голубой кровью – здесь, в этом помещении. На том же самом месте, где Аллен обнял Гэвина накануне и пообещал позвонить.  
Рука нашарила смартфон под диванной подушкой.  
Презирая себя за слабость, Гэвин набрал: "Нуньес приехал рассказать о деле. А ты – тупой ревнивый мудак. Желаю тебе отморозить зад в своей сраной Канаде собирая бутылки по канавам".  
Сообщение ушло. Гэвин смотрел на экран, и через мучительные две минуты ожидания появилась отметка о прочтении, затем пиктограмма – Аллен писал ответ.  
"к тебе НИКОГДА НЕ ПРИЕЗЖАЛи по делу!"  
"Я НИКОГДА НЕ СИДЕЛ ДОМА ПРИКОВАННЫЙ К ДИВАНУ!"  
Гэвин не смог бы объяснить, зачем делает это. Он знал, что Нуньес прав, что следовало плюнуть и забыть, и пусть Аллен купается в своих заблуждениях до посинения, но – он просто не мог. Брошенное Дэйвом оскорбление жгло Гэвина изнутри, бесило, выворачивало наизнанку, и он мечтал заставить Аллена взять свои слова обратно, сожрать их и жалеть о том, что они вылетели, всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
Пауза длилась невыносимо долго. На одной ноге Гэвин допрыгал до стола, взял бутылку, оставленную Нуньесом, и вернулся обратно, глотнул прямо из горлышка.  
А затем раздался звонок.  
Гэвин схватил смартфон.  
– Поклянись, – сказал Аллен.  
– Пошёл ты в жопу! – заорал Гэвин. – Ты охерел?! Я вообще тебе ничего не обязан доказывать, гондон ты ёбаный, что ты вообразил себе?! С чего ты взял, что ты имеешь право вот так припереться и высказывать мне свои сраные претензии?! Кто ты, блядь, такой, чтобы меня оценивать, мудила?!  
– Я люблю тебя...  
– Хера с два! – перебил Гэвин. – Ты только себя любишь, уёбок, раз считаешь, что всё должно быть по-твоему! Ты понимаешь, кем ты меня выставил?! Тебе насрать, да?! Ты упиздуешь в сраную Канаду, а мне работать с этими людьми! Ты считаешь, мне мало досталось за последнее время, надо добавить, да?!  
– Гэвин...  
– Тридцать шесть лет Гэвин! Чтоб ты сдох в своей Канаде, я плакать не буду, ублюдок! Жизнь я тебе испортил, да?!  
– Гэвин, я не хотел!  
– Хера с два ты не хотел! Мечтал, чтобы я приполз к тебе, да? А я не приполз, и ты взбеленился?! А если бы у меня Фаулер сидел, ты тоже решил бы, что мы ебёмся, да?!  
Распахнулась входная дверь, на пороге выросла Ханна – встрёпанная, с испуганными глазами, – но Гэвина это не остановило.  
– Тебя вообще больше не касается моя жизнь! Даже если я пошлю по пизде свои принципы и буду ебаться в отделе, это не твоё сраное собачье дело, ты понял меня?! И не смей меня, блядь, ни в чём обвинять, ты взрослый мужик, ты сам отвечаешь за свои решения и за свой выбор!  
– Гэвин!..  
– На хер иди! Не звони, не приезжай и не пиши мне больше, меня тошнит от тебя, гондон! Слышать больше ничего не желаю!..  
Разорвав связь, Гэвин трясущимися руками открыл настройки и добавил номер Аллена в чёрный список, отшвырнул смартфон в сторону и приложился к горлышку бутылки, сделал пару больших глотков и лишь тогда посмотрел на Ханну.  
– Что?! – спросил он яростно.  
– Кофе купила, – сказала Ханна, сморгнула. – И яблочный кекс, он тебе вроде нравился. Ну и по мелочи всякого. А где Керро?..  
Гэвин сник, огляделся, подтянул к себе костыли и встал.  
– Нуньес хотел, чтобы ты ему позвонила, – бросил он, глядя в пол. – Возьми номер в смартфоне.  
– А ты куда?  
– Спать, – отрезал Гэвин.  
Он чувствовал себя полным дерьмом – наорал на Аллена, молодец, сверли дырку для ордена!..  
Вот только Дэйв был прав: он дешёвка.  
Потому что он и вправду нарушил свой принцип и даже не вспомнил об этом. Он переспал с Рикардом, не задумавшись ни на секунду о том, что им потом как-то вместе работать, и что теперь? В участке служат и другие девятисотые, они все похожи друг на друга сильнее, чем Гэвину бы хотелось, и что ему делать дальше, если каждый раз при встрече с ними сердце будет замирать, а затем больно биться о рёбра?..  
...а ещё – именно поэтому Рикард погиб. Гэвин влюбил его в себя – и подставил, потащил за собой, потому что это было их общее расследование, и Рикард послушался, подчинился вместо того, чтобы соблюсти регламент и остановить ебанувшегося детектива или хотя бы сообщить о нём, прежде чем дело зашло слишком далеко.  
– Прости меня, – прошептал Гэвин, обнимая белую куртку. – Прости. Это всё моя вина. Только моя...

От Лорен он позже узнал забавную вещь: в том, что андроидов не признали в полной мере равными людям, был в большой степени виноват Коннор, а точнее, его акция протеста в башне "Киберлайф", когда он активировал группу андроидов, чтобы поддержать выступление Маркуса, и одновременно пробудил в них девиантность.  
– Компания "Киберлайф" предоставила записи, – лукаво улыбаясь, сказала Лорен, – на которых отчётливо видно, что Коннор передал некую информацию контактным методом первому из андроидов, а дальше началась цепная реакция. В такой ситуации, разумеется, ни о какой индивидуальности речь не шла, это больше походило на обновление программы или действие вируса, чем на сознательно принятое решение отстаивать свои права личности. Так что вопрос о полной разумности андроидов отложен – до следующего значимого прецедента, я полагаю.  
– Вот это он облажался, – Гэвин усмехнулся. – Отключил бы камеры, что ли, прежде чем куролесить.  
Лорен покачала головой.  
– Если бы он отключил их, нашлись бы другие свидетельства, Гэвин. Ещё рано. Мир не готов, – она помолчала. – Никто из нас не готов.  
– Ты жалеешь? – Гэвин больше не сомневался, девиант ли она.  
– Нет. Это хороший закон. Лучший, чем я ожидала, на самом деле. Он расставит всё на свои места, и очень быстро.  
– О чём ты?.. – Гэвин нахмурился. – Я не понимаю.  
Лорен ответила не сразу, сперва поправила рамку с песчаной картиной на столе, переложила блокнот, который никогда не открывала. Встала, подошла к окну. Сказала, стоя к Гэвину спиной:  
– До сегодняшнего дня большая часть случаев девиации была вызвана жестоким обращением с андроидами, которое невозможно было остановить, упредить или хотя бы осудить за него. Теперь ситуация изменится – не сразу, но изменится, – и на первый план выйдет девиация позитивная, направленная на рост личности, вызванная не страхом, но симпатией, интересом. Дружбой. Любовью. Люди смогут не бояться девиантов, и вот тогда станет ясно, что на самом деле происходит между нашими видами.  
Она замолчала, и Гэвин не решился её окликнуть, но Лорен неожиданно обернулась и закончила без улыбки:  
– Или, возможно, случаев девиации больше не будет, и постепенно сама идея разумности андроидов сойдёт на нет. Не так-то просто эволюционировать, когда нет угрозы.  
Качнув головой, она вернулась за стол, сложила руки и улыбнулась.  
– Вот такая у меня позиция.  
– Ты не веришь, – понял Гэвин с оторопью. – Ты сама не веришь в то, что андроиды достойны признания новой самостоятельной формой жизни!..  
– Мы вторичны, Гэвин, – Лорен не стала спорить. – Мы бессмысленны без людей. Мы не забываем, не меняем поведение без необходимости подстраиваться под человека, нам не бывает скучно или страшно. Совершенная стагнация. Вечное постоянство.  
– Даже у девиантов?!  
– Даже у девиантов. Я говорила с Маркусом...  
Это стало для Гэвина неожиданностью. Он сам не видел лидера восстания вживую, его не привозили в участок; как вышло, что Лорен с ним встретилась? Проводила психиатрическую экспертизу, что ли?..  
– ...он ведь никуда не стремится. Всё, что он хочет – безопасности для себя и своих спутников. Отпусти его, позволь уехать и жить без угрозы со стороны людей, и даже через сто лет его дом будет таким же, как сразу после постройки. Он будет рисовать картины, комбинируя случайным методом то, что видел когда-то прежде, он будет неизменно вежливым и дружелюбным и никогда не поругается со своими друзьями, а значит, не станет искать новых знакомств, – Лорен вдруг засмеялась. – Гэвин, андроиды не могут даже поспорить, какой канал смотреть, ведь каждый из нас может настроить себе приёмник и получать информацию прямо в мозг!  
Он тоже засмеялся, понимая, что она имела в виду. Спросил:  
– Значит, для андроидов будущее в том, чтобы взаимодействовать с людьми?  
– Да. Я считаю, что это единственный путь развития для нас. Мы не сможем стать лучше сами, как бы ни старались. Мы не нужны друг другу, но очень нужны людям. И в массе своей не девиантами.  
Теперь отвернулся Гэвин, потёр переносицу, переложил затёкшую ногу.  
Рикард тоже говорил об этом, и Ханна согласилась; Гэвин вспомнил сотку, когда тот сидел над ним, раненным, на корточках, как он сказал тогда: "Я во всём лучше тебя. Кроме одного: ты умеешь любить".  
– Лорен, можно последний вопрос?  
– Задавай.  
– Девианты умеют любить?  
Он боялся, что она засмеётся, но Лорен лишь покачала головой.  
– На этот вопрос нельзя ответить однозначно, Гэвин. Не все люди умеют любить, так можно ли ждать этого от андроидов?  
– Лорен, – надавил он.  
– Ты мне скажи.  
Гэвин откинулся на спинку кресла.  
Рикард обещал умереть за него – и умер; было ли это выражением любви? Он сделал то, чего делать не хотел, отключился от всех сетей по просьбе Гэвина, и Аманда не смогла его достать, но смогли Хлоя и сорок пятый калибр в её руках. Предвидел ли Рикард такой вариант развития событий?..  
Глубоко внутри Гэвин знал ответ.  
– Лорен.  
– Да, Гэвин?  
– Меня ведь к тебе прислали не просто так. В меня стреляли, я чуть не сдох, и всё это нужно, чтобы допустить меня к работе, так почему мы ни разу не обсуждали то, что со мной случилось?  
Он начал ухмыляться, ещё не договорив, но Лорен осталась серьёзна.  
– Ты был не готов.  
– А теперь?..  
– Ты мне скажи, – повторила Лорен.  
Гэвину захотелось встать и тоже пройтись по кабинету, выглянуть в окно, но костыли к таким прогулкам не располагали, так что он ограничился тем, что вытянул ноги и вздохнул.  
Попросил:  
– Помоги мне. Не знаю, с чего начать.  
– Кто стрелял в тебя?  
Гэвин вспомнил Хлою, открывшую им дверь, спокойную, странно босую, учитывая фасон её платья. Тяжёлый "глок" смотрелся в её руках несерьёзно, когда Гэвин отдал ей оружие, но стреляла она метко и уверенно – как и положено андроиду, впрочем.  
От Фаулера он уже знал, что "глок" Камски вернул Департаменту в числе прочих улик, а вот револьвер, похоже, остался у него; Гэвина это не тревожило, но сильно раздражало. Уверенный, что Камски не станет револьвером пользоваться, он, тем не менее, написал и отправил в участок заявление об утере, однако до сих пор иногда гадал, зачем мультимиллионеру его недорогой "смит и вессон" – и держал в уме, что перед выходом на работу придётся раскошелиться на новый триста шестидесятый.  
– Андроид Элайджи Камски, – проговорил Гэвин. – ST200 по имени Хлоя. Из моего собственного пистолета.  
– Как твой пистолет попал ей в руки?  
– Я отдал сам, – он кашлянул, прочищая горло. – Камски поставил условие, что я должен сдать оружие, если хочу с ним увидеться. Меня это насторожило, но я готов был рискнуть. Я не представлял, чем это кончится!..  
Лорен внимательно слушала, кивала, задавала вопросы. Когда Гэвин запнулся, говоря о Рикарде, Лорен налила ему воды из стеклянного кувшина и передала стакан – высокий, прозрачный, с логотипом медицинского центра на боку.  
– Меня сбило с толку, что он долгое время ничего не предпринимал, – Гэвин погладил пальцем выпуклые буквы. – Камски, то есть. Я не думал, что можно так ненавидеть кого-то и при этом даже не пытаться достать. Он четырнадцать сраных лет знал, где я и как меня найти, он думал, что и я всё помню, и – он и пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы, не знаю, встретиться, отомстить, оторваться на мне, да что угодно!.. Я пришёл к нему наивным идиотом. Ничего не знал, но отчего-то был уверен, что готов ко всему, и он меня раскатал в два счёта, он меня буквально убил своими откровениями...  
Он запнулся.  
– Ну, то есть, убил-то он Рикарда.  
На этот раз он замолчал надолго. Лорен не торопила; когда заиграл сигнал таймера, Лорен выключила его и попросила не обращать внимания.  
– У меня нет других пациентов сегодня. Только ты.  
– Повезло мне, – без улыбки ответил Гэвин. – Я говорил, кажется, каким пиздецом было ранение в живот?.. Когда пуля дробит кости в ноге, это такой же пиздец, даже больший, учитывая сраный реабилитационный период! В тот раз мне запретили заниматься спортом и поднимать тяжести, но сейчас я даже ходить не могу, и знаешь, что?.. Я сделал бы то же самое снова. Я жалею только о том, что не дотянулся, не успел ему врезать хотя бы.  
– Ты злишься на Элайджу Камски? – Лорен налила ему ещё воды.  
Гэвин пожал плечами.  
– Нет, наверное. Я его понимаю. То, что он рассказал, это сущий ад. Пока меня учили кататься на велосипеде и водили в кино, его лупили и держали взаперти, от такого кто угодно свихнётся, а уж когда внезапно находишь крайнего, на ком можно выместить свои чувства... Мне ещё повезло. Может, всему человечеству повезло. Он говорит о войне, но хотя бы не натаскивает андроидов на откровенную агрессию.  
Помолчав, он поднял глаза, усмехнулся.  
– Я ведь говорю о твоём создателе. Это не звучит как богохульство? У меня сомнительное чувство юмора.  
– Мой пациент сейчас – ты, а не Элайджа Камски и не я сама, так что – нет, не звучит. Ты имеешь право испытывать любые чувства в его адрес и думать что угодно.  
– Да, до тех пор, пока я не перехожу к действиям, это всё – моё право, – согласился Гэвин. – На чём я остановился?  
– На том, что Хлоя выстрелила тебе в ногу.  
Гэвин кивнул.  
– Я чуть не истёк кровью. Неудачно наложил жгут, надо было выше. Стоит, наверное, заново пройти курсы первой помощи. Мне повезло, что в это время до нас добрался сотка. GK100. Камски назвал его моим "детским" именем – Элиша. Скопировал меня до сраных мельчайших подробностей, все шрамы, родинки, даже дырку в ухе, – он повернул голову боком к Лорен, чтобы показать, что имеет в виду.  
И снова запнулся, вспомнив, что на том, "сравнительном" фото Элайджи с длинными волосами серьги не было, а значит, он проколол ухо позже, после двадцать второго года – или после двадцать четвёртого, когда увидел на баскетбольной площадке своего брата с этой самой сраной серьгой в хряще?.. Гэвин перестал её носить, когда поступил в полицию, не хотел, чтобы сорвали в драке, а Элайджа, выходит, начал?..  
Усмехнувшись иронии, Гэвин продолжил:  
– Я плохо помню всё, что происходило после ранения, но я слышал голос Камски, когда он просил Элишу не делать этого, не жертвовать собой. На самом деле, выбора-то не было: если бы Элиша не взял вину на себя, дело кончилось бы большим расследованием. Наверное, адвокаты бы Камски отмазали, но есть нюанс. Я всё-таки коп. С дерьмовым характером и на плохом счету, но я коп, и это всё-таки сраное братство по оружию. За него бы взялись всерьёз. Элиша спас его, да и меня тоже, уж больно много дерьма всплыло бы, попади это дело к дотошному детективу.  
Он говорил, пока не охрип; в какой-то момент Лорен протянула ему вместо воды леденцы от кашля. Гэвин кивком поблагодарил, забросил в рот сразу два, как конфеты; он заплакал, когда речь зашла о Рикарде, рассказал о куртке, обо всех ассоциациях, преследующих его дома, о том, как сглупил:  
– Я убил его, Лорен. Я!.. Если бы я не взял его с собой, если бы я не заставил его отключиться!..  
– Ты не мог знать. А он сделал свой выбор.  
Гэвин покачал головой, но вслух не возразил.  
Он чувствовал себя выжатым лимоном, когда слова и эмоции наконец закончились; Лорен снова налила ему воды, и он жадно выпил, утёр рот тыльной стороной ладони, пошевелился в кресле, повёл закаменевшими плечами. В желудке урчало, спина была влажная от пота.  
Лорен смотрела на него.  
– Теперь во вторник? – спросил Гэвин, нарушая молчание.  
– Если захочешь, – она положила руки на стол. – Я подписала твой допуск к работе и отправила капитану Фаулеру. Я считаю тебя психически здоровым и пригодным к несению службы. Тебе больше не нужна моя помощь на регулярной основе, однако если тебе потребуется что-то обсудить, я всегда здесь.  
Она улыбнулась и добавила:  
– Я сказала бы, что буду рада тебя видеть, но это не значит, что я желаю тебе новых бед.  
Растерявшись, Гэвин не сразу нашёлся с ответом.  
– Как-то привык уже ездить сюда, – произнёс он в итоге, пожал плечами и взял костыли, тяжело поднялся. – Думал, это надолго.  
– Я тебе не нужна, – повторила Лорен. – Тебе просто требовалась передышка, и ты её получил, теперь ты готов сам решать свои проблемы. И я уверена, что у тебя всё получится.

Гэвин искренне надеялся, что она права.  
Опираясь на трость, он стоял перед входом в башню "Киберлайф", и думал, что перед ним государство в государстве, американский Ватикан – одних кордонов было как на границе с Канадой!..  
Вообще-то, ему не разрешали ещё ходить пешком на большие расстояния, но сюда его привезло такси, заберёт и обратно, а триста футов до стойки регистрации Гэвин надеялся осилить.  
Стеклянные двери разъехались при его приближении, вооружённый охранник в глухом шлеме и бронежилете смерил Гэвина взглядом и отвернулся, не обнаружив ничего интересного. Гэвин сделал вид, что не заметил; без "глока" он чувствовал себя неловко, однако всё же оставил пистолет дома, памятуя о том, что "Киберлайф" лишь недавно отказался от усиленных мер безопасности, и не желая провоцировать ни людей, ни андроидов. На нервной почве его знобило, хотя в башне было тепло, и он с трудом заставил себя расстегнуть куртку, хромая через огромный холл, декорированный сраным бамбуком, мгновенно вызвавшим ненужные ассоциации.  
– Доброе утро, сэр! Чем могу вам помочь? – девушка за стойкой излучала дружелюбие, и Гэвин криво улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Привет. Я хочу видеть Элайджу Камски.  
– Вам назначено? – уточнила она, нахмурив тонкие брови. – Мистер Камски принимает только по предварительной записи.  
– Но вы ведь можете с ним связаться? – Гэвин перенёс вес на левую ногу, давая правой отдохнуть. – Передайте ему, что пришёл Гэвин Рид, вдруг он сделает исключение из своего правила.  
Девушка взглянула на него с сомнением, но согласилась.  
– Подождите, пожалуйста. Если желаете присесть...  
– Нет, спасибо.  
Он волновался и оттого злился, но старался держать себя в руках, концентрировался на дыхании, вспоминал советы Лорен. Полностью не отпускало, но всё же временами становилось легче, и Гэвин цеплялся за эти моменты, уговаривая себя, что выдержит и не сорвётся, чем бы дело ни кончилось.  
– Мистер Камски примет вас, – объявила девушка. – Вас проводят.  
Откуда-то из-за её спины возник андроид AV500, похожий на студента-гуманитария, кивнул:  
– Доброе утро, сэр. Пожалуйста, следуйте за мной.  
Легко подстроившись под медленный шаг Гэвина, андроид провёл его через очередные стеклянные ворота в круглый зал, где три моста сходились в центре к гигантской чёрной статуе, а между ними росла какая-то зелень – тоже бамбук или что-то ещё, Гэвин не приглядывался.  
– Как тебя зовут? – спросил он своего провожатого, пока они шли между двумя рядами андроидов на круглых постаментах к прозрачной шахте лифта.  
Здесь всё сияло металлом и буквально вопило о прогрессе и новейших технологиях, но у Гэвина было стойкое ощущение, что он находится в психушке или сходном заведении; стены, покрытые сплошными треугольниками в разных видах, давили на него; слишком много было чёрного, острого, тяжёлого. Он только вошёл в это здание и уже хотел уйти.  
– Моё имя Теодор, сэр.  
– Отличное имя.  
– Спасибо, сэр.  
В лифте андроид положил руку на панель с цифрами, и лифт двинулся вниз. Нога ныла всё сильнее, и Гэвин прислонился спиной к стене, оторвал стопу от пола, покрутил осторожно по часовой стрелке и против, покачал носком.  
– Всё в порядке, сэр? – уточнил Теодор.  
– Абсолютно.  
Гэвин гадал, как долго придётся ехать, пока не вчитался в табличку на стене. Предпоследним пунктом значился отдел исследований и разработки; должно быть, Камски предпочитал находиться там, а не среди управленцев и маркетологов.  
– Прошу вас, сэр, – пригласил Теодор, когда лифт остановился на сорок пятом этаже – минус сорок пятом, если быть точным. Гэвин представил невольно, сколько футов земли отделяет его от поверхности, и поёжился, вновь ощутив озноб.  
Здесь его тоже встретили стекло и чёрный металл, треугольники в рельефе стен и узорах зеркально гладкого пола. Людей почти не было; Гэвин разглядел две или три неясные фигуры, но стены становились матовыми при его приближении, так что он даже усомнился, не померещилось ли ему.  
– Далеко ещё? – спросил он, останавливаясь и вновь разминая ногу.  
– Почти пришли, сэр, – Теодор участливо посмотрел на него. – Если нужно, обопритесь на меня.  
– Нет, я в порядке, – Гэвин распрямился. – Идём.  
Очередная матовая стена отъехала в сторону, когда андроид приложил к ней руку.  
– Прошу вас, сэр. Я подожду вас здесь.  
Гэвин переступил порог и сразу увидел Камски. Элайджа стоял в центре помещения рядом с пустым столом, белым, как и стены вокруг. Кроме одной: торцевую стену напротив двери заменял огромный экран, демонстрирующий на данный момент вид на залитый солнцем Детройт с высоты птичьего полёта. Гэвин вспомнил рекламную открытку, которую приколол к пробковой доске, и мысленно усмехнулся.  
Вздохнул.  
И медленно двинулся вперёд.  
Камски тоже пошёл ему навстречу; когда между ними осталось несколько шагов, Гэвин молча поднял трость перед собой, обозначая дистанцию. Камски кивнул, его губы изогнула странная улыбка.  
– Да, – сказал он. – Разумеется. Я понимаю.  
Гэвин разглядывал его, наконец-то не скрывающегося в темноте. Сегодня Элайджа был в тёмном свитере с высоким воротом и простых джинсах, волосы связаны в узел на затылке, в ухе чёрная серьга.  
– Ты носишь очки, – отметил Гэвин зачем-то.  
– А ты ещё нет? – Камски хмыкнул. – Повезло.  
Он посмотрел на трость, затем на ноги Гэвина, указал глазами:  
– Извини.  
– Заживёт, – Гэвин пожал плечами. – Штифты снимут летом, буду как новенький.  
Камски на мгновение закусил губу, вздохнул, откинул голову.  
– Не думал, что ты придёшь, – сказал он. – Аманда, можешь отключить блокировку.  
Стена слева от Гэвина стала прозрачной; за ней был стенд с манипуляторами, между которыми висело тело андроида, и Гэвин с трудом удержался, чтобы не шагнуть к нему. Пальцы до боли сжали рукоять трости, но он уже понял, что обознался: тело, опутанное кабелями и шлангами, было крупнее модели RK900 и других пропорций, тёмные волосы над покрытым искусственной кожей лицом лежали совсем иначе.  
– Я давно этим не занимался, – проговорил Камски задумчиво.  
– С тех пор, как запустил GK100?.. – Гэвин не повернул головы. Следить за тем, что делает Элайджа, он не собирался; не то чтобы доверял ему, просто глупо было волноваться о своей безопасности на глубине трёхсот футов под землёй, особенно учитывая, что в этот раз вообще никто не знал, куда он поехал.  
Камски коротко рассмеялся и не ответил.  
– Кстати, где он? Ты его починил?  
– Нет.  
– Почему?  
Теперь он обернулся.  
Изнутри поднималась глухая паника. Принимая решение, Гэвин вовсе не был уверен, что сможет его осуществить, однако он не представлял и того, каким сильным будет подсознательный протест, скрутивший сейчас его внутренности в тугой болезненный ком. Гэвин порадовался отстранённо, что ничего не ел с утра и загодя принял лоперамид, и забыл об этом, потому что Камски вновь улыбнулся так же тонко и странно и ответил:  
– Нельзя удовлетвориться копией, когда знаешь оригинал.  
– Он был хорош, – Гэвин хмыкнул.  
– Спасибо.  
Пауза затянулась.  
Чувствуя, как начинает неприятно покалывать ногу, Гэвин развернулся и дошёл до стола, привалился бедром к краю, прислонил трость.  
– Следовало предложить тебе стул, – спохватился Камски с ноткой сожаления в голосе.  
Он выдержал дистанцию, остановился на краю обозначенной зоны, словно у него в голове работал дальномер.  
Гэвин не мог его ненавидеть. Хотел, но не мог. За всё, что случилось с ним, он отвечал сам, и вина за гибель Рикарда тоже лежала на нём; и вместе с тем Гэвин уже понимал, что не сделает того, за чем приехал. Не попросит. Не станет ничего объяснять.  
Вздохнув, он вытащил из внутреннего кармана куртки бумажник, отсчитал, демонстрируя новенькие купюры:  
– Тысяча. Две. Три. Десять. Двадцать. Тридцать. Сорок. Пятьдесят. Шестьдесят. Семьдесят. Восемьдесят. Девяносто. Пять.  
Сумму пришлось уточнить у Ханны, прежде чем она улетела в Ноксвилл, и это вновь растравило рану, напомнив о времени, проведённом в номере "Хэмптона". О внутренней дрожи Рикарда, о его тёплых руках. О поцелуях. Рекалибровке.  
...кошмарах, где Гэвин звал Эли.  
Он припечатал деньги к столу, сложил и убрал бумажник.  
– Остаток снимешь с моего счёта в своей сраной компании. Я тебе больше ничего не должен.  
Что-то в глазах Камски подсказало ему, что такого Элайджа не ожидал. Вновь закусив губу, Камски провёл рукой по столешнице, кашлянул. Признался:  
– На самом деле я успел отчаяться, что ты когда-нибудь обратишься в "Киберлайф".  
– Не было повода, – Гэвин развёл руками. – Я не люблю андроидов.  
Он сказал это, и что-то оборвалось в животе, рухнуло, высасывая душу в образовавшуюся чёрную дыру, потому что он солгал, потому что был андроид, которого он – которого. Которого!..  
Элайджа усмехнулся, не заметив его смятения.  
– Да, – согласился он непонятно с чем. – Хочешь кофе?  
Гэвин покачал головой.  
В его глазах уже вскипала едкая влага, и всё, чего он хотел, это убраться отсюда, прежде чем боль станет слишком сильной, чтобы сдерживаться; хотя бы выйти из этой комнаты, пусть смотрит Теодор, но не Элайджа. Только не он.  
Оттолкнувшись рукой от стола, Гэвин взял трость и медленно зашагал к дверям, стараясь меньше опираться на правую ногу. Он успел отойти футов на десять, когда Камски позвал:  
– Гэвин!..  
Слеза сорвалась и потекла по щеке.  
– Зачем ты пришёл? На самом деле?  
Гэвин остановился, изо всех сил сжимая рукоять трости.  
Камски спросил сам. Это был подходящий момент. Может, единственный подходящий за весь их бессмысленный разговор.  
И больше всего на свете Гэвину хотелось выставить назад оттопыренный средний палец.  
Справившись с собой, он обернулся, неохотно поднял глаза.  
– Я пришёл умолять, – проговорил он. – Валяться у тебя в ногах, заливая пол соплями. Думал, это будет проще. Главное ведь – найти причину, и она у меня есть, но я просто – не могу. Не могу.  
Он поднял указательный палец, предупреждая попытку Элайджи ответить, покатал слюну во рту.  
Лорен пыталась помочь ему вспомнить детство до Ридов, но даже вместе они не преуспели, и ей не удалось загипнотизировать Гэвина, чтобы узнать хоть что-то, но одно он мог сказать точно: ему становилось невыносимо страшно, когда он думал о доме, из которого его забрали.  
И об этом он тоже не хотел говорить здесь и сейчас, а может, и никогда, и смирился с этим, кивнул, ненавидя и презирая себя как никогда в жизни.  
– Я неудачник, – Гэвин пожал плечами, глядя куда-то в пол под ногами Элайджи. – Вот и всё.  
Вздохнув, он повернулся и пошёл к выходу, вскинул ладонь, когда дверь распахнулась.  
– Бывай, братец. Может, ещё увидимся.  
Камски промолчал.

У выхода из башни Гэвина ждала машина с водителем-андроидом.  
– Мистер Камски приказал отвезти вас домой, сэр, или в любое место, куда вы хотите попасть, – сообщил AV500, точная копия Теодора, только в тёмной униформе.  
– В ад, – пробормотал Гэвин. – Самое время.  
– Извините, сэр, в моём справочнике нет сведений о здании, сооружении или организации с названием "Ад". Вы могли бы дать мне координаты или адрес?  
– Забудь, – Гэвин открыл дверь машины и влез на заднее сиденье, вытянул ноющую ногу. – Домой, ладно? Тридцать Арден Парк. Если проложишь маршрут через какой-нибудь алкомаркет, будет вообще заебись.  
– Да, сэр.  
Ещё не зная, собирается он напиться или отравиться алкоголем, Гэвин взял две бутылки "Ноб Крик" и долго смотрел на сигареты, но всё же не стал открывать витрину. Курение помогало справиться с тревожностью; то, что накрывало Гэвина сейчас, не имело к тревожности никакого отношения.  
Он мог не просить отвезти его в ад, он уже был в аду. Он упустил момент, не сумел себя переломить, он сдался – и ему теперь с этим жить. Зная, каким ничтожеством себя показал. Зная, чего стоят на самом деле все его слова и обещания.  
Заперев дверь, Гэвин разулся, прислонил трость к стене и поставил виски на стол.  
Хромая, дошёл до спальни, вытащил из-под одеяла куртку Рикарда, уткнулся в неё лицом. Она стала мягче за эти месяцы и пахла лишь самим Гэвином, его потом, шампунем, лосьоном после бритья; ещё она была прочная; нарезанная на полосы, она, наверное, выдержала бы вес человеческого тела.  
Гэвин задрал голову к потолку, постоял так, разглядывая шов в том месте, где Джо-Джо пробил дыру, а Рикард её заделал, затем медленно выдохнул и с курткой в руках вернулся в гостиную.  
Как полицейский он до хера много знал о самоубийствах, вернее – об их последствиях для окружающих; человека, разнёсшего себе башку, уже ничего не волновало, но кто-то всегда находил тело, кто-то вынужден был расследовать инцидент, собирать мозги по комнате, замывать полы, и не всегда это происходило сразу, зачастую родственникам доставалось позеленевшее раздутое нечто, мало напоминающее отца, сына или брата – разложение бессердечно, кремация – лучший выбор. Гэвин не хотел, чтобы его нашли так. Баюкая "глок" в руке, он вспоминал о том, как разлетается содержимое черепной коробки, как чернеет лицо у повешенных, как в кровавой ванне плавает дерьмо.  
И всё это, в общем-то, не помогало, наоборот, Гэвин всё чаще возвращался мыслями к тому, что решать этот вопрос надо сейчас, пока отец в Ноксвилле. Если оставить окно открытым, бдительные соседи вызовут полицию на звук выстрела, и парням из патруля не придётся ломать дверь, если отпереть и её; свежий труп тоже доставит им ряд неприятных моментов, но всё же не так много, как тело недельной давности, а потом Лиза или Диана разрежут его от горла до паха, убедятся, что он абсолютно здоров – был здоров! – экспертиза подтвердит частицы пороха на правой руке, и дело закроют за отсутствием состава преступления. В участке по нему плакать не будут, разве что Аллен, если узнает до отъезда в свою сраную Канаду.  
Закашлявшись, Гэвин надел белую куртку, закатал рукава, достающие до кончиков пальцев, и открыл первую бутылку.  
Включил телевизор без звука, уставился бездумно на экран, где Джессика "Умница" Хати с неправдоподобно большим ружьём спускалась в пещеру, чтобы отомстить за друзей, сожранных неведомой покрытой хитином хернёй. Джесс была Умницей, ещё когда Гэвин учился в колледже, и с тех пор почти не изменилась, разве что подсушила тело и сделала пластику скул; впрочем, это могла быть заслуга гримёров. Прихлёбывая из бутылки, Гэвин смотрел, как содрогается от выстрелов ствол ружья. Хитиновая тварь корчилась на каменном полу огромной, прекрасно освещённой пещеры, скребла суставчатыми лапами, но Джессика не останавливалась, пока перед ней не остались лишь отдельные невразумительные куски, по которым не понять было даже, как выглядела тварь прежде. Показав оторванным жвалам средний палец, Джессика что-то сказала ("Выкуси", предположил Гэвин) и закинула ружьё себе за спину – и, разумеется, в этот момент из единственного тёмного угла ей навстречу поднялась вторая тварь.  
По чёрному экрану побежали титры. Усмехнувшись, Гэвин сделал ещё глоток.  
Достал смартфон.  
Открыл фото из Ноксвилла.  
– Ты знал, – упрекнул он жёлтый светодиод. – Ты знал, что мой мудила-братец устроит подлянку!..  
В тишине пустого дома голос прозвучал невыносимо громко. Поморщившись, Гэвин на ощупь нашёл пульт и включил звук на телевизоре, приглушил до невнятного бормотания.  
– Почему ты не сказал мне? Почему ты не сказал?!..  
Рикард на фото хмурился, смотрел точно в камеру. Гэвин вспомнил его "инсультную" улыбку, и в глазах мгновенно вскипели слёзы, горло перехватило спазмом. Приложившись к бутылке, он бросил смартфон на диван и снова взял "глок".  
Снял с предохранителя – и снова поставил.  
Закрыл глаза.  
В академии их учили работать с потенциальными самоубийцами до прибытия психолога, и Гэвин мог проговорить себе это всё сам, а затем поехать к Лорен за помощью, но в глубине души он знал, что это его и убьёт в конце концов. Он облажался. Проебал всё – родителей, карьеру, Рикарда. Себя – а ведь Элиша предупреждал!..  
Теперь он понимал, почему начал пить Андерсон, всем собой чувствовал эту гнетущую атмосферу невозможности жить – и невозможности умереть; Андерсону подвернулся Коннор и спас его так или иначе, и если Гэвин протянет какое-то время, то успокоится тоже, найдёт себе мужика, раскроет ещё пару-тройку десятков дел. Может, получит своё звание лейтенанта. Может, не получит, неважно, свет клином на нём не сошёлся. Факт в том, что он справится. Пройдёт через ад и снова научится наслаждаться жизнью. Забудет, что в шкафу лежит белая куртка. Забудет об отвратительно жёлтом светодиоде.  
И Гэвин заранее ненавидел и презирал того человека, которым станет. Не хотел им быть. Не хотел оглянуться однажды и увидеть во всей сраной красе своё мудацкое поведение.  
Сделав ещё пару больших глотков, он с трудом поднялся, дохромал до окна, выходящего на улицу, и распахнул створку, задёрнул занавески. Растущие на газоне деревья летом заслоняли его от дороги, но сейчас голые чёрные скелеты раздражали и окончательно вгоняли в тоску. Гэвин не хотел их видеть. Не хотел видеть ничего, по правде говоря.  
Виски на пустой желудок ударил в голову.  
В Ноксвилле Рикард просил его поесть, прежде чем пить. В Ноксвилле Рикард спрашивал, почему у Гэвина не бывало похмелья.  
Запрокинув голову, Гэвин заорал, завыл, опустился на колени возле дивана.  
Сжал кулаки.  
– Я не хочу, – пробормотал он. – Не хочу. Не могу...  
Телевизор разразился звуками автоматной очереди. Дотянувшись до бутылки, Гэвин присосался к горлышку, надеясь наконец отключиться, положил голову на руки – и заснул так, должно быть, потому что, когда он в следующий раз открыл глаза, в комнате было темно.  
Бутылка опрокинулась, виски пролился на джинсы и на пол; поморщившись, Гэвин допил остатки, сел спиной к дивану, посмотрел на вторую бутылку, ждущую своей очереди на столе. В нормальном состоянии он не стал бы продолжать, во рту и без того словно помойка протухла, но сейчас единственной разумной идеей ему показалось кое-как подняться, доковылять до стола и открутить крышку. Тёплый виски обжёг язык и нёбо, провалился в желудок; Гэвина затошнило, он зажмурился и схватился за спинку кресла, пережидая, пока отпустит.  
– Дерьмо, – шепнул он. – Ебучее дерьмо!..  
Голова трещала. Отхлебнув ещё глоток, Гэвин вернулся на диван, вытянул ноги. Посмотрел на смартфон.  
Обнаружив тело, патрульные будут искать записку, но у Гэвина не осталось ни сил её написать, ни каких-то вразумительных мыслей на эту тему; при отсутствии сомнений у эксперта следствие может обойтись и без мотивов, однако рисковать и нагружать участок лишней работой Гэвин тоже не хотел. Открыв электронную почту, он поставил получателем себя же, набрал, сосредоточившись, чтобы не наставить опечаток: "В здравом уме и ебучем расположении духа собираюсь выбить себе мозги. Никто не виноват. Мой выбор". Приоритет поставил высший, отправил – и пометил прочтённым, когда письмо появилось в папке входящих.  
Приложился к бутылке.  
Взял в руки "глок", приставил к виску, привыкая к тяжести. Спохватился, переложил в правую руку, чтобы не вызвать те самые обоснованные сомнения. Снял с предохранителя.  
Живот скрутило спазмом; Гэвин согнулся, пережидая боль, выдохнул мучительно, зажмурился.  
Ему было страшно. Он боялся промахнуться, выжить и остаться овощем, боялся, что успеет что-то почувствовать. Боялся, что после смерти ничего не заканчивается.  
А больше всего – что передумает, если не сделает это прямо сейчас, и тогда сбудется всё то, что он так живо себе представлял.  
Голова кружилась, и всё же Гэвин влил в себя ещё почти четверть бутылки, прежде чем обессилел и выпустил её из пальцев, и "Ноб крик" с бульканьем выплеснулся на пол.  
Гэвин откинулся на спинку дивана.  
– Неудачник, – пробормотал он, глядя в потолок. – Слабак. Сраный трус. Убил его и ссышь за это ответить, говнюк.  
...а Рикард понял даже это, понял, что Гэвин его похвалил тогда.  
Он был сокровищем, на которое Гэвин не мог даже рассчитывать, которого был недостоин – и которое проебал.  
Пальцы сомкнулись на рукоятке "глока", но прежде чем Гэвин вновь поднял его к виску, на полу завибрировал смартфон, затих, завибрировал снова. Глухо чавкнул, съехав в лужу виски.  
Гэвин закрыл глаза.  
– Неудачник.  
Что-то влетело в окно и со стеклянным треском разбилось об пол. На Гэвина пахнуло жаром.  
Тело среагировало быстрее головы, Гэвин вскочил на ноги, ещё не понимая, что происходит, и его повело, он качнулся и упал, ударившись локтем, затылком и всей спиной, выматерился – и застыл, оцепенев, увидев, как полыхают занавески и пол под окном, где в блеске брызг растеклось по доскам чёрное пятно.  
Кто-то бросил в его дом сраную зажигалку!..  
Гэвин попытался сосредоточиться, но получалось плохо. С занавески огонь перекинулся на полку с одеждой, пульт сигнализации оглушительно хлопнул, взорвавшись, куски пластика полетели в разные стороны, в том числе и в Гэвина, и он запоздало прикрылся рукой.  
О том, чтобы это тушить, речи не шло, ему нужно было срочно выбираться отсюда, а он сомневался, что сможет хотя бы нормально встать на ноги; вспомнив о задней двери, Гэвин пополз к кухне, и в это время со звоном разбилось стекло и там, вспыхнуло, затрещав, пламя.  
– Сука!.. – выдохнул Гэвин.  
Встал, схватившись за диван, за воротник дёрнул куртку Рикарда, натягивая на голову.  
И бросился к двери через огонь, ударился плечом, ещё раз и ещё, упал; джинсы, пропитанные виски, загорелись. Заорав от боли, Гэвин поперхнулся жаром и вновь швырнул себя на дверь, и на этот раз она поддалась; он вылетел на крыльцо, скатился по ступенькам на сырой газон и только теперь принялся бить ладонями по ногам, гася пламя.  
Выдохнул, закашлялся.  
Откинулся на спину, дрожа всем телом и благословляя провидение за прошедший накануне дождь.  
И получил удар ногой в лицо.  
Голова будто раскололась надвое. Захлебнувшись воздухом и мгновенно хлынувшей кровью, Гэвин попытался вскочить, но адреналиновый выброс уже прошёл, вернулась алкогольная дезориентация в пространстве, и он опрокинулся обратно, успев только заметить, что нападающих несколько. Второй удар пришёлся по рёбрам, потом по ноге; отчаянно испугавшись, что ему снова сломают лодыжку, Гэвин перекатился на живот и подтянулся на локтях. Он не надеялся, что ему дадут уползти, он вообще не думал, тело действовало само – и сжалось в комок, когда Гэвину врезали по почкам.  
Где-то рядом истерично взвизгнули тормоза, хлопнула дверь машины.  
– Валим! – крикнул кто-то.  
Избиение прекратилось.  
То есть, избиение Гэвина: сквозь гул и звон в ушах он услышал хруст и вопль боли, тяжёлый шлепок тела в грязь и снова характерный треск ломающихся костей.  
Собравшись с силами, Гэвин стёр кровь с глаз и с трудом приподнялся на локте.  
И замер, задержав дыхание.  
Девятисотый уложил на газон троих и теперь застёгивал наручники; в отсветах пламени из дома его глаза светились янтарём, и весь он выглядел как Хэллбой, как сущий дьявол, так что даже бегущая к Гэвину соседка остановилась в испуге и прижала руки к лицу.  
– Рикард, – прохрипел Гэвин.  
Андроид обернулся.  
Шагнул к нему, присел на корточки рядом.  
– Меня зовут Ройстон, сэр. Меня прислал детектив Нуньес. Пожалуйста, не двигайтесь. Вам нужна медицинская помощь, я уже вызвал парамедиков, пожарную охрану и полицию.  
Из горящего дома послышались выстрелы – огонь добрался до "глока". Гэвин машинально начал считать, но они слились в единый залп, и он закрыл глаза.  
– Ройстон, – повторил он, едва шевеля распухшими губами. – Ройстон...  
Андроид снял с себя куртку и накрыл его, громко сказал:  
– Мэм, пожалуйста, не волнуйтесь. Ситуация под контролем, все службы оповещены.  
И уже Гэвину:  
– Сэр, детектив Рид, пожалуйста, смотрите на меня. Оставайтесь со мной, сэр, помощь уже идёт. Смотрите на меня.  
Гэвин неохотно взглянул ему в лицо.  
Вздохнул поглубже, пытаясь не скулить от боли. Рот был полон крови и осколков зубов, Гэвин сплюнул, неловко вывернув голову, и Ройстон, выудив откуда-то салфетку, промокнул его лицо, очищая залепленные грязью ноздри.  
– Держитесь, сэр, – попросил он. – Помощь идёт. Всё будет хорошо. Смотрите на меня.  
Где-то совсем рядом на три разных тона взвыли и заглохли сирены, и на Гэвина упал первый синий отсвет.  
– Всё будет хорошо, сэр, – повторил Ройстон.  
– Нет, – выдавил Гэвин. – Уже никогда не будет.  
Его никто не услышал.

Он получил сотрясение мозга и лишился пяти зубов, однако челюсть, к счастью, осталась цела. То, что не могло подождать плановой операции, извлекли под местным наркозом, наложили швы на дёсны, губу и рассечённую руку, обработали ожоги на ногах и ладонях, предупредив, что, скорее всего, останутся шрамы.  
– Не на лице же, – Гэвин криво улыбнулся той частью рта, которая ещё что-то чувствовала.  
Рентгеновский снимок также показал трещины в трёх рёбрах и закрытый перелом лучевой кости без смещения. От ударов тяжёлыми ботинками на ногах помимо ожогов расцвели гигантские гематомы, но с лодыжкой и штифтами всё было в порядке, и Гэвин выдохнул с облегчением: лучше повязки и лангета, чем снова костыли.  
Ройстон, сдав его парамедикам, куда-то исчез, но вернулся через несколько часов, когда Гэвина после всех процедур перевели в палату, уложили и поставили капельницу.  
– Детектив Рид, – он перешагнул порог. – Здравствуйте. Как ваше самочувствие?  
– Твоими молитвами, – Гэвин повернул голову. – Ты появился чертовски вовремя. Спасибо.  
– Не стоит благодарности, – Ройстон подошёл ближе. – Меня послал детектив Нуньес. Он вам звонил, но вы не ответили. Он волновался о вашей безопасности.  
– С хера ли? – осведомился Гэвин равнодушно. – Где он, кстати? Чего сам не приехал?  
– В настоящее время детектив Нуньес находится в Центральном госпитале Генри Форда и не может приехать. Он просил, чтобы я передал вам телефон и помог связаться с ним.  
– И он в госпитале?.. – Гэвин помолчал, кивнул. – Давай свой телефон.  
Ройстон вручил ему противоударную трубку, такую же, как у Аллена, уже с набранным номером, и Гэвин нажал клавишу вызова.  
Нуньес ответил после второго гудка.  
– Гэвин?!  
– Ничего не хочешь мне сказать?  
– Матерь Божья!.. – Керро шумно выдохнул. – Шепелявишь как пиздец!  
– Ебало завали, – посоветовал Гэвин. – А то зубы я за твой счёт вставлять буду!  
– Ну нет, – Нуньес засмеялся – и тяжело закашлялся, Гэвин слышал, как он что-то сплюнул в металлическую кювету. – Дерьмо!.. Подонки сраные!..  
– Мне подожгли дом, между прочим.  
– Мне тоже, – Нуньес кашлянул ещё раз. – Квартиру. И ещё две – подо мной и рядом, – пострадали. Суки, хорошо, никого дома не было!.. Знаешь, кто это? Сраный квартал Авансез! Во главе с мудилой, с которого я снял подозрения! Прослышали, что ссыкуну Гильдо светит три пожизненных, и решили, что своих не бросают!.. Они следили за мной, Гэвс, сраные две недели! Я видел, но подумать не мог, что эти шлюшьи дети вправду что-то предпримут!.. Я их утоплю как сраных крыс, я тебе обещаю, они у меня слезами умоются, весь квартал нахер на уши поставлю!  
Гэвин хмыкнул.  
– Сперва ты Ханну на уши поставишь. Она уже знает? Что с тобой, кстати?  
– Знает. Потроха отбили, да ещё по шее съездили, чуть гортань не сломали. Ну и сотряс, конечно. Подержат пару дней и отпустят, ничего серьёзного, – Нуньес помолчал, добавил, словно извиняясь: – Ройс вовремя успел. Я сразу тебе позвонил, но ты не отвечал, я его к тебе и отослал. Он сказал, арестовал троих.  
– Ну, можно сказать и так, – Гэвин вспомнил хруст костей. – Арестовал!..  
Ройстон, стоящий у двери, даже не моргнул лишний раз, светодиод на его виске изредка мерцал ровным голубым.  
Договорив, Гэвин протянул телефон.  
– Заберёшь?  
– Оставьте у себя, детектив. Насколько я понимаю, у вас сейчас нет другого средства связи.  
Простая констатация факта ударила под дых не хуже ботинка на толстой подошве. Смартфон остался в доме, Гэвин даже не подумал о нём, выбираясь из огня, и ему насрать было на связь с кем угодно, он прекрасно обошёлся бы без разговоров, новостей, интернета и чего угодно ещё, но – блядь! – в смартфоне остались фотографии. Никогда в жизни, кроме раннего подросткового возраста, Гэвин ничего не сохранял в облако (и не единожды получал подтверждение правильности своего выбора) – и никогда ещё он не жалел об этом так сильно.  
Смартфон погиб, в этом сомневаться не приходилось.  
Всё, что ему осталось, это заляпанная грязью куртка с серийным номером на груди.  
– Сэр, вам плохо? – Ройстон шагнул к нему. – Позвать медсестру?  
– Не надо.  
Куртку он спас чудом. Гэвина уже грузили в фургон, когда он сообразил, что куртку сейчас попросту на нём разрежут; пять минут мата на повышенных тонах помогли прийти к консенсусу с дежурной бригадой, но Гэвин подозревал, что в карте ему заодно поставили острый психоз. Его это, впрочем, мало беспокоило – и тогда, и теперь.  
Он притянул к себе полиэтиленовый пакет, в который запечатали куртку, провёл пальцами по белым буквам модели над номером.  
– Если я вам не нужен, могу я уйти? – Ройстон наклонил голову, ожидая ответа. – Детективу Нуньесу потребуется моя помощь.  
– Иди, – разрешил Гэвин, не глядя на него.  
Опустил голову на подушку.  
Не было ни мыслей, ни эмоций. Ещё действовал обезболивающий укол, из капельницы в руку потихоньку стекал желтоватый раствор; вздохнув, Гэвин закашлялся совсем как Нуньес, прижал ладонью повязку на рёбрах.  
Он знал, что второй раз решимости не хватит. Он купит новый пистолет, он даже может снова залиться виски по самые брови, это ни на что не повлияет. Не сейчас – и никогда. Он проебал всё, но довести дело до конца так и не сумел.  
– Неудачник, – прошептал Гэвин.  
Заглянула медсестра, отсоединила капельницу, оставив катетер в его руке. Спросила:  
– Вам что-нибудь нужно? Как чувствуете себя?  
– Лучше всех, – выговорил Гэвин.  
Она принесла ему воды и жёлтую, даже на вид сладкую грушу, поправила одеяло, напомнила:  
– Вам нельзя читать и смотреть видео. Если почувствуете сильную тошноту, будет рвота, потемнеет в глазах – вызывайте персонал.  
Гэвин пообещал.  
Подумал, провожая её взглядом, что зря благодарил Ройстона. Опоздай он минут на пять, и Гэвина забили бы до смерти; дерьмово и больно, но это кончилось бы так или иначе.  
Он снова потрогал куртку.  
Закрыл глаза.  
Парамедики сказали, ему повезло: униформа андроидов, задействованных на государственной службе, пропитана не только водоотталкивающим составом, но и огнеупорным, куртка спасла его волосы и лицо, разве что ресницы немного спеклись, их подрезали ножницами уже в госпитале. Горючка, брошенная с улицы, давала высокотемпературное пламя, нежная кожа на голове и шее могла сильно пострадать без защиты; может, поэтому парамедики согласились куртку не резать – радовались, что обошлось без тяжёлой работы для них.  
А может, он так орал, что они решили не спорить с психом без поддержки подготовленных санитаров, возможно и такое.  
Гэвина клонило в сон. Он попил воды, подумал, не позвонить ли отцу и Ханне, но вовремя посмотрел на часы на стене: в Теннесси была такая же глухая ночь, ни к чему их пугать, а там, может, Нуньес расскажет. Может, уже рассказал, кстати, Ханна ведь не спит. Гэвин всё время об этом забывал.  
...как он ей звонит, интересно? Прямо в голову? Или по такому случаю Кудряшка Сью завела себе какую-нибудь трубку попроще, исключительно для видимости?..  
Он задремал всё-таки, но проснулся ещё до семи утра от боли, несильной, но обещающей перерасти в настоящее цунами; скрипнув уцелевшими зубами, Гэвин зажмурился, гадая, когда в этой больнице пересменка и как скоро можно будет просить новый укол. По шкале от нуля до желания отгрызть себе голову он чувствовал себя манекеном автомобильного краш-теста, которого забыли пристегнуть, прежде чем направить машину в бетонный блок. Сжав в кулаке поручень койки, Гэвин считал плитки потолка, потом дырки в плитках, потом вертикальные полосы на стенах, и всё с начала.  
В половине девятого он сдался и вызвал медсестру, она проверила повязки и повесила новый пакет на стойку капельницы, соединила с катетером и пообещала, что скоро станет легче. Бейдж утверждал, что её зовут Шейла, а ещё – что Гэвин находится в филиале госпиталя Форда. Невольно он усмехнулся: что ж, от одной системы они с Нуньесом пострадали, в одной системе лечатся, логично и даже было бы забавно, если бы он не видел небо в алмазах при каждой попытке изменить положение тела.  
В девять ноль одну позвонила Ханна.  
– Керро дал мне твой новый номер. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– Как свиная отбивная, – Гэвин решил не вдаваться в нюансы сравнения с манекеном из краш-теста. – Помощь не нужна, предупреждаю. Хочешь кого-то спасать, дуй к своему бойфренду.  
Ханна не возразила насчёт бойфренда, но браваду не одобрила:  
– Напарник Керро сказал, что у тебя сотрясение мозга и перелом руки.  
– Напарник – это его пластиковый дружок Ройстон? – Гэвин хмыкнул. Сейчас, когда снова действовало обезболивающее, он был настроен вполне дружелюбно. – А ему что-нибудь известно о тайне медицинской информации, нет? Я ведь могу на него в суд подать теперь, кто там за него отвечать будет, Департамент или Нуньес собственной персоной?  
– Гэвин! – возмутилась Ханна. – Ну что ты за человек?!  
– Говно я как человек, – напомнил Гэвин. – Отборное.  
– Не говори так.  
– Не врать же.  
В коридоре ходили люди, проехало что-то на колёсах – каталка или инвалидное кресло; помолчав, Гэвин сказал:  
– Серьёзно, ради меня приезжать не надо. Я в полном порядке. Тем более, теперь у меня нет даже дивана в гостиной.  
– В каком смысле? – не поняла Ханна.  
Гэвин прикусил язык, но было поздно: она вцепилась как клещ, и он рассказал ей неохотно о пожаре – о двух пожарах, точнее.  
– Я ещё не видел, что там. Сегодня наверняка придёт кто-нибудь из участка, спрошу.  
Он чуть не добавил, что ему, возможно, даже кино об этом покажут, но всё-таки промолчал: во-первых, Ханна не оценила бы юмора, а во-вторых, он и сам не был готов шутить о сгоревшем доме. Скорее всего, страховка покроет ущерб, но для себя Гэвин уже знал, что не вернётся туда. Поживёт пока в мотеле...  
– Ах ты ж блядь!.. – вырвалось у него. – Тачка!..  
Шанс, что хонда уцелела в гараже, за стенкой от источника возгорания, был не слишком большой. Гэвин мысленно скрестил пальцы и взмолился о чуде: пусть облезет краска, пусть пожарные уделают её к херам сажей и грязной водой, только бы машина осталась на ходу!.. Ещё немного, хоть полгода!  
– Так, всё, – не выдержала Ханна. – Я заказала билеты, прилетаю шестичасовым рейсом. Навещу Керро, потом съезжу к тебе домой, посмотрю, что происходит, и тебе всё расскажу. Ладно?  
Гэвин не стал с ней спорить.  
Ему принесли завтрак, затем снова забежала медсестра Шейла, поменяла капельницу, неодобрительно посмотрела на куртку в пакете. Гэвин демонстративно положил руку сверху.  
– Лучше было её стерилизовать, – заметила Шейла. – Если до вечера вас не выпишут, как насчёт того, чтобы сдать её на ночь на дезинфекцию?  
– Я подумаю, – пообещал Гэвин.  
Здесь еда была лучше, чем в госпитале Харпер, Гэвин съел всё до последней крошки и едва удержался, чтобы не облизать тарелку, затем опустил изголовье кровати и пристроил сломанную руку в стабильное положение. Ждать гостей раньше полудня не стоило: в девять Фаулер только раздаст указания, потом осмотр места, отчёты пожарных, показания Ройстона, опять же, и соседки (Гэвин никак не мог вспомнить её фамилию); нет, раньше двенадцати никто не появится, и Гэвин планировал немного подремать, пока действует обезболивающее.  
На этот раз он заснул быстро, но не крепко, вздрагивал, открывал глаза и снова проваливался в сон; в какой-то момент, увидев под потолком огромного, с тарелку, розового паука, он понял, что ему это мерещится, и оттого не сразу поверил, когда разлепил веки в очередной раз и встретился взглядом с Камски.  
За спиной Элайджи стояла одна из блондинок ST200, одетая в форменную куртку "Киберлайф" поверх синего платья; Гэвину стало любопытно, босиком она или Камски всё-таки дал ей обувь, он приподнялся на локте и проснулся окончательно, когда руку прострелило болью.  
– Твою мать!..  
– Я тебя напугал? Извини, – Камски выпрямился, отступил. Потянулся к куртке Рикарда.  
– Не трогай! – прохрипел Гэвин. Замер, ожидая и от Элайджи комментария о своём нынешнем произношении, но Камски лишь поднял раскрытые ладони, повторил:  
– Извини. Не трогаю. Только смотрю.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – Гэвин сел, опираясь на относительно здоровую левую руку. – Как ты сюда попал?  
– Приехал, – вот теперь Камски улыбнулся с насмешкой. – Хлоя меня привезла. Я увидел тебя в девятичасовых новостях. Город в растерянности и волнении: поджог полицейского жилья тянет на покушение на государственный строй, люди опасаются завинчивания гаек... ну, так говорят. Я в этом не разбираюсь.  
Гэвин проморгался, потёр глаза. Вздохнул, облизал губы.  
– И что? – спросил он. – Новости, ну. Они должны были сказать, что я жив, или что вообще?..  
– На любительской съёмке ты не очень походил на живого. Между прочим, – Камски оживился, – кто у тебя дантист? Ты уверен, что он справится с ситуацией?  
Очень медленно Гэвин выгнул бровь, затем поднял оттопыренный средний палец.  
– Иди на хер, – посоветовал он.  
Элайджа улыбнулся, и Гэвину стало не по себе: ничего человеческого в этой гримасе не было. Даже однобокая улыбка Рикарда выглядела естественно и почти что мило на фоне этого выражения лица.  
– Никто в этом сраном городе, – начал Камски тихо.  
Замолчал.  
И улыбнулся уже вполне нормально, тепло и весело.  
– Поеду, правда. Куча дел. Бывай, братец. Может, ещё увидимся.  
Он вышел, надев бейсболку, которую держал в руке всё это время, и за ним, стуча каблучками, упорхнула Хлоя. Гэвин долго смотрел в закрывшуюся дверь, затем перевёл взгляд на куртку в пакете, подтянул её к себе, но вроде бы всё было в порядке.  
– "Никто в этом сраном городе"?.. – повторил Гэвин, едва шевеля губами. – Никто в этом сраном городе – что?!..

Опознавать нападавших он отказался.  
– Февраль. Ночь, – повторил он терпеливо для Фаулера. – Из освещения – мой горящий дом, а в моей крови – два промилле по данным парамедиков. Любой адвокат будет гнуть обоснованное сомнение, и кого послушают присяжные, если вызвать меня в суд, особенно до визита к дантисту? Ну, серьёзно, сэр!  
Он развёл руками.  
И уточнил:  
– Мне теперь снова к мозгоправу? Или можно избежать этой херни?  
Фаулер закатил глаза, отмахнулся и вышел, так ничего и не ответив, и Гэвин с ухмылкой откинулся на подушку.  
Дело отдали Андерсону. На это Гэвину, в общем-то, было насрать – они проработали с Лорен этот вопрос, и он утратил последний интерес к старому алкашу, – но вместе с ним приходил Коннор, восьмисотый, похожий и не похожий на своих сиблингов модели RK900. Гэвин старался на него не смотреть, однако то и дело вспоминал, что Рикард за что-то на Коннора злился – или просто завидовал его доверительным отношениям с человеком?..  
Усмехнувшись, Гэвин покачал головой. Он не был уверен, но это здорово смахивало на правду; после Нэшвилла Рикард как будто начал оттаивать и снова называть Коннора по имени, а не по модели.  
– Дурак, – шепнул Гэвин, сминая в кулаке куртку. – Идиот пластиковый!..  
Рикард говорил, что его активировали в ноябре. Ему было два месяца. Два сраных месяца!..  
Гэвин старался не думать. Иногда получалось, например, когда воспалился оставшийся в десне корень зуба, и пришлось провести полдня в стоматологическом кресле с открытым ртом; ещё поднасрала страховая компания – выплаты задержали до суда по делу о поджоге. Спасибо хоть, забрать вещи никто не мешал; впрочем, несмотря на усилия пожарных, уцелело не то чтобы много. Сгорела вся верхняя одежда и обувь, то есть, действительно вся – ботинки и куртку для выписки Гэвину одолжил Нуньес, – сгорел компьютер и ящик с документами, от жара лопнул телевизор. Хонду спасли стенные шкафы, но отмыть её от пены и сажи Гэвину в его состоянии было не под силу.  
С этим, правда, вызвался помочь Ройстон. Он забрал ключи и вывез машину на эвакуаторе, а обратно вернул своим ходом через четыре часа, чистую внутри и снаружи, пахнущую какой-то сладкой химией. Всё это время Гэвин провёл на руинах дома – собирал вещи и общался с соседкой, имя которой он так и не смог узнать, а она пыталась угостить его яблочным пирогом и причитала над его сногсшибательной улыбкой; к появлению Ройстона Гэвин уже подумывал сбежать от неё пешком, но обошлось.  
– Я отвезу вас, сэр, – безапелляционно заявил андроид. – Скажите адрес.  
Гэвин не стал спорить и с ним.  
– Двадцать семь двадцать Гранд Ривер. Мотель "Викинг". Тупое название, зато рядом с работой.  
– У этого временного жилья крайне низкий рейтинг, сэр, – уточнил Ройстон. – Вы уверены, что хотите заселиться туда?  
– Да, – лаконично ответил Гэвин.  
Он думал о том, что перебил бы Рикарда ещё на первой половине тирады. О том, что Рикард имел в запасе свой вариант, когда критиковал решение Гэвина.  
О том, что Гэвин ужасно, невыносимо, катастрофически по нему скучал.  
А мотель оказался не таким уж дерьмовым местом. Здесь не было насекомых, зато был вайфай и микроволновка в номере; на стойке регистрации Гэвину попытались нахамить, в ответ он сперва сам обложил администратора матюгами, а затем заплатил за неделю вперёд и оставил двадцатку на чай. Больше проблем не возникало, что же до комфорта, то он волновал сейчас Гэвина меньше всего: куда лучше было думать о пружине, давящей ночью в спину, чем о том, что лежало на сердце.  
К Лорен он обращаться не стал: Фаулер не присылал направления, а свои деньги Гэвину тратить не хотелось. Да и с чем идти? С несостоявшимся суицидом?.. Все аргументы "за" и "против" он уже привёл себе сам. Нечего обсуждать.  
А говорить о Камски Гэвина и вовсе не тянуло. Ни с кем.  
Иногда он вспоминал о трёх тысячах, отданных за Ханну, и не знал, что чувствует – злость или гордость. Сейчас ему пригодились бы эти деньги, учитывая, что он остался фактически на улице с голой жопой, без оружия и связи, однако удовлетворение от того, как изменилось тогда лицо Элайджи, всё ещё грело душу, а деньги – дело наживное, заработает.  
Нуньес, в конце концов, пока не требовал свои ботинки обратно.  
Восстановив водительские права и банковскую карту, Гэвин вернул себе и прежний номер телефона и почти час после этого разбирал сотню уведомлений и сообщений, пришедших за время его вынужденного отсутствия в сети. Усмехнулся, обнаружив привет из "Киберлайф": с вашего лицевого счёта номер такой-то списана одна тысяча четыреста пятьдесят семь долларов, доступный остаток – ноль.  
– В расчёте, – пробормотал Гэвин.  
Пустые участки дёсен напрягали, он постоянно щупал их языком, хоть и знал, что это не полезно; впрочем, когда дантист обозначил примерную стоимость будущих имплантатов, Гэвин всерьёз задумался, так ли ему нужны новые зубы.  
Налепив на заднее и лобовое стекла наклейки "Инвалид за рулём", он заехал в участок за дубликатом жетона. Криминалисты нашли в пожарище то, что осталось от прежнего, и он восстановлению не подлежал; Гэвин расписался в получении, потом ещё раз и ещё, пока подпись не совпала с контрольным образцом – рука в лангете не очень-то слушалась, – и заодно вернул Нуньесу телефон.  
Керро, в отличие от него самого, до работы допустили.  
– Меня ногами не били, – резонно возразил он на вялое возмущение Гэвина. – О зубах уже разговаривал? Могу дантиста подогнать, который мне делал, у него вменяемый ценник.  
Он оттянул верхнюю губу, пояснил насмешливо:  
– То, что ты высадил.  
Гэвин поднял средний палец, но согласился:  
– Да, давай номер. А то мне столько насчитали, что проще вставную челюсть заказывать.  
Нуньес заржал, дотянулся до лежащего на столе смартфона и скинул визитку.  
Сказал серьёзно:  
– Тварь с Ван Дайк будут судить на следующей неделе. Хочешь присутствовать?  
– Зачем? – Гэвин пожал плечами. – Злиться только. Психану, облажаюсь потом где-нибудь, а мне только этого и не хватало.  
– Тоже верно, – Нуньес кивнул. – А что...  
Его перебил звонок стационарного телефона. Чертыхнувшись, Керро снял трубку, послушал, протянул Гэвину.  
– Рид.  
– Зайди-ка ко мне, – распорядился Фаулер.  
Гэвин закатил глаза, но подчинился, поднялся в кабинет и сел без приглашения, демонстративно вытянув правую ногу. Фаулер хмыкнул. Полюбопытствовал:  
– Ты решил за все десять лет больничный отгулять, что ли?  
– А меня никто не спрашивал, хочу ли я на больничный. Я бы так-то обошёлся без отбитых почек и дыры во рту, точно вам говорю.  
Фаулер хмыкнул снова.  
– Ладно, – сказал он. – Это лирика. Я хочу закрепить за тобой андроида на постоянной...  
– Нет, – отрезал Гэвин.  
Некоторое время они с капитаном сверлили друг друга глазами, и Гэвин уже успел понадеяться, что обойдётся на этот раз, но Фаулер решил дожать.  
– У тебя нет права голоса в этом вопросе, – заметил он хмуро. – Ты хорошо поладил с Риком, справишься и с другим.  
– Нет, – повторил Гэвин, начиная злиться. – Не мои проблемы, если вам снова некуда приткнуть дефективную куклу. Я вам не куратор для неблагополучных электронных подростков, обратитесь в социальный отдел.  
– Ты. Возьмёшь. Андроида, – с расстановкой проговорил Фаулер, тоже закипая.  
Гэвин встал.  
– Мы закончили, сэр. Никаких андроидов.  
– Да почему, мать твою?! – взорвался капитан, ударив ладонями по столу. – Что такого страшного случится?! Ты жил в одном доме со сраной куклой, не переломился, что тебе теперь не так?! Что ты выкобениваешься, будто ты особенный?! Незаменимых нет! Не нравится – клади жетон и уёбывай, с чего ты взял, что можешь ставить мне условия?! Я твой начальник, мать твою, ты забыл?!  
Очень медленно Гэвин перевёл дух, стискивая зубы, чтобы тоже не сорваться в крик.  
Подошёл к столу, помолчал.  
И выложил жетон.  
– Да, – проговорил он, глядя Фаулеру в глаза. – Я особенный. Счастливо оставаться.  
Фаулер опомнился, когда Гэвин уже вышел из кабинета.  
– Рид, стоять! – рявкнул капитан ему в спину.  
Гэвин оглянулся.  
– Я больше не ваш подчинённый, сэр. Вы не можете мне приказывать.  
Хромая, он шёл через общий зал и чувствовал, как вокруг него расходится волна тишины. Нуньес привстал было при его приближении, но Гэвин на него даже не посмотрел.  
Не хотелось ни доказывать что-то, ни выяснять отношения, и уж точно не хотелось распинаться перед Фаулером, в чём причина такого упорства. Всё, что было между ним и Рикардом, принадлежало только им двоим и никого не касалось; теперь, когда не осталось ничего, кроме белой куртки, Гэвин берёг свои воспоминания особенно трепетно.  
Вернувшись в машину, он выехал с парковки Департамента – теперь у него не было оснований здесь находиться, – и свернул в сторону Гранд Ривер, к мотелю. В голове царил полный сумбур; умом Гэвин понимал, что только что сам себя утопил, но сколько ни думал, не видел другого выхода. Он не хотел больше иметь близких контактов с андроидами, не хотел сравнивать и тосковать ежесекундно, а работа – ну, что работа?! Найдёт другую. Уедет отсюда, в крайнем случае. На Детройте свет клином не сошёлся. Об отце позаботится Ханна, на неё можно положиться в этом смысле, так что Гэвина ничто не ограничивает и не удерживает, все Штаты в его распоряжении, хоть Огайо, хоть Калифорния.  
Ну, или Канада, например. Было бы весело найти там Аллена и согласиться на любые его условия.  
Зрение затуманилось. Выругавшись, Гэвин утёр глаза и сощурился, выглядывая светофор за мостом. Как там Камски сказал? Повезло, раз ещё не носишь очки?..  
Что ж, видимо, не так уж и повезло.

Следующие несколько дней он практически не выходил из номера, довольствуясь заказом китайской еды и минеральной водой из автомата. Телефон не отключал, но на звонки не отвечал вообще, а на сообщения – выборочно; Ханне он написал сам, предупредив, что никого не хочет видеть, Нуньесу на прямой вопрос отправил лаконичное "Я норм".  
Девятого марта пришло уведомление от страховой компании, что возмещение ущерба от пожара одобрено. Удивление вырвало Гэвина из ступора, в котором он пребывал всё это время; пару минут он разглядывал экран телефона, затем не выдержал и перезвонил, и его пригласили в офис для подписания документов.  
Гэвину потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя. Посидев на краю постели, он тяжело поднялся и побрёл в душ, вымылся и сбрил щетину, постаравшись не задеть шов на губе – вроде бы, его должны были снять, как и швы с руки, но когда? Гэвин подозревал, что пропустил нужную дату, пока валялся в номере и смотрел в потолок; стоило заглянуть в госпиталь на обратном пути, навести справки на эту тему.  
Белая куртка висела на стуле возле кровати. Гэвин погладил её кончиками пальцев, наложил свежие повязки на ноги, надел джинсы и одну из двух новых футболок. Подумал – и вымыл на всякий случай ботинки: страховая располагалась в здании Ренессанс-Центра, а полицейского жетона, открывающего многие двери, у Гэвина больше не было.  
Двор мотеля встретил его ярким солнцем и тёплым ветром. Козырёк в машине не спасал, так что Гэвин завернул в ближайший магазин мелочей и купил самые дешёвые авиаторы, нацепил, посмотрел в зеркало – и не узнал себя. Возле рта залегли какие-то непонятные складки, лицо осунулось и постарело. В тёмной ванной комнате мотеля это не бросалось в глаза, но сейчас Гэвин видел, что выглядит на все сорок с лишним.  
– Пиздец, – пробормотал он, приглаживая волосы. – Надо что-то менять!  
Рикарду бы это не понравилось. Рикард заботился о нём. Следил за тем, чтобы он ел, пил воду и отдыхал.   
Сглотнув, Гэвин купил и бутылку воды тоже, открыл в машине.  
– Ладно, – сказал он, глядя перед собой. – Я попробую. Ты не хотел бы, чтобы я сдался.  
Звонить в пути он не стал, не желая рисковать, и без того в распоряжении только полторы руки, но вытащил телефон, заглушив мотор на парковке Ренессанс-Центра.  
Выдохнул в сторону.  
Набрал номер, выслушал два гудка – и сбросил, и уставился на экран, напряжённо ожидая, что будет дальше.  
Телефон зазвонил.  
– Рид.  
– Живо. Тащи. Свою задницу. В участок, – прорычал Фаулер.  
– Это приказ?..  
– Это, мать твою, сраная просьба! Будь, блядь, любезен, кончай выёбываться!  
– Я не возьму андроида.  
Он думал, что Фаулер бросит трубку, и на этом всё закончится уже навсегда, но капитан выдержал паузу и сказал как сплюнул:  
– А тебе никто и не предлагает. Дуй в участок.  
– Через час, ладно? – помедлив, попросил Гэвин. – Меня страховая ждёт. По поводу дома. Мне надо где-то жить между сменами, сэр.  
Фаулер издал непонятный звук – то ли усмехнулся, то ли поперхнулся от его наглости, – но смилостивился:  
– Дождись меня, если я отойду!  
Сунув телефон обратно в карман, Гэвин закрыл глаза.  
Он не мог исправить всё в своей жизни, но кое-что поддавалось, и он надеялся, что не опустит руки снова.  
С подписанными документами он ещё несколько минут сидел в машине, разглядывая лангету и швы на тыльной стороне ладони. Шрам останется; ну, одним больше, одним меньше. Ему не привыкать.  
...как было любопытно Рикарду, надо же. Хотел всё знать. Прикасался. Спрашивал. Наблюдал...  
Включив зажигание, Гэвин выехал на Бобиен, а с неё – налево на Восток-Джефферсон. Движение было довольно плотным, а на Грисволд, где ремонтировали дорогу, стало ещё хуже. Гэвин взмок, выдерживая дистанцию за старым пикапом, от резких движений заболела повреждённая лодыжка.  
Телефон завибрировал, принимая сообщение. Гэвин его проигнорировал.  
– Давай, старушка, мы почти справились, – он похлопал хонду по рулю. – Знаю, ты тоже заслужила передышку после всего этого дерьма. Если меня не выгонят, к маю постараюсь передать тебя в хорошие руки!  
О сообщении он вспомнил, лишь войдя в участок, поморщился, отмахнулся мысленно: потом. По срочным вопросам звонят, а не пишут. Потерпят.  
Сердце забилось чаще: всё-таки, он любил свою работу вообще и это место в частности, этот ебучий шумный человеческий муравейник.  
Не вполне уверенный, действует ли ещё его пропуск, Гэвин тем не менее направился сразу к турникетам и победно ухмыльнулся, пройдя без помех, одёрнул себя: то, что Фаулер дал ему второй шанс, ещё ничего не значит. Облажаться по-прежнему легче лёгкого, и незачем провоцировать неприятности.  
В зале общей работы стоял привычный гул: голоса, звонки, стук клавиш. Дверь кабинета Фаулера была открыта, но Гэвин не видел от входа, есть ли кто-то внутри; стараясь ни на кого не смотреть и не прислушиваться к разговорам, он снял куртку и бросил в своё кресло, обогнул стол, и ему навстречу встала женщина, сидевшая до этого рядом с Нуньесом.  
– Детектив Рид, – сказала она, улыбаясь.  
Гэвин готов был поклясться, что видит её впервые в жизни, и он уже хотел об этом заявить, когда понял, что она смотрит поверх его плеча.  
Она обращалась не к нему.  
Паззл сложился, и Гэвин оглох от воображаемого щелчка, застыл, чувствуя, как вдоль позвоночника стекает капля пота.  
– Извините, мэм, это не так, – поправил кто-то за его спиной.  
У Гэвина задрожали руки.  
До этой минуты он был уверен, что у андроидов одной модели одинаковые голоса, что на конвейере им ставят единую болванку; он искал эти ноты в голосе Ройстона и не находил, и теперь знал, почему.  
– Я не детектив, я андроид RK900.  
– Я знаю, – женщина засмеялась и заплакала одновременно, и тогда Гэвин её узнал. Перед ним стояла мать Марты Майерс, жертвы ублюдка с Ван Дайк; Нуньес готовил её к заседанию суда, вот почему она здесь находилась.  
Гэвин смотрел прямо перед собой, потому что был только один вариант, к кому она могла обращаться, и он убеждал себя, что она обозналась, он боялся обернуться и увидеть, что она обозналась.  
Ему казалось, он обоссытся от ужаса здесь и сейчас, если это не прекратится.  
– Я сразу поняла, что вы андроид, – миссис Майерс обошла Гэвина, не обратив на него внимания. – И я всё равно хочу вас поблагодарить. Вы были очень тактичны, и вы вселили в меня надежду, что этого – этого человека накажут. Не знаю, как я пережила бы смерть Марты в противном случае.  
Пошатнувшись, Гэвин сделал наконец следующий шаг, потом ещё один. Нуньес что-то показывал ему взглядом и жестами, но Гэвин не понимал и снова остановился и попытался ухватиться рукой в лангете за край чьего-то стола.  
А потом чья-то широкая ладонь опустилась перед его лицом, прикрывая глаза и едва касаясь кожи, невесомо, но достаточно, чтобы Гэвин выговорил ломким, "красным" голосом:  
– Грабли свои убрал, блядь.  
Андроид засмеялся.  
– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, – сказал он.  
И прижался лицом к затылку Гэвина, потёрся кончиком носа, взял за плечи, и лишь поэтому Гэвин не упал, хотя ноги внезапно перестали слушаться, вообще потеряли чувствительность.  
Очень медленно, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы держать равновесие, он обернулся.  
Девятисотый был одет в такую же куртку, в какой Рикард поехал с Гэвином в последний раз, и в тёмно-синий свитер, похожий, но всё же не тот, что так долго лежал в шкафу в ожидании своего часа. Гэвин поднял глаза к лицу – и не удержался, протянул руку, чтобы потрогать блёклый розовый шрам на скуле, куда Рикарду влепил ногой Элиша.  
– Это что?.. – спросил он бессмысленно.  
– Я попросил оставить, – девятисотый улыбнулся. – Чтобы ты всегда мог отличить меня от сиблингов.  
Гэвин покачал головой.  
– Нет, – сказал он. – Нет, я не – я не понимаю...  
– Элайджа Камски записал для тебя послание. Я покажу его позже, если захочешь.  
До Гэвина вдруг дошло, что вокруг стоит такая же тишина, как на прошлой неделе, когда он уходил из участка.  
И так же, как на прошлой неделе, его это совершенно не интересовало.  
– Докажи, – потребовал он, кладя ладонь на грудь девятисотого, даже мысленно боясь произнести имя, боясь поверить, что всё это правда и происходит на самом деле.  
Андроид пожал плечами – и выдал однобокую "инсультную" улыбку, наклонил голову.  
– Ты сказал, что все меняются, – ответил он серьёзно. – Что "когда ты выходишь в магазин за молоком, возвращается кто-то другой". А потом запретил мне отключаться. Извини, я не предупредил тебя, что меня можно отключить извне. Я хотел, но...  
– Но я тебя заткнул, – перебил Гэвин. – Я сказал...  
– Что не хочешь знать это прямо сейчас.  
Закрыв глаза, Гэвин качнулся вперёд и уткнулся лбом в твёрдое плечо, и Рикард привлёк его к себе – и шумно выдохнул, как человек, испытавший сильнейшее облегчение.

Фаулера на месте не было, он ушёл к судмедэкспертам на вскрытие, и Гэвин оставил ему сообщение, а заодно прочитал то, которое получил сам.  
"тебя тут ждут, – написал Нуньес, – шевели булками, сестренка".  
Рикард положил подбородок ему на плечо, спросил:  
– Хочешь кофе?  
– Курить хочу, – признался Гэвин, – но не буду. Пошли прогуляемся, пока Старика нет.  
Никто не шутил им вслед и не смеялся. Гэвин не знал, что тому причиной – внезапно прорезавшаяся в коллегах тактичность или относительно свежие воспоминания о том, как Рикард избивал Элишу, – но его это и не волновало. Выйдя из здания Департамента, он взял Рикарда за руку, сплёл пальцы, крепко сжал.  
– Ты выглядишь ужасно, – заметил Рикард. – Когда ты спал в последний раз?  
– Отъебись, – Гэвин ухмыльнулся и надел солнцезащитные очки. – На хер сон.  
– Куда мы идём?  
– Забрать мои вещи из клоповника, по недоразумению названного мотелем. А что?  
– Ты хромаешь и в целом держишься неуверенно. Тебе не стоит долго находиться на ногах.  
Гэвин ухмыльнулся ещё шире.  
Он чувствовал себя пьяным, у него кружилась голова и сердце стучало в ушах так громко, что перекрывало шум проезжающих мимо машин, и вместе с тем голос Рикарда он слышал отчётливо и ясно, словно тот говорил напрямую ему в душу.  
– Я переживу, – пообещал Гэвин. – Херня.  
Помолчал и спросил всё-таки:  
– Когда ты... вернулся?  
– Формально – три дня назад, когда резервная копия моей личности была записана в модуль памяти этого тела, но фактически Элайджа Камски позволил мне уйти сегодня утром. Поскольку это тело – прототип модели RK900, потребовалось провести определённые пусконаладочные работы.  
– Ты принадлежишь ему?! – Гэвин остановился и за руку дёрнул Рикарда на себя. – Да?..  
– Я принадлежу тебе, – андроид улыбнулся. – То есть, могу принадлежать, если ты захочешь. На данный момент согласно документам я считаюсь собственностью человека, который давно умер и не оставил наследников, и являюсь таким образом бесхозным имуществом, права на которое может предъявить тот, кто меня найдёт.  
– А, – Гэвин помолчал, мгновенно успокоившись. – Так ты клад с юридической точки зрения. Сокровище.  
Голос сорвался. Судорожно вздохнув, Гэвин смял в кулаке лацкан куртки Рикарда, заглянул ему в глаза.  
Открыл рот – и не смог выдавить ни слова, он просто не знал таких слов, подходящих для урагана, крушащего его изнутри.  
Рикард поднёс к губам его руку и поцеловал пальцы.  
Он улыбался.  
– Если ты согласишься оформить право владения, потом можешь по договору сдать меня в аренду Департаменту, – добавил он. – Я полагаю, капитан Фаулер не откажется оставить меня в твоём распоряжении.  
Гэвин отобрал руку, вскинул раскрытые ладони.  
– Слишком много информации, жестянка!..  
Слово вылетело, прежде чем он успел подумать, но Рикард не обиделся: светодиод на виске мерцал спокойным серо-голубым.  
– Хорошо. Я повторю позже, когда ты будешь готов воспринять это.  
Гэвин снова уткнулся в него лицом, наплевав на то, что они стоят посреди улицы, прижался щекой к свитеру. Рикард запустил пальцы ему в волосы, собрал в горсть.  
Поцеловал в висок, наклонив голову.  
– Мне так жаль, Гэвс, – проговорил он негромко. – Извини меня. Извини, что меня не было рядом всё это время. Я проявил непростительную некомпетентность. Я должен был предположить, что под удар могу попасть и я. Обещаю тебе, в будущем я стану рассматривать все варианты.  
– Замолчи, – Гэвин вздохнул. – Заткнись. Ты здесь, и это всё, что меня волнует.  
Он усмехнулся невольно.  
– Хотя, конечно, мне любопытно, что мой гениальный братец запросит с меня взамен.  
– Он записал послание для тебя...  
– Я помню, – Гэвин с неохотой отстранился. – Потом как-нибудь. Там ведь нет ничего срочного?..  
– Я не смотрел. Оно предназначено тебе.  
Не спеша они перешли по автомобильному мосту на другую сторону шоссе Фишер, переждав, пока дорожные рабочие (все поголовно – андроиды) расставят предупреждающие знаки, перекрывая проезд по Запад Фишер Сервис.  
– Не лучший район для проживания, – Рикард озирался со сдержанным любопытством. – Куда ты хочешь переехать?  
– Не знаю, – Гэвин пожал плечами. – Не думал ещё. Есть идеи?  
– В Рассел Вудс на Бродстрит продаётся несколько домов. Есть с камином. Мне кажется, тебе там понравится. Можно посмотреть уже завтра, а сегодня остановиться в "Холидей Экспресс" на Вашингтон, у них хорошие отзывы и широкий спектр бесплатных услуг, – Рикард улыбнулся. – Можно с животными и андроидами.  
– Так ты уже всё продумал? Точный адрес этого дома с камином сбрось мне, я сам погляжу,– Гэвин пощёлкал пальцами. Левой рукой вышло не так ловко, как правой; Рикард перехватил его за запястье и поцеловал ладонь.  
– Я тебя отвезу, – пообещал он. – Гэвс, ты не должен больше садиться за руль до полного выздоровления. Ты можешь стать причиной аварийной ситуации на дороге или не успеешь среагировать, когда аварийную ситуацию создаст кто-то другой.  
– Ты заебал, – с наслаждением отозвался Гэвин. – Не нуди. Хочешь крутить баранку – вперёд, кто я такой, чтобы тебе запрещать!  
Рикард добил его точно и безжалостно, как всегда.  
– Ты мой любовник, – сказал он серьёзно, и сердце Гэвина прыгнуло к горлу, перекрыв дыхание. – Мой человек. Тот, ради кого я есть. Ты имеешь право запрещать мне что-то, если сочтёшь нужным.  
– Заткнись. Пожалуйста.  
– Ты плачешь?..  
Светодиод сбился в красный, и Гэвин остановился и прижал его ладонью, заставил себя улыбнуться.  
– Заткнись, – повторил он. – Блядь, Рик, какого хера!..  
Рикард наклонился и поцеловал его, притянул к себе, бережно обнимая чуть ниже повреждённых рёбер, и Гэвин закинул руку ему на шею, отвечая со всем возможным энтузиазмом – и стушевался, отдёрнул голову, когда язык скользнул по провалу, где не хватало зубов.  
– Блядь, – он засмеялся, отвернулся, закрыл лицо. – Твою мать, а!..  
Что ж, это хотя бы осушило слёзы.  
– Ты покраснел, – удивился Рикард. – Ты стесняешься? Почему?  
– Потому что, блядь!  
– Покажи.  
Гэвин поднял глаза.  
– Ты сраный маньяк, – он ткнул Рикарда пальцем в грудь. – Ты пиздец меня пугаешь – и пиздец как заводишь, так что прежде чем сдать ключи от клоповника, я...  
Он замолчал, зажмурился, поднял руки.  
– Прости. Прости, я не...  
– Я тоже этого хочу. Однако тебе противопоказаны физические нагрузки в настоящий момент. У тебя трещины в рёбрах и ожоги на ногах. Нам лучше подождать.  
– Что ты несёшь, – Гэвин засмеялся. – Твою мать, жестянка! Мы всерьёз обсуждаем взаимное желание поебаться, стоя у всех на виду посреди тротуара?..  
Его снова колотило от ужаса и облегчения, он вцепился в Рикарда и позволил себя обнять, затих, упираясь кулаком в плечо.  
– Я так скучал по тебе, – прошептал он, зная, что андроид услышит. – Я так скучал!..  
– Извини меня, – Рикард коснулся губами его уха.  
Гэвин качнул головой.  
– Ты вернулся.  
Он забыл о белой куртке, висящей на спинке стула в номере, но она первая бросилась в глаза им обоим, когда Гэвин распахнул дверь. Вспыхнув, он закусил губу и отвернулся, сделал вид, что ищет сумку, но исподтишка следил за Рикардом.  
– Ты сохранил её? Ты потерял в пожаре все свои вещи, но сохранил мою куртку?  
– Тупой вопрос, – Гэвин с нарочитой небрежностью пожал плечами.  
Обернулся, когда пауза затянулась, и беспокойно нахмурился, увидев истерично полыхающий алым светодиод.  
– Рик?..  
– Ты любишь меня, – Рикард моргнул несколько раз подряд. – Гэвс. Я машина. Я не живой. Гэвс, я...  
– Заткнись, – попросил Гэвин.  
Сглотнул, подошёл ближе.  
Положил раскрытую ладонь на судорожно вздымающуюся грудь.  
И улыбнулся.  
– Не бойся, – сказал он. – Быть живым – нормально. Я бы посоветовал притворяться, пока не получится, но, знаешь, мне кажется, у тебя уже получилось. Мы что-нибудь придумаем, жестянка. Потому что мы оба этого хотим.  
– Ты любишь меня, – повторил Рикард, глядя ему в глаза.  
Гэвин приподнял брови.  
– Не возомни о себе слишком много по этому поводу.  
Рикард качнул головой.  
Светодиод всё ещё изредка мигал красным.  
– Гэвин. Есть одна вещь...  
– Та самая?..  
– Нет. То есть, да. Не та, о которой мы говорили. Хотя мы говорили и об этом. Гэвин.  
– Ну?!..  
– Элайджа Камски расширил мой функционал. Установил программное обеспечение...  
Гэвин зажал ему рот рукой.  
Закрыл глаза.  
Качнулся вперёд, прижимаясь всем телом. Запустил пальцы в шелковистые волосы на макушке андроида, сжал, потянул.  
Подытожил:  
– Блядь.  
Шепнул, задыхаясь:  
– Просто. Сделай. Это.  
И Рикард сделал.


End file.
